Black ice
by Kanade regen
Summary: What if pitch black had a wife and a daughter,but their daughter was(some what)good no one new about her. What will happen when she meets Jack Frost and the other guardians will she tell them the secret of her dark past.
1. Chapter 1 meeting

J.P.O.V

We had been called to this meeting by north apparently it was important because all the guardians were here and not just the bunny,north,tooth,sandman,and all the guardians had been called to this meeting and North was going to give some kinda now though we were all just sitting in these rows everyone was trying not to show their panick me I was trying to find a way to entertain don't get me wrong I was a little worried as well but who could stop me from trying to show these folks how to have a little fun.I readied a snowball in my palm I was trying To find the right person to throw it at when I saw her.A girl with deep purple eyes wavy raven black hair and she was wearing a dress that was long and flowing with deep colors of purple green and seemed a bit nervous about what was happening and even as Mother Nature whom by the way was sitting next to her told her a joke that no one else could hear she was tense as if she had something to hide. Her eyes portrayed a long lasting sadness that seemed to be plastered on them from something that once mad her cry rivers.I was taken out of my trans by bunny jabbing me in the ribs. I scowled at him and he said,"well if you would quit makin it snow I wouldn't have to jab ya."It was then that I realized there was a steady flow of white powder falling around us both it must of been from the change in emotion. Wate change in emotion what change in emotion did my mind know something I didn't?Was that even possible?

I was takin out of my thoughts by the booming voice of North at the suddenly lit up podium.I watched as he cleared his throat and got the rest of the guardians' said into the mik,"You all must be aware of the current escalation in nightmares and spread of fear and if not now you our best have done there how you say homework and pitch is back,"he paused here to let the audience gasp and whisper amongst themselves my grip tightened on my staff when I heard continued,"Now I know it is not to the concern of most of you wether or not pitch has risen again, but he has grown stronger by so much more then last we saw the nightmare menace and now I am afraid he has someone working with that was working with him last time as well but we didn't know about her. Zila is a fear queen pitch has not been working alone all these years as we are rasping fear and nightmares in even adults so we have to create an army to fight against them WHOS WITH ME!"

My head was spinning pitch had a wife! She controlled fear so that's how "he" perfected the nightmare sand he had her help.I rose from my chair,"I will help you fight against Zila and pitch."North nodded I looked around as people started risking from their chairs this last to stand was the beautiful girl in the back who looked like her worst fears had been that's just what we need in this war more fear.


	2. Chapter 2 ice burns fire

Cyra's P.O.V

I arrived at the meeting a little early a few guardians were there but not many just the guardian of friendship and two other i had never met before. I walked around Scanning the rows of chairs as if Picking a seat I was really looking at how many people were going to be here.I wasn't excited about this at all my father and mother has been reeking havock on citizens all over the globe.I had a pretty good feeling it was going to address that certain subject and what would I do if any of the other guardians found out I was related to those room was pretty big but no roof I wondered why until I saw the reason. The fool moon so he was going to be at this meeting as well much help he was sure he changed my life but at what cost? I sighed and made my way outside. There was a beautiful garden and there was a tree right in the center of it all gigantic,but I couldn't place what kind it was. I walked over and climbed the tree settling down on the first branch with a perfect view of the moon.I spoke to him,"So what do I do now? You know what will happen at this meeting they will want us to fight the dreaded pitch black and his queen. So tell me how do I keep the secret that I am the hiar to the nightmare king and fear queen if I am preparing for a war against usual there came no reply what did I expect after all these years and years of talking with no reply? I sighed and swung my feet there was a gash in my dress probably from climbing the tree I didn't worry about it though it would repair itself. I was about to climb down when I saw some other more well known guardians showing up. Tooth fairy,sand man,North, Easter bunny,and Jack Frost. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of Jack Frost soft smile, light blue eyes, a hoody,and Snow White hair. This was the guardian that had defeated my father and sent him into hiding other wise know as back to the abyss I called home. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was,but his heart was promised to someone else even if he didn't know her yet I couldn't interfere. He looked about my age and carried a staff that from the story I was told was used to take down my old man. I couldn't help,but smirk Jack Frost didn't look dangerous but of course I knew not to judge entered the conference hall and finally I could climb down.

The room was just about filled by now I took my seat at the back of the room in the second chair next to the aile seat. A couple of minutes passed and a women dressed in the strangest assortment of plants and colors with tanned skin sat next to me."well hello I don't think we have ever met before I'm Mother Nature." She said sticking her hand out for my to shake. I said,"oh. Um. Well hello my name is Cyra." I said shaking her hand,"that is a very beautiful name unusual... But beautiful." I didn't explain my name to her it would involve my change of identity so I just kept my mouth shut and looked to the front of the room. Jack and bunny were sitting three rows up I saw Jack create a snowball in his hand and watched hi as he tossed it up and down in his palm amazed. He then let it rest in his hand as he looked around smirking eyeing everyone in the room. I knew this was going to be one of the mischievous acts on someone. He kept looking at everyone as a prayed his eyes wouldn't land on me. I looked to the front of the row s on the left side of the room Cupid was looking at me he smiled encouragingly. I looked away directing my sights back at frost I didn't hear chuckling or wining had he not found someone to throw that snowball at? I was met by his gaze I quickly looked away as if I hadn't noticed. He kept starting at me he looked aw struck. Then Mother Nature leaned over and wipers in my ear,"Jack Frost the Jack Frost is starting at you he is your age you should trying talk and maybe flirt some I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She pulled away and I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. Like I could just go up to him and start a conversation. The mere thought of it made me tense even more. I looked up jacks stare was broken by the bunny jabbing him in the ribs. I wondered why until I noticed the steady flow of snowflakes falling over him and bunnymund. Luckily he didn't turn back again for North had come on stage and gave his urgent speech to us. I was right it was about my father and they now new about my mother. As a stood I tried to hide my fierce shakeing,Jack looked over at me I must have looked awfully childish trembling from fear of an enemy he already fought. I swear I saw hi me fool hi eyes as he faced the front ounce more. I suddenly couldn't take on enough air I was panting, Mother Nature looked at me and said,"yup you need some fresh air come with me." She led me outside and I gasped and choked for air I sat in the soft grass and breathed slow and long. Mother nature said,"what happend you seemed to be having a panick attack in there. Now I know pitch can be a bit scary I mean its his job but you know it only empowers him,and apparently his wife." She nealed down next to me and touched my four head and quickly pulled away after a millisecond of contact. She said,"sweety you're burning up! Its as if someone set fire to you! Oh don't worry I'll get jack and he can cool you down," she said getting up urgently but turned around with a sly look on her face,"or will he just make that fever of yours worse?" I rolled my eyes and layer back as she walked off.i then heard a low whisper of a female voice in my ear."aww darling so excited about our uprising you almost fainted. I'm touched." She said as she smiled wickedly and chuckled. She looked the same as she always had dark straight hair, deep purple eyes,a charcoal black sparkly dress that both clung and flowed all around her short at the front long at the back." Mother please just leave me alone. It's not safe for you here." I said she simply laughed and watched the guardians walk out the conference room. She looked at me and smiled," so are you going to help me and your father or play for the wrong end of this battle? It's your choice just don't get any one in trouble while you make that choice." She finished with a warning I her tone and disappeared leaving a sparkly mark of ask I the ground in the shape of a Z jack finally got to me and touched his fingertips to my four head. His hand was cool and conforting. He took his hand away and looked me in the eyes as he made a small snow flury fall above me. The flakes emedatly melted when they touched my skin and evaporated all at ounce as more came. The process continued until,the snowflakes were able to stay whole when they touched my pale skin. Jack held out his hand to me as he stood. I gladly took it and he helped me up."well I don't think we've properly met. I'm Jack, Jack Frost." He said extending his hand for me to shake I took it and said,"I'm Cyra thank you for helping me come back from above burning." He smiled and said,"yeah. Well you seem to be freezing now I mean your hand feels Normal to me. That could be considers a bad thing." He took his hand away. I nodded and shook my head as i said,"Dont worry about it I always preferred to be cold anyway I don't like heat very much." There was a silence that swept between us after that then he asked,"What was your name again?" I peered into his frosty blue eyes,"Cyra" I said he thought for a moment then said,"Cyra, I'll remember that name." He then flew off with a big gust of wind into the woods."And Jack Frost is a name I'll never be able to forget."


	3. Chapter 3

Jacks P.O.V

I like all the rest in the room was talking about battle strategy. When Mother Nature came bursting threw the door butterfly's flittering around her with her obvious nervousness, what happened now did a toad jump off the wrong end of the kiddy pool. I thought I chuckled out loud at my own joke as Mother Nature grabbed hold of the material on my hoody getting my attention. " Jack, come quickly a girl has a terrible fever outside it feels like her skin is made of fire itself." She said rather dramatically if I may add." Um... Right what am I going to do? I mean I'd love to help nature, but want the sudden cold just send her body into shock?" I said proud I had come up with something so quickly. She rolled her eyes and said," please Jack there must be something you can do." Her gaze held a certain intensity in them I sighed and said," fine. where is she exactly?" She grabbed my arm and yanked me threw the crowd to the double doors and busted threw them. She ran threw hitting them so hard they flew back to slam shut almost smacking me in the face." Wow! That was close." Then I started to laugh as I imagined the door coming in contact with my four head and nose. We ran towards the girl, and I could have sworn I saw the shadow of a women standing beside her just as we reached her. It was the girl with the violet eyes I had seen earlier she seemed irritated as if someone had been bugging her I knew that look all too well I had gotten it from countless different people and guardians alike. I leaned down on my knees as I touched her four head with out saying a word it seemed to calm her down a bit maybe because of the cold. Mother Nature was right she was burning up I left my hand there a few more seconds thinking of what I could do for her. Then it came to me a small snow fall just above her head should do the trick and it made for a cool show all at once. So still with out speaking I created the small snow flurry I saw the first few snowflakes land on her smooth four head and watched in both horror and fascination as the snowflakes melted and evaporated in little puffs so quickly. I wanted to laugh as she stared at her inner arm as if the feeling of snow was foreign to her, but i knew this was in fact a serious matter. I waited till the snowflakes stopped melting so quickly when they came in contact with her pale skin. I stood up and held out my hand to help her up. She took it and as I helped her to her feet I said," I don't think we've properly met. I'm jack, Jack Frost." I held out my hand for her to shake she took it a bit said," I'm Cyra thank you for bringing me back from above burning." I smiled at her joke sensing this girl did have a playful side to her rather dark appearance. I said," yeah. well now you feel freezing I mean your hand feels normal to me. That could be considered a bad thing." I took my hand away suddenly feeling a little bad about my deed to take her burning fever nodded a yes then shook her head no confusing me a bit until she said," Don't worry about it. I always preferred to be cold anyway. I don't I like heat very much." After that we just stood there her peering some where far off seemingly deep in thought I was taking in every aspect of her beautiful face. Sleek cheek bones on a heart shaped face which complimented her purple eyes and raven black hair perfectly. I suddenly didn't realized even though we had introduced ourselves her name seemed to slip as quickly as I had heard it whoops. I asked trying to sound confident," What was your name again?" Not half bad frost try and pay attention this time when she says-"Cyra." The little voice in my head was cut off by her answer. I thought about the name it was unique but It didn't really fit the way she looked and sounded but it was a beautiful name." Cyra. I'll remember that name." I turned around to go back to the conference room but a big gust of wind came and I flew off trying not to look ridiculous as I knew Cyra was probably watching the wind took me deep into the woods and abruptly stopped above a small pond. Great I thought as I fell right into the water." Well that's just perfect," I said to myself then looked up at the moon."yeah very funny manny is this your idea of telling me to cool off? Cause if it is I'm pretty much covered." I said chuckling aloud while waving my hand in the air creating a snowflake. I thought about the Cyra as I made my way to the edge of the pond I thought about the laugh that I knew I could get out of her if only I had more time alone with her. I sat at the edge of the pond on the soft grass summer of all times why did pitch choose summer to reveal himself and his wife? I took my mind off that subject as I laid back and brought my mind back to the lovely Cyra. I sat up,"did I just use the word lovely to describe her? I have never in my 321 years ever said that word." I felt a change at my feet the water started to freeze over. I picked one foot up at a time and examined my frost for the first time in a long time. It was incredibly cool looking, but it had a certain vulnerability to it that made it look weak. To prove my own point I bent the frost a bit and it completely shattered in front of me."Well what do I do now? I mean she probably saw me staring at her all that time in the conference room and while I was helping with her fever. Well she did say she liked cold more then the hot could that have been some hidden code for I want to see you again? Gosh I am being ridiculous I've only met the girl once after all! So then how do I feel so...so like I feel!?" I said feeling a bit exasperated at my sutton mood change I was confused and self conscious and afraid but the thing that bugged me most was the feeling in my stomach I just couldn't shake. A breeze came by a spread out my arms staff in hand," Wind lets just enjoy each other's company for a while shall we." The wind picked up an I flew off it was time I had a little fun of my own I thought as I made myself into a tight ball and spiraled on instinct the wind let up a bit and I went down down down and then it picked me up again as a spread my arms wide to feel every aspect of the wind against my skin. Now this was my life as a guardian.


	4. Chapter 4 nightmares

Cyra's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning from the guardian meeting. My hair was a mess my eyes had large dark circles underneath them and my hands had long gashes on them from where I had scratched myself in my sleep. All I dreamt we're nightmares that hadn't happened in so long but it was the only private way my parents could communicate with me.

Nightmare

"Well darling have you made a decision? who's side are you on." I heard the voices of both my parents say as I fell on to something hard midst all the darkness. I saw them appear in front of me I hadn't seen both of them in so long but I didn't feel that mattered they just needed an ally on the inside. " I thought I made my decision clear when I left both of you. I am good not evil like you." I said, I was met with two maniacal laughs my fathers voice filled my ears," you know that's not true you are just as evil as your mother and I, but you have yet to embrace it so you run around give ing people the worst fear of all love. Isn't that right? You would rather run around and play minion with Cupid instead of join us and rule.!" I spun around trying to find my parents for they had disappeared before my eyes. I was lost in all the darkness it was suffocating me I started gasping for air but couldn't get enough in my lungs. I fell to the ground and started sobbing loudly into my mess of hair that pooled around me then I heard a voice. " Cyra why are you crying?" I wiped my eyes and picked my head up to see who it was. Jack it was Jack what was he doing here this was an illusion a trick. He sat down on my bed. What? I'm in my bed it was a dream only a dream I must have woken up crying. I looked at Jack," I um... I had a bad dream." I sniffles and wiped the tears on my cheeks away best I could." Well it's okay now. You're okay you're safe."he said he rapped his arms around me he was warm, wait Jack Frost warm? " um... Jack?" I said turning to face him,"yes?" He questioned." How... How did you get in my room? Why are you here?" I turned completely around. He looked at me confused then started screaming a terrible blood certaling scream. I reached out for him but he screamed louder and pushed my hands away where I had touched him black started to spread like ink on a page. I started crying and screaming the more I tried to help him the more he screamed like he was in pain. He looked up at me once his skin started to take on the color of a corpse." Cyra, your a fool." He smirked at me I couldn't comprehend what he had just said his lighter started to fill my ears it was awful he was taunting me he knew who I was he knew everything. The laughing stopped slowly. I uncovered my eyes to look at him. He was dead I killed him. I'm toxic I'm nothing but trouble," I ruin everything I touch." I said softly as I traced jacks jaw line. I did this I killed him. The mere thought of me sent him into a state of complete fear. I draped myself over his chest and cried," I'm sorry." Was the only word I could say over and over and over it's like I was a broken record. Someone spoke up in a mocking voice," My my black heart it seems our child has feelings for. Jack Frost!" Then she started laughing I stood up and faced them both my dad a sly smirk on his face my mother laughing as if she had just heard that one of her nightmares had caused someone to have a heart attack." Stop it!" I screamed tentacles wrapped around them both strangling them. My eyes burned hot red wind started whipping my hear around me, but I didn't lose concentration the grip got tighter and tighter around there necks. Then I heard from the air itself," did you really think you could beat us in a dream?" Pitch it was his voice then hers the one I hated most of all," You are not good you are the child of nightmares and fear itself. You think because you left all those years ago that there isn't some part of us in you." I looked at the images of my parents they smirked at me threw the tentacles I winced and dropped them both. When they hit the floor there was nothing but black sand." Do you honestly think you have a shot with frost he would never even look at you if he knew your true identity." Pitches voice filled my ears I covered them but they continued to speak I could still hear them as clear as crystal." Such a disappointment my own daughter. The splitting image of my existence thinks she can suddenly put on some color, change her name, and act cheery, and everything would change her for the better. Oh no you my sweet are darkness right down to you're very own blood!" I screamed and fell to the dark floor scratching my skin as I looked down and saw that in fact my blood was black. I wanted nothing to do with my parents," leave me alone." I whispered into the nothingness." Fine it's almost morning anyhow."

Back to morning

I quickly changed and fixed my face with a bit of magic. I Looked like my normal self again and my long sleeves to my dress fixed the problem of the scabs on them so I could allow them to heal properly without any magic necessary. I walked out of my room it all the other of Cupids assistance were fluttering about with there bows and arrows displayed on there chest and backs. I didn't fit in here at all everyone wore varies shades of pinks, reds,and whites. Me I wore black, blue, purple and greens. I shook it off and went to the huge kitchen that hardly anyone used. I felt exhausted I figured the cooks would have something for me and he would be happy to finally be able to cook something." Hello Alex." I greeted as I sat at the counter where he was sitting reading a book. He looked up from it and when he saw it was me he put the book down and smiled warmly." Hello Cyra. What can I do for you this fine morning." I chuckled as did I we didn't have any clue wether it really was a beautiful morning of not since our Cupid head quarters was above all the clouds. So no matter what it was bright and beautiful up here." I didn't get much sleep last night and I feel a small headache starting to form. I was wondering if you might have anything that could sooth that." He smiled and started making something in his kitchen. He came out with a light purple liquid in a cup." Don't drink it to fast I know you may want to but don't or else it will make all your symptoms ten times worse." He warned I thanked him and he walked away I stared at the mixture and tipped it towards my mouth a bit. It was the most amazing flag our I had ever tasted I was about to take a gulp of it when I remembered Alex's warning. I slowly swallowed the rest and left my cup there. I walked out and went to Cupids office to gain my assignment for the month. I got to the large door with a heart over the top and gold trim. I knocked on the door lightly and waited I was about to knock again when I heard a deep voice say come in. I opened the door walked into the room and closed it behind me." Hello sir I am here for my assignment." He nodded," I know please sit for a moment Cyra." I looked at him a bit confused but did as he said." Did I do something wrong sir?" I asked a bit worried." No no I just was going over the main bored this morning and saw something very interesting." He said the main bored was a bored that showed what people were in love and where, and who was in desperate need of love." Was there someone you needed me to check on sir?" I asked a bit worried," No,but there is um... No work for you today Cyra, except I need you to deliver this note to North." I nodded," Okay sir I'll get it to Him as quick as I can. I wonder could I take one of the Pegasus' with me?" I said bit concerned I couldn't get it there by simply walking threw a portal they did after all go only where Cupids were needed." Yes of course my dear how else are you going to get there with no wings of your own?" I could tell he regretted what he said, but he didn't apologize. I said good bye to Cupid and left his office.

Cupid's P.O.V

I thought about telling her what I saw on the main bored, but I didn't want to trouble her."Was there someone you needed me to check on sir?" She questioned I could tell she was worried did she already know was she embarrassed? No she was nervous for a different reason. Maybe she thought she had failed someone from her passed that she put into love? It had happened countless times already. I was suddenly flustered," No,but there's is um... No work for you today Cyra, except I need you to deliver this note to North." I said letting out a small sigh in my head for coming up with this clever excuse for her to go there. She nodded and said," Okay sir I'll get it to him as quick as I can. I wonder could I take one of the Pegasus' with me." I said," Yes of course my dear, how else are you going to get there with out any wings of your own." I regretted my statement as soon as it left my lips I was the only person besides the man in the moon who new her secret that she was pitch blacks daughter. I knew it was a delicate subject for her but she seemed unfazed by my statement. She said bye then left my office closing the door quietly I looked down at my desk and pulled up the main bored I clicked to the guardians a part of the bored no one else had access to but I. I looked down at the two faintly glowing lights." Looks like Jack Frost and our little Cyra black are in love."


	5. Chapter 5 Cupids message

Cyra's P.O.V

I always loved riding the Pegasus's it was the only time I actually felt free to do and be whatever I wanted to be. It was freedom it was bright and cloudy all at once. It was the perfect day to try and race with someone willing, but I couldn't I had a mission to get whatever this message said to North. It seemed important whatever it was. I looked down at the small envelope in my open satchel. I wanted so badly to open it and see what it said. Probably top secret information. If it were top secret he wouldn't trust just anyone to deliver it. The voice in my head reminded me sometimes I hated how mischievous and reckless this voice made me act. You should just take one little peek at that letter what's the worst that could happen." Oh I don't know how 'bout Cupid kicking us out on the street for throwing away his trust over a letter." I said to the voice, oh would you stop being so dramatic princess he wouldn't kick us out. I mean he fears us all to much to try and get us mad. Did you see how much fear filled his eyes when he made that comment earlier? He fears us way to much and that's why you feel so good right now not because you're in the clouds free but because you scared the daylight out of someone just by the mere thought of him wondering what would happen if he made us upset. I shook my head and looked down at the satchel I was disgusted that I had even thought about opening it now. I inhaled deeply to calm myself and rode in silence the rest of the way to the North Pole.

I got there and I was greeted by the yetis who already knew the drill get me off the flying horse direct me to where I need to go and lead the Pegasus to a stable with reindeer to eat and rest while I carried on my task. I walked along the cool snow such a pristine white color it put the clouds and Cupids wings to shame. I walked in the main entrance my mouth dropped I had never actually been here before well... inside anyway. All the yetis were busy to work making toys and rapping them up. What... Wait what happened to the elfs to BIG of a job for them. I covered my laugh with a cough. Okay enough let's get to Norah's office well that's the problem...where is his office. I walked in a bit more paces and looked over at a yeti panting a sailboat the work and detail was elegant really. I passed him and saw a few elves dancing and running around in a corner and one used a...a cookie as a sort of bowling ball to hit another." Well I'm guessing none of you will be able to tell me where North is, will you?" I said leaning down and flicking one of the elfs bell hats back as it had fallen I front of his face." Well no there sort of just here for decoration if you ask me." I looked to my right and saw that Jack had come up and knelt down next to me. He blinked a couple of times before he said," Well that's surprising," I stood up as well," You know you are the first person not to at least flinch when I snuck up behind them? I must be losing my touch." I giggled a bit and said," Well that might be because I'm not easily scared. So don't worry frost it probably has to do with me not you." He looked at me and smirked,"Why are you here? Did you need something? " he asked, go I completely forgot," Yes actually I have a message from Cupid to North so I was kinda looking for his you know office or whatever he has here." I said looking around he room everything was very ornate and beautiful." Right I can take you it's actually one of the more quiet places around here. If you can believe that?" I nodded and he started walking I walked after him meeting his pace after three steps."So I have some kind of idea of what you do or protect or whatever, since you were sent by Cupid. What I can't get around my head is if your one of Cupids little arrow shooters why are you not dressed in pinks, reds, or white? Seems kinda strange," I swallowed and looked around ," And another thing you don't carry a bow and arrow set with you so you're either really talented and I have you completely wrong or you're just a messenger?" Well okay I'll tell him part of the truth." Well I'm not a messenger, and yeah I don't carry a bow but that's because I really don't need one I guess I could get one for show and put some of my power into each arrow as I shoot it, but I don't want to have to worry about carrying that around with me." I said simply it was the truth not the whole truth,but the chuckled a bit, "Okay what about the whole clothing and this just accord to me you have no wings?" I didn't know what to say to the last part," well in a place where everyone looks and dresses the same wouldn't you want to stick out a little more and besides I have a bit of a more liking fords darker colors like,purple,green,blue."he smirked when I said blue I ignored it though just chase he was where ing a blue hoody and has frosty blue eyes doesn't mean he owns the color." Well here it is." He said gestureing to the door with open arms bowing a bit I held in a laugh to play along." Why thank you sir you have been of much help on my quest." I said picking up the sides of my skirt and bowing. I laughed with Jack. I then turned to the yetis I hadnt noticed earlier standing by the sides of the door. I told them why I seemed entry and asked them nicely to let me in. The stepped aside and opened the door." I told you not to disrupt when I am checking nuaghty or nice list!" His rushing accent boomed at me. I stood there for a moment get looked up from his papers and saw me." I apologize miss I was not knowing I had a visitor." I composed my self as he stood up from his desk," it's alright I am Cyra I was sent by Cupid to give you this letter." I said as he made his wavy over to me. I took out the letter and gave it to him he inspected it then returned his gentle gaze to me." Thank you it is a pleasure meeting you Cyra I am Santa clause, but you may call me North please." I nodded and shook his outstretched hand," The pleasure is all mine." He looked at me curiously then said," would you mind staying here at my work shop? So you can deliver letter back to Cupid." I thought for a moment well I had nothing better to do so," Sure I don't have any work to get done,and I'm not needed any where else so yes I will wait." I answered truthfully this time feeling a bit bad I couldn't tell Jack the whole truth. I watched North open the envelope he pulled out one paper,but then it stretched far across his desk." I'm afraid it will take a bit of time just to read. Sorry I will send someone else with letter if you don't want to stay." I thought about leaving, but something was holding me back."No I will stay, but could I have permission to wonder the workshop?"I asked I wanted to explore this place a bit. What other secrets could this beautiful place hold? " North let out a hardy laugh which I assume for him is a chuckle." Of course! Of course!" I couldn't help but giggle," Thank you." Then I left his office and was back in the colorful and exciting room Jack was sitting outside the door leaning on a wall." Oh sorry were you going to talk to North? Did I take too long?" He laughed and looked kinda awkward," um... No actually I came back to see if you had left. I didn't really have the courage to well open the door and ask if you had." I looked at him kind of confused,but didn't ask what he meant." So are you leaving now?" He asked looking a bit sad," No actually I have to wait until North finishes reading,and sends his response," He looked up and smiled,"yeah and that should take a long time since Cupid basically wrote a novel to North." He laughed at my joke weird everyone usually found my sarcasm annoying." Well sorry you're stuck here. Well actually no I'm not as bad as that sounds." I laughed and said," I got permission to look around the work shop, but now I'm kinda afraid I'll get lost I said stepping farther into the room and looking up and down. He laughed and leaned on his staff," You know I know this place pretty well by now. Well I kinda have to if it makes you feel better I could come with you on your quest." I held back a snort because it wasn't actually a bad idea,but what threw me off is that people don't usually CHOOSE to hang out with me." Um... Yeah sure what do you suggest we do first? Sir Jack." I said bowing a bit mimicking our behavior from earlier." I suggest the skies madam." He said I really didn't know what he meant were we stealing Norths slay? I must have had the worst confused face on because Jack doubled over landing. "Let's go outside and I'll show you what I mean," He started to walk away then turned back around smirking," If your up for it." He said more darling me not to accept. Well I can never turn down a dare.

A/N

Sorry if this chapter had spelling mistakes in it I usually am very committed to my writing, but alas I am to tired and still need to study.


	6. AN

div style="-webkit-touch-callout: none;"span style="-webkit-touch-callout: none; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Thank you to the person who let me know in the review about my mistake in the update. As you may know I updated the same chapter twice sorry. As for the other questions, no Cyra isn't raven though I do love that character. I kinda wish she was now but no. So there was a question regarding shipping Cyra and Jack, and as you can tell they have developed feelings quickly. I don't want to give anything away though, so just keep in mind the subtle hints and details that I might put in the chapters. Thank you to throws of you who are reading this story this is my first one. I hope you like it and I hope my more dorkey mistakes don't make you question why you're reading this./span/div  
div style="-webkit-touch-callout: none;"span style="-webkit-touch-callout: none; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Thanks. Amythestia/span/div 


	7. Chapter 7 smoke

They both had no idea what they were doing. Jacks feet seemed to carry him into the white snow he didn't know wether flying would scare her or make her laugh out loud. Cyra not knowing what Jack was up too followed willingly. He wouldn't hurt her this much she knew.

Jacks P.O.V

This was going to either be really bad or really fun either way there was no going back." So Cyra? How do you feel on the subject of heights and flying." The wind picked up a little when I said flying just a slight breeze, but it was there." Oh well. I fly on the pegusess sometimes and I just love it. Heights I guess you could say the same if that's weird I I don't give a crap, I love how it feels to be high up on territory that most fear to-" she cut herself off and bit her slightly plump lip. She looked cute like that with her black hairs slightly over one eye. She shook her head as if clearing her thought then continued," why do you ask?" She said oh! Right okay back to the plan wait what was the plan? Gosh this girl made my thoughts go all fuzzy. How is that possible she's only standing there she hasn't asked any hard questions." Well you know how sometimes people relate flying to the wind?" I said she nodded slowly thinking walking towards me up a hill I started to climb backwards."Well people know I can fly, but what they don't know is that I can only fly when the wind takes me somewhere, as ironic as that is." I said finally getting to the top the side of her mouth shook trying not to show her amusement. Man this girl was hard to even make smile." Come stand next to me." She looked at me and quirked one eyebrow up,but came to my side." Okay this next step is gonna be kinda awkward so... Don't panick." I said and rapped my arm around her waist she scwormed a bit at first, but then settled into me blushing a bit when she realized I was stareing at her," Now for the good part." I said and the wind immediately swooped up as if it had been waiting for those exact words. Cyra screamed and clung to my sweater her nails digging into my right arm. I panicked and wondered if I should land again as I was about to I heard a snort. I looked at her and she was smiling and laughing. Her laugh was a series of snorts and I started laughing too just for the mere sound of her laugh and the look on her face. She stopped laughing and continued instead to look at the view I did as well. Everything was glittering from the sun on the snow. It really was beautiful. I looked at Cyra she was smiling she looked distant then she looked up at me. There were tears in her eyes." Jack can we go back down now..." She sniffled a little," why what's wrong?" I asked a bit worried," it's well nothing I'm just cold." She said I could tell she was lieing, but I didn't argue. We descended and I let go of her she wiped away some of the tears and breathed in deeply. She then turned to me and smiled lightly her eyes were still a bit red," That was the most amazing thing I've ever done. Thank you Jack Frost." She then hugged me I gasped it was so sudden, but I melted into her hug. It seemed to end to quickly." Well I've seen all your power and heard of it, but you have never really seen what I can do." That's right. If she didn't shoot arrows how did she have the power to make people fall in love? " Oh look who wants too show off." I said teasingly she ignored it though, but I could almost swear I saw a smile as she turned away." Well I could show you, but do you know any of the elves or yetis that are in love? I can't force two people or uh animal on one another." I chuckled and let out a sigh I knew of someone who was crushing really bad yeah. " Well there is this one elf." She smiled," Then let the games begin. Lead the way." She said holding a hand Towards the work shop." No no no. I'm not walking that far we are flying back." She smirked but came to me anyway and this time rapped her arm around me for a better hold." Like I said frost, lead the way." I felt a bit of warmth in my cheeks but ignored it we landed at the work shop almost instantly." Now wasn't that faster then it would have been to trudge threw all that snow?" She shoved me lightly and smiled," let's go find the elves." She said and started walking towards the work shop. I followed after her and we walked in I led her best I could to where that particular elf usually played. Yup there he was and yup he was still stareing at that other one. " well if you can't tell which one is obviously love struck then I don't think you should be a Cupids minion." She rolled her purple eyes gosh they were an even deeper purple then tooths." How sweet. Now watch this" she said a little wickedly I might add. She lifted her hand and pink and red smoke started lifting from it but the strangest part was at the base of her palm there was black smoke forming. She lifted her hand to her mouth and blew hard on the smoke I bit flew past me and it was an intoxicating aroma of candy, lavender, and snow. I shook my head and the fluttery feeling left. I looked at the elf it looked really dazed and confused then it set its sights on the elf that had been crushing on it for some time now and instantly ran tord it crushing it in a hug." Well that was a little frightening."I said,but she wasn't paying attention. She was smirking at how the elf was gasping for air and pushed the other away instantly getting over the other. These elves were so bipolar. She chuckled at the sight of the rejection then shook her head and frowned." Yeah... Scary how love can hurt so much." She said and then started walking towards Norths office. What was up with her. I didn't go after her she probably needed to be alone to deliver that letter any way. She was obviously not the best at communicating her feelings." I wonder what she was laughing about? She couldn't have been laughing at the pain her love spell had caused she wouldn't." I thought back she was probably just laughing at how the elf ran over to the other so quickly and almost choked it in a hug. That's all I looked back at the elf and it was crying. She couldn't have been laughing at this hurt she couldn't she wouldn't. She was a Cupid they're all about love. Well it was getting dark out time for the patrol with sandy. So I left without so much as telling a person to say goodbye for me. O well I didn't like good byes any way. This day was a little to much for me to handle emotionally. I needed the distraction of the skies and a little bit of danger as well.


	8. Chapter 8 trouble in arendelle

Cyras P.O.V

Stop it stop it stop it! I thought to myself. This couldn't be happening this could not be happening. I can not fall in love with Jack Frost. I would be putting him in to much danger. We are in the middle of war for crying out loud. His heart is promised to some one else. All these thoughts ran through my head as I rode back to Cupids workplace. What can I do I can't tell him the truth that... That would be insane. No it wouldn't and you know it. That voice in my head said. " You know very well I can't reveal my secret. He would probably obliterate me where I stood as soon as I said the words pitch and daughter." I said out loud oh please stop being so dramatic. He would never hurt someone he loves." He doesn't love me. He never will love me. That's that." I said. What ever you say. Just don't come crying to me when you smash his pretty little heart. I clenched my jaw and squeezed my eyes shut. This is temporary it's just a crush. That's all it is. We landed back at the castle in the clouds that I called home I stopped to admire it before I made my way to the huge double doors. Polished marble gives a rainbow effect I thought. I started to walk to the doors quickly checking that the letter was still in my bag it was. I walked in and looked at the main bored I stopped over a girl with bleach blonde hair tied tightly up in a bun. She wasn't smiling she looked somber. "Queen of arendelle. You have everything,except for the one thing you crave most. How sad I could help you I could, but something just won't let me. I'm sorry I really am I wish that I would let myself help." This much was true I kept a close eye on This girl I was assigned to her not to long ago I believe in fact her coronation is today. I should watch on my orb to see how it goes when I get to my room. I started walking tords Cupids office more quickly I was surprisingly excited to see Elsa's coronation, but why. I nocked on Cupids door and this time he opened it." Cupid sir I have come back with Norths response." I said holding out the envelope with a big letter S on it. He smiled and said," Thank you my dear. You were gone a long time I am truly sorry I should have warned how long that message was. Did you at least enjoy your time at his workshop?" I thought back to my time with Jack I hadn't smiled in so long." I suppose I did." I said with a smile he returned it." Well I'm happy to here that. Well I don't want to take up much more of your time,thank Cyra and enjoy the rest of your evening."he said I was hopping he would say that, " you as well sir." I said I waited for him to close his door than I took off my legs carrying me as quick as they could to my room. For ounce I was thankful the rest of the Cupids could fly. I surely would have ran into several of them other wise. I got to my room and slammed the door shut. I ran to my dresser where I kept my orb I whispered to it show me queen Elsa. The middle began to spin calculating who I wished to see then the light shined up and I leaned back to watch her coronation. I had missed the ceremony now they were in the ball room. I peered at the scene it was strange seeing all these people in the ounce empty rooms. I watched as one of the guards picked up Anna and set her next to Elsa. Anna took a step away from her sister not sure if she should be that close. They announced the sisters' names and then the music began Anna looked a bit nervous. Then Elsa said to her," Hi." Anna looked shocked," Hi- hi me oh um... Hi." She said she seemed to think that the conversation would go no further. Elsa said," You look beautiful." She did in fact look beautiful dressed in an elegant green dress with her hair pinned up with a brade going across the top of her head like a head band." Thank you I look beautifuller I mean not fuller more more beautiful." She said Elsa laughed a bit then said," Thank this is what party is like." She said looking out at the crowd. Anna wanting to keep this rare conversation going said," it's warmer than I thought." Elsa said," And what is that amazing smell." Her and Anna then took a deep breath of the air and they both said," CHOCOLATE." They faced each other ounce again and began laughing. Then this man walked over and presented the other very short and a bit creepy looking man as the duke of weasel town. To which he corrected extremely irritably as weselton. Then lowered his voice as he became aware that he was speaking in the presence of a queen. He asked queen Elsa to dance then showed off some terrible dance moves. Then when he bowed his hair bent off his head. To wich Anna and Elsa tried to stifle a laugh, but I on the other hand let out a loud snort. Gosh did I really laugh like that In front of Jack. I shook the thought away and brought my attention back to the orb light. Elsa was watching Anna dance with the duke she was trying really hard not to laugh. Anna came back gasping and stood next to Elsa and started rubbing her feet." Well he was spritely." Elsa exclaimed with a small laugh," Especially for a man in heels." Anna said rubbing her other foot he had dismounted into her many times while then said," are you okay?" To wich Anna replied "i've never been better. I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna said," Me too," Elsa said with a smile,but then the smile dropped and she looked away from Anna," But it can't." Anna began to say," well why no-?" Elsa turned her back on Anna and said," because! It just can't." She lifted her gloved hands up to her face in exasperation." Excuse me for a moment." Anna said more of a statement then a question. She walked away and Elsa looked up and sighed. She blinked back a couple of tears. She said too herself in a whisper," Because if I hurt you again Anna I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She walked off the spot where she stood and started greeting guests. It had been sometime since I saw Anna she was no where in the crowd. Elsa was talking to some of her people when Anna came bursting threw the doors with a tall very handsome man with red brown hair slightly behind her. Something about him felt off to me."Elsa! I mean queen, hi me again." She said a little awkward still on greeting her sister in public if at all she gave a curt bow than dragged the man forward with her arm." This is prince Hans of the southern isles." She then interlocked there arms oh no." We would like." The said in unison the laughed, and Anna continued," your blessing of our mairage!" Elsa looked shocked," WHAT!" I said out loud in my room than covered my mouth. " what I'm sorry I am confused." Elsa said trying to keep calm." Well we haven't worked out all the details." Then she started rambling about what kind of meals they would have,and then something she said caught my attention." Wait could your brothers live here's." Anna said seeming overly excited oh no no no no no no. I could relate to Elsa on a certain personal level,and I knew she would not go for that." Here!..." Elsa said seeming a little more than nervous now as Anna began to ramble on again this time Elsa gained some of her queen composure and said,"No ones brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Elsa said clear as day Anna's face fell," what? Why not?" Elsa looked around her eyes darting around all the people in the room landing on Hans for a brief second then she said." Anna May I speak to you please...alone." This seemed fair wait would this be the moment that Elsa finally tells Anna about her powers? Then Anna said,"No whatever you have to say. You can say to both of us." She hooked her arm around his then Elsa growing tired if Anna said in a way that made it seem heartless but true." Fine. You can't marry a man you just met," Anna raised her voice," You can if it's true love." Elsa continued," Anna what do you know about true love?" Anna said in a harsh way with an angry face I had never seen her make," More than you all you know is how yo shut people out. It's as if I could feel,Elsa's heart brake at that very instant. She said," You ask for my blessing but my answer is no." She began to walk away when Hans finally stepped in he said," My queen if I may ease your-" she cut him off," No you may not, and I think you should leave. The party is over close the gates!" Elsa said walking off she was mad, but I could tell she felt defeated. " Elsa wait." Anna said grabbing Elsa by the hand and taking off her glove Elsa spun around and looked scared." G give me my glove." She said trying to snatch it back Anna clutched it begging," Elsa please I can't live this way any more." Elsa looked stressed," Then leave." She crossed her arms tucking the gloveless one under the other." What did I ever do to you!" Anna screamed at Elsa's back a crowd was forming around the royal fight." Enough Anna." Elsa said through clenched teeth." No. What do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of!" She screamed this was what made Elsa spin around and yell," I said ENOUGH!" she cut her hand through the air and ice shards spun outward almost stabbing sevral people including Anna. Then I gasped at the sight of pitch black standing behind Elsa. He said into her ear," Well done queen Elsa." With a wicked smirk she backed up against the door I heard some one faintly say her name before she took off down the hall." Orb! OFF!" I said the light transmitting from it automatically turned off. I took off down the wing and made it to Cupids office I ran in without so much as knocking." Sir pitch black is in arendelle!" He shot up from his chair and said," Are you sure?" I shook my head and said" Yes positive. I was watching the royal coronation. I fear he is after queen Elsa!" He looked at me then nodded," I'll send out the northern lights." He said this was apperantly going to be a family reunion, and not one I was prepared for at all.


	9. Chapter 9 parent problems

They sent out word with the northern lights. Norths voice was the only one that could be heard shouting orders. Tooth and her fairies started heading for arendelle. All the Cupids gathered and were putting on there armer loading as many arrows as they could makeing them tougher than steal. The usual pink and reds were replaced by shimmering gold. The yetis at Norths workshop were preparing for battle. Bunnymund was practicing his boomerang throw as if he hadn't already mastered it long ago. As for Cyra she was riding side by side with the Cupids. She had a look of pure dread written on her face,but she shook it away flying to arendelle would be hard enough to do without being noticed. Most people do believe in love so they could very well cause pannick in the small country. Cyra had to find Jack,but he was a free spirit he could be anywhere in these skies. He saw the northern lights that was for sure In fact he was flying ahead. Navigating a place to be north had explained what he had heard from Cupid. This was going to be a fight he would be staying up for weeks over he could already tell.

Jacks P.O.V

I flew along side sand man we were a little ways behind the Cupids. Only because Cyra had been watching arendelle for some strange reason. I really wanted to catch up with her,but I don't want to leave sandy either. Besides we would be meeting in the same place any way right. So why did I feel the need to be at her side at this moment when I knew she was here. We kept flying a little faster as we got closer to arendelle. The wind wasn't helping any as we got closer it started to whip me around in different directions, and stop suddenly too. I saw the Cupids hovering a few feet away, I caught a glimpse of black and purple. I looked at sandy he seemed to have pin pointed what I was looking at very quickly. He smiled and shrugged," thanks sandy." I said and flew too her I was planning on scarring her when the wind suddenly stopped. I whaled,and I heard some one scream," Jack! " I was falling I had never actually hit the ground before. I closed my eyes and hoped this was a cruel joke. Then the ground came closer and closer I squeezed my eyes shut. The impact never came I opened my eyes I was on a horse? I looked around I saw two gigantic wings shimmering white." A horse with wings? Well that's new." I looked I got off and came around to face Cyra." You know what else is new the prince getting saved by the princesses." I said as I looked at her she was in a trance. I waved my hand in front of her face nothing." Cyra?" I was about to hit her with a snowball when she gasped,and draped herself over the Pegasus?" I-I'm fine I just had I day nightmare type thing." She said shaking her head. "Well that's not good are you okay to fight I mean. Pitch is literally nightmare central, and if we haven't even seen him yet and you're having nightmares..." She wasn't paying attention to me. She was looking around at the Forrest normally I would have thought it weird. Not now nope arendelle was supposed to be in summer right now I should know I enjoy bringing winter here. Everything was frozen over ice was hanging from trees hills of snow were everywhere." This isn't good." Cyra said looking at me. I raised my hands in defense," it wasn't me if that's what you're going to ask." I said she rolled her eyes and looked up the soldiers were a good ways ahead already." We should really go. We need to find a place to hide and, we need to find out where queen Elsa is. By the way this is my Pegasus, phantom." I laughed out loud," Why on earth would you name him phantom?" I said still laughing the horse paused and turned around to face me." Excuse me,but phantom just saved your life, or at least saved you from a lot of pain. So unless you want me make fun of one of your weirdnesses I suggest that you not insult my Pegasus again Jack Frost." She said with a a lot of fire in her voice. Wow I mean I don't think anyone had ever spoken to me like that besides bunny. I have to admit it was hard to stifle a smirk, and stay serious she looked even prettier when she got mad. " Okay. Okay I want make fun of the horse- I mean Pegasus." I said she smirked at me then turned the winged creature around and started riding in the direction the army was headed." Umm... In case you didn't notice the sky is up." I said she stopped the Pegasus,and swung her legs over, but she quickly manifested some winter boots for herself, Then jumped off. It was now that I noticed she was wearing pants with a long sleeved shirt the made a bell cuff around her fist. This was also by a few plates of armor. She also wore a long black and purple cloak. She stood a few feet away from me then began talking," well you, and my flying companion aren't on good terms right now. The wind has suddenly stopped and you can't get control of it. So I figured I would walk down here with you. I mean what's the sense of getting both of us lost right?" I looked her in the eyes she did have a point several as it would seem." Aww you do care." I said teasingly she smiled than said," That makes you a very lucky person frost. Very lucky." She said ominously I didn't press for answers though. She walked next to phantom. I stifled a laugh that name was going to take some getting used to. She turned around and gestured for me to follow. I did as I came closer she pulled her hood up,and it covered her face entirely. "Why so grim looking? I feel like your prisoner." I said she laughed,but didn't take her hood off," So frost, what exactly do you do. You know when you're not annoying everyone,and bringing laughter to all the boys and girls." She said in a musical tone yup I had heard that story line too I just didn't know she did." Aha so you're reading up on me. Just don't fall for me. You know if you can." I said mockingly She probably rolled her eyes right about now." Honestly though what do you do?" She said in a flat voice. Well that was a bit of a hard question to answer it's not like I did anything special out of my ordinary job as a guardian." Well for one I'm always looking for someone to have a snowball fight with. I visit tooth sometimes just to see how things are going, but she's always pretty swamped with her dental work. I hang out at Norths workshop most of the time,and obviously I fly to pass time." I said realizing I had a pretty boring time outside of the kids I visit." Well the flying thing works well when you're not plummeting to earth." She said elbowing me I laughed and looked ahead. I hardly knew anything about her." Yeah yeah, but enough about me I Bet you already know what I am going to say. Before I even say it." She laughed and took down her hood." I know I am most defanatly going to regret telling you anything about myself, but what do you want to know." She said with a sigh I grinned,and rubbed my hands together what did I want to know?" How did you become a guardian." I shut my mouth that wasn't really a question anyone wanted to answer. Cyra took a deep breath a clenched a her jaw trying to remain calm." Well... I... Um can you choose a different question please?" Okay so that was a bad question obviously." What do you like most about being A Cupid?" I asked okay that Was a bit easier to answer. " well of course I like the fact that I make people happy. What I like most though is the feeling I get when I'm about to make one person fall for another." I nodded that was a good enough answer. "What about your free time? What do you do with it?" I asked She looked thoughtful for a moment then laughed," I guess not much more than you." I sighed and kept walking." There's one thing I really want to know. How come you were watching arendelle?" She formed an o with her mouth but no words came out." Well you see. Since I'm a Cupid I get assigned a person every so often and I was watching Elsa on my orb because I'm assigned to her, but then I saw pitch at Elsa's side. I'm guessing he's going to plan an attack on Elsa since she's so scared and her country probably is too." She said with a few pauses here and there to try and word her sentence." Okay,but why would the whole town be scared?" I asked honestly she stopped and faced me," Jack are you serious right now. Arendelle is completely frozen over?! Elsa queen Elsa did this," she said waving her hand around at the ice and snow." The people know, and they have a right to be afraid." I guess she had a point. " Wait back it up. How did Elsa freeze this over I mean she couldn't have." She stopped dead in her tracks and she turned around and looked at me with a stern look that could have passed for pissed." You'll find out soon Jack. I really don't want to be the one to tell you, and be left here in the snow." She said then started walking faster,and she pulled her hood up. Nice one frost. I heard some one say behind me. I spun around no one was there. That voice it sounded feminine I looked down there was a mark. It looked like someone had swiped the snow with sparkly charcoal? I stumbled back." Cyra? You might want to take a look at this?" I said she turned around and walked over. She saw what I was looking at and bent down to touch it. When her hand came in contact it disappeared. She pulled her hood off her head and faced me," you better be ready for a fight Jack it looks like pitch and Zila found us." She said with a determined look she put her hands out and the pink and purple smoke started to form in the shape of a sword in her palms. She tossed it up and caught it,and it turned to steal." Well that's a nice party trick. I'll have a dog." I said she laughed but kept her eyes on everything accept me." Well if I didn't know any better I'd say you were scared." I heard pitch say we both turned to the direction of the voice." What do you want?" Cyra sneered whoa, and I thought I had gotten her mad this was something entirely different. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes were holding that look of come near me I destroy you." We are simply here to warn you." He said holding his head high," We?" I asked then a figure appeared next to him. It was a women long jet black hair dressed in a long ebony black crystal dress very pale skin. She looked like an older version of Cyra." Hello Cyra dear. How are the nightmares?" She asked looking at Cyra with a wicked grin. She frowned, but her grip on her sword only tightened." What do you two want to warn us about exactly?" I asked they both turned there attention on me. I held my staff tight pointing it toward them." Oh well you see. We found ourself a little treasure here, and you of all people are not going to interfere with our plans." Zila said venom in her voice they must have been talking about Elsa. She then walked over and looked me in the eyes." How could you possibly be defeated by this he's a feeding worm. As for you Cyra," she said turning to her and smiling then looking at me she continued," I want to approve,but then again. I don't!" she said slapping me with the back of her hand, and laughing. I couldn't do anything it caught me off guard I heard Cyra come over." How dare you. You foul low down witch!" She screamed she pushed her back,and she stumbled. Cyra took the advantage to swoop behind her and helped the sword to her throat." I was about to get up when pitch sweepd his hand up forming a cloud of black sand around me forming a cage." We can't have you interfering now can we." He said and walked over to Cyra, and Zila. " sweet heart drop that. It's not like you're going to use it now are you?" She looked up I saw tears in her eyes. She threw the sword on the snow and let go of Zila." How sweet she has feelings for us still after all these us you could be of much use if you were playing for the right side." Pitch said finishing zilas sentence. Alright that's it. I froze the bars and the broke letting me escape. " I think she can tell the good from the bad." I said coming to her side she gave me a weak smile." How... Sweet. It would be a shame if something happened to you." She said sweeping her hand in the air. I lifted my hands and a block aid of ice formed around us." Well as fun as this has been we better be on our way. " pitch said turning to walk away, but looked over his shoulder and added," oh and Jack stay away from my daughter. It seems you're having a bad influence on her." He said black sand, and that awful laughter filled the the air then when it cleared they were gone. Cyra walked over and picked up her sword and threw it at the ice barrier I had made,and it stuck directly in the middle." What did they mean?" I said she let out a dry laugh then faced me." Have you honestly not figured it out yet? I am there daughter! That awful fear king,and nightmare demon are my parents! That's why they try not to hurt me that's why they went after you. They know that so long as I care about someone they can get to me in the worst way! In the type of way where I'm screaming in agony and pain without even being touched!" She screamed at me tears streaming down her face she was trying to think of more to say,but instead she fell into a pile of snow,and cried. I didn't know what to do. All this information processed in my brain she was the off spring of fear,and nightmares itself. We had her in our guardian alliance for so long, and no one new!? No some one new. I turned and looked at the crescent moon. He knew he knew all along." Cyra-" I said she cut me off with a silent squeak in her voice" No Jack." She said barley above a whisper. I couldn't believe this she lied to everyone she lied to me. I had been in this position before though where no one felt they could trust me. I was an outcast unwanted by everyone until I was needed. I wouldn't do that to her, no not after she tried so hard to hide herself for his exact reason." Cyra I can't help, but think you have more explaining to do?" I said walking closer to her as her sobs began to calm. She sat up, and looked at me." My dad met my mom, and it was a perfect match as you could probably tell. They were infatuated with each other. They got married,and told no one then that women gave birth to me they named me midnight. I was and still am the splitting image of my mother. I got a little older, and they noticed I had no interest in watching people cry or hearing screams. My mom showed me how to make the smoke rise from my hand, but at the time it was all black as if from a fire. My mom left me to experiment with my power. It tuns out I could one thing hate another even if they were in love. My dad was terribly weak he even stopped going out. I heard him one night telling my mother something about children not believing. My mom started making things a series of different elements that were supposed to create nightmares. She started testing them on me sprinkling a little on my forehead before I went to sleep. The first few had no effect than I started having nightmares, but I could wake up go back to sleep and be happy the rest of the night. Then she created the nightmare sand when I was around 13 I remember it kept me trapped in my nightmare until morning. Terrible nightmares, and sometimes she would visit me in them just to laugh at how I would beg for her to make it stop,and listen to my screams. I went out one night before bed time I was already around 17 I went to talk to the man in the moon." She stopped and took a deep breath I could feel tears forming in my eyes imagining her living with those monsters, and being experimented on. I didn't let the tears fall though. She continued," I remember asking him to make me different? Why he had cursed me in such a way? Then I remember a gust of wind came pushing me near the cliff I was on. It continued, and I screamed. Then everything went black,and I woke up I saw a man dressed in a white suit with gray shoes, and his hair was white and flecked with black." I gasped" You- you met him." I said facing the moon she nodded." He told me that he could fix the wrongs he didn't mean to cause. He said that he could change my life, but I would still live with some type of burden of my past. He asked if that's what I wanted I nodded. He said," Your new name is Cyra you will be one of Cupids assistance you will not be able to fly, and your powers will be controlled differently. You will keep the smoke that comes from your palm but it will cause love instead of hatred. There is a darkness to this power though child. You see instead of living off the happiness that your powers cause you will gain power off the fear, and pain it causes." With that he snapped his fingers. I hadn't even realized that I had shut my eyes until I opened them, and I was plummeting to earth. I screamed, and braced for impact, but some one caught me it was Cupid himself. He told me later how he new about who I was where I came from,and how I had changed. He also explained that I would live my life without ageing like any other guardian since I had died that night I fell off the cliff. I live In pain Jack I don't like who I am I don't like who my parents are. I don't like that I'm falling for you when I know what kind of hurt that can cause." She finished her story. This confession was more than I could have asked. Everything made sense now, and yet I wished I didn't know, but I suppose that's life. She hid her face in her hands, and slowly cried I put my arm around her, and pulled her close her Pegasus came and nudged her then stood back probably sensing he wouldn't be able to cheer her up." I'm so sorry. I've put you all in danger." She said I didn't know how to respond. So I just combed my hands threw her hair, and rocked her gently in my arms.

A/N

So that just happend. I know I haven't updated in a while, but that's because I've been studing for staar like all week. On top of that our teachers are all stressed out so they're acting completely insane. Any way I wanted to make this chapter long, and hopefully good just invade you guys don't see much of this story next week. Let me know how I could make the story better. Or just if you liked it in the comments. Thanks for reading.:)


	10. Chapter 10 AN

A/N

So I just had an idea. I don't know what to do though so I thought I would get your opinion. I was thinking of making the next chapter an Elsa's point of view chapter. How about that yes no maybe so. Well you can let me know if I should or shouldn't. Well I hope somebody is still reading this story. Not to sound completely depressing though. I'm just saying I hope some one is reading, and I hope some one likes it.


	11. Chapter 11 a walk down memory lane

"Elsa's P.O.V  
"So this is what it's like to be alone,and free." I said extending my hands over the railing of ice. This palace is my own no one can judge me here I can finally be me. I smiled at the thought still it felt as if something was missing. I walked back into the room with all its elaborate ice formations." Well there is the matter of furniture." I said out loud to myself with a giggle, but when it echoed off the walls I finally realized how much this was like my room. Still it was mine all mine no one could bother me, and I wouldn't be able to hurt any one up here." Oh on the contrary my queen. It seems your palace has a bit of a security issue." I heard I turned around," Pitch? W-what are you doing here?" I said a little bit shaken this was a man I knew all to well. He had always been there to remind me of the fear I caused others the pain I caused my self and he was always there to make my happiest smile vanish." Simply visiting,and my my my what I have come to see? Little Elsa all grown up. What's this though oh right your fear it's still not gone pity, and you thought there was going to be such a good life ahead didn't you?" He said with a faint chuckle what was he talking about. I'm fine. I escaped. I am my own person. He began to walk around the room touching the walls then started talking," It's excellent work really it is,but all that's missing is a sister waiting outside the door." He looked up I winced from the hurt of his words. Then he made a little Anna with his black sand, and next to her stood me. We were talking,but no sound came out. We it seemed were arguing I was yelling at Anna she took her face in her palms, and began to cry. The Elsa figure grinned wickedly created an icicle in her palm and went to stab Anna," No!" I screamed and shot some ice at the little show it exploded black ice now laying all over the floor." Ha I knew it. You haven't changed at all. You're still the little Villain you have been, and always will be. No there's a catch with you you still fear rejection, and above everything else you fear yourself. Wouldn't you want to make that go away Elsa? To stop the torment of those fears to make them stop haunting your memories?" I thought for a moment. The answer was,yes, of course I wanted them to stop. He continued," All you have to do is join me. We will take down this country together, and we will give them a reason to be afraid of you." The thought of my people running around the streets of arendelle there screams filling the air, no, it was to hard to even imagine." Oh have you forgotten about me darling? After she's done striking fear into their souls with that marvelous power of hers I will be left to give them the most dreadful of nightmares." She was new I had never see her before, but her voice sounded familiar. She walked over to pitch, and then looked at me and said," oh dear do you not remember me? I really hope that's not true I mean you have the prettiest little nightmares I have ever had the pleasure of directing." She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout then smiled, and started laughing as realization struck me. This was the women I had so vaguely seen in my nightmares heard her laughter, seen the sheen and sparkle of that black dust. All she had to do was blow it into someone's face, and from the moment they breathed it they fell into an endless nightmare dream. She had perfected the same for her husband and his sand." I don't want to cause any more trouble then I already have. Please just leave." I said they both began to laugh it made me shiver." My queen do you honestly think that we will just leave?We came to gain alliances, and that is precisely what I intend to do." Pitch said I held up my hands as to deflect their sand and dust. I wasn't sure what would happen if I was hit with both at ounce, but I rather not find out. Then something opened the balcony doors, and the wind brought something in with it. It looked like a boy? He had white hair that made mine look really blonde instead of the platinum I was born with. He was bare foot and held a staff in his hand he was about two inches taller than me. He rushed to my side just as they shot at me. I lifted my hand, and the boy lifted his staff our ice collided and it froze the sand and dust mid air and sent pitch, and his mistress flying back. I looked at him, and he looked at me," you have ice powers!?" We said in unison then I heard a grunt, and brought my attention back to pitch and the lady I had come to know as the nightmare queen. Pitch got to his feet before she did he was still crouching when he said," Jack do you ever know when to take your nose out of other people's business?" He sneered then walked over to his wife I saw the boy Jack? Smirk at him then he said," Well I just thought I would level the playing field. Didn't anyone ever teach you that two against one is never a fair game?" He said mockingly wow his eyes were this perfect frost blue. They portrayed sadness even as he was smiling." I don't play to be fair I play to win frost." He yelled back Zila has finally gotten to her feet when a horse with wings!? Came flying in from the lower level of the palace. A girl dressed in black and purples and possibly blue? Jumped off the beasts back she held her hand out, and a sword appeared in her hand. My goodness none of this made sense. " Stay away from the queen! You festering bowls of tar!" She yelled at them they stepped back a bit then looked at each other." They will not always be around to protect you." The women said before living in a cloud of dust and dirt along with pitch. I felt light headed." Queen Elsa!" Said Jack as I fell over he caught me before I hit the floor. I was struggling to stay awake" Cyra! We cant let her fall asleep they could get to her in a dream. Do you have anything that could wake her up?" Cyra that must have been the other girls name." Hey your the one that can make snow in your hand. Isn't that basically frozen water?" Her voice was getting harder to hear I wanted to move to get up, but my Brain wouldn't let my legs even try. I felt something hit me on the forehead it wasn't as cold as my ice, but it was cold. I began to laugh then my eyes snapped open I was remembering a moment in my child hood when Anna knew I had powers still." Please Elsa one Teeny little snowman please please please?" She said pouting and stretching out each syllable in the last please." Anna let me finish my hot chocolate." I said she backed off then she left a minute later she jumped up from behind my chair and scared me. I screamed, and the cup went flying I shot some of my power it's way,and it froze in won big ice ball. I looked at Anna and she ran over to look at it." Wow can you freeze mine next? She said I laughed, and looked at the clear as crystal ice block you could clearly see the hot chocolate and the cup in the middle. Then I noticed something that made me laugh really hard." Well Anna it looks like I built you snow man after all." I said Anna looked confused then looked at the hot chocolate it was in the shape of a snow man, and the cup looked like its top hat.

end of memory

"The memory ended and I found my self back in the room of my ice palace with Cyra, and Jack." Nice going you made her go mental with one snowball." I heard Cyra say I looked at Jack he was looking at me then replied to the girl," my snow has that effect sometimes I figured she would want a good thing to laugh about after that nasty encounter with pitch and the wicked witch." He laughed when he realized he had rhymed," Elsa we have a lot to catch you up on, but one question? Why are your eyes so big I swear I could literally get lost in them?" Jack said Cyra pushed him a little he laughed and bowed as if apologizing. Cyra held out a hand I gladly took it and she helped me up. She was pretty strong for such a skinny little thing, but she was jacks height so who was I to say any one looked small." Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Like my friend said we have a lot to catch you up on." She said looking me dead in the eyes with her purple crystals for eyes. It was then that I knew I was about to become a part of something a whole lot bigger.


	12. Chapter 12 orb

Cyras P.O.V

She looked more then scared after I finished explaining to her what was going on. I had told two people who I was already. I was terrified now more then ever if they could get to Elsa that fast and that easy what could stop them from attacking the guardians. It did feel good for a split second to make my mother and father leave out of fear that I might actually hurt them. Then again it hurt me to think I'm no better then they are, but I will be nothing like my mother." Okay so let me get this straight. " Elsa said fixing herself up right on one of the chairs she had just made for the three of us. They were surprisingly comfortable like freshly fallen snow. I guess that's the illusion her ice leaves or maybe it's real fabric? I could tell Jack was still amazed that someone out there has the same powers as him. I could almost guarantee that Elsa would be the same way if her head weren't rapped in the complications of the story I just told." I am the power source for pitch and Zila. They want me to join them in a war where they take over the entire world plunging it into darkness,and you're there daughter. You although you look very dark are one of Cupid's minion,as Jack put it, and you create love. You harness more energy from the pain that your powers cause then good,and you and the rest of the what guardians? Are fighting in this war against the two of them,but the rest of the guardians don't know you are actually there daughter." She said in a confused look then as she processed it she looked up and met my gaze." I know it's a lot to take in,and a sort of impossible thing to believe but you sort of have to." I said she smiled lightly then said," I know what it's like. You know to be scared of yourself and the pain that your powers can cause. My sister Anna... I almost killed her when we were younger. I've felt like I'm a danger to everyone so I might as well be alone." She finished her sentence yes I knew this, but I didn't really want to explain this to her. I always dreamed of meeting Elsa. Just to be with someone that understands what I have felt it means the world to me." Well I have a few questions for the queen." Jack said from across the room he wasn't sitting in the seat she had made for him. Nope instead he was perched on top of his staff twirling a snowflake in between his fingers. He jumped down and grabbed his staff in one swift motion." How long have you had these powers?" He said looking Elsa in the eyes I saw her blush a bit then looked confused and touched her cheek. She shook her head then answered him," I've had them since I was about four. Well that's when I started showing signs of having powers. I was born with them." She said Jack nodded and walked a bit closer and sat on the arm of her hair," I've never met a mortal with powers its really amazing. I have another question though, how long have you believed in me?" He said I felt a twinge of jealousy from the way she looked at him,and how he smiled at her. " Well when I was little my mom would read the story of Jack Frost to us. I guess I never really grew out of believing in you since I have the same power." As a Cupid of course I was fermiliar with all the feelings such as jealousy,anger,frustration,sadness. It was very unlikely that I would feel any of these emotions so strongly though. None the less I pushed it aside. It was of course a big thing for Jack whenever someone believed in him because many people still didn't know he even existed." So what's our attack plan here? Do we tell the other gaurdains? They can get to you so easily Elsa." Jack said looking at Elsa concerned for her. I thought for a minute we didn't even know where the other guardians were. It would be unavoidable to tell them though." Okay Jack here's what we are going to do. I am going to go look for the guardians so that I can get help from them. You are going to stay here and protect queen Elsa. Elsa I think I have an idea of how we could keep in touch. It...well it might drain you for a while okay?" I said they both nodded Elsa looked a bit nervous,but she was waiting for instruction." Okay Elsa come stand over here." I walked to the middle of the room where there was a less chance of tearing apart any of the rooms walls. She stood in front of me,and I went on," um okay hold out your hand with the palm facing up. Okay I'll do the same and we both have to make a little burst of our power in the palm of our hands make it consistent." I said I heard Jack in the back say,"Well this should be good." I rolled my eyes, but smiled Elsa held out her palm I did the same a few inches away from hers. We both made our power come up it was a mic of blue, purple and pink,with a twinge of black thanks to my genes." Okay now comes the hard part. We have to combine our power which might be hard. What I want you to picture is a smooth sphere in the palm of your hand okay? That's all I need you to do. Well that and focus on keeping your ice up. I will do the rest if you feel any pain just say so." She nodded and closed her eyes took a deep breath and opened them again. I did the same and moved the smoke closer to the ice. I moved my hand in a slow circle to make sure it was stable then I moved my hand so my palm was facing down. It was hard to get it not to move up ounce I had it facing down. I got it under control though. I had the communication frequencies in my head and how it should work. I moved my hand over Elsa's, and watched as the ice and smoke became one. Me, and Elsa looked at each other then back down at the ball that had started to form it was amazing. I watched as ice sputtered out and around the ball making it smooth. It started to become a deep indigo color the ice slowly fell and the smoke settled on top of the ball and faded in a puff. It fell in the palm of Elsa's hand I removed mine from above hers,and she stared at it in amazement and cupped it in both hands. She blinked up at me and said," what is it?" She rolled it a bit then kept it still. Jack came up next to me," That is an orb we use it for communication purposes. N- Santa uses a snow globe for transportation it's almost the same, but you know entirely different." I laughed a bit and tussled jacks hair and said," Wow so he does know things involving guardian business? I thought your head was in stuck in glaciers all day." He smiled and straightened his hair out Elsa giggled wow she had a pretty laugh." Okay Elsa since you used your magic it should be locked into your voice signature already so all you have to say when you want to talk to me just say show me cyra, and it will sinc up with my orb and we can talk. Wow am I lucky I brought mine with me for just this occasion." I said pulling it out of the inside of my cloak it was an emerald green color. It didn't have the snowflake print that Elsa's had then I said," We should test it. Also you don't have to have a password but I do recommend you put one in since your like the only person in the world who has this other then the guardians. For now though just say show me cyra." I said holding my orb up an arms length away from my face elsa dud the same and said," orb show me cyra in a crystal clear voice. Both our orbs lit up and I could see Elsa and she could see me she laughed with wonder in her eyes." Well hello there you majesty." I said it echoed from her orb as I said it. She laughed and greeted me back then I said," orb end call." The bright lights dimmed, and Elsa was trying to keep her composure." Okay now we take our plan into action."


	13. Chapter 13 isolated again

Jacks P.O.V

Cyra left on phantom about five minutes ago. Now that all I had to do was protect Elsa it was putting a bit of pressure on me. I mean it's one thing to have two people to blame for having lost somebody, but when it's just you there's more of a chance to screw up." I'm going to go out and patrol the grounds one last time." I said walking out to Elsa on the balcony. She was leaning on the rail made of her own ice, and stareing out at the view." Amazing isn't it. How you can see everything,but no one can see you?" I looked out and the view was breath taking. I was sad for a brief moment," yeah I know the feeling." I said leaning on the rail." Jack if it's okay with you? Could we just talk?" Elsa said after a moment of silence swept between us. I thought for a moment. I guess I can protect her better if I'm by her side rather than flying around outside." Sure lets go in." I said well it's better safe than sorry right? I mean if pitch does try to come back the most direct place that they know Elsa will be in is the top floor. I walked in and I heard the door echo as it shut. She seemed a bit tired. She sat on the floor and I sat down next to her." Jack what did you mean when you said ' yeah I know the feeling.' When we were out on the balcony?" She asked looking me in the eye. I leaned my head back on the wall," Well it's a bit of a long story." I said she slid down the wall and folded her arms behind her head." Might as well get comfortable. I want to hear this long story." She said I smirked and layer down next to her." Well all guardians start out as regular people. It's when we do something amazing, and have a near death experiences when we become who we are today." I said taking a breath." So when I was mortal like you. I had a family a mom a dad Two sisters, and a brother. I loved them I could always make them laugh. One day me and my little sister went out on a winter day. We were going to go ice skating. It was her favorite thing to do in the winter time. Then we got a little further out to the pond. The ice started to crack around our feet I managed to get to safety, but emmie was still on the ice." I paused and took a long breathe and continued." Then she started to want to cry,and she was panicking. I wanted to take her mind off of the ice. Then I got it I looked her in the eyes and said' don't worry okay you're gonna be fine. We we're going to have a little fun instead.' She screamed at me in a scared tone' no this isn't fun it's not.' I remember telling her' hey let's play a game? Let's play hop scotch like we do every day.' I put one foot out and stepped and said' one' then pretended to almost fall in a playful silly way witch made her laugh.' Two' I took another step the ice cracking. She looked a bit scared.' Three' I said taking another step and the ice didn't crack. I was safe.' Okay now it's your turn.' She looked at me with her wide brown eyes and slid her skate a bit forward.' One' I said in a low voice. The ice cracked.' Two.' I said as she took another step forward in her skate. She was still scared, but I could tell she knew there was just one more step till she was safe. I had a hold of my staff pointing it toward her. She took another step she was close enough. This crack sounded louder.'three' I said and hooked my staff around her. Throwing her all the way to the other side of the pond. Flinging myself onto the thin ice in the process. Emmie looked up at me and smiled. I smiled at her as I got to my feet. I let out a small astonished laugh. Then I heard the ice under my feet break. I looked down and I fell in. I remember her screaming my name. Well the man in the moon saved me. He saw me save. My sister and chose me to be the guardian of fun." I finished my story I looked at Elsa and realized she had been staring at me. I met her gaze we both probably looked really sad." My sister and I were little. I was asleep and Anna woke me up. She wanted to play. I finally caved in to her begging and we went to play in the ball room. I remember having so much fun there was snow every where. We played together and I we made a snow man I called him Olaf. Then Anna jumped from a pile of snow and I formed another before she could fall. She continued to jump from hill to hill she was jumping higher and faster. I couldn't keep up then I got worried and slipped on my own ice. Anna hadn't noticed and she jumped. I spread my. Hand out shooting some of my power to try and catch her. Instead it hit her in the head and instantly mocked her out. I took her in my arms and began to cry I remember all my ice went rigid and frost covered the floor and dome climbed the walls. I yelled out for our parents and they came bursting threw the doors moments later. My father scolded me quickly while my mother inspected Anna. We rode to this place deep in the woods where there were rock trolls. They healed Anna but they had to take away any memory Anna ever had of me having powers. One of the trolls told me. Uh I remember his words so clearly to this day,' listen to me Elsa your powers will only grow there is beauty in it, but also great danger! You must learn to control it fear will be your enemy.' He said while he set up a scene of an older me it seemed. First she was creating beautiful blue ice with pretty snowflakes, and everyone was happy. Then the snowflake turned to red shards almost. Every one was persecuting me and then the little picture screamed as the terrible looking snowflake to represent fear engulfed me. From then on I was always to be kept away from Anna, and the rest of arendelle. The locked the gates they moved me into my own room. I kept my door closed always. It always pained me when I heard Anna singing and joking for me to come out and play with her. Many times I almost opened it then I would remember what I had done. What if it happens again? I would ask myself so instead I shoved down my feeling and shouted for Anna to go away. The trolls said that we were very lucky I hadn't struck her heart. I don't know what would have happened if I had and I don't intend to find out." Elsa said blinking away tears. I sat up as did she. I closed the gab between us she gladly laid her head on my shoulder and sighed." Well that's one good thing about me. You can't freeze my heart." I said she looked up and smiled at me." I suppose only time will tell if that's true." She said quietly nestled her head closer to my neck.

After about ten minutes I reluctantly took my arm away from Elsa's body. Her face flushed when she looked up at me." Im going to do a perimeter check. Don't have to much fun in here with out me." I said she smirked and it reminded me of Cyra. We stood up and stretched I walked to the balcony and opened the doors. I walked out and took a deep breathe then let myself fall over the ledge I almost. Thought the wind would pick up but it did just in time. My face was inches from the snow covered mountain when I swooped into the sky. I checked around the front. Nothing and nobody. I looked around the back the same I flew a bit higher. I didn't like being cooped up for so long I let the setting sun tint my hair yellows and oranges. I let it warm me as much as it was capable then flew back towards Elsa's palace I hadn't realized how far I had flown. I heard a shriek" I can't !" Elsa's voice said I flew faster and landed on the balcony. A ginger girl was on the floor with a blonde man kneeling beside her. "- no it doesn't matter. Just you have to leave." Elsa said in a worried slash panicked looked. The girl stood up." No I'm not leaving without you Elsa!" The girl said with confidence though she still looked in pain. Elsa created a big form of snow and covered her face with both hands. I walked over to Elsa and was trying to ask her what had happened. She ignored me. I saw the the snow come to life with gigantic claw icicles it picked up the blonde boy the red haired girl, and was that a snowman. No matter I had Elsa to deal with. " Elsa what happened? Who were they?" Everything started turning red and the ice made a loud braking noise." I'm a fool, Jack." She said barley above a whisper." What do you mean? No you're not" I said putting a hand on her shoulder She spun around." Still after all these years I'm still afraid. Anna knows my secret, and still she can't see I'm a danger. I'm the evil one again today I repeat the past." She collapsed into my chest and sobbed then said into my hoodie," I struck her heart. I'm not free. I never was." She wiped her nose on her forearm. I didn't know what I was supposed to do I took her hand." Elsa your powers are beautiful." She yanked her hand away," I just hurt my sister to who knows what degree!" She screamed walking around the room. She made me jump a bit." You didn't mean to. Everyone is dangerous Elsa. You just have more to Chanel." I said stepping towards her." Jack just leave." She said threw her hands. It was possibly the worst hurt I had ever felt in throws words, but why? I did leave though to clear my head. I would definitely be back I may not be her guardian, but she's still my responsibility. For now at least. She just needs time to cool off.


	14. Chapter 14 my fault

Elsa's P.O.V

" Conceal, don't feel." I kept repeating to myself as the ice around me seemed to compact me, and the air was thin. I was trying to get a hold of myself. What had I done I had struck Anna. Not just any where no I struck her heart. She- she would be fine that man is going to take her to...to prime Hans." Anna will marry him they will be happy. I will... I will miss my sisters wedding. I hurt her for all I know she could be dieing on the front steps." I wanted to scream and bite off my own tongue for even saying that. I'm such a fool. How could I ever think I could be anything but a monster. The ice around me cracked. I took a deep breathe and tried to calm myself down." Anna will be fine, but arendelle. Oh Elsa what have you done?" I said feeling hopeless. I felt tears at the corners of my eyes and blinked them back." I destroyed everything." I whispered into the empty room I sat down curled up in with my knees to my head, and let the darkness cave in and the snow storm consume me.

Cyra's P.O.V

" How hard is it to find an army of guardians who travel by sky?!" I screamed at myself. We had been searching for far to long." Phantom are you sure we haven't seen anything unusual?" I said begging almost. He huffed at me in his way of saying hey I'm doing the best I can. I let out a sigh then saw something gold in the distance." Phantom? Fly that way." I said pointing him in the direction. He took off full speed. It was a group of about ten Cupid's." Hey. Cyra where have you been?" Crum said as I approached looking a little irritated, but relieved." Jack and I. We found pitch he's trying to recruit the queen to come over to his side of the battle." I said I was met by shocked glances. Crum tried to lighten everything," you mean the queen that set off this Terrible cold? Well I have to talk to her myself." It was meant as a joke, but I rolled my eyes. That's when he became serious," Tom, Sam go get some of the other guardians. Make sure you alert north." He said looking two of the men in the eyes they nodded and flew off full speed." You said you and jack.. Where is he?" Crum said turning his attention back to me." Jack is with the queen." I said crum let out a gruff sigh," you really thought it wise to leave him with such responsibility?" He said sounding the rudest I had ever heard him." I would trust Jack Frost with my life." I said turning a glare on him. I really hope that Jack hasn't come across anything him and Elsa can't handle.

Jacks P.O.V

I rode the skies for a while trying to clear my head. What had happened back there? Was one question I couldn't help but shake. I really hope Elsa will be able to tell me when I get back. She seemed so scared. This was the first I had ever seen her truly terrified and horribly sad her bangs falling in her face." Idiot! Terrified ... True fear? Those are all calling cards for his and her majesty of fright. How could I be so stupid as to leave her alone?" I screamed at myself. I turned back to the direction of Elsa's castle why had I flown so far? The wind started sipping around controllably. Snow flakes hit my face like blades leaving tiny frost bits until I brushed them off.I couldn't see and I was being jerked around. I landed and I was a few yards away from Elsa's palace. I felt my jaw jrop and my feet start to run underneath me. I ran up the stairs they were broken. I ran the rest of the way up to the open doors." Oh no. Elsa!" I screamed I ran up the steps to the top floor. There was broken ice every where. There were ice blockades scad erred randomly around the room." Oh no no no. Elsa! Elsa! I went to the middle of the room. I picked up a peace of ice it looked like...I looked up! The chandelier! It was I was standing in it. I ran to the balcony the railing was broken and a bit of the door was chipped." This is all my fault. I should have been here I should have protected her." I threw the piece of chandelier as far as I could in frustration." This is all my fault," I took a deep breath I turned to walk back in when my foot touched something. I looked down and gasped," an arrow, and black sand. Great thus couldn't possibly get any better, but wherever she is she's not with pitch." I knew that for sure. Pitch was more of a deal maker, get inside your head type guy. Whoever was here was mortal. I leaned down and picked up the arrow, leaning back on my feet. I turned it over, and saw the arendelle emblem," So Elsa was taken by her own soldiers. Talk about irony."

Elsa's P.O.V

I saw them outside and ran up the stairs. They have come for me. They want to take me back for no more reason then to try and end the winter. I looked around the big room for something to protect myself. I wouldn't go I can't go back. I heard the clomping of boots coming up the stairs. Two rather big men were holding crossbows. They were arendelle son doubt, but they were obviously from the southern isles. One of them pointed his crossbow at me." No please." I begged putting my hands up In defense. He shot at me any way I brought my hands to my face to protect it from the blow. It never came. I opened my eyes and there was an ice block in front of me. I heard pitch whispering in my ear." You see how much fear you cause Elsa. They are trying to kill you are you just going to let them do it with out a fight?" I felt my expression darken. The man pointed his cross bow at me ready to take another shot. I shot some ice at him know king the bow out of his hands, and throwing him off balance. The other man came near me a spear of ice stuck him to the wall and an ice burg top was slowly sliding the other man to the balcony." Well done my queen. You see all you can do with your power? Look at them completely at the will of your hands now finish them!" He said I put one of the sharp spear like icicles closer to the mans throat and focused on sliding the man off the balcony he was resisting." Queen Elsa! Do not be the monster they fear you are!" I heard a voice scream at me I looked up and saw prince Hans. I looked at my hands dropping my hold on the two men. I heard a shot go off and the splitting of ice. I looked up the chandelier was falling. I picked up my dress and ran. I tripped forward and crashed." Great now she's in my little world." I heard the familiar voice of Zila say.


	15. Chapter 15 lost and found

Elsa's P.O.V

I knew I was asleep because the only times her voice was so clear in my ears were when I was asleep." Don't just lay there get up! It's been so long since we have had one of our little heart to heart moments." She sneered at me I picked my head up we were in my room. I looked around trying to find where she was. I stood up and held my head everything was spinning. I finally it a hold of myself." Where are you?" I whispered looking around the room my hands to my sides. I heard a familiar voice at my door." Elsa, I...I just want to know why you don't like me any more?" It was Anna I ran to the door and tried to open it. The door wouldnt open I was locked in. I dropped to the floor and looked out the key whole. Anna was sitting a foot away and facing the door." Please Elsa just tell me what did I do? Why do you hate me enough to keep me locked out all these years? I want yo apologize, but I can't do that if I don't know what I did. Please Elsa open up I miss you." She said tears starting to stream down her face." Anna! Anna I'm locked in help me! Anna please can't you hear me?" I screamed she couldn't hear me the tears started to come faster." Fine! I guess we can never be sisters again! Hell I couldn't even get you to be my friend! I give up Elsa! Are you happy now I want bug you any more. Because you may be my sister, but I can't chase after something that I can never get back. Good bye Elsa." She said standing up there were tears falling down my face. I pleaded for her to stay to hear me. She brushed off her dress then looked at the little doll that looked like me in her hand. The one she had had since I got my own room. Her gripped tightened of the doll briefly then she let her hand go limp and it fell to the floor. I slid down the door and cried." How sad she's given up. Well it's about time if you ask me it doesn't seem you ever cared about her." Zila sneered I picked my head up and looked at her hatred in my eyes. She was sitting cross legged on my bed." How dare you accuse me of not caring about my sister! I love her with all my heart! I had to lock her out my powers make me dangerous I could hurt her! I may have locked her out, but I locked myself in." I said I heard the venom in my voice, and was momentarily shocked. Zila laughed and stood up," You my dear are very dangerous. This is true,so why not join me and my husband. Think about it no more nightmares. Your sister would be safe at last. Come on Elsa what do you have to lose really? I mean your country has already turned against you." She swooped her hand across the room and a scene played of all the citizens of arendelle running away from me in fear. I walked down the streets trying to get people to see that I wasn't bad, but I only made myself look worse. I saw myself standing in a black version of my dress standing in the middle of Zila and pitch looking down at a frozen over arendelle. I was smiling below us everyone was respectful and kind, but out of fear. I saw something that made my heart cripple. Anna wearing gray sitting in a ounce beautiful park. She looked sad and in pain she looked up at me, but instead of smiling shook her head ever so slightly as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She turned away. I looked at Zila and tore myself away from the images." No! I don't want that I don't want any of that! I am not like you!" I said turning my back in her and crossing my arms over my chest." Fine! I have tried to reason with you little girl, but it seems I can't! So you want to see what I can be like when angered fine let the nightmares begin!"

Cyrus P.O.V

" Jack how could you let them take Elsa! I trusted you what happened!" I screamed at him looking at the destruction all around." I could tell you if you would stop yelling!" he said back I took a breathe trying to calm my nerves. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised and eyebrow," I'm listening." I said crum tapped me on the shoulder I looked at him impatiently. He pointed around me there was my pink, purple, and black smoke Rising up all around me then it would start spinning in a Minnie tornado above my other shoulder. I didn't exactly care right now. Jack began, " her sister came with a man, and something happened. I don't exactly know I was doing a perimeter check. Don't look at me like that Cyra I was trying to do my job. Okay so when I came back she was really mad, and sad so I left for a while to let her blow off some steam. I didn't see any one it seemed like a good idea. Some how I got to far, and when I came back she was gone." He scratched the back of his head in defeat. I understood his distress. Some how even though it sounded completely ridiculous I thought he did do the right thing. He left Elsa to deal with her emotions on her own, as terrible as that sounds it's not. Elsa always dealt with her emotions on her own better then communicating them. Jack some how understood this about Elsa. I took two steps forward so I was standing directly in front of him. He flinched as if he thought I was going to hit him. He looked at me confusion in his eyes. I threw my arms around his neck hugging him. He hesitated but then rapped his arms around me barrying his head in my hair." I know it's hard for you to think so, but you did do the right thing." I said into his ear I heard crum clear his throat and I pulled away from Jack. He rubbed the back of his neck ruffling his hair that must have been a nervous tick. I felt myself blush, but I smiled through it and then turned back to crum my smile turning into a look of determination." You need to tell your groups that we need to find-" Jack cut me off" I have a pretty good feeling that she was taken back to the palace." He said I must have made the worst confused face because he chuckled and said, " I found this laying on the balcony." He said pulling out an arrow from his hoody pocket and handing it to me. I turned it over and saw the insignia of arendelle on it." Well I guess we are going to the palace, but I don't know.I would need to ask someone to show me to the queen, and something tells me she's not exactly being seen as a hero at this moment." I said crum took the arrow out of my hand and looked at it. Then he said," um Cyra your... Your hood is glowing!" He said I looked at my hood he shook his head and picked up a part of my cape. I looked at it and saw a green light coming off it. " What is- oh I know it's my orb!" I said yanking it out of the well concealed pocket." Communication is being requested from an Elsa. Do you accept?" I almost dropped it when I heard Elsa's name," Yes! Yes! I accept!" I said a picture showed of Elsa in a dark place. She looked worried and scared, but distant all the same. Some of her hair had escaped it's braid." Elsa where are you?" I said as Jack came to stand next to me looking up at the picture the orb was displaying in the room." I'm in the dungeon of the palace. I'm just glad it worked without me having to use my hands." She said I exchanged a look with Jack and we looked back at Elsa." What's wrong with your hands?" Jack asked looking a bit panicked. Elsa took a half step back and lifted her hands. They were shackled in cuffs that covered her entire hands and they were chained." You have to come for me I dont know what they're going to do with me. Anna isn't here either. What have I done?" She said looking somewhere off screen. I heard the wind pick up outside. The walls of the ice palace shook with the force." We are coming Elsa! Hide the orb somewhere for now we are on our way!" I said Elsa nodded and said," End communication." I saw her tilt her head down in a frown before the light faded." I'll go for her I'm the one who let this happen to her." Jack suddenly said I shook my head and was about to talk when I heard crum," You,don't make me laugh. That's precisely why you should just stay here frost bite. You'll probably ruin everything now that we have it on track again." Jack got in his face," You don't know who I am, and I don't know you. What right do you have to criticize me blondey? All you have done is fly around in your shiny battle gear." They stared at each other neither wanting to move." Hey! Will you two stop acting like children, and get your asses in gear! We need to go get Elsa." I said they both turned to me in shock, but Jack followed me down the stairs crum not far behind him." Jack you're right you should be the one to go get Elsa once we are at the palace. Besides you're the only one of us who probably can't be seen." I said regretting my choice of words, but I pushed aside the apology that wanted to escape. I opened up the doors, and was hit by a wave of snowflakes and the coldest air had ever felt on my skin. The wind was so strong I fell onto Jack who had been standing behind me." So you're not throwing your self at me? I'm starting to find that very hard to believe. I rolled my eyes, and he helped me to my feet." Where's phantom?" I said trying to look out into the blizzard. No sooner than I had Said that I saw a wing coming for the door entrance I grabbed jacks hand and crum grabbed a hold of my arm. I slammed all three of us into the far right wall just as he flew in sliding on the ice and crashing into the frozen fountain. I cringed, but all Jack did was laugh. I ran over to my Pegasus, and picked him up. He slid and fell back down that time I did laugh." Maybe I should try to make a carpet so you can walk." I said biting my lip. I had never actually made anything with my powers involving cloth. I focused my energy into my palms, and ounce there was enough I spread my hands out and wicked them across the area of the floor. The smoke slowly traveled around our feet covering every inch of the floor. I set my hands in front of me palms down and pushed them down. The smoke settled into the ice as a thin layer on top. It solidified and it was the thinnest carpet I had ever seen. It was a lilac color which gave all the blues and white a hood contrast. I took some tentative steps forward it was easier to walk. I looked at phantom and he slowly got to his feet,and took a couple of steps. Then when he realized he could in fact walk he started jumping around like a puppy. I laughed and looked over at Jack he was impressed. Crum on the other hand kept sneaking glances at Jack and me and making disgusted looks. What was his problem?" Okay we...we're going to have to go by foot." I said walking out into the wind." Hold on Elsa we're coming." I heard Jack say from my right side.

Elsa's P.O.V

" I am a danger to arendelle. I can't be here. What are they going to do with me? Why is prince Hans suddenly in charge of everything?" These are the things I kept pondering to myself as I sat in the cell. I heard the blizzard going on outside. It was terrible. All I could imagine were all the lives that were being lost because of me. I looked out the small window at all the snowflakes going by." Snow is supposed to be beautiful. After all children cheer on snow days they don't cry. Well I might have just changed that forever." I said sulking the wind blew harder." Anna's somewhere out there." I said my heart racing the glass broke from the pressure some one must have opened a door in the castle." I'm an idiot!" I screamed at myself," humph I can confirm that." I heard her awful voice say but she couldn't do anything to me here only pitch could. Like that was any better." You are an idiot Elsa you should have taken our many offers." This was pitches voice he was at my side, but I refused to look at him." Now you will pay tell me Elsa," he said taking my chin in his hand making me look into his awful yellow eyes," How would you like to see everyone who ever mattered to you die a most painful and slow death?" He said I yanked my chin away, and he laughed sensing my fear." This for me would be a marvelous treat. Especially since one of your friends is my own disgrace of a daughter!" He sneered I turned around to look at him," You are no father to her. Your a shadow that plagues the back of the closet and under neath a child's bed." I hissed at him he laughed and said," And yet you're still afraid of me." He said disappearing from the room. I blinked back tears that had started to form in my eyes. They will come they will save me Anna will be fine. Was all I could think to try and calm my nerves.


	16. Chapter 16 AN3

Every one have a good Mother's Day. I hope you all at least give your moms a hug I know I have to( don't like hugs very much:p). But that's just me thanks for taking the time to read my story. Happy Mother's Day!


	17. Chapter 17 problems big and small

Cyra's P.O.V

It's been twenty minutes since Jack lashed out and flew off by himself." This is all your fault!" I screamed at crum who had Managed to get on jacks bad side yet again. Why was he being so obnoxious?" Well if he hadn't lost the queen then this wouldn't have happened!" He yelled back I pulled out my sword and started smashing at a tree." No, you don't get excuses crum! You had to go and insult him like the brute you are! Now jacks lost somewhere in this stupid blizzard, gods no where!" I said back he was about to retaliate with another come back when his eyes narrowed and he grinned wickedly." This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't left him in charge in the first place." He said in a calm voice that oozed in a threatening way. My arm stopped mid swing I turned around and looked at him. He took a step back, but was quick to hide the fear I knew was there." You can march yourself back up to that castle. Your presence is no longer needed. Because I trust Jack even after all he's done, but you- you will never have my trust. I wouldn't trust you with the snow under your feet let alone with my life!" I sneered at him he stumbled back. I noticed the smoke forming around me in terrible forms. I felt something inside me then the smoke pooled around crum slowly creating a vortex around him. I stared venom in my eyes as the tornado spun faster and faster picking up the snow around his feet. He stumbled looking for a way out then his face contorted. He started gasping for air. He fell to his knees scratching his throat trying to get air in. Then all the hatred and anger left my body as he fell to the ground. Then the tornado landed in a puff of snow and vanished. I ran to his side and turned him over. It was harder then I thought he was a big guy very well built. His gasping started and he started coughing." Thank the gods." I said as he got control of his breathing. He looked at me over his shoulder and scrambled away." You tried to kill me!" He yelled well that much was true. The worst part was I had full control over it, but I let my emotions get the best of me. He suddenly started laughing I looked up and he said," You know of all the people I thought would try to kill me. I never thought it would be you." He said and continued laughing. I pulled my hood up hiding my face." Why exactly is that so funny?" I asked to curious to let the question fade away." Because it's good to know that you'll fight for yourself. I mean you almost suffocated me to death without even having to lay a hand on me. Look I'm sorry I insulted Jack, but well I've always had a big of a thing for you, and then he comes into the picture and I'm swept to the side like dirt. I mean I have known you longer, and you still trust him more then me." He said I felt my jaw drop at his confession. Well yes we had know each other longer, and I considered him a close friend. I never really thought we were actually friends. Well that says how much I know about friendship. Oh my gods! I'm terrible at my job as well I couldn't even recognize a crush when it stood right in front of me!" We should get going. That is if you'll have me?" He said in a lighter tone. I lifted a finger and lifted it up and down to say yes. He laughed,"Why didn't you put up this blockade from the wind and snow before I mean we could have really used I don't know half of the way here?" He said sarcastically I looked around I had built a shield up. The wind and snow swept over the tube like dome. My powers were more powerful then I thought. I made this without even realizing it. I stood up and walked over to pick up my sword. I looked over at crum he was stareing at me until I came to his side. I began to run and the field followed as did crum. I looked over at him, and saw his big white wings. Funny how I had never paid much attention before even when I told him in the sky that we knew where Pitch might be. We ran through the trees as the kingdom began to come into view. I saw a blonde haired man riding a reindeer towards the castle like us. I turned to crum he was focused on running I tugged on his sleeve and pointed to the man. He nodded and I ran over to him crum at my side," Um hello?" I said he looked at me, and said," How are you.. not covered...in snow!?" He said separating his words so that the snowflakes would first melt in his mouth." I'll explain later!" I said extending the shield to him he gasped, but told the reindeer to speed up when he started slowing down." If I wake up in two minutes I am going to be really mad that I met the girl I love in a dream." He said then he cleared his throat and whispered under his breathe," I... I love her? Woah." I wanted to laugh, but I didn't." So you finally met Anna kristoff? Well I have to say it's about time buddy." Crum said earning confused looks from the both of us." Wait you're his guardian!?" I said

Jacks P.O.V

The flight was terrible, but I still got here before Cyra and her ass of a friend. I knocked on the grand gate and a lady opened up. Before I could even squeeze past her she said," O dear boy you must be freezing!Why are you without shoes come inside!" She said grabbing my arm and then pulling away instantly." You're as cold as death!" She said slash screamed before grabbing me by the arm again and pulling me into the castle. I almost dropped my staff with all that force she put on me. Another attendant came up to her, and asked," why are you over here we are supposed to be warming the towns folk?" The man looked at her confused before she replied," this boy was at the gate. Look at him with only so much as a hood for warmth. The mans eyes went wide then he said," ma'am there..there is no one there." He said looking worried she looked from me to the man then let go of my arm and collapsed in the mans chest." I must be going mad!" She said staring at me. Just for fun I said," well you sure do like to yell a lot don't you?" She screamed and ran down the corridor. I laughed then I felt something smash into the back of my legs. I spun around and saw a little boy with red hair stareing up at me." Sorry. Me and my sister are playing tag." I bent down and ruffled his hair," Then I guess you better get going you don't want her to catch you do you?" He shook his head no then I saw a light brown haired little girl running towards us, and the boy took off. I did the same in the direction of an official looking man with brown hair with a tint of red. He walked with a certain confidence that I couldn't place. A short man with white hair came up next to him and said,"Prince Hans, we have the Elsa problem to deal with and you are going the wrong way." I shot up at the sound of her name." Yes I know I was just going to get an extra coat." He said turning a corner with the man. I ran the other direction and found myself face to face with the same snowman from the ice palace. He walked over to me and said," Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." I laughed and said," well I can't help you there, but you seem to know the castle pretty well can you tell me wich way to the dungeons?" He smiled and gave me the direction I ran down the hall and heard a faint whisper." Hey Olaf you might want to check in this room for Anna was it?" He nodded and I ran off taking all the turns he said I finally found myself at the hall of doom and despair, other wise known as the dungeons." Elsa where are you!?" I screamed running by doors. I heard the shifting of chains then," Jack! Jack please help me I'm over here!" I heard Elsa yell I ran to that cell." Elsa it's locked, and I don't have the keys. I'm so sorry I should have known it would be locked inside and out. Why am I such an idiot!" I said kicking the door then wincing as a felt the pain in my toes." Jack it's me that should be sorry here not you. I'm the only one to blame for this whole mess." I heard her through the door barley, but it was her voice." Elsa you are going to get out of here I sw-" I heard foot steps starting to come down the hall." Elsa you have to try and brake thows chains! People are coming, and something tells me there not here to bring you out for tea time." I said through the door I heard Elsa giggle," That's England." I was glad I got to hear her laugh" I'll be right behind you okay." I said trying to comfort her as prince Hans came to the door walking through me. They were trying to get the door opened, but it was frozen shut with help from me. They finally got the door open, and I heard the crumbling of rocks at that very moment. I got in front of Prince Hans." Ooh you look angry." I said before leaving after Elsa. It was so hard to see through all this snow." Elsa!" I yelled I walked the wind throwing me every now and again." Jack!" I heard her yell I ran in that direction until I saw her. She was a mess her bangs were flying in her face and she looked so scared and confused. I ran toward her,but was held back and pulled against someone." No no no. You know the rules dont you sweet heart finders keepers." Zila said in my ear. I looked up at Elsa there was black sand Chains holding her down all around. I was probably the only one who could see it. I saw a figure behind Elsa, but it wasn't pitch it was Hans." No not you!" I screamed in irritation" Queen Elsa!" He yelled she spun around pulling her hands in diffence." You can't run from this." He said to her I tried to pull myself away from Zila when I saw that Hans had a sword strapped to his belt." No let's watch the show." She said I had no choice I couldn't do anything." Just take care of my sister." Elsa said choking out the words as she was on the verge of crying." She returned from the mountains weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart. I tried to save her, but it was to late. Your sister is dead- because of you!" He said with terrible force." No-" Zila put her hand over my mouth" You just love to interrupt the best parts don't you?" She whispered I watched as realization struck Elsa and she collapsed to the ground. All the snow cleared out, and everything was at a stand still. I watched Elsa cry and cry then I felt a tear escape my eye as I watched her in so much pain. I heard some one whisper Elsa? I turned my head slightly and saw Anna start to come over I wondered why until I looked back and saw Prince Hans raise his sword. I pulled my arms out of her grasp and pushed Zila to the floor. I ran over at the exact moment Anna stepped in front of Elsa" NO!" We said in unison I lifted my staff, and Anna raised her hand up covering Elsa with her entire body. Hans sword shattered and I got a gust of wind and it threw him back. I looked at the now frozen sculpture of Anna. Elsa looked up and with pure horror and screamed," ANNA!" I heard Zila cracking up in the back round. Elsa cupped Anna's face in her hands and traced it with her fingers." No Anna, no." She draped herself over Anna I heard chanting behind me and turned around to see Cyra and crum holding hands and holding there palms out to Anna." My this act of sisterly love bring Anna back for a second time." I heard Cyra say in a melodic voice. Then crum took out a bow and arrow and fired it Cyrus smoke whirling around it. It hit Anna directly in the heart then faded away. At first nothing then Anna started to defrost. Cyra ran over and stood next to me. Elsa felt Anna move and looked up." Anna!" She said in an astonished tone then got to her feet in a blink and hugged Anna." We saved her frost." I heard Cyra whisper. I smiled then we got closer," you sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked Anna she replied," I love you." Olaf gasped," true love will thaw a frozen heart." Elsa looked at me and Cyra, and I elbowed Cyra." You knew all along!" I said shoving her she stumbled away from me then regained her balance and shoved me back," No snowflake I didn't. Kristoff told me on the way here." She said I scowled at the nickname, and looked around silently naming all the people in my head. That blonde guy must be kristoff. Elsa lifted her hands and everything started melting turning back to summer. I smiled, but then I remembered Zila I heard her say," No! This isn't over! I will come back stronger then ever, and you," she said grabbing Cyra by the arm making her look at her," you are no daughter of mine!" She spat Cyra stood tall and leveled her gaze," who said I ever was!" Zila let go of her arm and disappeared with the flick of a wrist. I saw Hans stand up, and talk to Anna," the only frozen heart around here is yours." She said turning away I laughed as she turned back around and punched him so hard he fell off the boat. I walked over and high fived her. Then she said," um Elsa who is this?" She said eyeing me suspiciously then she whispered to Elsa something I couldn't hear." No Anna why would you ask that." Elsa said," I'm Jack Frost." I said introducing myself she smiled then her eyes shifted to Cyra and crum." Who are they?" Cyra stepped forward meeting me," I'm Cyra nice to meet you Anna." Anna still looked confused," okay here's what we will do. We will meet in the castle and then we can explain what happened to you Anna." Elsa said I smiled at her then looked at Cyra," we better find the guardians where ever they are." I said and she nodded the three of us said good bye to the rest. I couldn't help but notice that Elsa still had a thin layer of black sand around both wrist though the chains had gone away. I pushed it aside and focused on getting back. After much arguing between me and crum on the subject of who would carry Cyra back to Elsa's palace to get phantom Cyra chose me. Haha I won! We flew back she got the Pegasus and then found the other guardians on the other side of the north mountain." I thought you said the queen was here! I see no queen! I see no Jack Frost or Cyra either!" I heard Norths voice say I chuckled to myself. Boy was he in for a rude awakening.


	18. Chapter 18 not so black hearted

Pitch's P.O.V

" you're sure they bought the attack well enough?" I asked my wiffe who was curled up on the ebony couch." Yes all is going according to plan even our dearest little daughter is playing her roll accordingly." She said with a yawn she stretched her long legs out in front of her." We just need to lay low build our army to its fullest strength." She said making a little image in the air of an army and the guardians meeting." Then we will have them!" She said with a vicious grin as the army over took them and it all crumpled into that fine powder her magic was composed of." Yes I know,but I'm getting tired of waiting. Elsa refused our offer countless times and yet I'm still hoping she will reconsider." I said turning away facing a few pictures of our family Cyra being in the middle of them all. She was no more then three with a round face and bangs that made it look smaller then it really was and her eyes look bigger. She laughed," Yes well she won't want to I'm afraid." She said in a shaky voice, but it still bordered on bored." Oh and why is that?" I asked turning to look at her." I might have tortured her while we were in that cell." She said cringing at what my response would be." It would have helped if she were with us. No matter now I knew it was a long shot. Especially since she's destined to marry that Jack Frost." I snarled at the name I heared her clear her throat." Yes well Cyra is doing a good job keeping his feelings confused for now. Poor child doesn't even know she's helping us! You better be thankful by the way. It wasn't so easy to get all thoughs cameras installed in all the guardians headquarters. Especially toothiana's all her little minions are such a pain." She said grimacing and rubbing her shoulder where she had gotten stabbed by one of the demons beaks. I laughed and turned back to the picture of my daughter." We will take over." I said I heard her get up and she stood I front of me and I rapped my arms around her the touch feeling like acid. Like it always has." And we will have our daughter back." She said stareing at the little girl in the frame holding a butterfly.


	19. Chapter 19 sisters and mind games

Elsa's room Elsa's P.O.V

"Where could they be?" I asked Anna she was sitting criss cross on my arm chair. She shrugged and replied," I bet they had some guardian business to take care of. That is what they do right you said so they have responsibilities?" She guessed from what I had gotten from Jack and Cyra when they explained the guardians it seemed like an important job." I don't really know what they would actually be doing at this very moment, but I don't think I should worry about it." I said looking out my bedroom window." Yeah I don't think it should be anything to worry about. They said they would be back." Anna said I turned around and smiled at her she returned it even bigger and brighter." It's been really crazy huh." I said just as much a question as a statement." Yes it has." Anna said looking me in the eyes. I sat down on my bed and said," Anna I'm really sorry I put you through all of that." She smiled and said before I could continue," I know,but you don't have to ap-" I cut her off." Yes I do. I need to apologize for everything. For not telling you about my powers. For locking you out of my life for so ball was the first time we had talked in years and I shouted at you and told you to leave. Then I ran away like a coward living you to deal with the country and oh Anna I'm so sorry." I said putting my face in my hands trying not to cry. I heard Anna get up from her chair. She put one arm around me and said," Elsa yes you did all of that, but you had good reason to. Really you didn't tell me about your powers and you shut yourself away. You were only trying to protect me. The first time we talked I was finally starting to feel like you were my sister again. Yeah you yelled at me,but hey you were right I almost married our killer for crying out loud! You left because you thought you would hurt people or they would hurt you. I also know that you were going to say you froze my heart, but really Elsa all you did was show me that no matter how long we have been apart our love will always be they same." By then I was a sobbing mess I looked up at Anna and tackled her in a hug. She laughed and hugged me back when I finally had control over my tears I pulled away and looked at her. She snorted and held a hand to her mouth. I looked at her confused then looked in the mirror on my dresser. My mascara had left long Black streaks spread down my face and it mixed with my mascara and it looked like I had been in a bad fight, and got to black eyes in the process. I let out a laugh and so did Anna we were laughing together then Anna started crying from the laughing." We cry the tears of darkness." I said holding my hands in front of me and saying it in a monster voice. Anna looked at me and held her hands out in front of her to," We must join forces sister, we will take over this planet in ice and...and runny mascara!" She yelled getting up and crushing me. I screamed as we fell on the floor and laughed together. I heard a knock on the door and me and Anna looked at each other and sat up. We stifled a few weak giggles and then I said," who's there?" I heard a mans voice say," Well um it's kristoff." I got to my feet and tried looking for something to wipe the black streaks off mine and Anna's faces. She grabbed my hand and put a finger to her mouth. She pointed at the door and made her hands into claws and barring her teeth. I looked at her confused and then I pulled my hand away and shook my head no. She smirked and shook her head yes then took my elbow and walked me over to the door." Sorry to bother you your majesty,but I was just looking for Anna." He said Anna covered her mouth to keep from laughing then yanked the door open and we both jumped out growling at him. Kristoff stumbled back and let out a short scream. Then regained his balance and slightly pushed Anna back with one hand smiling. She was in a fit of giggles I on the other hand was smiling at the way he looked at her. Even with the black smears on her cheeks he looked at as if she were wearing a ball gown, and a full face of make up." Yeah yeah you got me. Any way you highness?" He said turning to me," I was wondering if you would allow me to take Anna on one of my delivering routes?" Though I wanted to keep Anna here with me I couldn't exactly keep her from kristoff." Yes of course,but one thing." I said he waited holding his breathe," you dont have to call me that you can call me Elsa. I would actually prefer you do." I said he let out his breath and said," yes of course. Thank you Elsa." I smiled then looked at Anna," have fun." I said she smiled and hugged me then took kristoff's hand and ran down the hall," Anna!" She spun around almost falling I stifled a laugh and made a motion down my cheeks with my hands. She giggled and told kristoff something and ran to get her face cleaned." I saw a staff member pass by and asked her if she could bring me a bowl of water and a wash cloth. She did nothing more then nod and quickly walk away. I slumped against the hall wall I heard foot steps come and stand in front of me." What's wrong?" I heard kristoff say and he sat next to me I opened my eyes and looked at him." Well I just...how long is it going to be before everyone really trusts me? How long do I have to wait until I'm no longer feared?" I asked him he considered for a moment." Well just give it some time. Not everyone is afraid of you." He said getting up and nudging my shoulder I gave him a weak smile." Hey take me for example. You can consider me one of your supporters." He smiled then walked back down the hall I watched Anna come around the corner and catch up with him." Elsa?" I turned around to see a more familiar staff member back with a wash cloth and bowl of water." What are you doing on the floor? Have you been crying?" I got to my feet and walked towards her." Where's the other lady I asked to bring me this?" I asked cautiously she frowned and handed me the bowl and set the wash cloth in." She had other things to attend to, but that didn't stop her from telling me." She smiled stiffly hoping I would accept the lie. I sighed," Thank you Emily." I said she smiled bowed and walked down the hall." Well then back into my room." I said out loud to myself. It was a habit I had picked up from being alone so long." I washed away the make up left on my face. I looked at myself and smiled when I was done." Why do we rely so much on make up,as if girls aren't beautiful all on their own?" I said and giggled I walked over to my window. There was a time where I couldn't even touch the edge with out the whole thing being covered in frost. I looked out at arendelle in its beautiful summer. I saw repunzle leaving with her new husband. I slapped my hand on my forehead. They came here to see my coronation. I completely forgot I hadn't even had time to announce them, and then I go and freeze the place. I'll have to send a letter apologizing and asking them to come back another time. That is if they aren't to afraid to come back. I was suddenly exhausted. I walked to my bed and layed down in it. I had not slept in over forty eight hours! Just before I fell into an endless magical dream I saw a pair of bright blue eyes.

Jacks P.O.V

" Good job sandy! Now we must decide how much to tell Elsa while she is sleeping." North said I sat down in the arm chair watching Elsa's mouth slightly upturn as she dreamed. I felt some one nudge me. I looked to my left and Cyra was sitting on the arm of the chair, and smirking at me." You two would be cute together. She looks like she can be pretty scary though." She said I rolled my eyes and nudged her back saying," I bet, but the scariest part of my day was seeing you and crum holding hands. What was that about?" I asked the smirk disappeared from her face and she said," our powers are stronger if we use them together. That's all Jack." She looked serious, but there was the tiniest tinge of pink to her cheeks. It actually could have passed for mortal make up. I smiled at her and whispered," Hey you know I'm just playing." I earned a half smile. I heard someone clear there throat and me and Cyra jolted, hitting each other's heads. We both put a hand to our head to rub it as we looked at north and all the other guardians smirking at us. Tooth on the other hand had a big smile, and crum well my head should have gone up in flames for the look he was giving me." Can we continue with meeting, or do you two need alone time." I felt myself blush and I stood up and kicked my staff up catching it." Actually yes. Well um not just us what I mean is we could all use a brake." I said not daring to meet cyra's gaze, but I held north's. He had A certain kindness in his eyes I hadn't seen him even give the kids. He put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me close and dropped his voice down to a whisper so no one else could hear." You like this girl?" He asked I looked up at him in horror at the question. I felt my cheeks grow hot and I stumbled over a response," I well I... I just... The thing is I really don't know." I said truthfully I couldn't decipher how I felt about Cyra. The truth was I could find out if I did by spending more time with her. North let go of me suddenly and said," Jack is right we need brake from all this boggy man hunting. Please don't draw to much attention to yourselves!" He shouted the last part almost deafening me. I looked at Cyra although she had changed in to a knee length dress for the weather she hadn't taken the cloak off. The hood of it was pulled up around her face blocking it out entirely. Tooth was trying to get her to pull it off. I guess she started to get annoyed with it because I heard a low growl. Tooth stumbled back from her before turning to me shocked and speechless. I pulled away from north grabbed cyra's arm and dragged her out into the hall. She put her back against the wall and laughed." I guess that wasn't very sunshine and daisies of me." She walked to the big window and sat down on the floor looking out. I went and sat across from her." You need to be carful with that around them. They might pick up on your past and they will never trust you again. Me well I'll never be able to see you again." I said the last part in a sad way I hadn't meant to. Cyra pulled down her hood revealing her deep purple eyes and a smile that turned into a smirk." Be careful Jack. With that kind of talk people might start to think you care about me." She said pushing my shoulder. I chuckled and she let out a short snort making me laugh even more as she covered her nose and mouth." Sorry that's just how I laugh." She said clearly embarrassed I smiled at her," It fits you. I really couldn't imagine you laughing any other way. Besides its not the laugh that gets me its your smile." I said she furrowed her brow." What's wrong with my smile?" She asked defensively I put my hands up in surrender," Nothing it's just that. It seems so none existent then when you do smile well you could stop hearts." I said pretending to swoon though I really did mean my words. She pushed me knocking me over." That's the point. My smile has to be earned I don't just give it away kinda like my trust. You earned it quicker than most so you have nothing to worry about." She said standing up and holding her hand out for me to get up. I grabbed my staff and was about to take her hand, but instead I pulled the staff towards her ankles. She let out a little scream that made her sound as helpless as a child. Which didn't really fit her personality. Man this girls just full of surprises. I laughed as her eyes got really wide. She looked at me and narrowed her eyes then tackled me pinning my hand to the floor and holding the other." Apologize!" She said it wasn't till now that i noticed a darker blue in her eyes just around her pupal. I laughed and tried to get up, but she was stronger than she looked." No." I said smugly she tightened her grip on my hand slowly getting tighter." Apologize!" She said almost smiling, but then catching herself." No I don't think I will." I said she tight end her grip some more I could swear my fingers would be fused together after this." Hmmm. I wonder how long before I can get your hand to match the color of my eyes? Let's find out." She grinned wickedly putting all her strength into her hand." Okay! Okay I'm sorry princess I'm sorry." I said she let go of me and got to her feet. I sat up and looked at my hand. It was throbbing and red." Why did you call me princess?" She said with a bit of a laugh. I looked up at her picked my staff and got to my feet." Well you're the daughter of the king of fear." I said as if it were obvious. She rolled her eyes and looked at my hand. She laughed, but that didn't keep her from asking the magic question," are you okay?" She looked a little concerned I smirked and waved my hand in her face." You will pay for this." I said and started walking down the hall. She was at my side looking at my hand still a bit red, but I was gaining feeling quickly." Well I don't know how much hands cost, but you can get back to me on the price." She said I laughed and rubbed the rest of the pain away." Well you won't have to buy me a new hand. I will get my revenge though." I said pointing my staff at the carpet in front of her. She slipped on the small patch of ice and I caught her." If that's your idea of revenge then I hate to tell you, but you don't have much for me to fear here." She said softly not pulling away. I got closer to her face." Trust me that was just for fun. If you really thought that was revenge then you haven't seen what I'm capable of." She finally found the carpet again and pushed me away from her by about a foot. I missed the warmth in the arm I caught her with I hadn't realized was there,But was now totally aware of as my body temperature cooled me down instantley." Jack trust me. You would have to do a lot to get any good type of revenge on me. Now let's go flying it suddenly feels cramped in here. She said walking off. I stood there a little disappointed, but more shocked at what I had just done. I still don't know something was keeping me from saying I had feelings. She turned around and looked at me confused," I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure you won't solve the worlds greatest mysteries in arendelle's palace corridor." She said turning back around I walked after her. An image of Elsa flashed in my brain. It was just there like someone placed it in my mind. I hadn't even been thinking about her before. Which in retrospect should have been the main thing on my mind. I couldn't shake the picture away." Nice going. All you're doing is confusing the poor boy you know." I heard Cyra say. She pulled up her hood and turned around." Jack you will be much happier when-never mind lets just go." She said shaking her head the images of Elsa disappeared and I could suddenly think again. What was happening to my mind? My heart? Me!?

Cyra's P.O.V

You can not keep doing this to him. He likes you and you obviously have feelings for him. Why not just give it a try what could happen? The little voice in my head said I replied. Oh like I haven't thought this over. He is meant to be with Elsa. I am Elsa's guardian I can't just take him away its not possible. Even if Jack were to ask me out it would never in our entire life times work out. So for now I am going to push these feelings down and destroy them in the process. Oh yeah right you're just scared. I know these are good statements blah blah blah you like him at least let him know that much. You can't just stuff an image of Elsa in his brain when ever something happens between you two and you know it! I sighed and thought back. You're so right I mean what could happen? I'm the guardian of crushes gone wrong, heart brake and betrayal. Nothing could hurt either of us in a relationship like that right? I said trying not to roll my eyes in person as I was aware Jack was looking at me even though I had my hood up. Right I forgot about that. Ha! Looks like you're going to be alone forever. Wait that sucks for both of us. That's where this conversation got cut off." So where exactly did you put phantom?" I snapped my attention back to him we were heading to the main doors. Surprisingly no staff had passed us by." I left him with in the palace boundaries he should be fine." I said nodding Jack started spinning his staff between his finger." So what's the deal with the cloak? You are aware it's not below freezing anymore." He asked eyeing me suspiciously I tugged at the hood." Well first off I like the hood because it blocks off my face. Second it has pockets big enough to hold my orb. And third I changed it to a light weight material so I don't burn to death either." I answered he chuckled and ran a hand through his hair." So we are going flying." He said as we walked out the great door watching the guards eyes go wide, but he shook it off." That's the plan, but our plans don't seem to ever go accordingly so we'll see what happens."


	20. Chapter 20 crushing is tough

Cyra's P.O.V

We rode through the wind far enough into the sky so we just seemed like birds. I felt the cooling air on my face. My hair was flying smacking into my shoulders and cheeks, but I didn't care. I looked over at Jack he was spiraling with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and looked at me then stopped flying and let himself fall to earth. I told phantom to do the same we had done this maybe ten times before. My cape puffed out with the wind so I felt I finally had wings, but that could never happen but I enjoyed the feeling. Me and jack made eye contact smiled then he let the wind carry him back up as if he had a parachute. Phantom unfolded his wings and we jerked back up." You want to land?" I heard Jack say to me I looked at him a few feet away." Sure. We'll race you to the forest." I shouted at him he smirked and hovered. I told my pet to do the same." What do I get when I win?" He questioned with a smirk." Well when I win I get to push you into the pond." Phantom nahhed it sounded like laughing. Jack and I laughed then he said." So loser gets pushed into the pond. On your mark." We readied ourselves," get set." Wings flat to slice through the wind." Go!" He yelled we both took off down down down. Soon we were getting to the tress. I admired how phantom twisted and turned through the trees. Not once did either of us get caught in a branch. We landed seconds later Jack landed in front of me and my Pegasus." Nope. Not possible you cheated." Jack said waving a finger at me. I got off of phantom." Don't be a sore loser. You only lost by what? Two seconds." I said rolling my eyes at him." Yeah so I still lost and now I have to get dunked into this so called pond." He said spinning his staff in his hand. I pulled a peace of fruit out of the bag attached to the Sattle." What's that?" Jack asked I held the fruit in front of phantom causing him to get really happy." It's a type of fruit only the Pegasus can eat. It keeps them healthy." I answered giving it to phantom. He ate it crunching away." So where is this pond?" Jack asked looking around." What do you mean where-oh right you flew off. Crum and I passed it don't think he saw it either. Follow me." I said turning away and walking deeper into the woods." It looks so different." I mused looking around at the beautiful trees and flowers. The sun sliced through them making it look magical." Well everything is different in winter and summer. They are two entirely different seasons. There still the same, but it all depends on how you look at it." Jack said I looked at him. He was looking around making note of every detail. I saw something shimmer from the corner of my eye and stopped. I looked around then I saw water. I walked toward it. The tress had moss growing around them and there was a curtain of vines hanging. I pulled it out of the way and gasped." What?" Jack asked I walked threw. I simply couldn't talk for the beauty of it took my words along with my breathe. It was a secret little garden. There was indeed a pond there were bushes and flowers. And so much grass. Rocks lined the edge of the pond its water was so still." Cyra what did you- wow..." I heard Jack say from behind me. I looked back at him the biggest smile on my face." No one knows this is here. This is purely nature, and at its best." I said he smiled back at me. I walked over to the pond I could see me reflection so clearly. There were no fish in the water which proved that no humans had seen this. I saw Jack come up behind me. I half turned around just as he pushed me. I grabbed a hold of his arm and we both fell into the water. I opened my eyes it was glittery. I could see Jack falling his arms then he opened one eye then the other. He looked around and saw me. He swam over and pointed at my hair. I knew it was flowing behind me I smiled then my eye caught on something. Jacks staff falling. I pointed at it and swam after it. I grabbed it before Jack did then got to the surface. I gasped and pushed my hair out of my face. Jack came up too his hair stuck to his head flatly." Shouldn't this be able to float? It's wood." I asked handing it to him and swimming to the edge where it wasn't as deep. Jack followed after and sat next to me on the grass." It should I don't know why it didn't." He said inspecting it then setting it down in the water. It floated just fine until I put me foot in the water. I gasped then pulled my foot out and it floated back to the surface. Jack picked it up." That's weird." He said then set it down next to him." I wonder why it does that?" I scowled then got up my wet clothes dragging me down." Because it always feels like you're falling when you're in the dark." I said creating a sliver of smoke it traveled from me feet to the top of my head drying me off. Then shot it over to Jack." No need to get mad." He said," Yes there is!" I screamed eliminating the serene feeling. Jack clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes but said nothing." Every time I think I'm not like them. Every time I think that we couldn't be more different something like this happens! My reality is darkness and destruction!hate and rage! I can't believe I thought I could live any other way! Do you know that I am the first child to ever be born to two guardians, so what they're evil they're ruthless! Some legend child I turn out to be! I'm pathetic, I'm a waste I am st-" Jack cut me off," EMOUGH! I'm tired of hearing you talk about your self in this way! Like you're nothing like you're this ball of ugliness that shouldn't see the light of day! You know what I see when I look at you!? I see love, compassion. I see a person who would do anything for who they love for there friends are. You are the bravest person I have ever met. So stop acting like you're some kind of curse." He said sternly he walked over to me in two strides." You are perfect. You're family doesn't define who you are." He whispered he had tears in his eyes seeing that was all it took for me too brake down. I hugged him and cried into his hoody." Thank you Jack." I said once I got control of my tears. He pushed me away a little and cupped my face. His hands were cool on my cheeks. Two final tears escaped as he looked into my eyes." I don't ever want to hear you say any of those terrible things about your self ever again. Do you promise?" He asked I nodded. He didn't take his hands away from my face though. He stared into me." Jack?" I asked confused he slowly leaned in. I couldn't move I was petrified. I felt snow on my skin, but could only focus on the distance between us closing. I decided I needed to push him away, but there was no need. I felt a gust of wind Jack opened his eyes and I looked in the direction it came from. There staring at us with wide eyes was crum. It's like I could see his heart shatter. His wings were slumped around him. Then the sadness melted into anger." How how did you find us?" I asked stepping away from Jack. Crum pulled out his orb and threw it To me I caught it with no effort at all. I saw a small red light blinking on it." Tracked your orb. Next time you want to run away with the snow man leave it some where." He said turning away I looked at Jack he had a look that oozed venom, and he was clutching his staff so tightly I almost heard a crack." Don't call me that." Jack said in a low voice." What snowman? It's what you aren't it? Or is the snow, and pale complexion confusing me?" Crum said turning around again the wind picked up a bit. Probably from the fact that Jack was already so mad." Phantom." I called under my breathe I could tell this wasn't going to end well." What lover boy like your so intimidating. Please you're all talk, but when it comes down to it all you are is afraid. Tell me why you really hate me! You must have a reason so tell me I'm all ears?." Jack said pointing his staff at him. Crum started walking towards Jack when Pegasus slammed down in between them. He flapped his wings hard blowing them both back a few feet." That's enough! Crum I'm tired of your attitude! Jack hasn't done anything wrong since you two met. Jack he doesn't need a lesson about fear from you! So will you both stop acting like complete fools! I'm tired of it!" I shouted causing a little vortex to whirl around at there feet. They both looked down ashamed they were both still pretty mad." Now you said you tracked me, what for?" I asked crum throwing his orb back at him." North wants everyone back at the castle. Elsa's awake." He said in a low voice then flew off with out another word. I looked at Jack and got off of phantom. He was playing with a little snowflake. I put a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't look at me." What's wrong?" I asked he blew on the snowflake and it landed on the pond water instantly melting." I'm sorry I tried to." He started but couldn't continue. I blushed I wanted to put my hood up but didn't." It's fine, but I think we are both really confused about our feelings right now. I take friendship way better then I think I'd ever take a relationship. So we can be.-" he didn't turn around," friends." He said glumly. I couldn't take it I walked in front of him and looked him in the eyes." Best friends Jack Frost. Best friends." I said he smiled then kissed my forehead. It took me off guard." Yeah I think I'm much better with that set up." He said and walked over to phantom." So does that mean I can ride you menacing pet?" Jack said phantom bent down and scooped Jack up from behind with his head. Jack cried out I laughed. Phantom took off spinning in the most terrifying loopty loops I had ever seen. Sometimes throwing Jack in the air then catching him before he could get enough balance to fly by himself. I laughed to the point where I had to sit down. They finally came back down Jack got off walked over to me and collapsed. I opened one of his eyelids and he swatted it away." No don't do that your beast has killed me. Respect my corps." He said I laughed then I looked over at the pond. I quickly created a little whirl wind then brought it over Jack. He opened his eyes. I snapped and it stopped releasing all the water it had collected. He coughed and, Brushed water out of his eyes then pushed me. I laughed then said," let's get back north is waiting." I said and got to my feet. So did Jack." Can't wait to see Elsa's face when we explain to her everything we don't know." I laughed but it was all to true.

Crum's P.O.V

I can't believe what I just saw. If I hadn't been there he was going to kiss her,And she was going to kiss him back. They're all wrong for each other am I the only one who sees this! Or maybe it's just my jealousy talking? I don't know but it's not fair. I've known Cyra longer. I've always been her friend. Maybe that's the problem I never had the courage to say it to her face. I've never had the courage to tell her just how much I like her. I hate it when that idiot frost is right. I rode the breeze slower then I would have. Trying, hopeing to clear my head of all this before I got back to the palace." It's not helping that I'm such an ass to frost." I said out loud I mean jealousy is a strong thing I know,but I didn't know it could change me in such a way. Could frost and I ever truly become friends? Even if we did could Cyra ever forgive me?" What does it matter! Her and Jack are probably together now for all I know!" I shouted in exasperation." Well it seems to me your missing the obvious solution." I heard a mans voice say to me. I stopped and hovered in place." Who's there?!" I shouted but there was no one else in the sky." I'm inside your head I guess you could say, and your fears are all to cliché." I heard him say with some ominous chuckles." Pitch." I breathed he laughed a little." Yes well don't you catch on fast." He said sarcastically," what are you doing? Why are you in my thoughts? What do you want?" I yelled into the air looking around." None of that right now. For your problems well it seems to me like you have a little bit of a problem with none other than Jack Frost." He said not answering any of my questions." Well yeah so what?" I said spinning in a slow circle." What if all of that could go away? All this hatred you feel towards him and her?" He asked now I was intrigued." How would that happen exactly?" I asked the air," You just have to get rid of jack. Then you get the girl Jack is out of your hair and no one will ever know." I thought a minute," Cyra would know. She knows I hate frost." I said highlighting one of many flaws in this so called plan." I suppose I could help you with that. Take Jack some where far far away. Of course you would have to help me in return." He said all my thoughts and emotions clogged together." What exactly would I have to do?" He finally appeared in front of me at last." You and I along with my wife, and thousands of nightmares would join forces to take down this kingdom, but dear boy that's only the beginning. What I need are eyes on the inside, and you what have you got to lose. Really you are gaining more than your losing with a simple agreement. What have the guardians ever given you honestly?" He asked circling around me I couldn't think straight. The word just flooded out of my mouth without hesitation." Deal."


	21. Chapter 21 secrets and feelings

Jacks P.O.V

We returned to the castle just as Anna and kristoff had entered. We landed in the palace gardens," okay what exactly are we going to say? Or is north going to explain that we are in the middle of a war?" I asked Cyra she just shrugged and walked past me into the castle. We walked by staff members they smiled at Cyra, and only a few gave me strange looks as we walked down the hall." So... Do you remember what floor and what room Elsa's room is on?" Cyra asked I shook my head," No I've been following you, but I know her. Door has a few snowflake paintings on the border." I offered she shook her head and chuckled." Ugh we are just going to be wondering around until we come to that one particular door." She said trying to pull her hood up I stopped her," Nope there will be none of that. We are going to talk or else I'll die of boredom." I said she smirked," I'd be okay with that." She said I pushed her with my arm she pushed me back." Okay what exactly are we going to talk about? You choose the topic?" She said looking ahead." I guess I'll start with a question then. Why does crum hate me so much?" Her eyes widened then she ran a hand threw her hair fluffing it at the top a bit. Then she laughed," Well the first reason. I guess he just doesn't think you're responsible. The second..." She trailed off biting her lower lip and looking down." The second...?" I questioned. She sighed," Well he likes me, and I didnt exactly know until he told me. He told me when you had left, and I had almost killed him. Since I had a thing for you I really didn't know what to say and refocused on the task at hand and so did he." She said biting her lip and looking at me. I chuckled," Jealousy and trust issues. Well I can understand the second one not many people trust me. Well at least not right away. I've never had some one jealous of me though. I still don't like him. Wait you said you almost killed him?!" I practically shouted at her she jumped." Stop yelling!" She hissed at me." What did you do? What did he do?" I pressed for answers." He was talking badly about you. I guess he noticed he wasn't going to win the argument if he kept talking badly about you. So he went on to blaming me. Saying that it was my fault for what had happened, and that I shouldn't have given you of all people such responsibility. You know just a bunch of bull shit. So I got really pissed off and my powers created smoke around him creating a vortex cutting off his oxygen supply. He basically fainted and then I stopped it as I realized what I was doing." I stopped in the middle of the hall and doubled over in laughter." It's not funny! I could have killed him!" She screamed at me. I kept laughing, and once I got a little control over my breathe I said," He got what he deserved." I said with a few more chuckles," Oh gods, remind me not to get you pissed off." I said and continued to walk alongside her. We turned and walked up the stairs." Jack the day that you get me pissed off will be a day to remember." She said with a frown, but hid it before I could question." My turn. Have you and tooth ever tried dateing?" She questioned I looked at her, and I must have had the worst facial expression on earth on my face. Because she clutched the railing and started laughing that snorting laugh of hers." Okay, okay forget I asked. Just curious that's all." She said I let out a sigh. We turned the corner and started walking down the large hall."Question. Do you think it you know... Could have ever worked between us?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck. She blushed and stopped to stand in front of me." No I don't think it would have. Just in case though." She said pressing her lips to mine. It took me off guard, but I kissed her back then we broke apart." Nothing?" She questioned," Nothing." I said shaking my head. I wanted so badly for there to be something there, but there wasn't. She smiled." You could do so much better than me. Don't worry you'll find the girl you're meant to be with. Trust me I know." She said and we continued to walk. Then it hit me. She new who I was meant to be with this whole time. Why hadn't she told me then? Maybe she wanted that kiss to mean something too?" Cyra!" I yelled she tripped, but I was holding onto her arm." You know who I'm meant to be with?" I asked she was considering lieing to me,but she wasn't a big fan of lieing." Yes." She finally admitted." Tell me!" I said shaking her a bit. She shook me back," I can't!" She said I was confused she knows why can't she tell me?" It's against the rules. Even if I wanted to tell you I couldn't. Trust me I really want to, but I can't. You two have to meet on your own terms." She said I let go of her arm exasperated." Aww stop pouting snowflake." She said I scowled at her and she laughed." Fine alright I guess the terms of your minion policy make enough sense." I said it was her turn to scowl. I was surprised when she didn't." Cyra?" I looked around. She put a finger to her mouth, and put her hood up. She ran over to the end of the hall, and gestured for me to follow. I listened," what are we going to do when we are done with him?" I heard her treacherous voice say." We are going to kill him of course. The guardians won't except him anymore, and we have no use for him. Honestly we would be doing him a favor." I heard his villainous accent reply. Cyra looked over her shoulder at me questioningly. I shrugged." Fine. Can we please get out of here now. This place is crawling with do gooders and smiling faces." I heard her say with a gag. Cyra scoffed, and motioned for me to go back. I did. Once we were far from the corner of the hall she grabbed my hand and pulled me into a room." What are you doing?" I asked as she snaked around the room." Just making sure no one is in here." She replied. I laughed and busied myself with spinning my staff between my fingers. I sat on the bed as Cyra came out of the bathroom." No ones here?" She said taking off her hood." I could have told you that twilight." I said she crossed the room and got right in my face." What did you just call me?" She asked a angrily. Okay maybe I shouldn't have pressed that button just yet." I meant Cyra I just remembered your real name is midnight so. I'm sorry." I said again I felt genuinely ashamed for bringing up her past." She scowled and sat next to me." I'm sorry. It's just pitch used to call me that every night. He would kiss my forehead, and say,' goodnight twilight.' I remember rubbing at my forehead. Where he had kissed me as soon as he left. It burned like it always did." I put my arm around her hugging her close." Why?" I questioned." Because he's ' evil' and they aren't meant to love. That's why you never see them hugging or kissing. Not necessarily because they don't want to, but because it hurts to much." she sighed. I rubbed her shoulder as we sat in comfortable silence. I had never thought about it that way. Pitch finally finding someone precisely like him was shock enough. The fact that he couldn't even touch the one he loved with out it burning like hell it made me feel pity for him." How could they ever have had the courage to have you if it burns even to touch one another?" I asked her horrified at the thought. She giggled into my sweater before replying." They hadn't even known each other until that night. It was supposed to be a one time thing. But they kept in contact eventually fell in love , and nine months later, there's baby midnight." She replied goofily. I smirked at how she explained it all. She did have good memories as a child. There was more dark then light in a house of monsters though." Any way. Who do you think pitch and Zila were talking about? Apparently someone from our side is helping them." She said taking my arm off her shoulder so she could look at me full on." I'm not sure it could be anyone. So that means we have to be careful who we talk around. Oh no!" I yelled I shot up." What what's wrong?" She said worriedly." North doesn't know!" I Yelled yanking the door open and running out. Cyra caught up with me." You check the doors on the right I'll check the ones on the left. Remember blue snowflakes."I said she nodded. We ran down the hall nothing in this corridor. Next corridor," got it!" Cyra screamed triumphantly. We stopped outside the door to catch our breathe. Then I knocked on the door. Bunny opened it," Well it's about time mate! We've been waitin for ya for ages!" He said in his Australian accent." Did you already explain everything to Elsa?" I asked everyone in the room nodded." Where is she?" Cyra said," She's with Anna. Oh she has such beautiful teeth. I wish I could see them in person." Tooth gushed." We have bad news." I said everyone in the room became aware. The crowded around Cyra and I." Well go on then." North said." We have a trader among us." I said I had everyone's undivided attention now." How do you know this?" Sandy signed Cyra picked it up faster than I had and answered before me." We over heard Zila and pitch talking. They were talking about how they were going to get rid of some person. Then they said the guardians wouldn't except him any longer, and they had no more use of him." She said with her confidant tone of voice. I noticed she often did that when around the other guardians." Ha you owe me batch of cookies! I told you bunny man in moon is never wrong." North boomed loudly doing a little jig. Cyra and I exchanged a confused glance." Wait. You already knew! Why didn't you tell us?" I questioned north loudly he seemed ashamed of his decision not to. I saw Cyra from the corner of my eye lift her arm up as if she were giving up on something." We meant to tell you jack. When Elsa would be awake and we were to explain everything. You and Cyra left though, and. We didn't want to bother you." North finished. Okay that made some sense but there was still something that didn't. Cyra read my mind and asked," So why did you send crum to find us and bring us back?" I looked at north he scrunched his eyebrows together." I didn't he left the room a little after you two did." He said I put the pieces together." He was spying on us." Cyra and I said in unison. Everyone looked confused but didn't question it." He must have saw. So he wanted to stop it so he turned on the location detector to have an excuse For knowing where we were." Cyra said crossing her arms and scowling at the wall." Excuse me? I'm confused what did he see that he wanted to stop?" Tooth said me and cyra exchanged a look. Then Cyra chuckled as if she were annoyed." Jack was trying to throw me into the pond. Crum saw and must have thought he was attacking me." It was scary how quickly, and how smoothly she could lie. It was impressive. Everyone seemed to buy it all except north. He was eyeing me suspiciously, once in a while looking at Cyra. He smirked and shook his head when I gave him a questioning look." Maybe this crum. One hell of a name by the way is the traitor. If he was spying on you two." Bunny said after a while of silence." It's a possibility, but we can't question him on it. We have to make him think he is getting information." Cyra said as a strategy. Everyone seemed impressed with this idea," I like this one." I heard north whisper in my ear. I hadn't noticed him move across the room to stand next to me. I rubbed the back of my neck and whispered back," We're re just friends." North stood to his full hight and put his hands up in surrender. Cyra looked at me questioningly. I waved a hand at her as to say she didn't need to worry about it. She nodded, but she didn't seem to convinced. Then she blushed a little and went back to talking attack strategy with bunny. Wow you can't hide anything from her she's simply to smart.

Elsa's P.O.V

I told them I was going to meet with Anna. They didn't question me they genuinely thought I was going to find her. When really I was trying to find a place to be alone to process all this new information. I was in the middle of a war with nightmare creatures that can't be seen. I settled on the palace gardens they were quiet. It wasn't accessible to the people so no one would be there." Okay so they can't be seen unless you believe in them, but if you Believe in them it gives them more power. Or does being afraid give them more power? Ugh how did she grow up with these monsters?"I said exasperated remembering Cyra told me they were her parents. I covered my mouth and looked around. Of course no one was there." I'm not supposed to let anyone know. So it would do good to stop screaming it for the world to know." I said aloud to myself I felt something nudge me. I turned around and saw a horse. It was white with flecks of gray." Aren't you pretty." I said to the horse he seemed thankful." What's your name?" I said searching for an emblem of some kind. Then I was taken off guard as the animal spread its wings and fluttered them. I stumbled back and tripped over my dress. Falling on the grass it seemed even bigger from the ground." What are you?" I questioned searching my mind got an answer at what it could be then I found one. I got to my feet." Are you a Pegasus? Wait I have seen you before! You belong to Cyra don't you?" He bucked his feet a little nodding yes." Is Cyra back? She must be! Oh I have to go they must all be crowded in my room." I said petting the Pegasus, and running back to the castle. I got to the main doors and the guard had to haul them open really quickly so I wouldn't crash into them. I saw the panic on his face as he almost didn't get them open in time. I ran to my room, but I stopped there was a man standing outside with his ear to my door. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder," what are you doing?" I asked trying not to sound irritated. He spun around, and when he saw me he looked almost relieved." Queen Elsa I was just um... Trying to find out if you were in there yeah." He said with a fake smile." Why not just knock?" I asked his smile faltered only a bit," I didn't want to bother you if you had been sleeping." He said it was a terrible lie but I accepted it," Who are you?" I asked standing a little straighter then my door opened." Elsa you're back!" Jack said coming out into the hall. He put some distance between the man and I." I see you have met crum." He said standing next to me." Oh he's back? Do you have an apology? Because if you don't you can't come in." Cyra said leaning against the door frame eyeing crum. It was just short of a glare." Yes I do I'm sorry Cy-" she put her pointer finger up in front of his mouth cutting him off." Not for me." She said pointing at Jack. Jack seemed to be enjoying the show as he put his hands in his pockets and smirked at crum." I'm sorry Jackson." Crum said through gritted teeth. I was starting to like how this was playing out too." For?" Cyra said pushing to further humiliate this crum character." For being a jerk with you. And for interrupting you two." He said crossing his arms over his chest. Cyra finally moved to the side and motioned for him to go in. He stomped in angrily. Cyra smiled at Jack and she walked over and they high fived and stifled there laughs." What was that all about?" I whispered to them. Cyra said," I'll tell you later." As she ushered me into the room. I looked around at the guardians in my room. They all seemed the type that could brake you in half, but also be the most caring and generous." Well now that you know who we all are. We start your training." North boomed at me," Wait training?" I asked looking around the room." Yes Elsa training. One of us won't always be at your side. So when we do get into an attack you have to be able to defend yourself. You're going to train with Jack mostly. Cyra will teach you how to use your mind." Tooth said comfortingly." Don't worry with Jack lessons ought to be fun." Cyra said putting her elbow on my shoulder. I looked at Jack. He was spinning a small snowflake between his fingers." Right." I said and if not fun interesting.

I haven't updated in a while I know. You must hate me. Good news is upon us though. Since school is basically almost over I will either be updating like a mad women or like a slug. Probably the first. Any way I really hope you like where the story is headed. Leave a review. Bye.


	22. Chapter 22 lesson number one

Elsa's P.O.V

My first lesson with Jack was in thirty minutes. He said he would be in the palace gardens. The sun was starting to set. I was having a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries when Anna burst into my room." Elsa! Whoa!" She said as she rushed in and fell on the floor popping right back up." Anna! Be careful!" I said to her she was rubbing her back side, but then waved a hand at me," Pfff. That was nothing. Okay, wait what did I come in here for again? Ahh right I remember!" She said jumping onto my bed and landing on her knees in front of me." You're training with Jack Frost!" She said shaking my shoulders knocking a few documents on the floor that I had been sorting earlier." Quit it!" I yelled she let go and flopped onto her back." How cute would you two be! OH MY GODS! Can he sing? I bet you would sound perfectly in tune with each other. Ooo I he wonder if he likes you? Can Cyra tell if he does? You said she's technically Cupid right?" Anna rambled kicking her feet up once and a while." Anna slow down! I barley know Jack and Cyra. So no I don't know if she can tell if he likes me or if he can sing. All I know is that Cyra separates herself from the crowd and that Jack has ice powers." I said crossing my legs in front of me." And that he's cute." Anna said I looked down at her." What?" I asked she sat up." Jack extra cute. For you of course with those amazing blue eyes." Anna said giggling at herself I my self wore a confused look as I tried to process that Anna wanted us together. She looked at me and scrunched her eyebrows together and put the back of her hand to my head." You have noticed haven't you? Other wise Elsa dearest sister I think you might be ill." Anna said I pushed her hand away and quirked an eyebrow." Yes I have noticed baby sister, but I don't think it would ever work out not really." I said getting up and walking away pausing at the door." I have a lesson right now in fact. You can stay in here just don't go through my stuff." I said before leaving. I walked down the hall I hadn't gotten to far before I heard Anna's voice." Good luck." She chimed. I smiled and continued to walk I heard someone jog up beside me. It was Cyra she nudged me with her elbow." You ready?" She asked with a smile. I smiled back and nodded." You're going to be there?" She only chuckled and said," Wouldn't want to miss out." She stared straight ahead before pulling her hood up.

Cyras P.O.V

" Jack you'll be fine." I reassured him. He had called me on my orb about fifteen minutes before I had caught up with Elsa. I played back the conversation in my head." What if I can't explain anything well enough? What if I only make it worse for her? I mean I have never taught anyone before." He said rubbing the back of his neck. He was really nervous about the first lesson." Okay sit down." I instructed." What?" He asked." Put the orb somewhere I can still see you and sit." I said he did as he was told for once. He sat cross legged in the grass with his staff across his knees. He looked at me questioningly but didn't ask any questions." Now close you eyes and breathe. Feel the grass beneath you. The slight breeze tussling you hair. The ice coursing threw you veins." We sat in silence for a while then I saw a smile splay onto Jack lips. He opened his eyes and looked at me." I have a feeling you have had to do that way to many times." He said leaning back on his palms extending his legs forward." More then you can count. Well Elsa and I will be out there in a while. In fact she's probably already leaving her room." I said getting up from my bed room chair." Alright see you." He said before we both turned off our orbs. I placed mine in my cloak pocket. I looked at the bed. I would have been laying in it but it looked to perfect to touch. I stretched and made my way down the stairs to Elsa's room. We walked the rest of the way together into the palace gardens. She did a good job of hiding it, but I could tell she was nervous. After all I have been her guardian long enough to know her tell tale signs. Such as undoing the end of her braid and doing it over. Then when she would catch her self doing that she would move onto something else. Such as biting her lip. Finally frost started to form on her fingertips. I reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked at me surprised as if she forgot I was there." Elsa calm down. You are going to do fine. Even if you make a fool of yourself Jack is understanding he won't call you on it." I said we stopped. We had gotten to the exit for the gardens." You're not very good at making people feel better are you?" She said in a low voice." Yeah I've been told that. It's never been a strong suit of mine." I finished She looked at me suspiciously. It wasn't until then that I realized I still had my hood on." Why do you keep that on?" She asked I let out a slow sigh." Well it's just kind of comforting. Something I know as apposed to letting someone know who I truly am. One look at me and the guardians would know, and they would never except me. I guess it's like you how you used to feel with your gloves." I finished looking out the doors at the path." Wait how did you know I used to wear gloves?" Elsa said looking at her hands." Right that's what I forgot to tell you. I'm your guardian. Just don't tell Jack that he will flip out if I'm not the one to tell him." I said turning and walking out the doors at last. The sky had pinks and purples splashed in the clouds. It would no doubt be dark soon." Are you two together?" Elsa asked as she matched my speed." What?" I said looking at her." You know boy friend and girl friend? I'm just curious sorry." She said lowering her head in shame. I laughed a little," No try best friends. I'll fill you in on the details later." I said as we approached Jack. He looked over at us and smiled then scowled at me. He walked over to me and Elsa," Hello Elsa Go a head and stand over there. You," he said turning to me and shaking his head. He pulled my hood down," I like it this way. Keep it like that." He said sternly as he walked over to Elsa. I sat on a bolder near by," Don't tell me what to do snowflake." I said his back stiffened, but he relaxed." Okay Elsa our powers are alike and different in more ways then one. What I can do you probably can't and vice versa. Not yet any way. So I'm basically going to show you how to use your powers in a battle sense." He said walking backwards a bit." You might want some shorts or something I'm going to teach you stances first." He said instructively. Elsa turned the ends of her dress into leggings of sorts. Her top was still the light blue but it was now pulled around her shoulders for easy movement. She got rid of the long train altogether. Jack nodded his approval then stood in front of Elsa." Breathe deeply as if you were about to fall asleep." He said almost too quietly for me to hear. Elsa did as she was told. Taking a big breathe and closing her eyes then opening them as she exhaled." Look at the sun set. Now you can feel the warmth you hadn't noticed before." He said turning her shoulder slightly this was the calmest I had seen the both of them." Our powers can be beautiful. The cold is a good thing, but it can also be brutal. What you need to learn to do is learn who to direct that brutality to." I will help you, but really you're the one who will be doing all the work." He put an arm around her," You don't have to be afraid." He whispered. The sun diminished putting us into the dark blue sky getting dark by the minute." Alright get your orbs out I don't want to be sitting here in the dark." I said to them they seemed to have forgotten I was there, but they complied. They took out the orbs I showed them how to use the lantern ability and they set it to the side. For the while Jack showed Elsa a couple of fighting stances. Showing her how to hold her hand to her sides, and to stay relaxed not tense. They moved like dancers. Of course I had already learned all these moves it was mandatory for all guardians to be trained." Okay and now we..." I heard Jack say but then he was distracted by golden sand flying in the air to all arias. We stared in aww for a while. Then Jack came back to reality." Are you tired?" Jack said looking at Elsa through the corner of his eyes." No I took a pretty long nap earlier." She said not taking her eyes off the dream sand." Do you want to see how those fighting stances can be used in hand to hand combat?" Jack questioned Elsa while I tried to pick a twig out of my hair." Wait what? You and me are going to fight?" I heard Elsa say. Man how the hell did this twig manage to get so tangled in my hair." No that wouldn't be fair." Jack said," I GOT IT! Ha!" I screamed pulling the twig out and throwing it. I looked at Jack and Elsa looking at me confused. I smiled goofily. Jack shook his head." Cyra would you mind being my sparing partner so we can show Elsa how to use the correct stances?" He asked with a smirk. I jumped off the Boulder." Me get a Chance to beat you up? Is that even a question?" I said taking off my cloak and setting it on the rocks. I then fashioned myself some loose but also tight fitting pants black as usual. I then made my self a blue and green shirt that was tight around the middle of my torso. I tied up my hair into a high pony tail." It's also a reason for me to see you without that stupid cloak." He said I rolled my eyes and tightened my pony tail." Notice how she doesn't leave any hair to grab." I looked at jacks feet then at mine. I had some flats on I took them off and threw them to the side. He looked at me confused." What I don't want any advantage." I said he rolled his eyes and told Elsa to pay attention. We faced each other. He smirked at me then began. He swiped at my head I ducked. Moving my foot behind him slicing at his back. He had already moved swerving out of the way he tried to trip me With the leg he had closest to mine. I moved just in time. Swinging a punch toward his jaw. He ducked and moved behind me before I could react. I felt his foot collide with the back of mine and I fell to the floor. I laid on my back trying to get air back into my lungs. Jack stood over me," I told you I'd get pay back." He said walking beside me. I sat up just as he couldn't see me any more and sliced my foot through the air. He cried out and fell to the floor with a groan. I crossed my arms over his chest." Didn't any one tell you? I'm way to competitive. I don't often lose snowflake." He rolled his eyes and pushed me off I laughed. We both stood up dusting ourselves off. He suddenly cupped my face and kissed my forehead. It took me off guard and left me stunned." The day that doesn't throw you off is the day I truly lose." He said pushing me with his arm I pushed him back." So you saw how we used the fighting stances while actually punching and kicking. If you noticed all we really did was avoid being the target until we had a clear shot." Jack said talking to Elsa she nodded understandingly." The moment you go out of your way to hit your opponent is the moment you lose the battle." He said seriously I could tell he wanted to continue but he didn't." Now let's go to bed even I'm tired." I said stretching my arms I picked up my shoes. Then I looked at the Boulder I had put my cloak on it wasn't there I looked around no where. I looked at Jack he had it he was holding it up with two fingers by the hood. I didn't have the energy to take it back I just picked my orb and walked back the castle with Jack and Elsa trailing behind me. Jack and I dropped Elsa off at her room then Jack walked me to mine. I snatched my cloak away from him he smiled." Good night princess." He teased I smirked and pushed his shoulder." Goodnight snowflake." I said then kissed his cheek. I giggled a little when his eyes snapped open. I opened my door walked in and closed it behind me." Okay sandy I'm ready." I said as I laid down on my side, and for once had all good dreams.


	23. Chapter 23 frost and first shots

Jacks P.O.V

I was in a state of dreaming. It was the first time since we got to arendelle that I had gotten to sleep. I didn't need much of it but when I did I slept like the dead. I was dreaming of a place a house. I could see my brother and sisters. They were grown emmie pulled me by the arm." Come on Jack!" She yelled I followed her into the house." My gods Jackson you must be freezing." I heard a lady say next to me. She had dark brown eyes and blonde hair." That's what we told him mom, but he wouldn't listen." Jason said it had been forever since I had heard my brothers voice. The blonde girl next to him was my other sister, Victoria." Come on leave the boy alone it's not half bad outside." I heard a mans voice say from behind me. I stared at him while my...my mother scolded him." Dad?" I asked eyeing him. He focused on me it wasn't until now I realized he had deep blue eyes." Jackson." He said mimicking me. He ruffled my hair as he passed. I stood there looking at my family sitting at the table for dinner. Emmie turned around and looked at me," come on Jack." She said pulling out the seat next to her. I smiled but I felt weird." Yes Jack take a seat." Everyone at the table said in unison." Jack." Emmie said standing up she recited my name looking me in the eyes and grabbing me by the shoulders." Why did you leave Jack?" She said slowly pushing me back." I... I saved you it's not my fault." I said I didn't know what I was apologizing for." All of this is gone Jack. Daddy died in an accident at work and mommy couldn't take care of us because she was sick." I looked at her then at the wall we were getting closer to it." Jason didn't know what to do. Victoria was oldest, but she wasn't able to find any jobs. We were alone all alone. Mommy died later on." She continued pushing me against the wall." No no stop its not true." I pleaded she continued." They took us away because we were stealing. Jason was the first to go to much rum for him to handle. Then Victoria she left with her boyfriend. Then me. I don't remember much." She said her eyes turning yellow her nails dug into my shoulders I couldn't help but scream." All I remember is staying outside until the snow Buried me." I screamed looking into her big yellow eyes. She smiled at me venomously." It's all your fault Jack!" She screamed laughing maniacally. I gasped for air. I couldn't get enough in my lungs." I was scared Jack." She said letting go and collapsing on the wooden floor." Emmie?" I said getting to my knees." All your fault!" She screamed at me jolting her head up I jumped back. Tears stained her face. She turned to the floor and started slamming her head on the floor." No stop!" I said pulling at her shoulder, but my hands slipped through her." NOOO!" I screamed trying to get a hold of her my hands slipped through each time. Tears poured out of my eyes. I couldn't get to her no matter how hard I tried. I screamed gasping for air and choking on breathes. Blood started running down her face. She slumped against the floor her hair falling in her eyes." I don't believe in Jack Frost." She said before closing them. I felt like I had been punched." Jack." Her voice called." No stop stop this isn't fair! This isn't right. Just leave me alone!" I yelled covering my ears but the voice only got louder." Jack wake up!" My eyes snapped open. It was dark the only light was coming from the moon. My eyes focused. I felt something cold on my cheeks." ssshhhhh. It's okay it was only a nightmare." I was looking into Cyras deep purple eyes. I sat up and looked around my eyes wide I didn't know where I was. I scrunched up in the corner where the bed met the wall. I tried to focus, but everything seemed to big or unreal." No no no. Don't do that don't try and take in your surrounding it will only make things worse." Cyra said I focused on her she crawled slowly next to me." It's okay Jack just look at me your safe. Your safe." She said softly I reached out and touched her cheek." I...I... I didn't." She put her hand over my mouth." Don't try and talk. She took my hand and slightly tugged. She laid against the head board looking at the ceiling. She gestured for me to come closer. I slowly sat next to her not sure if she was going to start screaming at me soon. Then she put her arm around me and I melted into her hugging her and crying. I felt her hand slowly petting my hair. I cried harder then I ever had my back was shuttering. The tears started to slow down after a while. I picked my head up and looked at Cyra she smiled." Are you Okay?" She asked softly. I nodded and slowly sat up looking around the room. I was in my room in the palace. I put my head on her shoulder."I was walking down the corridor when I heard you scream. I started knocking on you door. I finally came in and I saw you thrashing around clawing at the sheets. Then you stopped and just started crying. It was scary Jack." She said I picked my head up and looked at her. There were tears in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away." Why were you walking around?" I said my voice sounded horse like I hadn't used it in years." I had a nightmare." She shrugged a tear coming out as she smiled. I wiped it away. We heard a high pitched scream come from down stairs." Elsa!" We said in unison and jumped into action. We ran down the stairs and arrived at the door. I yanked it open." I didn't do it let me go! You can't I won't let it happen!" Elsa screamed in bed with her eyes closed. The blankets were on the floor. There was a full on snow storm going on in her room. Then her eyes snapped open and she screamed bloody murder.I had to cover my ears." What is going on!" I turned back and saw bunny and north standing in the door way." We looked back at Elsa her platinum blonde hair stuck to her face with sweat. She scratched at her wood bed frame. She looked up at us, but it wasn't the deep blue eyes I had come accustomed to her eyes were that putrid yellow." Tonight is just the beginning. Still want to fight?" She said in a voice that wasn't hers. It was zilsas I had heard her one to many times. Elsa burst into laughter her head up turned to the sky. I ran over to her and shook her shoulder. The laughing cut off as she looked at me." Always trying to be the hero." She said then her eyes slowly turned back to that beautiful blue. She closed her eyes, but she was shaking she had to be woken up." Elsa? Elsa come on you have to wake up! They can't get to you if your awake." I said shaking her a little. She opened her eyes wide and gasped." ANNA!" Was all she said she clung to my arm looking up at me shaking her head no." I need a bowl of water a wash cloth and some new bed sheets. She's losing a lot of water from sweating and crying." Bunny nodded." I'll get the sheets." He said leaving north nodded and said." I will get the water and cloth Cyra you go check on Anna." He said stomping down the hall." Are you sure you can handle it?" She asked looking at the door then back at me." You got to play good citizen now it's my turn. Just go." I said she nodded. I looked back at Elsa the snow had stopped." My fathers mad at me." She said hiccuping. That didn't make sense, but I went with it. I picked her up bridal style and sat in the arm chair with her on my lap." Why is he mad?" I asked her she put her head on my shoulder. She was shaking really bad." He says that ill sooner kill everyone in arendelle then protect them all." She shuddered. I held her tight." That's not true at all. All you care about is your people. Trust me you are an amazing queen." I said she said something, but I couldn't hear what." What?" I said she whispered." You're cold." I laughed and apologized." She hugged me." It's baking in here." She said it was just her. The rest of the room was pretty cold. She settled into my voice was sounding a bit clearer. Sandy ran in signing At the speed of light." Woah sandy not so fast." I said he took a deep breath." What happened?" Is what he settled on." Elsa was staring at sandy smiling a bit." Zila decided to send us a little message. I'll tell you what it was later, but she gave us all nightmares. First shots have been fired I guess you could say." I said adjusting Elsa so she could move a little if she wanted. Sandy made a snowflake the size of Elsa's palm he blew it at her. She giggled a bit as it wove through her hair. North came in then bunny. Bunny grumbled about having to change the bed sheets until Elsa apologized. North gave me the bowl with the towel in it and left. Elsa climbed into her bed, but she didn't relax. Sandy was the last to leave he handed me a little pouch." Whats this?" I asked opening it up and seeing a collection of hard candies." They are something me and Mother Nature have been working on. They help you sleep soundly with no nightmares. They taste like berries and other fruits. The second you fall asleep it melts so you won't choke." Sandy signed. I nodded and thanked him he left closing the door behind him. I held the bag in one hand and the bowl in the other, and looked at had her face in her hands. I walked over and set the bowl on the night stand then jumped into the bed shoving her over a bit. She groaned looking at me and scowling. I leaned back on the head board." I just made a complete fool of myself." She said looking at me with one eye the other covered with her right hand." Hey you did a better job then I did. Cyra had to burst into my room to keep me from digging a hole threw the mattress and I didn't know where I was for what felt like ages. Then I cried so much I could have filled a bath tub." I said she smiled and sat up leaning back." At least you can say the dream was something new to you. Every time I have a nightmare it's the same. This time it was just worse. She said leaning over me and grabbing the wash cloth. A few drops got on me but I didn't complain. She combed the wash cloth over her hair a few time then looked back at the bowl. I picked it up and set it in between us carefully." Thanks." She said dipping it in the water and squeezing so it wouldn't drip." I'm sorry if I scared any one." She said wiping her face and neck with the wash cloth." It's alright. Everyone knows what it's like. Nightmares can seem so real you forget you're asleep." I said trying to comfort her. She set the wash cloth in the bowl and I put it back on the nightstand." Um.. Sandy gave me these if you eat one you can go back to sleep without having to worry about bad dreams." I said taking out a crimson colored candy. Elsa seemed pretty horrified at the idea of going back to sleep." Okay." She said taking the candy." On one condition," she said as I started to get up." You stay here with me until you get tired." She said I was going to refuse but I didn't exactly want to be alone either." Deal." I said putting and arm around her as she put the candy in her mouth." What's it taste like?" I said she yawned," like a black berry. " she said leaning into me. We sat there in silence I looked down at Elsa after a while. She was fast asleep. I pulled out a green candy and put it on my tongue." Grapes." I said yawning and pulling the blanket over Elsa and I.


	24. Chapter 24 caring attitude

Cyra's P.O.V

" Anna will you please calm down?" I said a little more than frustrated. To avoid Anna getting a nightmare I had to wake her up. Resulting in me having to explain everything and Anna getting overly excited for some odd reason." Why are you so happy about this? The guardians your sister included are going into war." I said slash snapped that got her attention." Well I don't know it's exciting to think that of all countries we were destined to have this all out feud with people and animals we can't even see! It might very well be the biggest war arendelle has ever gone into." She says and then realization crossed her face making her smile fall. I held back a smirk," People are going to die aren't they?" Every ounce of me cringed for wanting to scream at her. The voice in my head did it first. NO DUH princess and to think you were so happy a second ago." Well yes people are going to die. That's what happens, but I can almost guarantee our victory." I said getting up and walking around a bit. There was silence then," Cyra?" I heard her say." Yes Anna?" I said turning around and looking at her. Her eyes were glassy tears had just started to form." I just got my sister back what if I lose Her?" She said clutching a pillow to her chest. She was staring behind me I turned around and on the top of her dresser was a little doll that looked just like Elsa. I walked over and sat next to Anna on her bed." You won't lose her. This isn't a thing I do for just anyone but I'm going to any way." I said taking a deep breathe. She looked at me expectantly. I looked her in the eyes." Anna I promise nothing will happen to Elsa on the battle field. You have my word as a guardian." I said Anna blinked a few times until the words registered. Then she smiled." Thank you." Then she hugged me tightly. I gasped no one had ever hugged me except Jack and even then I'm pretty sure I'm always the one to hug him first. Then she let go and looked at me in confusion." You're Elsa's guardian aren't your?" She asked I blinked rapidly. Then she smiled brightly." I knew it! Well at least I know she's in good hands. ooh who's my guardian? tell me tell me tell me!" She said jumping on the bed nocking me on the floor in the process. She made one final jump landing on the bed then peeked over the side." Sorry." She said reaching a hand out to help me up. She yanked me up onto the bed before I even got to my feet. Did this girl lift weights?! I admired her for her strength though. Her eyes were wide in anticipation." I don't know." I said truthfully she frowned. The truth is most guardians don't have a certain child to look after. Even if they did they probably wouldn't know. The only reason most Cupid's know is because we have to make sure that sooner or later our kid meets there one and only. Most of my job was just braking them up if it wasn't the one after a while. I went to sleep feeling all there emotions and it was awful. At random moments I'd burst into tears or start throwing things in anger. Other times I'd question my beauty. It truly was awful. Sometimes I wouldn't brake them up right away just to leave them in there perfect little bubble of love. It only caused more problems the longer I kept them together." What's wrong?" Anna asked me I relaxed my facial muscles." Um...nothing I was just thinking about all the kids I... I had to brake up." I said might as well be honest. She looked at me in horror, but curiosity won over." It's your job to brake them up." She said just as much a statement as a question. I nodded her eyes suddenly took on pity for me." That must be awful." She said I smile and laugh humorlessly," yeah it is it hurts me just as much as it hurst them." I said sniffing trying to keep in tears I hate when people take pity on me. I quickly change the subject." Well you better get some sleep I'll go ask sandy if he has any.. I don't know nightmare repellant?" I say getting up off Anna's bed and heading to the door." You know I've never had friends." She said I stopped my hand wavering over the door knob." Do you think we could be friends?" She asked awkwardly something turned inside me and I suddenly felt the urge to shatter every ounce of faith she had in me." We will see." I said opening the door." Oh..uh okay I guess." I heard her say from behind me as I shut the door." What the hell!" I shouted at myself. I need to find a mirror, but after I get whatever it is I need for Anna that sandy has. Luckily he was walking down the hall," sandy!" I called running over to him. He saw me, but then I quickly remembered to pull my hood up just in case." Do you have anything to help Anna sleep?" I asked him he looked at me suspiciously after all it was about one in the morning why would I need to have my hood up. He simply pointed to Elsa's door around the corner and signed Jack has them. I thanked him and sped off to the door. I knocked no reply. I knocked repeatedly until I got tired of waiting and just opened the door. I walked in to find Jack curled up with Elsa under his arm. I scoffed it wasn't my initial response. I panicked for a brief second then walked quietly over to Jack and Elsa. His head rested on top of hers, and the blankets was pulled up to her chin. I looked around for anything useful. Then I saw a string clutched tight in jacks hand. I took his hand in mine and slowly opened up his fingers. As soon as his hand was open it fell limp dropping a small bag onto the covers. I picked it up and looked inside. Candy? I thought what good is candy? I left with it none the less. I picked one up and closely examined it. I saw tiny grains of sand in the candy undetectable. I walked to Anna's door and knocked. She opened it and jumped back." Cyra?" She questioned I held out the bag." Take one that you like and then give it back." I said my attitude flaring on poor Anna. She opened it and took out a golden looking one." What does it do?" She asked." I'm guessing it makes you sleep. I don't know how fast it works so you better put it in your mouth when your already in bed." I said leaning against the door frame. She gave the little pouch back to me." What's up with you? You seemed so nice then you turn all wicked on me." She said putting her hands on her hips." Sudden change in mood. Now I'm going to my room." I said walking off down the hall. I heard her slam her door then i took off running to the end and climbing the stairs two at a time. I ran to my door yanked it open and slammed it shut once inside. I held myself against the door trying to calm my heart. To no avail. I put the candies on a nightstand. I then started opening every drawer in my room looking for a mirror. If I did fearing what it would show. I found one I lifted it out by the handle. I clutched it in a death grip slowly lifting it to show my face. I looked at myself everything seemed normal until you looked at my eyes. The dark blue that was closer to my pupil had spread some what making my eyes look freakish. They are freakish blue in the middle and purple surrounding. Ugh and my eyes are so big it's not like you wouldn't notice if you saw. The dark blue was my original eye color. I looked at my nails they were beginning to come to a point. I dropped the mirror and it broke. Luckily it's framed by silver so none of the glass came out." Is my little girl coming back to me at last?" I heard her voice say it sounded hopeful, but I was so mad at them how was this even possible." You are not my mother." I said picked up the mirror and looked in. There they were I remember this picture. It was a picture of all of us pitch standing next to Zila. She was holding me in her arms her powers shielding from the burn for just enough time to take the picture. I was holding the mirror so tightly my hand started to cramp. Hot tears fell down my cheeks. I threw the mirror at the wall and it shattered. Not just the glass all of it broken in a hundred different pieces. I looked at my hand it had the intricate patterns from the handle. I looked at the pieces on the floor in shock. I realized smoke had filled the room. It was mine it just had more black in it then usual. The mirror pieces came together again when I picked one up. I sent the smoke away and placed the mirror on the dresser. I couldn't do anything and as my parents got stronger there hold on me started to reverse the changes I had made long ago. Cyra was being left behind and midnight was coming out to play.

Jacks P.O.V

I woke up refreshed that may have been the best sleep I ever had. My staff was by my side the head curled around my foot. I tried to get up but felt something holding me down. I looked to my right arm and was startled when I saw Elsa. She was curled up next to me her head some what on my chest. I looked around realizing this wasn't my room either. Then the memories of yesterday came back. I looked at Elsa again wondering how I didn't even notice her there at first. Her hair had fallen In her face. I slowly brushed it behind her ear tracing her jaw line. Then laid back it probably wasn't a good idea to get up right away any way. Maybe Sandy's candy knock out junk has side effects? Then I looked around for the pouch. Judging from the fact that the blankets hadn't gotten the least bit wrinkled Elsa hadn't moved all night nor had I. Someone must have taken it maybe sandy himself. I slowly look over the side of the bed trying not to move Elsa in the process. I see an orb and reach down to pick it up when I feel Elsa move and I have a brief moment of panic that she is going to fall. So I sit up and reach for her but she just turns over. Then I realize it was stupid of me to think that it's a huge bed. I lean over the side of the bed to fast apparently because I crash to the ground with my staff making a ruckus. I saw Elsa shoot up and look around. I pick up the orb and shove it my pocket along with my own. I slowly stand up and Elsa looks startled." What are you doing in my room?!" She says in a harsh whisper. I don't know why she's whispering exactly maybe it's the fact that it's so quiet already." Oh right I remember now never mind. Wait I said to stay until you got tired why did you stay?" She said quirking an eyebrow. I picked up my staff and spun it a little." I didn't want to risk waking you and I was actually pretty comfortable and I didn't want to move." I say looking at her she nods and stretches her arms." You better get dressed I'm taking you some where today." I say walking to the door." Oh and where is that?" She says in her queen voice. I turn around and smirk," you'll see. I'm going to go check up on Cyra." I say opening the door." Okay I'll meet you all at breakfast." She says through a yawn as I close the door. It's bright in the hall mostly because of the huge window letting light in constantly. I walk down the hall and up the stairs. I have trouble remembering which door it is exactly so I have to knock on two doors on the right side. One servant lady opens the door and stares blankly at me then looks up and down the hall shrugs and goes back into her room. The third door I knock on and I hear her voice, but I'm not exactly sure what it is she said. When she opens the door I jump back." Cyra did you sleep at all last night?" I ask angrily as I look at the dark circles that are forming under her eyes." Yes?" She says I look at her annoyed." Besides the time where every one woke up?" I say she looks exhausted." Alright frost so I didn't sleep why is it any of your business?" She snaps at me it surprises me at first but then I only get mad. I'm about to retaliate when she pinches the bridge of her nose and says," I'm sorry Jack I just I guess I'm cranky?" I'm not all all convinced but I let it pass. She looks at me her eyes are the definition of sorrow. I can't help but imagine this is the look she would be asking for help. There is something different about her eyes Im trying to figure it out and panic crosses her face." What?" She asks standing stiffly I lean back and inspect her face." There's something different... Cyra were you scratching at your cheeks?!" I ask her terrified as I notice the long red marks down her face. She touches her cheeks and smiles weakly as if apologizing." Cyra please don't hurt yourself anymore please." She turns her head down in shame and nods. I pick her chin up and look her in the eyes. That's what's different!" What's up with your eyes?" I ask she shoves my hand away." Nothing Jack I'm fine okay? Just go to breakfast I'll meet you there." She says waving me off." This conversation is far from over." I say so only she can hear. She looks up at me that look could kill. I walk away and walk down a few steps then silently creep back up. I watch her from the safety of the staircase corner. She slumps against the door frame and bangs her head on it. It brings back the image of emmie banging her head in the wood floor till she blead. I put it to the back of my brain and watch." You know you're going to have to tell him." She says in an entirely different voice crossing her arms." I know that I'm not an idiot. I just don't want him to worry about me." She says in her regular voice uncrossing her arms." He cares about you is all I'm saying and the second he realizes you have to come clean. This isn't the only thing you haven't told him either so it just adds to another loyalty card gone." She says in that teasing tone she acts like she's playing cards and they all flew out of her hands." I know. I just I finally have someone to talk to. I don't want him to leave like I did at first." She says and my jaw drops. She didn't want me around oh this is rich." Oh you finally have some one you can talk to, but you don't want to talk to him. Right makes perfect sense." She says I know the voice it's the tone she took with me when she snapped. She rolls her eyes and walks down the hall leaving her bedroom door open. I don't know what gets into me but as soon as she goes into what I assume is the bathroom I rush to her room. Her curtains are ripped up. There are no sharp objects so I can only assume she tore them up with her hands. Her bed is a reck the mattress is hanging off the side as if she tried to knock it on the floor with the sheets and blankets. I reach into my pocket and pull out the orb I found in Elsa's room. I look at it the green is unmistakable it's Cyra's. She must have taken the candies, but she obviously didn't take any because she was up all night destroying things. I look around for the pouch and remarkably it's on a nightstand untouched. I pick it up then put it back down she will know I was in here. I put her orb next to it though. I leave the room and go down to the dining room. Elsa's sitting with Anna kristoff and crum." Hi everyone. Kristoff did you sleep well?" I ask not out of requirement, but because I was genuinely concerned." I had a little fright, but I had no trouble getting back to sleep." He said waving his hand around as to say don't worry about it. I sat down next to him and crum." What about you crum sleep well?" Now him it was simply out of obligation." Like a baby." He said everyone at the table looked at him confused. He just shrugged, but if there was any doubt before their isn't now. He is working with them if even kristoff had a nightmare then I don't see why crum wouldn't. It's the only possible explanation he is a spy." We already told the chef what we wanted. If you want I can call him back out." Elsa offered." Oh no that's fine. I don't really need to eat anyway I just came because we are all meeting here to talk. It also saves me the trouble of having to hunt you down." I say this makes everyone look at me like I'm crazy. Elsa laughs and replays for me." Jack and I are going somewhere today." She said looking at everyone at the table and settling on me." Where?" Anna said trying to burry her excitement it wasn't working." He won't tell me." Elsa says with a play pout and I stick my tongue out at her and we laugh. Then Anna seems a bit worried for some reason." Is Cyra going with you?" She asks I hadn't exactly thought about it." I really prefer she stay here and rest." I say to Anna she's about to say something when crum cuts in." Why what happened to her?" I look at Anna and she urges me to answer." Nothing she just didn't sleep well." I say simply." Then I'll go check on her." He says rising from his chair. I'm about to object when we all hear." No need I'm here." Cyra's voice says she comes into the room only a brief moment we can see her face then the hood comes up. I scowl and pay no attention to her. She doesn't seem to notice." Cyra can I talk to you alone?" She's about to object I can tell from the pause then Anna says." Ooh you better say yes or he might freak out and freeze arendelle." Elsa pushes Anna off her chair and blushes." Kristoff help me up." Anna says from the ground." Nope you deserved that one sorry." Kristoff says than they start laughing and Anna picks herself up. I turn back to Cyra she shrugs and gets up with out a word. I follow her out and we go a pretty good distance from the dinning hall." What?" She says crossing her arms." Okay that's it I want you to spill every last detail of whatever it is you're keeping from me!" I say loudly she looks around than grabs my hand and runs up the nearest set of stairs. We run up two more flights of stairs then we are on her floor. She comes to her door pulls it open and pushes me in. Everything is fixed except for the curtains. She turns around and pulls off her hood." What are you hiding from me?" I ask her as she sits in the chair instead of next to me on the bed." What do you mean hiding can't I just be in a bad mood?" She asks challenging me." I heard you talking to yourself. What haven't you been telling me?" I say raising my voice a little her head snaps up." Frost you had no right to eavesdrop drop on me!" She shouts then clenches her fist over the arm rest. Her nails chip at the wood it's not until now that I notice her nails are like talons." Yes I do! I'm worried about you Cyra." I say not moving from my spot as she crosses the room and her nose is inches from mine." Worried or afraid?" She hisses under her breathe so only I can hear. Then she sits back down and let's her hair fall in her face." Just tell me what's going on so I can help you. Please I don't like seeing you so angry and sad." I say she looks up at me slightly her hair falling in her strangely colored eyes. Tears come and she's furiously blinking them away." Midnight some how she... she's coming back slowly but surely and I don't know what to do. I don't know how this is happening. All the years I spent as Cyra and midnight has been locked away... It's all coming back at once. That's why my eyes there turning this awful deep blue. My nails I could draw blood. I didn't let myself fall asleep I couldn't. That's why I had red on my cheeks because I was scratching at myself to keep awake. Help me! No you can't I have to leave I'm only putting you in danger." She says her eyes crazed darting every which way. She gets up and crosses to the door." No you can't leave." I say pouting my staff at the knob." Jack unfreeze the lock right now!" She says yanking pulling and twisting the door knob." I'm only trouble. I can't stay here I can't I can't I can't. I have to leave." She slides down the door and starts saying this over and over. She pulls her knees up and raps her arms around them. She starts shaking and crying. She just keeps repeating those words. I feel my chest tighten and tears threaten to come up. She looks so fragile in this moment and I don't like it. Her hair sticks to her cheeks I get off the bed and crawl towards her. I feel like she won't trust me if I stand. I sit next to her but she doesn't seem to notice. Her eyes are glued to the floor but I can tell she's far off some where. I put an arm around her and she pushes me away scrambling away hitting her back against the chair. She puts her hands up as if to push me away." No don't come near me !I might hurt you." She screams the first part and whispers the last. I can tell she isn't playing around. She genuinely thinks she will hurt me. I smile and slowly come near her. She starts tugging at her hair rapping her wrists in it. Her chest is quickly risking and falling." Cyra look at me!" She jolts and looks at me her breathing doesn't slow if anything it speeds up." Cyra you haven't hurt anyone. Look at me I'm fine. You need to calm down. Focus on me just me." Her chest slows a little as she locks eyes with me. I have her full attention. Her eyes are still wide she's having a panic attack I know that much." Cyra your safe. Nothing's wrong with you. You are not dangerous. You are brave. You are beautiful. You are going to be fine." I say slowly getting closer inch by inch. She blinks a few times and relaxes a bit." You won't hurt me I know you won't. I trust you." I say reaching out for her hand. She pulls it back, but then looks at me and puts her hand in mine." You see you're fine. You need sleep." I say she pulls her hand away and shakes her head." I can't what if they get me?" She said in a low voice like a little girl. I smile and take her hand again she's burning up." You will be fine I up." I order she slowly get up with my support. She's shaking really bad and her legs are wobbly. I help her into bed not bothering to pull back the blanket." Do you know what these are for?" I ask her remembering the pouch of candies on the nightstand. She shakes her head." They keep the nightmares away. You just have to take one." I say pulling one out of the bag and handing it to her. She reaches up tentatively her hand trembling but not as bad as before." I'll be okay?" She asks. I kneel down next to her." I promise you will be just fine." She smiles for the first time. I get up and kiss her forehead." Goodnight." She whispers putting the candy in her mouth. I look back at her as I lurk in the door way. Her eyes flutter closed and her breathing is deep and steady." Sweet dreams." I say closing the door at last. I let out a breath and run a hand through my hair. We can talk when she wakes up. I think as I walk away. I'm in deep thought about how long this has been going on. What's the other thing she has been keeping from me? Then I here someone scream I instantly think it's Cyra and the candy didn't works. But then I see a palace servant on the ground with a bunch of towels surrounding them. They slipped on ice and I chuckle and voice an apology. As I walk down the rest of the stairs. I walk into the dining area and everyone is gone except Elsa and Anna. Anna's about to leave anyway when she sees me. She smiles and waves then leaves the room. Elsa looks at me and gives a small smile." What happened?" She asks as I lean my hand on the chair next to her." She's very sleep deprived." I say she picks up on my hint and nods." Are you done with breakfast?" I ask looking at her plate which only has a piece of toast and jam smeared on it." Oh yes I am." She says getting up." Good come on." I walk ahead of her then I stop and ask." How do you feel about flying?" She comes to my side." What do you mean?" I smile as she becomes aware of what I mean." Oh gods." She says but continues to walk with me. I laugh at her reaction." This should be memorable." She says and smiles at me mischievously." Oh yeah memorable indeed." I say spinning my staff." We just need to get high enough." I say to myself directing Elsa to the gardens.

Elsa's P.O.V

We walk out Into the gardens and I look up into the skies. I think about what it must feel like to ride the wind." Okay are you ready?" I hear Jack say at my side." Wait,what?" I say as he lifts us up in the air. I hold onto his sweatshirt and gasp as we Lift into the air. My first instinct is to scream. My eyes are pressed shut. I hear Jack laugh," Are you okay Elsa?" He asks squeezing my arm slightly." Don't drop me. If you do I swear-" I begin and he cuts me off." I won't drop you." He says sternly." You can open your eyes." He said slowly I open my eyes first the left then the right." Woah it's beautiful." I exclaim as I peer at arendelle. Everything looks so tiny the castles is gigantic and even that looks small. Then Jack jerks a certain way and I grab his sweater tighter if that's even possible." Sorry." He says looking at me I must look terrified because he smiles softly and says," We are almost there don't worry." I nod and look down we are heading for the woods. Then we fly past it and Jack dips down slightly. We land at the edge of the woods and the mountain. I'm unsteady on my legs and I need to hold onto Jack for support." Are you okay." He asks I'm embarrassed and I let go of him at once." Yes." I say and lean on a tree." So what are we doing here?" I ask him looking around and then up at the mountain I climbed wearing my coronation dress. How did I do that? I'm looking up at how the snow catches the sun and it glitters. Then I feel some thing cold hit me and I look around." Snow ball fight!" I here jacks voice bounce off the trees. 


	25. Chapter 25 find your center or hide it

Elsa's P.O.V

I wiped the snow off and got into defensive stance. I walked out closer to the mountain to get a better look at where he might be. Another snowball hits my shoulder and I see something in a bush. His hair it's a dead give away against all the greenery of the forest. I take a step forward but the ground makes a heavy crunching noise that I'm now aware of as I walk. So I walk on the soft snow getting closer and higher up. I can now see all of Jack crouching down behind the bush. He lifts himself a bit snowball in hand then sees I'm not there and stands. He looks around I ready a snowball. Then he catches sight of me as I release the snowball." Bulls eye!" I scream and take off into the woods as he wipes the snow from his face. I don't look back I climb a tree and lie in wait. I have a snowball in my hand and I'm waiting for Jack to come through the trees after me. Then I feel a gust of wind behind me and some one clears there throat. I turn around to find Jack with a snowball tossing it up and down taunting me." It seems we are at a cross roads. Why don't I fix that?" He says we both throw at the same time hitting our target. I loose my balance and fall I make a patch of snow beneath me just in time. I look up at Jack and smirk he's wiping snow out of his eyes, perfect. I take fire and hit him in the chest with the snow ball. He stumbles and I make a snow patch under the branch where I know he will fall. He does and when he does I see him squinting his eyes tightly shut. Then he slowly opens them and realizes he has landed on snow. We turn it into a full on war making barriers and hiding behind them. Diving for cover where ever we can. We are laughing really hard as the game goes on. We both get tired and call a truce. We lay in the snow at the base of the mountain looking at the clouds." A snowball fight in June." I giggle looking at Jack he laughs to." Only in arendelle." I say and sigh with a smile on my face." Do you remember any of it?" I inquire jacks looking at the sky watching a bird." Any of what?" He asks I stretch out on the snow putting one hand deep into the snow." Any of your past life? Like after you found your baby teeth?" I say looking at him he turns onto his side and I do the same." Some times I get a really clear memory ever since. Only once in a while though." He answers I nod." Some memories are good others not so much, but that just tells me that it's real." He continues not taking his gaze away from my eyes." What did you look like? before all the ice set in." When I ask this I blush a bit Jack notices and smirks but doesn't acknowledge it any further." My hair was a sort of chest nut brown. My eyes were light brown. My skin was just a little more tan and everything else was pretty much the same except for my clothes." He finishes I try to imagine him like this. He still looks amazing. I smile." We should get back." I say but I don't move. Jack nods I can see I hint of disappointment when he looks at me again. I sit up and so does he. Before I can get up he stands and holds his hand out to help me up. I gladly take it, but the force he uses to help me up is to much and I fall into his chest. I look up at him," Are you Okay?" He asks I laugh a bit but my feet can't seem to find a steady place." Yes I'm... Im fine." I stutter looking into jacks eyes. He's still holding onto me as my feet finally decide on a balanced place to rest. His face is inches from mine and I can feel my eyelids becoming heavy. I close them than snap them right back open. I step away from Jack and he opens his eyes. He scratches the back of his head. We are left in an awkward silence. I take a step closer to him and he looks at me." Thank you. This was the best day I have had in a long time." Then before I can stop myself I kiss him on the cheek. His face tints pink then he clears his throat." Your.. Your welcome. We um... We should get back." He says stumbling over his words. Then he picks me up bridal style and we fly back to the palace. He sets me down on the walk way in the garden." I have to go check on Cyra. I need to see if she's okay. Don't tell her I told you, but this whole pitch and her mother thing is starting to get to her. Like her other side." He whispers to me at first I don't follow. Then I remember what he means she must have been an entirely different person way back when. I nod and he jogs into the palace. I sit under a tree and touch a finger to my lips. They haven't stopped buzzing since I kissed Jack on the cheek. I feel this strong sensation of happy and bubbly inside." This is what it must feel like to be Anna." I joke to myself. I smile slightly and think over the day with Jack.

Jacks P.O.V

I put my hand on my cheek I still have the warm feeling like her lips are still there. I rub at my cheek but the feeling doesn't go away. Secretly I don't want it to go away. I make my way slowly to cyra's room with a hand pressed lightly against my cheek. I think about the fun Elsa and I had today. It's not until some one crashes into me that I'm snapped back into the present." Why are you all smiley?" Anna says so it was her. I rub at the shoulder she pushed. I wipe the smile off my face because I didn't know it was there." No reason." I say and continue to walk." Did you and Elsa have fun?" She asks I look at her as if I've been caught in some kind of crime. Warmth rushes to my cheeks before I can stop it." Aaaww I've never seen you blush before. I know about the kiss her lip stick is smeared across your cheek." She giggles as I rub at my cheek with my sweatshirt sleeve. Ugh she had to be wearing lip stick. Her signature magenta color was going to be hard to get off of my face." You're going to burn a hole through your skin. Look it's gone." She says pulling my hand away from my Cheek." Well I was really going to go find Elsa. You don't happen to know where she is do you?" She asks good she can go interrogate Elsa." Last I saw her she was in the gardens." I reply. Anna gives me a quick good bye then takes off down the hall. I see her jump onto the railing without slowing down and she rides it to the bottom of the stairs. I laugh she's a dare devil at heart, but she's so clumsy she would probably get herself killed even attempting to walk in heels. Her sister on the other hand can run and jump in them just fine. How I don't know. I continue down the hall and up the stairs till I'm at her door. I knock at first when there is no reply I walk in. She's curled up in her sheets but she's sweating and her face is scrunched up in pain. I close the door behind me and quickly walk over to her. I gently shake her and her hand shoots up grabbing my arm in a death grip. I try to pull away but she's to strong. I look at her. Her eyes are open and they're that deep blue that had started to form. There is no purple left though. She speaks in that voice that's just a little deeper, but carries venom and attitude." Why are you here frost?" She spits my sweater is ripping and I can feel her nails starting to dig into my skin." Cyra. You have to wake up." I say to her she scoffs at me." There is no more Cyra. Well there won't be if you don't fix this, but oh there's one problem the guardians don't know do they? That's right they don't. So frost what are you going to do? Surely you can't expose her secret with out her consent. If you were too would they even help? No they would shun her banish her for good! With only you to blame." She lets go of my arm and holds her head like it hurts. I pull back my sleeve to see the damage. I'm bleeding blood is dripping down my arm from fore triangular slashes. She takes her hands off her head and grabs at my arm again this time she screams and looks at her hand. It's red and blisters have formed there's just a little of my blood around her fingers." Jack?" She says in her regular voice then looks up at me with purple eyes only beginning to take on the blue. She looks at my arm and covers her mouth and begins to cry." I did that to you?" She whispers in horror not taking her eyes off my bloody arm." Yeah but look it's not that bad. Look the blood is already stopping." I say showing her that it is. She shakes her head and makes eye contact with me." But I did that to you." She says forcefully, but not in a mean way. She says it with all the sorrow and remorse I had ever heard in someone's voice." I'm sorry Jack, but I can't stay here." She says getting up and walking over to the door knob." Wait!" I say looking for my staff. She grabs the door knob but screams and pulls away cradling her hand. I find my staff under the bed. I walk over to her and look at her hand it looks like she was badly burned. At least her mind is off of leaving now." That happened when she touched my arm." I say to her she looks up almost shocked." I love you Jack Frost. That's why it burnt her like it did. Remember what I told you?" I do remember now. She told me that her parents can't touch each other with out it burning like acid. Because they love each other and 'monsters' aren't meant to love. So she loves me." Not in the romantic type of way. I love you like a friend and since you're my first official friend you mean a lot to me." She says reassuring me she doesn't feel romantically. I laugh at her response." I'm sorry I hurt you arm." She looks at it as if it's a poisonous snake about to jump at her." It will heal just fine Cyra. It might take a little longer than usual but I'll be fine. Now let me see your hand." I say she doesn't seem to convinced but she lets me have her hand. I rap it in a thin layer of frost making sure to leave her fingers individually so she can still use then. She watches as I work in aw. When I'm done she looks at her hand turning it from side to side then frowning." Maybe I should have washed the Jack out of my finger nails before I let you do this." She says holding the back of her hand out to me so I can see her nails. Sure enough there's blood and a little bit of skin clinging to her nails. It's going to be hard to melt the frost to get to it but I'll manage. I take her hand in mine and cover it with the other. I think of my happiest memories. Some how none of them compare to this day with Elsa. None except when Jamie believed me. I feel liquid run down my palm and I uncover her hand and just the tips are clear of frost. She excuses herself to wash her hands and I tend to my own wounds. I scratch away the excess blood that has dried on my arm. I exam the slits in my arm. Her nails were sharper when midnight had taken over entirely. The cuts are deep but they seem to be recovering just fine on there own so I leave it and pull down my sleeve. When she gets back her finger nails are clean and the rest of the frost is still intact. I cover up her fingers one by one and then we leave her room. She grabs her cloak before we go pulling it on. She goes to pull her hood up but I put a hand over hers." You keep this down until we are in the company of more people." I order I can tell she's about to object. Her eyes fall to my now covered arm she winces and agrees to keep her hood down. I guess she feels she owes me something. We walk in a comfortable silence. I get lost in my thoughts maybe I should tell north about this. No he would send her away that's the truth he would only see her as a threat as a spy. He might even have her executed for all that she knows. No I can't let that happen. I won't tell anyone. She can handle herself I know she can. She's going to have to.


	26. Chapter 26 bonding

Cyra's P.O.V

As we meet up with the other guardians I pull up my hood to hide my eyes. I know Jack is worried about me. He doesn't know how bad this is getting. I need to leave this much I know. I can leave tonight. Ha! Don't be ridiculous he knows you to well. Besides he already knows you want to leave. He's going to be watching your door like a hawk tonight. As much as I hate to admit it she's right. I'll stay a week then I'll leave hopefully it won't be to bad before then. I can feel my nerves calming as I walk. My eyes are a dead give away though and I can't keep this hood down no matter what Jack says. I see crum eyeing me like I committed a crime from across the room. I pull on my hood even though I know he can't see me. He is a spy he could know so much more than I think. I push it aside and focus on north as he goes over the strategy. So far all we know is that sandy and Jack are our greatest defense." So we set sandy on this end. And Jack will-" Jack cuts him off," And Jack will go where he's needed." He finishes I roll my eyes he can never stay in one place can he? North herumphs but agrees because he knows Jack won't agree to anything else." Cyra!" He shouts getting my attention." What do you do? What do you work well with?" North asks my mind goes blank." Uh well I can distract, and um my weapon of choice is a sword." I stutter. He nods but looks excitingly confused." What do you mean distraction?" He asks making everyone look at me. In this instant I have never been more thankful for the hood over my head." Well I since I'm a Cupid I can send thoughts that you would consider day dreams into people's minds. It's very distracting so as long as I can get a hold of everyone's thoughts." I say a little more confident as I know this is something I can do very well. Everyone looks impressed as they didn't know I was in control of such things. Then I look at the only person who I'm really afraid will realize what this means. Jack, at first he's impressed but then his smile drops and he looks at me really hurt. I can only guess what must be going through his head at this moment." Okay I understand we probably won't need that assistance, but are you any good with that sword?" North asks before I can answer he tosses me one of his. It's heavier and longer than mine but I like how it feels in my hands. I hold it in both weighing it. Then the center table moves and everyone pushes the chairs back. I'm standing across from north who is holding out his sword. I get into place for a spar. Then he calls go and we begin. I take a step back as does he we circle each other once in a while jabbing trying to expose each other's weaknesses. Then we go into the fight the sound of blade on blade contact echoes around the room. I block out the sound of the rest of the room cheering. He sweeps the sword at my feet I jump and swing at his head. We jab and block for a while. I'm determined to win this fight. He is more experienced then I am but my competitive side is out and I'm not stopping until I win. He loses his footing blocking one of my far off shots he stretches his arms out to keep from falling and this is my moment. I hold my sword to his long white beard where his throat should be. I come forward so fast my hood flies back. North makes eye contact with me. I back away and pull up my hood. I go and stand in front of Jack. He pulls me against his chest and rubs my shoulders. I'm staring at north he's in shock as he picks up the sword I didn't know I dropped." Your.. Your eyes!" He shouts at me." What about them?!" I shout back. I've angered him now he gets to his feet but stays where he is." They're not of this world." He says I cross my arms over my chest." And who are you to say what's of this earth? You pompous-" Jack cuts me off by putting a hand over my mouth and carrying me out of the room. He sets me down on the floor against the wall. I start to growl at him and he rolls his eyes." Stop it!" He yells at me I feel my eyes widen at the force fullness in his voice. I don't back down though." You can't tell me what to do Jackie." I say in a teasing voice. He puts his hands up near my head and against the wall." You need to control it." He says harshly in my ear then leaves and goes back into the room. I stomp a foot my blood boiling in my vanes. I stomp down the hall, but I can't walk up the stairs. Not yet. So I pace in the painting room letting out a cry of anger every once in a while. Then I can't hold it in any more. I scream and hold my hands out in front of me. All the smoke flows to my finger tips and bursts out of my hands shaking all the portraits in the room. One falls but before it can hit I send one smoke spiraling it's way and it catches it when it's centimeters from the floor. It floats over to me and I hold it in my hands. It's a small painting of a girl sitting on a bench. Her hair is whipping around her face. Orange, red, and golden leaves are falling from the tree she sits under." It's not so bad being alone." I say as I walk over and try to place the painting on its nail. I can't reach its to high. I'm trying to tiptoe when someone lifts me up. I gasp and place the painting carefully on the nail. Then I'm descended and I look at the painting from the ground." Thanks. look I'm-" I turn around expecting to see Jack when I see crum." No problem. I'm guessing by the look on your face you you were expecting Jack?" I get defensive but hold it in. Wait he can see my face oh whatever I don't care." Yeah, but I'm glad it's you we haven't talked in a while." I say I feel bad but I want to know what information he's contracted. He seems surprised," there isn't much to talk about on my side. You on the other hand what happened to those beautiful amethyst eyes?" He doesn't comment any further but I can tell he wants to say something about the blue." Changing you know. Change is a good thing." I say then I'm hit with a devilish current. If he wants to mess with me I'll mess with him. I come closer making my voice as flirtatious as possible." Unless you think change is a bad thing. Do you?" I ask putting a hand on his chest and tiptoeing so I'm some what his hight. His face is a deep red now." Uh...n-no... I mean yes! I- I think change is great." He says and I know I've done enough. So I step back," Well that's good any way I should get to bed." I start to walk away swinging my hips ever so slightly. Then I want nothing more than to get him mad. So at the door way I look back at him and say." If you see Jack tell him I'm heading to bed." I say innocently. I see anger wash over his face he nods and I leave at once. At first I'm walking just until I'm sure he can't hear my foot steps any more. Then I brake into a sprint to my room. Some how I get there without even thinking about it. I guess I've memorized the palace well enough. I lock the door with the key and lay on my bed. I'm not tired at all. I remember Elsa and Jack went some where today probably to blow off steam. I completely forgot to ask Jack how it went. Then I remember my orb. I look through my cloak pockets it's not there. I look around desperately for it then I find it. It's next to the bag of candy Jack left here. I can't call Jack he's probably still angry with me and he's still in the meeting." Show me Elsa." I say first just in case she is already asleep. Turns out she isn't she's not even her room. She's in the study working out some paper work. She's just organizing it though maybe she wouldn't mind if I called. So I exit that view and open up the call. I set it on my bed and scoot back a bit. She doesn't answer at first then I see her face." Hi Cyra. Is something wrong?" I laugh at her response to me calling her. Then I remember we have never really talked one on one before." Yes everything is fine. I just wanted to know how your day with Jack went." I answer leaning on my head board. She looks confused." I would have thought he told you already." She says I scrunch my eyebrows wondering how to answer." He might have, but there was a... Mishap so he didn't get to." I say a bit nervous. She smiles knowingly but then goes on to explain the day she had. I laugh and wince as she explains." Wait hold on you almost kissed?!" I ask loudly then make a note to lower my voice." Yes it was a bit awkward after. I don't know how I feel about this just yet." I nod but on the inside I'm jumping for joy. One of my match ups might actually go good for once. We continue to talk long after the story is over. We exchange stories back and forth. We laugh at some of our biggest regrets. It's amazing how fast we get along. Then we get into the deeper things that we have never shared with any one." I'm thinking maybe I should leave. All I'm doing here is causing more problems." I say Elsa sympathizes and for the first time I get real advice." I know how you feel. But if you run away every one here will be so caught up with it it will look suspicious when the truth gets out. They might think you have gone to your parents and odds are Jack will miss you a ton. So what I'm saying is if you go you'll cause more problems then you are by staying. You need to stand up to your parents. There so used to you running away that it will probably surprise them when they see you slicing through there army." I think about all of this and I want to give her a hug. A tear roles down my cheek. It takes me off guard but it's a happy tear. I wipe it away and look up at Elsa." Thank you." I say genuinely. Then she gasps," Cyra! Your eyes! They're...they turned more purple." She says not knowing how to form her words." What!?" I say jumping off my bed and getting the mirror. I look in and sure enough the blue is a fraction of the way gone. I jump on my bed almost nocking the orb off. I swiftly catch it and put it back in place." You're right! What how did? Why did this happen?" I say happily this is the happiest I've been in a long time. Elsa looks at me with the biggest smile on her face." I don't know!" She says and we both brake into happy laughter. When it dies down we both realize how tired we are. I say goodnight to Elsa and turn off the orb. I have to tell Jack! Is all I can think as I get off my bed and pull my door open. Jack falls into my room smashing his head on the floor." Ouch." He says rubbing the back of his head. He sees me and gets to his feet." I know this is creepy but I couldn't let you sneak out. I mean it was only getting worse and north saw so I knew you would try to leave." I cut off his rambling with a hug. He hugs me back immediately puffing out a sigh of relief." So does this mean you're not going away?" He whispers I let go of him and say," No, no I'm not leaving." Then make sure to look him in the eye. He gasps and grabs both sides of my face moving my head up and down left and right." You how did you do that. It's not as bad as it was three hours ago." Me and Elsa had been talking for three hours?" I don't know all I've done is talk to Elsa. I'm so happy." I say giving him a true smile. He laughs and hugs me again." Oh I thought for sure you were going to leave." He says I feel something hit my cheek and roll down. I push him away slowly and look at him. His eyes are teary but he's only aloud the one tear to escape. He sniffles blinking rapidly to make the tears go away. I put a hand to his cheek." It's okay to cry." I say he still rubs away the tears that squeeze there way out. I smile," Go somewhere else Jack. I'm not going anywhere." I promise to him. He smiles at me then backs out of the room." Take two of those sleeping candies. The first one didn't do to well on its own." He says as I begin to close the door. I peek my head out through the opening." Good night." I say. He reaches out and closes the door the rest of the way. I lay down in bed the covers swallow me but I take out two candies any way. I put them both in my mouth. As I lay there falling into a deep sleep I say one last thing." Now I have to get them together." I whisper into the darkness before the beautiful sleep takes me under.


	27. Chapter 27 a day well spent

Cyra's P.O.V

I wake up at dawn the soft yellow of the sun lighting my room. I sit up and yawn I'm fully refreshed. It's at this moment that I realize I had no nightmares. I jump out of bed and get to my door ready to start the day. I stop and look down at my clothes I'm in my night wear. I pick up the mirror and look at myself. My hair is a mess sticking up at odd angles clinging to my face. My make up is the thing that sells how hideous I look. I wear very little of it but it's smeared across my face. My red lip stick is now on my cheek. And the eyeliner I wear is smeared down my face. Then I remember I had down a lot of crying and rubbing at my face yesterday. I get dressed brush my hands threw my hair and then wipe off the make up but I don't redo it. I have an amazing idea. I fling my door open and run to Elsa's door almost knocking over a few people as I descend the stairs. I rush to her door and knock. No reply I knock again this time she opens the door. She looks pissed probably because I woke her up so early. She tries to keep a level head." What do you want?" She asks through gritted teeth." Get dressed and meet me in the dining hall." She nods and goes back in. I know from what she told me about how Anna sleeps not even to bother knocking. I open her door and walk in. I quietly close the door and walk over to her bed. Her hair is a mess even worse then mine." Anna!" I scream at the top of my lungs. She screams and almost falls out of bed but I push her back as I jump in next to her. She's awake and laughing in two minutes." Are you busy today?" I ask pulling a piece of hair out of her mouth." No. Kristoff is spending the day with his family. Then he is going to check up on the ice palace. Olaf is usual with him now a days so no not busy." She says putting her cheek in her hand resting her elbow on her knee looking at me." Good, get dressed come down stairs to the dinning hall." I order jumping off the bed and reaching the door." Its good you're in a good mood." She says I smile at her then leave closing the door behind me. Only one person left to find. I'll have to take to the skies to find him. I rush through the castle I go into the gardens. Phantoms asleep under a low hanging tree. His ears pop up as he hears me coming and he gets happy when he sees me." I know I missed you too. You want a treat?" He makes a series of excited noises. I go to the pack that's attached to his sattle and take out a fruit. I feed it to him and he head butts me to say thank you." We need to find Jack okay." I say I hop onto his back and he takes off into the sky. I laugh as he spins in the sky. I haven't been this happy in a long time. Then he gets back on track and seems to know exactly where Jack is. We fly into town making sure to keep high. Then I see him playing with a group of little kids. I make a tiny parachute with a note attached that reads look up. I tell phantom to hover and I drop it down. It's a direct hit landing right in front of him. He picks it up then I assume he reads the note because he looks up and sees me. He tells the kids he has to go then flys up next to me making a lot of the children gasp and wave at us." Hi!" I exclaim Jack smiles." Why are you all happy?" He asks circling us." Woke up like this. Okay no more talking come on." I say then phantom takes off back to the castle. Jack catches up. I look over at him and give a toothy grin he returns it. We land in the gardens. I jump off of phantom and pet his nose. I promise I'll be back in a while then face Jack. I push his chest," race you to the dining hall!" I say as I take off I hear Jack laughing and yelling that I'm a cheat. I win the race." This is the second time you have beaten me in a race princess." I scowl but it turns right back into a smile." How fitting that you requested to meet us here and you're the last one to arrive." Elsa says I poke her cheek as I take my seat." Sorry. I had to find this one." I say ruffling jacks hair. She smiles and forgives me. We eat our breakfast then Anna asks the question that's badgering everyone." So why did you want us to come here so early for?" I look at the faces that surround me." We are going swimming." I say everyone's seems a little on edge at my response." You mean like in the ocean?" Elsa asks I look at Jack he's still confused. I urge him to remember. He realizes where I want to take them and he explains." Oh right! We found this secret little place in the woods there is this amazing pond there." They brighten a little at the fact that we aren't just diving into the ocean. Anna squeals in excitement." So Anna will fly with me, and Jack will take Elsa." I say gulping the rest of my orange juice. Anna looks shocked." You can fly?!" She screams I laugh." Right I forgot you haven't met phantom. You'll love him." I say Jack mumbles something about falling out of the sky under his breath. We all go out into the gardens and I take Anna to meet phantom. I was right they do like each other right off the bat. But she seems confused." How is a horse going to fly?" She looks at me like I'm crazy." Let's see your wings." I say to him phantom always wanting to show off spreads out his wings and gives a few flaps. I can tell Anna want to ride as soon as possible. I look over at Elsa and Jack as Anna sings praise to phantom. They are doing everything in there power to avoid eye contact. I nudge Anna with my elbow." Look at them." I whisper to her she looks at Elsa and Jack and shakes her head." You know they really need our help." I nod in agreement. We laugh with each other then I say." Okay! Are you two ready to go?" I clap my hand once to get there attention. They look at each other and blush." Do we really have to go like this. Why can't I ride with you and Jack carry Anna?" Me and Anna exchange an exhausted glance at one another." Yeah I agree. I mean Anna's never flown with me before." Jack chimes in." I want to ride with phantom and Cyra look at him he's so cute." Anna says to Jack and Elsa." Okay its settled you to will be together." I say to them." What!" They both scream. I realize now how that sounded. I look at Anna and we laugh." Not what I meant. You two are flying together. Now let's go!" I say jumping onto phantom helping Anna up. We look at Elsa who raps her arms around jacks neck as he picks her up bridal style. We giggle silently." We are going to the pond we found in the woods." I say to phantom and we lift into the sky. Anna gasps and laughs from behind me. I fly at a regular pace so Anna can feel the full effect of flying. I see jack making Elsa laugh as they fly. We near the woods and now Jack is following us as we land on the Forrest floor. I get down as well but Anna seems fine where she is. We follow phantom until we come to the vine and moss curtain. I thank him and Elsa helps Anna down. Me and Jack walk over to the vine he stand on one side holding the curtian I stand on the other. Elsa and Anna face us and Jack says." We present to you our secret garden. He says pulling the vines back. They gasp and walk in as does Jack." Are you staying?" I ask my Pegasus. He flies off." Guess not." I say retreating into the closed off place. Everyone's looking into the clear blue pool of water. I creep up behind Jack and push him in. He lets out a yelp then crashes into the water. We laugh after a while he doesn't come up. I lean over trying to see where he is. I see white hair at the surface to late. He propels himself up grabbing me and pulling me in with him. Once under I push him away and get to the surface." Help!" I scream to Elsa and Anna as Jack pulls me back under. We face each other I smile at him and he smiles back. We see Elsa dive into the water in a shirt and shorts so does Anna. They swim over to us Jack and I look down at our clothes. We all swim up taking in air. We swim to the edge and pull ourselves onto the grass. I make little spiral of smoke drying off Jack and I. Then I make myself a tight fitting shirt and fashion myself some shorts. I look at Anna and Elsa and see them both with there mouths hanging open. I follow there gaze to Jack who has taken off his hoody. His bare chest shows he's well built for all the exercise we have to do. I still find myself in the same reaction as Anna and Elsa though. I shake my head to clear it and call his name. He turns around I look away briefly to compose myself. Then back at him." What are you looking for?" I ask as I had seen him looking around on the grass for something." My staff." He says then looks out at the pond. It's floating in the water. He runs over and jumps in I take this time to address my other friends." You know if you were trying to catch flies it's not working." I say sitting on the grass with them. They both close there mouths. Elsa clears her throat blushing." I was expecting a little muscle, but wow! Did you know?" Anna asks me I shake my head no. He surfaces from a deep dive grabbing his staff." Leave it to you to dive down five feet to get something that's floating on the surface." I call to him he pushes his wet hair out of his eyes and throws the staff to me. I catch it with one hand." If you're not getting in can you watch that for me?" He says smirking. I toss it next to his hoody and roll my eyes." Who wants to help me drown Jack?" I ask we all stand up he looks scared then takes off in the water. We all jump in swimming after him. I point for Elsa to go under deeper and Anna to go in front of him because she's fastest. They both understand what I am doing. Anna ends up in front of him and he spins around swimming in my direction. We block his escape from both sides. He holds up his hands in surrender then seems to notice there's only two of us. Then Elsa clamps her hand around his ankle and drags him down. Then we all need air. First me and Anna get to the surface then Elsa and finally Jack." You scared the crap out of me!" He says to us. We laugh together then he splashes me. I wipe the water from my face and splash him back. It becomes a war between me and Anna and him and Elsa. We call a truce and get to the grass. We sit catching our breath and talking for a while. Then I make some smoke no one notices. It slithers around Elsa. Then I send it up. Elsa screams as she's lifted into the air. I hold her over the pond. I release her and she falls in. She comes to the surface and pretends to be drowning." I'll save you!" Jack yells Elsa holds her arm up making it sink into the water as Jack jumps in." The suspense is killing me." I tell Anna once they have been under for about thirty seconds. Jack comes up with Elsa in his arms. He floats above the water." My hero." Elsa says giggling. He carries her over to us. And we sit once again around the edge. I get lost in thought dipping my feet in the pond. A fish swims between my toes and I laugh. I think about my day so far. The best I've had in a long time. Then I here Jack yell." Three!" I get pushed into the water. I get a quick breath in. I swim around twisting slowly and come up in the other end of the pond. I put my arms on the dirt and grass steadying myself in the water. I close my eyes and lean my head back floating in place. I let go when I hear his foot steps come near. I open my eyes and he smiles." That didn't go as planned you were supposed to get scared." He says flicking my forehead. I pull myself to sit next to him Anna and Elsa." It takes a lot to scare me. You should know that by now frost." I say lightly punching his forearm which is now covered with his hoody again. Elsa freezes over the pond and we skate for a while. Elsa and Jack are obviously pros. Me and Anna not so much. We keep falling over and holding onto each other for support. We give up and just sit and watch Jack and Elsa. They haven't noticed we left the ice. They glide on the ice there two worlds become one after sometime. They spin and leap moving as if they had done this with each other's help every day of there lives. Jack lifts her up then puts her down spinning her away from him. She spins and spins. She nears the edge then flies back with one push. We watch in amazement at this hole routine. They dance to music only they can hear. Then it ends there so close to each other they look like one. Then they distance themselves and glide back our way. We clap for them. They become aware we are there and blush deep red." That was amazing." I say to Jack as Anna tells Elsa the same and questions why she says she can't dance." Thanks." Is all he replies with. I look at him questioningly and realize he isn't looking at me at all. I turn around and him and Elsa are gazing at each other. Then she walks off to try and clean her shoes. Mine and Anna's eyes meet and she gives me a thumbs up and I return it. I turn back to Jack in time to see him shake his head." Are you tired?" I ask him he shakes his head no but then yawns. I laugh and move a piece of hair out of his eyes." Let's go guys before Jack falls asleep." I call to them. He pushes my arm and I smile." Yeah Elsa's out." Anna says we look at her and yup she fell asleep with her shoe in hand." I did wake her up pretty early." I say walking over and shaking her shoulder. She stirs," Elsa come on you can sleep in your bed when we get home." Anna tells her helping her up. She's groggy but she walks over to Jack." Do you think it's safe letting them fly together? There both pretty much asleep." Anna asks concerned. I shake my head yes there really isn't any other option. I whistle for my beast to come. He gets here in less than five minutes. Anna gets On and I take that opportunity to whisper to phantom." Fly close to them okay." He nods ever so slightly." Let's go!" I say and we're in the air. I keep a close eye on Jack and Elsa. She has her head in the crook of his neck and he's flying slower than he usually does. We land in the court yard instead today. I get down and so does Anna and phantom flies off. I look at Jack when he lands. He looks at Elsa and a small smile touches his lips." She's asleep I'll take her to her room." He says I nod then I remember all anyone is going to see is a floating Elsa. I run over to Jack and tell him. He looks frustrated and calls Anna over. She knocks on the gates and they're opened for us. They look at Elsa in shock, but say nothing." I'm going to my room." I tell them and wave good bye. It's going to take Jack a while to get her up the stairs in his condition anyway. I run to my room and look out the window. I'm just in time to watch the sun go down.

Jacks p.O.V

I finally get to Elsa's door making sure not to bump her head as I open the door and carry her in. I set her in the middle of her bed pulling the blanket around her. I move a piece of her bang back out of her face and cup her cheek then turn to go. I feel something grab me and I spin around. Elsa's hand is holding onto my hoody." Please stay." She whispers. I smile and crawl in next to her." What ever you wish my queen." I say she curls into me laying her head on my chest. And in this moment it's just me and her. I fade into sleep happily.

A/N

Okay so this chapter is going to be here for a while. Meaning I won't be able to update for the next four to five days. Because I'm going camping so forgive me for not updating for while. The next chapter that goes out will be extra long though so don't worry.


	28. Chapter 28 Midnight

Elsa's P.O.V

I was on the ice with Jack. Gliding everywhere my feet would let me. I look over at him and find he's been staring at me. On the ice it's just us and nobody else. We know each other here. We are one. Then the ice starts to get narrow until we're pressed together. I lose my footing and fall on him." I won't let you fall." He says to me. I straighten up and look into his light blue eyes." What if..." I trial off as he tips my chin up." What if I've already fallen?" I whisper as our lips are about to meet. Then I wake up. My eyes snap open and I'm in my room. I slowly look up and see Jack. I'm on top of his chest. I move off a little in case I'm making him uncomfortable. He stirs at my movement and I freeze. He goes back to sleep. I peer up at him noticing how his eyelashes frame his eyes perfectly. My eyes move to his cheeks I never noticed he has freckles. I study how his hair is slightly tinted gray on the tips. My eyes trace his jaw then fall on his lips. I take them away and lay on his chest once more. I let out a breath and mentally scold myself. Its now that I notice it's night. I might not have been asleep too long. I move a little and my skin feels stiff. I look down at what I'm wearing. I'm still in the dress I changed into at the pond. When we were skating." Snap out of it Elsa." I say to myself firmly. I slowly sit up making sure to put jacks arm down beside him slowly. I climb over him and land on the floor with a thud. I wince and look up at Jack. He's still fast asleep. I let out a sigh of relief. I get up and go to my changing area behind the thin wall of paper. I find my night gown neatly folded on a chair for me. I smile unfolding the fabric. I peek behind the wall to make sure Jack is still asleep. When I see he is I duck back and unzip my dress. I slip on the night gown and feel comfortable instantly. I walk back out and lie down next to him once again. He lets off cold instead of warmth and it makes me feel safe some how. I close my eyes." Elsa." I hear my name and snap my eyes open." Did I wake you?" I say to him. I lift my head and lean on my elbow. His breathing hasn't changed and his eyes are closed. I figure he's pretending so I say," Jack?" And I wave my hand in his face. He doesn't even move." Jack." I say and poke his cheek. When there is no response I know he's asleep. He whispered my name in his sleep. Is he dreaming about me? I lay back down pressing my cheek to his forearm. I eventually go to sleep.

" Elsa, elsa come on get up!" I hear Jack saying while he shakes my arm. My eyes open and I blink a few times." What's wrong? What's happening?" I ask sitting up. He's getting his staff and trying to contact Cyra." We're under attack. We need to get out and start defending. Damb it why won't she pick up?!" He screams throwing the orb in his pocket. I'm on my feet and fashioning a dress for myself to wear." Alright we need to go, are you ready?" He asks looking at me. I'm tieing up my hair." Yes." I say and head for the door. I hear him right beside me as we run down the hall." Elsa you need to stick with me until we find Cyra. If she doesn't have her Pegasus and she's manning the ground he will gladly fly you around." We get to close to the doors and I shout," Open the doors!" The guards open them and let us out." Where do we go?" I ask him he looks around at the beginning battle." Sandy has this side. We go over here we can't let them into the castle." He says directing me in the opposite end of the court yard. We start walking that way and Jack takes down three nightmares. We stand back to back as they start closing in on us. I get into my fighting stance. I have been practicing alone in my room so I know a little on how to use my powers. I start to freeze the nightmares more are coming. I make icicles and snowballs and throw them. The nightmares shatter and there's another to replace them. This goes on we are heavily out numbered." Focus your energy into throwing if you throw hard enough you'll get dozens at a time." Jack says to me. We are both exhausted I'm sweating and my bangs are sticking to my forehead. I make an ice spear take it in my hand and throw as hard as I can. I take out three. I feel pathetic as I see Jack takes out about ten with one snowball. I keep throwing though. As the battle goes on my aim and strength get better." Jack there are hundreds of them." I say to him. Looking around at the wave of nightmares." I know don't be scared." He says but I'm not. Then I see a black smoke cover the whole court yard." Jack do you think-" I begin he cuts me off." No it can't be." He says but I hear his voice waver. We continue to blast the nightmares but they have stopped attacking altogether." What's going on?" I whisper to Jack as the smoke tumbles all over the yard and even places we can't see. The nightmares stand statue like so we stop attacking but have our arms out incase this is a trick. Then we see phantom appear in the sky where probably everyone can see him. There's a figure riding on his back with black smoke falling down its arms." Is it her?" I ask Jack scowls but doesn't answer." Attention worthless guardians!" The figure shouts and it's not Cyra's voice. This gives me a sliver of relief. Then she pulls down her hood and its undeniably her. With a wicked grin on her face. Pitch and Zila appear at her side. Riding a mimic of a Pegasus with raven wings made entirely out of sand and dust." This is the official attack on the guardians. All this destruction proves you are incapable of your jobs! We out number you by thousands!" She sneers in a menacing voice down at everyone her parents smiling. A knife comes heralding towards her and she deflects it with afflict of her hand." Oh please." She says as it lands on the ground disintegrating. It's now that I notice it's made of sand. One more hooded figure appears it's a man but I can't tell who. Jack flies beside them before I can stop him." Cyra this isn't you! Snap out of it before you get hurt." He says reaching out to her. She slaps him across the face wincing ever so slightly." No more! No more Cyra!" She yells at him he's cradling is cheek. She turns to the crowd of guardians." My name is midnight! I am the daughter of pitch black and Zila black! I have deceived you all. The man in the moon made me into the girl you all met. Well if he's so powerful maybe he could control me! That great idiot never helped me! Now all of you will pay. With the life of Jack Frost." She says in a low venomous voice. She raises her sword in the air to slice jacks head just as my powers make contact with her head.

Everyone gasps and looks at me. I see Cyra fall off of phantom and he nahhs in panick. Jack sweeps down and picks her up just as her head is about to make contact with brick. I look at pitch and Zila there the picture of rage." Did you kill my daughter!" Zila screams at me dust raising all around in jagged angles ready to shoot me." No, but if I had left her under your control she was as good as dead!" I say back she screeches in a terrible way. All the dust comes for me. I put up a blockade just as it reaches me. I see it hit but it doesn't threaten to break through. I melt it when the burst is done and shoot to rays of ice at them. The Pegasuses underneath them break into a million pieces. They would have fallen if it weren't for the third figure. He caught them both. What was most shocking was seeing wings come from behind him and the horse sent down to get the other. He caught Zila and the winged horse caught pitch. They shared a worried glance as they looked down at Jack cradling Cyra in his lap trying to wake her up. They flew off disappearing into the night. I run over to Jack and crouch down with him. A white streak already in Cyra's hair." What did you do to her?" He asks me. The other guardians are approaching." I hit her head with my powers it shouldn't have to much effect since she's a gaurdian, but the white in her hair will probably stay. I really don't know how it will work on her." I say honestly I don't know what was going through my head when I struck her." She's traitor!" I hear north say as he gets closer." We shouldn't 'ave trusted her in the first place! We didn't even know her!" Bunnymund says as if he knew Cyra couldn't be trusted all along." There has to be a reason." Tooth says hopefully. They are at our side now." Did you know?" " why would she do this?" " where did you even meet her?" " what have you been keeping from us Jack?" Everyone questions Jack at once." Enough!" He yells at everyone the floor freezes over and everyone standing falls down." I will tell all of you everything later, but she is my best friend. And I will not have the rest of you treating her like a criminal!" He yells Iv never seen him so mad. He picks Cyra up getting to his feet and I stand as well. She moans a little notifying that she's waking up." Help me get her to her room?" Jack asks me I nod," Of course." I say as we walk to the doors stepping on sand that hasn't yet gone away. I knock for them to open up the doors. They do and one of the guards asks me if I'm alright. I assure him that I am and we move as quickly as possible to her room. I open the door once we have gotten there. And he sets her on her bed. I move over and touch her head. She isn't cold that's a good sign that the effects are wearing off." She'll be up in a while." I report to Jack and he sighs in relief." How could they get to her so easily? You saw her she was so much better. She was laughing, smiling, joking, and she even ditched that stupid cloak." He says rubbing his hands through his hair. I sit in the chair looking between Cyra and Jack." She will be okay Jack. She's immortal and I hit her in the head it's not vital." I say he sits down on the floor with his back to the bed." That's not what I'm worried about." He says covering his face with his hands. He uncovers his face and looks out the window." What happens when I have to explain her past to the guardians? What if they decide to execute her or exile her? I'll never see her again and that's the perfect opportunity for a black family reunion." He says exasperated. He runs his hand through his hair ruffling it." She will by fine they'll find a way to turn her back. Who would kill some one when they know how desperately they wanted to escape?" I say he thinks about this." I guess we'll know in about thirty minutes when she wakes up." We stay where we are. Jack on the bed next to Cyra and me in my chair. Cyra is in a deep sleep and we see the rise and fall of her chest so we know she is in fact asleep. I can't help but feel guilty over hitting her with my powers. She would have wanted me to though if she knew she was about to kill Jack. Still the thought that I did it with out a second thought scares me." Do you think she will be back to her regular self when she wakes up?" I ask my eyes landing on the white streak in her hair." I really hope so." Jack says quietly. The conversation ends there. He sits staring at his hands and pulling them through his hair every once in a while. Finally I can't help it." What's wrong Jack?" He looks at me I can tell he's stressed." It's just look at her. She's not even awake and I can tell she's different. She's changed, and I don't want to lose her. I would have you but it wouldn't be the same." He is looking at Cyra. Then he realizes what he said and slowly looks at me. " Well um...yeah I slipped up there didn't I?" He says rubbing his hand on his head, ruffling his hair. I feel my face starting to warm. I should say something." Um...it's fine I just. I don't. I do. Ugh forget it." I say turning away. I hear him sigh and no more words are exchanged. Then I hear a moan from his side." She's waking up." Jack informs me. I look at her slowly rising to a sitting position. She rubs her eye lids then opens them. They're a blue that's almost black. Jack gets up and grabs her hand before she can process who's around her. She screams in pain. She tries to yank her hand away but he holds it firm. She claws at his hand desperate to get his fingers off. I start to smell burning flesh when he lets go of her hand. She cradles her hand crying and screaming. Her eyes are purple now. It hurts to see her in so much pain. She licks her hand for any type of relief. Her skin is blistering. In some places it's red and in other places it's pink and raw." Why would you do this to me?" She asks Jack through tears. Her voice is back to normal." I needed you back." He says looking at her cautiously. I remember her mentioning how her other half can't stand the touch of some one she loves. I feel a pang of jealousy but shove it to the back of my mind. Now is not the time for that." It hurts." Cyra says holding her hand letting the tears hit it. She tries to move her fingers and a short cry comes out of her. I look at Jack to see how he is processing what he's done. His eyes are a little teary but he blinks them back when he meets my gaze." What did you do to me? My head hurts and I don't remember anything before..." She trails off gasps and looks at Jack." Before I tried to kill Jack." She says staring at him with her hand over her mouth. Tears fall out of her closed eyes. She hiccups every now and again. Then she opens her eyes and her face is stone. She looks at the back of the hand that isn't burned. Then she claws her face scratching from her forehead down her neck then repeating. Drawing blood at the gashes. Jack and I get to our feet and grab her arm. We clamp her hand onto the mattress and she uses the other hand screaming. Jack gets the other hand and clamps it down I hold the other on the mattress. She thrashes Around kicking and hitting her head on the bed. Her nails shred what they can of the blankets. Hot tears start falling from her eyes." Let me go!" She screams in a terrible way. A tiny tornado starts forming in her room. We hold firm as we feel things flying around." Jack you have to kill me!" She yells in a desperate voice. Jack is shocked and he shakes his head no because no words form." Kill me. Kill me please I can't hurt any one else please, please." She begs him trying to get up but we holds her down." Cyra, I can't kill you." He tells her in a low voice. It's terrible seeing her this way. To make it worse the guardians come in." Kill me!" She's screaming this sets all of them off and they just stare as me and Jack hold her down. Blood rolling down her face mixing with tears. She screeches so loud we all cover our ears. Me and Jack realize what we have done and try to clamp her hands down but it's to late. She's up and has her sword forming in hand. I knock her hand out of place and she screams. I push her against the wall and hold both wrists against it. Jack comes and I hand her left wrist to him. She's pressed against the wall. She seems to give up sobbing with her black and now white hair in her face. It's knotted terribly and her tears have washed away most of the blood. Then she starts banging her head against the wall." NO EMMIE!" Jack yells with all the fear I have ever heard come out of his mouth. He lets go of her wrist and she continues to hit her head drawing scarlet marks on the white wall. He cups the back of her head and pushes her hair out of her face. I have her other hand. She won't hurt Jack. He cups her face," Cyra, Cyra look at me." He says softly she shakes her head no and keeps her eyes closed. Blood is staining his fingers wear he still has one hand On the back of her head in case she tries to hit her head again. And where his hand touches her cheek." Look at me." He says softly he won't let the tears fall. She slowly opens her eyes there bloodshot and it clashes with the amethyst in them." I'm sorry." She whispers. Then he pulls her into a hug and her body shakes from the crying. I look at my blood stained hands. My friends blood is on my hands. I swallow back tears as I think back at the horror of watching her hit her head. Watching her scratching and clawing at her skin. I'm shaking but I try to hide it. I look at Jack as he peels himself away from Cyra slowly looking at her face." Don't ever do that again." He says stiffly trying to keep his voice even." I won't." She says her whole body is trembling." Promise?" Jack asks her serious about this." I promise." She says quietly." We need bandages for the back of her head and a wet cloth." I tell the guardians sandy is working on something in the corner of the room. His face is focused so I decide I shouldn't bother him. North bunny and tooth leave though. I turn to Jack looking at the blood on his hands and on Cyra's faces. The long scratch marks down her face are already scabbed They should be fully healed by morning. I touch her shoulder and she turns to look at me slowly." I'm sorry you had to see that Elsa." She says genuinely I nod and look at her hand that's been burned. It's irritated really bad." Let me cover that in frost." I say she looks at Jack smiles and then gives me her hand. She winces now feeling the full effect of her attempts at suicide. I make a layer of frost then melt it to wash away the blood. I put a final layer of frost and she sighs in relief. By now the guardians are back. They look at Jack expectantly. I wet the cloth put the bowl on the bed side table and clean off his hands. There are a few scratches from where she was trying to get him to let go of her hand. He pulls me close to him and whispers." I think I'm in trouble." I smirk and whisper back." Aren't you always?" He chuckles and gets up waving the guardians out the door with him. Even sandy floats out on a little cloud of gold sand. I turn to Cyra and she's looking out the window." If he's so almighty why does he let this happen to me?" She asks me a little mad." He wants to know that you can figure it out on your own." I say suddenly I was not meaning to say anything, but it seems true. She sighs and turns back to me." Let me clean the back of your head." I tell her she turns around crossing her legs. Her hair is sticky with blood, knotted and matted everywhere. I dip the cloth in the water wring it out then start to dab away the blood. When I go to wet it again the water turns a crimson. I clean it some more taking the blood away from where the cut in her scalp. I clean the rag again and tell her to turn around. She does and I have her wipe down her arms and face. It clears away the red and leaves her skin full of multiple jagged lines of scabs. Other wise she's fine. I put the bloody water and the rag on the nightstand and we sit looking at one another not knowing what to say." I really wish I had died permanently when the wind blew me off that hill ledge." Cyra says. I look back at the wall. I need to clean that too." No me and Jack need you. We both love you. If you were to die well it would kill us both that we couldn't have done anything." I say honestly she needs honesty right now more than anything. I get up wring the cloth one more time and start wiping away the scarlet marks. By the time I'm done Jack is coming in and Cyra is on edge she doesn't dare look at any of the other people in the room." Cyra we have decided we are going to find way to make you all Cupid. You will be confined in this room always. People will come to bring you things and visit. You can't go out until we find cure." Cyra nods in agreement feeling relived. I grind my teeth and can't help but snap." So your going to lock her up until who knows when." I state remembering all the years I spent in the same situation. She puts her hand on mine." It's fine Elsa." She tells me it's now that I realize I'm clutching the rag in my hand and I loosen my grip. I nod. It won't be too bad at least she gets to see people. Sandy makes a whole bunch of symbols above his head with sand. Jack translates," he made a special type of drink that you can have and it will keep you under control for now. Only take it at night because it helps you sleep through the entire night. Don't worry he always trusted you." Jack says sandy nods at Cyra and shoots a dirty look at bunny. He takes a half step back. Sandy takes a tiny vial from the work station he set up in the corner. There is clear fluid in it Cyra takes it and sandy signs something to her." No more than a drop?" She asks a little confused but he nods. She shrugs and let's a drop fall on her tongue then puts the stopper back in. Sandy takes it away just as she falls into bed sound asleep." Instant, is there a reason you forgot to mention that?" Jack asks sandy teasingly. He shrugs and tosses the bottle to Jack. He catches it with ease and puts it in his pocket." We should all get to bed. As for me and sandy get back to work." Tooth says we all walk out of the room. Me and Jack throwing nervous glances at Cyra as she curls up in bed." Did you want to come to my room?" Jack asks me. It's across the hall and two doors down. I look back at Cyra's door." Yeah I think we better." I say. We walk over and he opens it for me. I walk in it looks like Cyra's but elaborate frost designs are all over the walls. I look all around touching some as I go along. Flowers, animals, names, and spirals circle the walls." Wow." I mouth as I look up and down the walls I bump into his bed. I look around for Jack he's standing next to the door leaning on the wall." Yeah this is what happens when I get bored or need to take my mind off things." He walks over and stands next to me." I write out the names of people who have seen me over here. I'm hoping one day there will be to many names to put down. Over here the flowers and animals that I've seen all over the world. And here." He says facing the other wall. I walk over to him standing next to him looking at the wall of names." Over here. All the people the I really care about." He says I look up and notice there are only few names." I figured since you and I have the same power you would want to sign your name." He says turning to me. It takes me off guard but I smile." Yeah I would." I start focusing my power into the tip of my finger. I draw a straight line and a burst of frost forms my name. I smile and read the other names on the wall. Cyra, north, tooth, bunny( he better not see this) sandy. Victoria, Jason, and emmie. They're all written in his frost I look at the name I remember him saying. Before I can ask he says." Well I guess we better get to bed." I nod and walk over to the bed. I make myself a soft night gown in a sky blue color. He gestures for me to go first and I do. I pull back the blanket and lie down. He crawls in next to me and raps his arms around me. I get in a more comfortable position for both of us then after a moment of silence I say." I don't think I'm ever getting back to sleep tonight." He laughs and I move so I can see his face. I put my head on his shoulder." I could ask sandy to bring some of those candies from Cyra's room if you want?" He asks I scrunch up my nose and reply." Let's just talk until we get tired." He nods and I ask," When Cyra was trying to murder herself. You called her emmie. Emmie was your sisters name right?" I ask looking at him he sits straighter and thinks about how to answer." Do you remember that first night that all the nightmares came to everyone in there dreams?" He asks I nod." Well my nightmare was about my sister. She...well she was blaming me for every terrible thing that happened to my family since my death. It was awful hearing everything that happened." He blinks a few times and takes a deep breath. I put my hand on his shoulder and he continues." She was trying to kill herself In the nightmare. What she did was she would bang her head against the floor. I couldn't do anything. I tried to stop her but my hands just slipped through." He explains through the tears that have escaped." She finally stopped when her head was bloodied and broken. She looked me in the eyes and she said' I don't believe in Jack Frost.' It wasn't her eyes I was looking at. They were his sickly yellow. I watched her die and I couldn't do anything to help." He says gulping as more tears come. I hug him tightly and he puts his cheek on my head. I rub his shoulders until all the tears stop." Sorry." He says picking his head up and sniffling. I let go of him and look him in the eyes Placing my hands on his shoulders.." Jack it's better to let it out then to let it build. If you feel something really strongly you need to let it out. Or else it will come out in the wrong way or someone will get hurt." I say and we stare into each other's eyes." So I should just let it out? Nothing bad will happen if I do?" He questions I think about it." Yes you should it will make you feel so much better, and I'm not saying nothing can go wrong but less will." I say confidently. He nods." Then I should just do this." He says and kisses me. I'm shocked but I melt into the kiss. Sparks igniting as I rap my hand behind his neck and he lifts me onto his lap. He puts his hands on my hips and I run my fingers through his hair. It's just as soft as it looks. I saver the cold and warm that clashes between our lips. We have to brake apart for air and we sit with our foreheads together looking down." Sparks." He whispers under his breath. I bite my lip and smile sitting back. We spend the rest of the night talking asking each other questions, falling into comfortable silence. Until we get tired me laying on top of his chest listening to his steady heart beat. His hand searches for something tentatively. Then his fingers touch my hand and that seems to be what he was looking for. Because he intertwines our finger. And we both fall asleep.


	29. Chapter 29 Cupids in love

Crum's P.O.V

"So what now your little plan was basically temporary?" I ask my bosses. They've both been pacing. Since Elsa struck Cyra with her powers. They shoot me a death glare and keep pacing. I'm surprised there feet haven't dug a whole straight through. I stand up not able to take it any more." Look Elsa wouldn't have struck her had she known it would hurt her. So if you would please stop pacing it's making me dizzy and I've memorized the sound your feet make." I say sitting back down crossing my arms over my chest. They stop and think about my words." She isn't even immortal only another immortal would be able to kill her." Zila says to pitch making a point they apparently hadn't considered before." I suppose you're right. Crum." I look up at him his yellow eyes still set my teeth on edge." Now that you know who my daughter is and she knows you're working with us she is bound to tell the other guardians. You can no longer go back to that castle." I unfold my arms processing his words. I can't see Cyra if I can't go back." How do I spy? What if she hasn't told them?" I ask avoiding the question that's really bugging me. He sees right through it he steps closer until he's inches from my face." Don't worry you'll see her again. But remember she's my daughter and shed sooner kill you the second you lay a hand on her with out her permission." He walks away Zila right on his tail. I sit down again. I think about how when Jack tried reaching out to her she slapped him. I could see her hand print on his cheek. If that's how midnight treats Cyra's closest friends how will I even survive. I want Cyra not midnight well midnight is cool to. Is it possible to have them both? Well it used to be until all this war crap happened. I rub my chin thinking about everything. I only excepted this job because pitch said he could get Cyra to be with me. I had never imagined that she was his daughter. Even when he did tell me I didn't think she had been any one other than herself. So I thought we would just go somewhere together away from the guardians away from her horrible parents. I have to see her. Incase I never see her again and even if I do I want her not midnight. I get up and go out the door. I take flight the night is cold. We are in a part of the forest where the trees are chard from a fire that was started long ago. The sun never shines here and no animals but bats and bugs live here. I get high enough so that I can see the moon full and clear. I turn my head in shame I'm not supposed to be doing this I'm supposed to be a guardian. I fly to the castle it takes up so much time and energy. I have to land mid way in the woods. I sit on the grass and catch my breath under a tree. I stand and walk for a while trying to get the ash off my wings. It's tinted them gray and I'll never be able to wash it out. I continue to fly. I finally get to the palace and I've memorized which window is hers. I land on the ledge and look in she's fast asleep. Curled up hugging a pillow in her arms. I open the window and land inside the room without a sound. I kneel on the floor at her bedside not wanting to disturb her. I notice scars running down her face and neck. I put my face in my hands as I see the skin and blood underneath her fingernails. I put a hand on her arm." I promise everything will be different when this fighting ends. Even if I can't have you I'm going to make sure you're safe. I love you, and I might be working with the dark side but I'm a Cupid at heart. So when I say that I mean it. I'll keep you safe and they'll help you. I promise." I say to her pushing her black hair out of her eyelashes. She breathes deeply and I think I've woken her. No she stays asleep. The sun is already starting to come up. As soon as the light comes in she blinks her eyes open. I take my hand away. She seems a little shocked to see me but she doesn't move. Doesn't make a sound." Hi Cyra." I say she smiles a little and stretches. She clutches the pillow tightly then releases it letting her hand hang limp over the side." Why are you here? Did you forget something like a recording device?" She asks then giggles signaling it was a joke. I shove her arm lightly." I actually forgot someone." I say reaching for her hand then pulling back before I can touch her." Really, who?" She asks innocently blinking her big purple eyes at me. I lean in and whisper in her ear." You." Then I kiss her softly on the lips she doesn't pull away. I thought she would have. I pull away after a minute. And lean back. She stares at me her face the slightest pink." What was that for?" She whispers reaching out for my hand. I gladly put my hand in hers. I smile when my large hand engulfs hers." I needed to do that. Incase I don't see you again. Incase we've both changed. Incase when we meet again it's not really us." I say focusing on our hands. I don't want to lose her not after that. Especially not after that. She pulls her hand away and I look up at her. She moves to a sitting position. She reaches out for me and I stand up and sit across from her. She holds both my hands and I cling to the touch." I know a lot has changed, and we haven't talked as much since we got here. Like I said change is a good thing, and even if I get stuck as midnight I'll still have part of myself just like I always have. And you well I really don't know what you'll do what do you want to do?" She says trying to comfort me I finally look up into her eyes." I want to be with you." I say trying to swallow the glob in my throat. She smiles and scoots closer." What was that kiss for again?" She asks. I feel this question is pointless to ask again. Still I answer." Incase I never see the true you again. Incase we both change along the way." I say to her. Her eyes flash deep blue." Than I don't think you made it long enough." She says pressing our lips together. I kiss back my hand cupping the back of her neck. Her arms encircle me and we are closer than we have ever been before. My wings encircle us in a protective blanket. We are in a world of our own. We break apart briefly for air than our lips crash back together. It becomes more desperate as if we haven't been kissing at all. She lies back on the bed and I follow my arms holding her up. I begin to kiss her whole face as she goes for my neck. This is all it ever wanted. Us Here in this moment together. Then someone knocks on the door. We both look up at the door. I grain softly so much for that." Who is it?" Cyra calls laying a trail of kisses down my jaw line. I sit back putting distance between us." It's Anna. Can I come in?" A voice chimes from the other side of the door. We look at each other sadly and I lay one last kiss on her cheek before I go to the window." Bye." I say and she waves me good bye." Yeah come in." I hear her say as I fly out the window.

Cyra's P.O.V

" Yeah come in." I say still looking at the window as she walks in. I don't know what came over me. I wanted him back in here with me the second he left. I clear my head and turn my attention to Anna." Why are you up so early?" I ask her as she flops down on my bed." I honestly don't know. I just kinda woke up you know. Just bam fully awake! So I thought I'd come to see if you were awake. I remembered how early it was after I had already knocked. Did I wake you? Because if I did I can go." She says getting up I wave her suggestion away." No no it's fine. With this knew. Serum that sandy gave me it has me asleep as soon as I take it for the entire night and apparently up at the crack of dawn." I say turning to the window to look at the sunlight. I only find myself staring longingly at the fingerprints on the glass." Cyra." Anna calls my name snapping her fingers in front of my face. I shake my head and pull my attention back to her. I smile but she looks at me suspicious of what I was looking at. She tries to figure it out by looking out the window, but decides to ask when she finds nothing out there." What's wrong?" She asks with a sigh braiding a tiny price of hair near my ear." Nothing." I say biting my lip knowing she won't buy it. She tickles my nose with the end of the braid she made." Come on you really expect me to believe that?" She says putting her hands on her hips. I sigh." No not really." I say turning to face her full on." Than what is it tell me?" She says shaking me shoulders." Okay! Okay I'll tell you, but I'll need my head intact if I'm going to." I say she stops." Sorry. Now spill!" She puts her hands on her cheeks excitedly, and giggles." Well I assume you know there was a battle last night?" I ask she takes her hands off her cheeks and nods." Yeah I watched the whole thing. When it was over I heard you screaming." She says sadly. I wince I didn't know how loud I was being. I probably woke the whole castle." Well you saw pitch and Zila and you know the hooded figure that was beside us with the wings?" I ask everything comes back to me the more I think about it. Anna nods not really following." Well that was crum kristoffs guardian. I introduced you two remembers?" Anna nods and smiles." Wait what that means he's working for them?Tooth came to explain everything that happened last night, but she didn't mention him." She questions I sigh, and look to the window for strength." Yes he's working for them. Only because he is- " I cut myself off not wanting to say the words out loud." Because he's in...in love with you isn't he?!" Anna finishes happily I look back at her eyes wide. She laughs and tells me to continue." Yes well he came to say goodbye. Because I guess he thought the guardians recognized him. So of course he wouldn't be able to come back. I don't know when he showed up, but he was there when I woke up. He left when we heard you knock." I explain Anna nods then squeals with excitement." That's so romantic he could have gotten killed simply by being here. Just to be with you. To say goodbye. Did he kiss you?!" She says the last part a little too loudly and I have to shush her. She covers her mouth than whispers." Well?" I feel my cheeks burning. I try to cool myself down but it doesn't work. Anna's face turns pink and she laughs." Did I interrupt something?" She pokes my cheek giving me a devilish grin. The memory of me and crum is refreshed at her words. I take a deep breath and she giggles, and laughs." I didn't realize I was interrupting something so important." She laughs and I hit her with my pillow. She continues to laugh hysterically kicking her legs once in a finally gets a hold of herself." It's not like anything happened. We were just... Kissing." I say she looks at me and smirks." Over and over again totally no big deal." She replies I hit her with the pillow again and she grabs another and hits me with it. In a matter of minutes we are standing on the bed hitting each other with pillows and laughing. Then Jack walks in looking annoyed. He raises an eyebrow at us, and we have both stop to look at him." If you ladies don't mind some of us are trying to sleep." He says we laugh a little than Anna and I notice something in his words. We both say in unison." Us?" He points his staff at us and says." Nothing happened. Not a word from either of you." We laugh and hit him with our pillows until he's out the door. I'm panting I look back at Anna and say." Truce?" She nods and throws the pillow onto the bed. I do the same and we both walk over and lay down." Well I'm suddenly extremely tired. So I'm going back to bed see you." She says yawning and getting up. I wave her goodbye and she closes the door. I crawl further onto my bed and burrow myself in the covers. I hug my pillow and try to go back to sleep. The truth is I didn't wake up because of the potion I woke up because I felt someone staring at me. I open one eye hoping to see him there once more but I know he's gone for good now. Even if I could see him at night now I can't. Knowing Jack he'd force that one drop onto my tongue just to know I'd be safe. If I'm entirely honest I have found myself thinking about crum a lot. Ever since that night in the room full of paintings. Then I remember how I got the courage to kiss him and to flirt with him. It was her she's the mischievous one its part of my personality sure but she puts it into action. I'm not sure if I want part of my personality gone forever. Maybe they can put me back the way I was half and half. This is all so confusing. I drift off before I know it. I dream of nothing every time I try and make something in a dream it's gone in the blink of an eye. I give up and let the nothing take over. Next thing I know someone is shaking me awake. I open my eyes and see Jack." Weren't you awake at dawn? What happened?" He asks helping me sit up. I rub the fresh goop out of my eyes and yawn." How long have I been asleep?" I ask him leaning back clutching a pillow to my chest." Well it's noon." He says I gasp I've been asleep for so long." Don't worry sandy said it was probably do to the fact that the serum lets you sleep twelve hours, and you were awake half the night. He has no idea why you woke up before now in the first place." He says leaning back on his hands and laughing." How have you been?" I ask him I must have put him through hell yesterday. He shakes his head and smiles." I'm good. Just glad your safe." I smile a little as I twist the little braid around my finger." I'm sorry I slapped you." I blurt out remembering how my nails left a tiny scratch on his cheek and my hand print was on his cheek. He rubs at his cheek." Yeah that hurt. I won't hold it against you though. So the guardians are wondering how much you remember of yesterday?" He says rubbing the back of his neck. I nod slowly. There is more to this question." Spill it Jack." I say exasperated. I put my cheek in my hand surprised when I find it's cold. I look down and see the frost covering it." They want to know if you remember where their hide out is. Who the person in the hood was, and what there next move might be." He flops down onto the bed angry with himself. I look out the window. Can I really turn him in." I don't recall where their hide out is. I don't know what there next move might be. They only let me in on that one attack." I say walking over to the window and looking out. Jack gets up and goes to stand next to me." The person in the hood with wings?" He asks putting a hand on my shoulder. I put my hand to the finger prints on the glass." Have they not figured it out yet?" I answer a question with a question. He turns me around to look at me." Its crum I know. They know. They just want confirmation." He tells me I nod and look out the window once more." It's him." Is all I say then go to sit on my bed again. He follows pushing me over and sitting next to me." You miss him don't you?" Jack says just as much a statement as a question. I do miss him I could never admit it before but I do." Have you ever had something, and you gave it away? And you didn't realize how much you liked it till it was gone for good?" I ask Jack he smiles and holds my hand." I think every one has felt that way and the only medicine for it is time." I kiss him on the cheek as a thank you. Then I remember something else from the battle last night." You need to continue Elsa's training. She was terrible yesterday. You need to teach her how to aim and throw." I say he laughs at my words but agrees with me." Did you want me to bring you anything?" He asks as he's at the door. I think a moment." Send up a spool of string. Can you tell phantom I'm okay? And oh tell Anna she'll have to fly him around until they find something for me." He nods and leaves the room closing the door behind him. I move my leg and something pokes my foot. I move my hand over the spot and it pokes my again. I smooth out a crease in the blankets and there it is. A feather tinted gray. I pick it up and hold it to my chest. I'll keep this for as long as I can. I open a drawer and carefully place it on top of my cloak. I kiss the tips of my fingers then touch them to the feather. I close the drawer, and walk over to the window. I open it and feel the breeze come in. I close my eyes and breathe deeply. Then someone knocks on the door. I close the window and open the door. Anna's standing smiling ear to ear with a spool of string in her hand." I get to ride him?" She asks calmly I take the string from her." Yes. He clearly likes you and Jack will probably keep a close eye on both of you so yes." She nods then screams tackling me in a hug." Thank you!thank you! thank you!" She screams I laugh and hug her back. When she lets go I explain that the fruit he needs is in the bag strapped to him. I tell her only to give him one a day. She nods excited for her first flight. She gives me one last hug then runs out of my room and down the hall. The door slams shut and I pick up the spool I dropped. I want to start making little woven bracelets. Like I saw this one girl doing for her boyfriend a few week before I broke them up. It hurt so much when he took it off his wrist and threw it at her feet. It all works out fine though. There's always this forget me not potion we use. You remember what the person looked like and you remember being with them, but only faintly. One time I used to much and they both forgot about each other entirely. Any way I remember her calling them friendship bracelets. She was using different varieties of brightly colored string. I hold up this white one it won't do at all. I knock on my door knowing someone is making sure I don't leave. A yeti is there and he opens the door." Hi I was wondering, would it be possible to get blue, light blue, green, and some red string please?" I ask he nods in agreement and I duck back in when he closes the door. I walk to the window and open it up. I sit on the ledge swinging my legs outside. The yeti comes back in and when he sees me he panics. I get up from my spot and walk over to him." Oh calm down I'm not gona jump." I tell him looking into the box he brought. This is more than I had even asked for. All shades of blues, greens, teals, every shade of purple. The red goes from blood red to posy pink. I smile at all the colors in the box." Scissors. I need scissors." He's reluctant to give them to me. He hands them to me then rushes out of the room. I roll my eyes. Great everyone's afraid of me now. Not every body. She says to me I smile then shake my head to clear it. I take out the blue colors and start to cut.

A/N

Okay you guys need to let me know if you want to see crum again. Because I feel it could do both good and bad for the story. Well Im leaving it up to my readers. Let me know what you want.


	30. Chapter 30 A gift

Elsa's P.O.V

I shoot at the targets as hard as I can. I get six to fall down, but my aim is not getting better. I push my wet hair out my face. Jack walks over to me." You're trying way to hard. Don't think too much about what your going to hit and where. All you need to focus on is your timing and how your arm moves. Look you need to conjure up an icicle when your hand is still sweeping close to the target. That way when you let go you get a direct hit." I quirk an eyebrow to signal I have no idea what he means. He scratches the back of his head." Let me show you focus on the moments. From where my hand is when I make a snowball and when I release it." I wipe off my face and nod. I move over and he takes my place. I stand a few feet back. He raises his hand a little. Conjures a snowball. Swings his hand and let's go. I think he's going to miss because when he lets go it's to far from the target area. Then I notice as the snowball moves it's going to hit dead on. Then I understand. Since he was still moving if he had thrown it any other way it would have landed far off. He looks at me." You want to try?" He asks I nod and step up he gives me space. My hand does more of a swiping motion. I think about how it forms and releases. I take a deep breath and swing my hand slices through the air. I let it fly just as I see the tip come close to the edges from wear I stand. It shoots a whole threw five targets swiftly. I missed the bullseye by a little bit. I turn to Jack and he claps for me. I smile and continue to throw. When I start to hit the targets in the Bulls eyes with ease Jack explains how to throw with more force. Saying I need to share my wait from foot to foot and then in my shoulder and elbow when I throw. Practice goes on for a long time. I slice through twelve targets at once and smile to myself. Jack comes up to me," Great I think you can stop for today." As soon as he says this I collapse onto the ground my feet aching. He laughs and lies down on the grass next to me." This was exhausting."I say forming a little cloud above me. I let the snowflakes land on me cooling off my skin." Why couldn't it be winter when this started?" I ask cursing at how hot it is. Jack smiles, " Because you'd still be sweating, and we can't have you catching phenomena." I laugh and look at the birds fly by. I didn't notice how quiet it was until now." Jack is Cyra really going to be okay? They would have to split her into two totally different people. The last thing we need is a Cyra who never stops smiling and doesn't have common sense, and a Cyra that is trying to destroy the universe." I say to him I know it's a touchy subject because Jack doesn't like to think he can't protect people. He sighs," I don't know. I just think if she were to change entirely it just would never be the same you know?" I nod knowing exactly what he means. We sit in silence for a while then I see a Pegasus fly by. It looks like phantom he's probably out for a spin. I watch him than I hear," This is amazing!" Come from on top of him. I grab hand fills of grass and wait for him to turn. He turns at an angle and sure enough there she is riding him." Anna!" I scream. She turns her head and sees me. She bends over and whispers something to phantom. Then her flies around and lands in front of us. Anna jumps down and runs over to us. Jack and I stand up." What are you doing?!" I say panicked." Cyra said I could ride him since she won't be able to." My eyes go wide and I don't know what to say." Ha-ha...yeah did I forget to mention that?" Jack cringes knotting his fingers in his hoody pocket. I try not to lose my head over this. If Cyra said it was safe then it's safe. But she's my little sister shouldn't I have been told about this before anyone else?" Elsa don't freak out. Look Anna's perfectly safe if she's with this one, and she's not even flying far." Jack tries to comfort me. I nod trying to understand I guess phantom has never dropped any one before and it's now that I remember when Cyra fell off of him he had tried to catch her. Jack got to her first." Alright fine. Just don't fall, Anna your very clumsy." She smirks at me than gets back on top of phantom." I won't fall." She says than they fly off again. Jack puts his arm around my shoulders and rubs my arms reassuringly." She'll be fine. That dodo bird has caught me in a free fall before. Don't worry." He says I nod and take my eyes off the sky." Can we go back inside I need water?" I ask he smiles and we walk back in. He explains that I need to use my ears as well as my eyes when actually on the fighting ground. We get to the huge kitchen and I ask for a glass of water. Someone I've never see before hands me a cup and smiles than gets back to work cutting carrots. I gulp it down not letting a single drop escape. I finish my cup and wipe my mouth on my sleeve. Jack laughs at me and I shoot him a glare. We walk out of the room and he says to me." Day after tomorrow you're going to be shooting the regular paper targets then I'm making them out of ice." I undo my braid a rake my fingers through my hair." Oh gods. Won't it be ten time hard to get it through ice?" I ask him in fact it seems impossible to do such a thing." At first. Just trust me." I look at him and he smiles I smiles back then start to braid my hair again. I finally finish when we get to my room. I look at the door, but I don't go in." I'm going to change. I'll meet you in Cyra's room okay?" I open the door and fresh air hits my face." Alright see you." He says than walks away. I close the door and change into a knee high dress thats much easier to walk in. I put on some flat shoes and sigh in relief. My feet hurt why did I think it was a good idea to wear heels to practice? My make up is a mess. My face is melting off. I wipe it away and put it on again. I haven't worn a dress like this in some time. Its the only one with a wide skirt that I didn't give to Anna. I spin and it flies up around me. I look in my mirror it's a light purple with light blue on the top half. I walk out of my room and go down the hall and up the stairs. I knock on the door and I hear Jack and Cyra say come in. I walk in and sit on the bed next to Cyra." What's that?" I ask seeing her tieing pieces of string together. She has five rows done so far. It's in various shades of blue." Well it's going to be a bracelet." She says focusing on the third piece of string in her hand." What did you cut the string with?" I ask her she glares at Jack and I look at him. He pulls a pair of silver scissors out of his pocket." Jack confiscated my scissors." She says angrily. Her eyes flash blue, but she calms down as she continues to weave the string together." Well you saw her! She was trying to tear her skin apart with her nails! Can you imagine what she'd do with these?" I scowl at him as I see Cyra's eyes fog with tears before she blinks them away." Jack! If she wanted to do anything with those scissors she would have by now. All your doing is showing you don't trust her. Put the scissors back on the table." I order angry with him for being so stupid. He slams them onto the bedside table. I glare at him as he sits in the chair next to the door. I know he must be worried about her, but if he can't trust her than I honestly don't see the point of caring at all." You can't put her in a bubble Jack." I say to him with a little less edge. He crosses his arms and refuses to look at me. I look at Cyra and she's hard to work on the bracelet. Her fingers are moving so fast around the string I'm surprised she hasn't made a mistake. Then I realize she's doing this so she won't get mad. She's trying to keep her cool. I get up and slowly approach Jack. He turns his face the other way." Can I talk to you out side?" He doesn't move just keeps the back of his head to me as if he didn't hear me." Please?" I say he lets out a puff but goes to the door not looking at me as he passes. I look at Cyra and her brows are knit together as she tries to focus on the task at hand. I follow Jack out side and he's sitting on the floor against the wall playing with a snowflake. I close the door and sit next to him. We sit in an angry silence no one wanting to talk." Every time I see a kid I think of emmie. The first thought that comes into my head is what if I can't help them. What if this time I screw up and can't save them from, the bully, the guy in the van, the mom that doesn't know when enough is enough? So yes I'm over protective of people it's hard not to be. I know it seems like I don't trust her. I do that's not the problem." He says tossing the snowflake away. He puts his knees up and sets his arms on them pulling his hood up." Then what is the problem?" I ask him softly. He sighs and looks at me." I don't trust myself. I feel if I leave her with those scissors and she does something it's my fault. Because I wasn't there to take them away in the first place. I wasn't there to protect her from herself." He puts his chin on his arms and looks at nothing in particular. I put my hand on his arm." It's not your fault if she does. You can't save her from herself. She's the only one who can do that." He nods and sits up. He pulls his hood off." Right now she needs friends not guardians." I say he smiles than I remember something. I stand up," I need to tell Cyra something. Alone so just stay here for a minute." He squints at me as I rush inside and close the door behind me. Cyra looks up at me shes gotten more done." Did he leave?" She asks I walk over." No,no he's right outside. Um...Cyra did you ever tell him that your my guardian?" I ask her she face palms herself." No I haven't. I just forgot. Tell him to come in." She says I nod and go to the door. Jack has taken off his hood and he's standing up. I wave him in and he looks at both of us suspiciously." Jack I need to tell you something. It seems like I forgot to tell you that I'm." She looks at me for support. Jack follows her looks and then focuses on her." You're what?" He asks I nod for her to continue and she does." Well I forgot to tell you with everything going on, and you can't blame me for not saying if it wasn't the main thing on my mind. Okay I'm going to stop rambling now. Jack, I'm Elsa's guardian." She says slowly he shakes his head as if he didn't hear her right. He seems shocked than he just smirks." Do you have any baby pictures?" Cyra looks put off but she gets out her orb." What you do?!" I question both excited and nervous to what I looked like. Jack sits next to Cyra and I sit next to him. She pulls up some pictures of me as a toddler. We laugh and I blush at some moments. We see a picture of me playing in the mud in the gardens after a rain fall. My mom is walking over looking really mad that I've ruined my bright pink dress. We continue to go through looking at the pictures Cyra had gotten with her orb over the years. Jack starts cracking up at this one picture of my father slipping on ice in my nursery. I see pictures of me and Anna together when she's a baby. Then when we're a little older playing together." Oh you have to send that one to my orb." Jack says as we come across a picture of me and Anna peeking over the side of the couch. My dad is lifting a cup of coffee to his mouth. Then you see me I'm pointing my finger at the cup and there is a little blue ray shooting out of it." Do you want me to play it out?" Me and Jack look at each other questioningly but he still nods for her to. She hold her finger down on the orb, and the image in the air starts to move. You see me and Anna hiding behind the couch covering our mouths to stifle giggles. We peek over again and again watching my father sip his coffee and read his book. Then we peek over and he reaches for his cup. I shoot at it when it's halfway to his mouth. He puts the cup to his lips and nothing comes. He holds the cup upside down and me and Anna burst out laughing rolling on the floor." Come here you little sneaks." He says reaching down and picking us up. We continue to laugh as he punishes us by tickling us. Then it stops playing and shows the original picture again. We're all laughing. We continue to go through the pictures. It's picture after picture of me running around causing mayhem with my powers. There's one where the floor is frozen over and there are workers on the floor or slipping around. Anna still very small is sitting on a chair giggling away." Elsa you were just as bad as Jack." Cyra laughs. Jack puts his arm around me and says." You had a gift." I shove him and laugh. Time skips in the pictures. I'm a teen now Anna is no where to be found and I'm in my room. We go through them it's mostly of me talking to my father. Once in a while you see me without the gloves trying to use my powers. Those are very few though." Sorry Elsa we can stop looking now if you want?" Cyra asks me sweeping her finger across the orb. I'm about to nod when something catches my eye on one of the pictures." Wait go back!" I say she slowly goes through the pictures." Stop! Look there in the corner do you see it?" I say they look at me like I'm crazy. In the picture I'm leaning on the window cill looking outside. I Point out the top corner of the window." Look right there what is that?" I ask they squint at the picture. Cyra does something and it zooms in on the figure in the window." Jack! It's you!" Cyra says shaking him with her unoccupied hand. He smiles at himself." I forgot I had even been here before." He says trying to remember." I was just flying through I think it was my first long distance flight. See I'm still wearing my brown cloak." He says pointing it out we nod." That's insane." Cyra says then turns off her orb. The Suns starting to set." I better go find Anna. We need to go to dinner. I'll see you guys later." They nod and I leave the room. I smile seeing the images in my head. I remember some faintly. I walk all the way to the dinning hall and find Anna already there. It's just her though." Are we eating alone today?" I ask bringing her attention to me. She looks up and smiles," Oh yes. Kristoff thought we could use some sister bonding." She explains as I sit down. I think of something to say." You were really little, but do you remember when I froze the coffee in dads mug?" I blurt out before I can stop myself. Anna starts laughing," Yes! We started laughing, and he picked us both up and started tickling us." She says and we both start laughing." Do you remember when you made a really big snowball out in the court yard? All was fine until you started rolling it." She says laughing. I do remember that Anna was sitting on a chair with my mother bundled in so many coats it's surprising she hadn't melted. It was the first snow of the season and we had gone out to play. I was trying to show off to Anna who was starting to talk already. So I made the snowball and when it didn't seem of any interest to her. I started pushing it around the yard. It started going to fast and it crashed into the wall. I remember Anna clapping for more and laughing. My mother on the other hand scolded me saying I could have hit someone with the gigantic snowball. We share the few stories we remember about playing with each other over dinner." I remember when we built a block house in our room. It was huge we had to climb on chairs to reach the top." I say to her she smiles." Then I lost my footing and knocked it over when I fell. I remember you were so mad at me a snow storm started in our room. Dad came in to find me crying and covered in snow. And you kicking the rest of the house down." She says I had forgotten that part I just recalled the building." Yeah I got a time out. While they had to shovel out the snow." I say giggling. We finish our meals and bid each other good night with a hug. I walk back to my room, and find Jack waiting outside for me. He seems to be asleep with his chin pressed against his chest, and his arms hanging limp at his sides. One hand is over his staff. I kneel down next to him." Jack." I say shaking his arm. I shake him a little to hard and he falls over to one side. He jolts awake clutching his staff trying to gain his vision back by blinking rapidly. I laugh and he looks at me and relaxes." You know you could have gone inside?" I say helping him stand up. He yawns rubbing the back of his neck trying to get a knot out." I didn't think you would want me in your room if you weren't in there." He says groggily I open the door and he walks in. He falls forward onto the bed. I laugh and tell him I'm going to change. He doesn't look at me but I see his head nod slightly. I change into my night gown and see that Jack is still in the same position with his head turned to the wall laying on his stomach. I push him over enough so that I can lie down. Then he jolts up so quickly I yelp. I cover my mouth and look at him," What's wrong?" I whisper he feels around his hoody pocket and pulls out the vial." I have to go make sure she takes this. Ugh I was just falling asleep." He runs a hand through his hair." Oh wait I already did. Or did I?" I groan." Just call her on the orb or something." I say to tired to deal with this. He nods and pulls out his orb." Show me Cyra." He commands. It brightens the whole room and we squint until our eyes adjust. We see Cyra curled up in bed fast asleep." See you did she fell asleep the her orb in her hand." I point out to Jack. He nods turning the orb off. I lay back down and close my eyes. I feel his hands rap around my waist and pull me close to him. I turn around at look at him only to find his eyes closed. I smile and ruffle his hair. I close my eyes and I'm out like a light.

Jacks P.O.V

I wake up in late afternoon. I panic at first because I can't find my staff. Then I see it leaning on the post of the bed. I lean over and pick it up. There's a note attached it reads,

I didn't want to wake you because you looked so comfortable. I'll be in my

study if you need me.-Elsa

I get up and put the note in my pocket. I stretch and get up to go check on Cyra. I walk down the hall until I get to the stairs. I glide up and land on the top step. Walking got boring. I get to her door and I knock." Who is it?" She asks through the door." It's Jack." I call back I here some shuffling and she opens the door. I jump back and then start laughing." You look awful." I say clutching my stomach. Her hair is in a bunch of twist and knotted at the top of her head. There's a smear of red on her cheeks, and the darkest shade of black surrounds her eyes. She punches me on the shoulder and goes back into her room. I follow her in still laughing. I finally get a hold of myself, and she's wiping away the makeup." What on earth were you trying to do?" I say flicking a piece of loose hair. She slaps my hand away and I chuckle." I'm experimenting, okay I got bored. Turns out a little black eye shadow goes a long way." She says rubbing at the black around her eyes. It only serves to spread it down the side of her face. I laugh and she punches me in the stomach." Knock it off Jack! Just help with my hair please?" She begs looking miserable." Okay okay sit down you big mess." She lightly pushes my arm but smiles and sits on the floor. I sit on the bed and start trying to unknot her hair. I manage to pull out a pin and a little clump of hair falls down. Instead of going all the way down to her back though it lands at her shoulder. I pick up the piece and it's all tangled. I push it away and find the other clips easily. It's all twisted and tangled. I pick up the brush on the bed and look at her hair. For a moment I just stare as she dunks the cloth in the water and it turns black. I look back at her hair and I know this is going to hurt. I start with the bottom of her hair trying to pull it through. She stiffens and stops what she's doing and let's me brush. I wrestle with her hair until she grabs my hand. She turns around and looks at me rubbing her head." What are you trying to do bald me?" She ask I gesture to her hair as I give up." Sorry it's going to have to be chopped off." I tell her. It's now that I notice she's gotten nearly all the make up off. It looks almost decent. She gets up and sits next to me." Look this is how you brush knotted hair." She says and I groan. I really don't want to learn anything about hair I don't even brush mine." Don't be such a baby, snow flake." She says I shoot her a look and she laughs. I sigh and pay attention." Okay look. You have to hold it from the top. Then you brush so you don't feel so much pain, and the knots come out easier." She says grabbing a piece of hair nearest her face. I watch as she brushes getting all the knots out." Then when there all gone you let go and brush from the tip top of your head. Only a few tangles there so it's not too bad when you brush it. Then you run it through you hands so its not so poofy." She tells me I watch carefully as she does the sides of her head and it goes from knotted, matted, and in clumps to the soft long oil spill hair I'm used to." Okay now you do the back of my head cause my arms are tired and I'm too lazy to do it myself." She says handing me the brush and turning around. I do the technique she showed me and brush out the tangles. I work until I'm satisfied and then report that I'm done. She feels the back of her head and sighs." Much better." I notice some shorter prices of hair toward the front of her face." Oh no did I actually cut your hair while I was tugging at it?" I ask reaching out and touching the piece of hair. More falls to the front from behind her ear and I freak out. I scramble away thinking I'm going to get hit. She touches her hair and laughs." No, no those are just my bangs the rest of my hair usually does a pretty good job of covering them." She explains reaching for a pin. I grab them away and say," No way let me see how you look?" She shoots me a death glare but start coming them out into the open. She picks up a silver mirror and looks in as she brushes her bangs forward. They slope over her forehead and get longer as they go down the right side of her face. She rubs her fingers down them making them look more evenly placed. I smile," Awwww how cute." I tease her she really does look good. It's just that they make her look so innocent." Oh shut up Jack. I've always had them. My dad liked me with bangs he always said they made me look sweeter. It was one of the few times you actually forget what he does. Who he is. When I was given a second chance to be a guardian it was kinda just straight down so I had one of the Cupid's cut it for me. When they asked me what I wanted I said bangs I didn't exactly remember why I wanted them at the time, but later on I remembered and I hid them. She still cut them for me different ways each time. This is the latest product." She says gesturing to her face. I smile it's a nice memory to have when you think about it. She starts to brush them back." Hey you wanted to try something knew. Why not leave the bangs?" I ask she thinks about it then looks at me annoyed." No cause I look ' cute' ." She quotes me I laugh a little." Well you do. Not in a bad way more a surprising way when people find out you can beat them in a fist fight." I say she smiles at me." Do you know how boring it is in here. I got bored of the bracelet and decided to play coloring book with my face. I just ugh I want to fly I want to be able to walk more than four feet before I bump into something." She says blinking rapidly." I know but north and everyone I working hard on something to get you back to your old self." I see her eyes flash blue, but I decide to pretend like I didn't notice." Your training with Elsa right?" She questions pointing her scissors at me. She spins them and when they fly off her fingers she cringes, and doesn't move to pick them up." Yeah she's getting better, but we are taking a brake today and working again tomorrow." I tell her she nods." Yeah she can hardly walk." She states I was expecting as much." She came to see you?" I ask Cyra she nods and picks up the bracelet from the nightstand." Who's that one for?" She smirks at me then concentrates on weaving the pieces of string together." For you. Next is Elsa then Anna." She says not looking up at me. I feel bad that she's making mine first and I haven't even thought to give her anything." Cyra, hold out your right wrist for me please?" I say to her she looks at me suspiciously, but holds out her wrist in a fist. I focus and make a wring of frost around her wrist. I think of some patterns and put them in. I turn it to solid ice then I pick up the scissors. I etch in my name on one side and hers on the other. It sinks into the ice and it looks pretty good. I try to make sure it's not cold on the inside but I figure Elsa can help me with that later. I take my hands away signaling that I'm done. Cyra puts down her string and slowly lifts her hand to her chest. She pulls off the bracelet carefully and examines it. Turning it slowly in her hands and rubbing her pointer finger over the writing. Her eyes get teary." Way to make me look like an idiot with my string." She says laughing a little a few tears roll down her face. And she smiles still looking at the bracelet." So you like it?" I ask a little confused at her crying her comment and the way she keeps smiling." I love it." She leans over and kisses me on the cheek and puts on the bracelet." Good. I'm going to go see that Elsa hasn't worked her self to the point of boredom." I say getting up and walking to the door." Okay I'll see you later." She says as I walk out the door. I close it behind me and then I remember. I have no idea where Elsa's study is. I wonder the halls until a small women bumps into me." Oh I'm sorry." She says bowing a little. I smile," No problem...um do you know where the queens study is?" She smiles and dimples show up on her cheeks. Her eyes remind me of emmie's and her blonde hair reminds me of Victoria's." Why yes. It's two halls down walk until you see the door with frost at the foot of the door. That's usually how we know she's in there because of the stress. Well I have to get back to work. Best of luck finding the room." She says bowing and walking away. I start walking in the opposite direction. It takes forever to get to her door. It turns out that girl was right. There was frost escaping from under the door. I push open the door and the floor is covered in frost and ice. I see Elsa behind a stack of papers one on her left one on her right. She hasn't even noticed I came in. I shut the door quietly behind me and walk around until I'm looking over her shoulder. Her face is the picture of concentration. I look at the paper she's reading. Something about Elsa needing to find a husband. She crumples it up and throws it across the room. The next paper is the same, but from a different country. She puts her head down on the desk." Well that's one way to deal with your problems." I say and she shoots up out of her chair icicle at the ready. She sees its me and drops it. She instead punches me on the shoulder. I resist the urge to rub my shoulder. It really did hurt. I try to keep a straight face." Oh don't act like that didn't hurt." She says getting her chair and sitting back down. I Sit on top of the desk and take the paper away." So when's the wedding?" I joke and she scowls at me. I want to reach for her hand, but I figure now isn't the time. We haven't really talked about anything like that any way, but I can't help feeling a connection. I shake it away," Well what are you going to do about it? Obviously these guys want to either unite the lands or they simply want your hand. Who wouldn't? But come on you can't just ignore them." I say tossing the paper back onto the desk. She puts her face in her hands. She looks up at me through her fingers." I know." She says muffled then she takes her hands away." So what should I invite everyone to a ball?" She asks me the thought gives me the odd feeling of invasion." You could do that. Invite all the eligible kings and princess. If you don't find one you like at least you'll have some pretty funny stories to tell." I say she smirks thinking it over. She leans back in her chair and opens a drawer. There's a pair of tiny white gloves inside. She carefully pushes them to the side and brings out parchment." These people are relentless. So persistent. I swear if they could go to war over this they would." She says writing out a letter to every country. I look through the stacks of paper when she can't remember the names of some. Letter after letter of the same words gets really boring and frustrating when one goes missing. I see there's some snow in Elsa's hair as she writes the twelfth letter. I see some snow piling up on the desk and the stacks of papers." Looks like we better take a brake." I say dusting off the papers. She looks up and her eyes go wide. Then she starts laughing." Yeah I guess so." When she's done laughing she puts her hand up and all the snow collects in a small snowflake above. She tries to do something, but nothing happens. She creases her brow." Your snow doesn't usually go that way huh?" She says looking up at the snowflake. I see some of it has my signature feathering patterns in it." No it doesn't. It's more of a natural melting way of not at all." I inform her she nods and the snowflake floats down into her hand. She holds it in her hands it's the size of her palm. She crushes it in her hands cupping all the snow and ice. When she uncaps her hands again it's a smaller snowflake, but an exact replica. She puts it on her desk it's a little bit thicker than the previous snowflake so it can stand up right. She sprawls out on her chair letting out a breathe. She flexes her fingers then pops them. Something crosses my mind." Have you been in here all day?" I ask she opens her eyes and answers." No." She says I relax then she adds." I had breakfast in the dinning hall." I rub my hand down my face. Trying to comprehend how she can continue working for so long." What do you want to do on your break?" I ask her she stretches out in her chair." Lets- can we just fly somewhere?" She asks me I smile I haven't flown in a while. I get up and spin my staff." Lets go." I say and she gets up and winces. She comes over slowly. She shakes her arm and opens the door walking out a little faster. We get to the court yard, and there are a few people there. We retreat into the gardens and of course no one is there. The sprinklers are on though." Okay let's go before I get soaked." She says putting her hands around my neck. I pick her up and we head into the sky.


	31. Chapter 31 planning

Cyra's P.O.V

I stare at my face for a while in the little mirror. I shape my bangs and put them to different sides. Some how I feel like I'm committing more to the whole midnight part of me. If I have them out in the open like this what will everyone think? What will my father think? If he ever sees me again that is. I look around for the pins I had ready to clip them back again. I turn over my blanket and pillows looking. I look under the bed and on the nightstand. They're not here. Then I remember Jack had taken them away when he said he wanted to see my bangs. He must have put them in his pocket while we were speaking. Ugh they won't stay back if I just have them behind my ears. Then I realize something and pick up the silver mirror again. I look at myself with the bangs then I push them back hiding them." It's entirely stupid to have them and hide them. It's like having my two personalities you're always there, but I hide you." I say to my reflection. Then something amazing or horrifying happens. My reflection changes. The bangs come out and my eyes turn blue. It's her, but I don't feel mean or nasty. Then the reflection speaks to me." Well it's about time you started talking into the mirror. I've been waiting for you to get the hint that I can talk freely to you through it, but no." She says exasperated as if it was supposed to be obvious." What? How is this even possible?" I ask clutching the mirror and sitting on the bed." Mother left the mirror for us the first night I made my little appearance. Strange how you didn't even question the fact that the mirror was completely broken when you picked it up and then put itself back together. Really Cyra you're smarter. Well I hope so at least." She says looking at her talon nails. I think about that night. Ugh I'm an idiot how did I never question this?" So what are you going to torment me from in there now?" I say the thought sickening. She laughs at me," If I wanted to torment you I could have all the fun I wanted in that little brain of yours. No I need to tell you something way more important." She says not seeming at all looking the picture of urgency. If anything she's completely relaxed picking at her nails. She sits silently." So what is it?!" I ask tired of the suspense. She gives me a side ways glance and smiles." Bet you never thought of the fact that there's a little bit of you in me two did you? Well I know this is important to you so... Yeah. Ugh the whole noble thing is such a drag. Any way if dear old mom and dad ever come in contact with us and I don't just mean a touch. Like full blown there here and talking to us it's no longer you its me. You know what that means girlie that they can make you do anything. So I have a plan and I need to know now if your going to want to hear it before I waste my time." She finishes its so hard to trust someone who you can't control. We are one person though and maybe we can become one person again like we were long ago. It was the both of us together no separate conscience. It's now that I realize that this wasn't when we first became a Cupid. No this was when we were midnight. We could be cruel, but we could also be loving. We disliked forcing hatred onto people. Meaning we liked and didn't like it at the same time. We were one and it was so much better like that. How did I not see it before." What's the plan?" I ask her at last her eyes flash purple as relief washes over her face." Okay so they need me for information, and they now I'll keep it. So they can call me or get a hold of me with out you even knowing. Turns out mommy dearest made that a side effect for us after the last nightmare. Thats why you don't remember going to meet up with them or even when you got out of bed. It was me, and let me tell you it's not fun being a puppet. So I did something to you that kinda put you in a half knowing state so you could watch what was happening but not be able to process it. Like a recording device. You were just watching you didn't really know what was going on. But the memories came back. So they said they were going to get a call through Crum's orb to you slash me. It's coming tomorrow so your timing is just in time. If it had been me on the other hand I think I would have picked it up sooner." She rolls her eyes, and I shoot her a death glare that she returns more fiercely." Well there going to call. The fact is I can't lie what so ever when they ask questions. So my plan is to go through the initial how are you blah blah blah stuff then I'm going to start talking. You need to tell me what to say in a type of loop whole so we won't be lying but we won't be telling the truth either. You just need to feed me the words and I'll say them. Yay? Yay." She says giving me the directions. I see her eyes go this odd color between purple and dark blue sort of like an indigo color. She blinks rapidly up at me making a disgusted look." What's up with your eyes?" She asks squinting at me." I was going to ask you the same question." I say as she turns the mirror regular so I can see my eyes. Then it snaps back to her." Me what's wrong with mine?! Oh if they're that horrible color I'll rip them out their sockets." She snaps at no one really. I think for a moment of what it could be." It must be because we are getting along." I say finally she scoffs and crosses her arms." If you go back to the way we were it better be my eyes we get. Because they were like that in the first place." She says and I assume our eyes go back to normal because hers turn there natural dark blue. I think over everything she's said. I wouldn't mind having this eye color but then again I really don't care. Well actually I do." No they won't they'll be mine." I say to her she looks at me amused." What makes you think I will let you keep them?" She asks quirking an eyebrow and smirking." Because I'm letting you keep your hair." I say triumphantly she touches her bangs then the rest, it's now that I notice the rest is in choppy forms. It goes from short hair to long hair as it goes from her cheek to her neck and stopping at her chest. Then it's the same straight form. She looks at me and smirks as she knows I'll have to cut it exactly like hers if she's ever going to allow me to keep my purple eyes. I sigh and she laughs," Well as much fun as this has been I gotta go." She says and the feeling of my head feeling heavier comes on and I get a headache. As quickly as it come it goes. I look at the scissors on the the bed. I pick them up and look at my reflection. I see my hair how it's all one length. I slowly put the scissors to the front of my hair and try to mimic the look pointing the scissors down as I cut. It doesn't come out exactly right, but it's close maybe even an improvement over the choppy pieces where it looked as if someone had gone mad and started chopping away at the tips. I decide that didn't look to bad either and clutch the hair so I know where to stop. I begin snapping the scissors open closed as I move them up and down quickly. I let go of that piece and now the hair style looks complete. I do this to the rest of the front of my hair that I previously cut short and leaving the rest to hang down its usual way. I smile as I examine my work. It works better with the bangs and I'm pleased. I put the scissors on my nightstand and look at the mess of hair I made. I pick as much of it up as I can and go dump it out the window. I've finally realized who I want to be. I won't take anything they give me and I won't fall under the control of my parents either. I look at my bracelet that Jack made me. It's started to make the skin around it go red and raw. I touch and its ice cold I take it off and try to rub some warmth into my wrist. I hold the bracelet in my hand. I look a his name, and tears come to my eyes. I've never had such a good friend. I wipe away the few tears that slip out of my eyes. I set the wring of ice down on my window cill. I sit next to it and hang me legs out swinging them as I look out. There are things that will have to be done if I'm to be whole again. I might hurt some people, but not as much as I'll be hurting myself.

Elsa's P.O.V

I really don't want to plan this ball. Who's to say I'll find any one anyway? What if I do? I look down at our intertwined fingers. We don't speak of any of this he doesn't kiss me openly as he does Cyra. I know it's because it would leave us both wondering what to do next. I take my hand away and instead fold it in my lap." What wrong?" He asks finally facing me. I smile softly, but I don't answer for a long time. Instead I look at the ocean so clear so blue." I'm just thinking about the ball. I'm not ready to get married at all. I just got a hold of my country. I know it's just one ball, but look at its purpose. What am I supposed to do when they get impatient and just start asking who is chosen?" I say cupping my chin leaning on my knees. The water laps up repeatedly. We sit on a rock just by the shore." There not going to expect all of that of you at once. Arendelle is becoming popular. More people are coming to live here and every one seems to want to trade with you. It's also becoming powerful. They will understand you need time if you make it clear enough." He says touching the water with his staff. Frost covers the area where his staff made contact with the water. I notice it's in the shape of a heart. I look at it curiously through my hair and he uses the end of his staff to pick it up. He doesn't seem to know I've seen it because he looks at me and then crushes it in his hands. He tosses the remains away." Well there's no point in letting all those invitations go to waste any way." I say to him sitting straighter." I know this is a touchy subject, but why are you not inviting anyone from the southern isles?" He says I look at him surprised at the question." You can't be seriously asking that question." I say scrunching my eyebrows together." Well one bad guy came big deal. He was the youngest how could he ever hope to gain the crown." He says sympathetically. I roll my eyes and cross my arms." Yes along with so many other of his brothers that can't hope to get there own crown. That whole family except for the oldest has tried to get me to marry them. Even before my coronation. Just to get ahead start. Ugh you wouldn't believe the things they would do, but I hardly ever spoke to them. This was only when the king would send one of them to do trade agreements with me. I don't want to see another prince from that country unless I have to." I say I keep my arms crossed angry at all the memories. Some were shy of course, but still rotten when they spoke. Jack scratches the back of his head." Sorry I didn't know." He says at last. I unfold my arms." How could you have?" I ask a little less angry. He smiles slightly testing if I'm still mad at him. I smile back and he looks relieved. I watch the sky turn from Orange to pink." We should be getting back by now." I say we both stand up and dust ourselves off." Yeah. Hey if it's not to much trouble I need your help with something I made Cyra. It's a bracelet, but it will probably make her hand go numb." He says as I put my arms around his neck. He scoops up my legs. I think about what I could do so the bracelet wouldn't freeze her hand. I instead find myself fantasizing about her hand turning blue from the cold. I shake my head why am I thinking about that? I didn't even realize we were in the sky until I came out of the day dreams." Sure." I say simply. He nods and thanks me. We land and start walking to the castle. We walk down my hall and he stops. I turn to face him," You should change for the lesson. I'll meet you in Cyra's room." He say opening my door. I nod I had completely forgotten about training today. I walk into my room and close the door. I change into a dress similar to the one I wore yesterday. I had some like it made for myself. I tie up my hair in a ponytail. I go out and up the stairs and knock on the door. Cyra says come in so I push the door open. I see Jack with his face in his hands chuckling. I wonder why until I see Cyra's hair. She's cut it in a choppy way. It's short then long falling down her shoulders. She now has bangs that seem to have come out of no where. I close the door and examine her hair. It doesn't look to bad actually." This is what happens when you leave Cyra with scissors ladies and gentlemen." Jack says gesturing to her with his hand. She throws a pillow at him. He dodges it and laughs." Does it really look that bad?" She asks turning to me." No not at all. I kind of like it actually." I say picking up a piece of hair near the front. Jacks finally stopped laughing. He joins in standing up and coming to stand next to me." Yeah it's not that bad once you get used to it. You know I'm just messing with you." He says she shoves him and he stumbles back. I see her eyes flash blue and she says in a cold voice," Yeah whatever frost." Turning her back on him. She goes and sits on her bed. I see the bracelet on the nightstand. I walk over and pick it up. I look at it slowly turning it in my hands. One side says Jack and the other says Cyra. She notices I'm looking at it and she says," Yeah I had to take that off its to cold. My wrist was as cold as death." She says rubbing at her wrist. Jack nods and looks at me hopefully. I rub my finger on around the inside of the bracelet and let a light frost form on it. It shouldn't bother her now." that." I say handing it to her. She puts it on her right wrist and turns it around." Much better. Well you two have practice to get to. Before the sun goes down completely. Um when do you think Elsa will be ready to fight for real?" She asks Jack. He examines me then answers." Two, three weeks. Why?" She makes a note of it in her brain then answers." Just wondering." She gets up and starts to push us out the door telling us to hurry along. We both turn around once we're out in the hall to ask her what she's doing and the door closes. We stare at the door wondering if this is just a joke and she'll open it back up. When she doesn't we look at each other." Well I guess we're going to practice." Jack says giving the door one last look before walking off. I follow him out. We get to the grass where we practiced last time. There are targets set up. Jack has me stretch before we start. First we go into combat with each other making sure I know the moves. Then he lets me rest while he sets up the rest of the targets. I stand up when he's done and get to my position." Be prepared." He whispers in my ear as he walks by. I shiver, but shake it off. I take a deep breath then begin. It becomes all to easy to hit the targets. I start to get distracted by other things then something hits my arm. I turn to see Jack with a pyramid of snowballs beside him. He tosses another at me. I try to block it but it hits my stomach." Next lesson multiple attacks. If you can fend off things being thrown at you from every direction you'll have no problem on the battle field." He says picking up another snowball." What about the ice targets?" I ask he smirks he picks up another snowball and throws it. I catch it in my hand and throw it to the side." It's ice. It's a target are you ready?" He asks picking up another. I'm about to say yes when another question comes to me." You said multiple?" I say I see phantom near by I hadn't noticed him land. I turn around Anna's at my left and kristoff is behind me. I groan this is going to be hard." Just go." I say Jack throws a snowball I deflect with one of my own. I hear something coming for my back I spin around and knock it away just as another comes for my head. I duck and I see two snowballs coming for me at once. I don't know what to do and by the time I've thought of something they've hit me." Come on Elsa are you even trying?" I hear Anna tease. I brush off the snow and am picturing something in my mind. As they ready the snowball. I stand in my fighting stance and look at them all." Go!" Jack calls. I form a staff in my hands and knock away two snowballs. I catch the other and throw it over my shoulder as more come. The staff seems to work but I need more practice with it. I stay in longer, but eventually I let it drop to my side. They're throwing at different times. I throw snowball after snowball. They clash with the ones Jack made and make a clear ice marble. I try to ignore them as they roll at me feet. I step and jump over them trying to focus on both the snowballs coming at me and the ones at my feet. As it gets darker it gets harder to see the clear ice rolling towards me. I slip on one and as I'm falling I feel three snowballs hit me. I fall to the ground hard. I curse out loud and everyone gasps. I look around and smile apologetically. I can tell jacks fighting not to laugh. They all walk over and help me up. Once I'm on my feet kristoff seems more interested in the solid snowballs, and the ice staff I made myself. He picks them both up and looks them over. He whistles signaling he's impressed." That was really good. Sorry about the snowballs turning solid. I didn't know that would happen." Jack apologizes. I nod my understanding and try to steady my breathing." Anna could you.. Get me...glass...water?" I gasp she nods and runs for the castle. I sit on the grass rolling an ice marble in my palms. Anna comes back after what seems like ages with a pitcher and a glass. Seeing that she's spilling some of the water as she runs. Kristoff jogs over and takes the pitcher from her. They walk over and Anna hands me the glass. You would think I had been trapped in the dessert for ages at how I gulped the water. Kristoff filled my glass again and I drank a little slower. I finally feel satisfied and I put my cup down on the grass and stand. I look at the snowball pyramids Jack made. They're melting now." No no no you rest. I think a brake is in order at this point. It's going to be to dark to see anything at all in a few minutes either way." Jack says sitting me back down on the grass. I gladly lay back and Anna drops down next to me." You did great." She says to me laying down next to me. The boys are the last to sit. Kristoff is still looking at the ice staff. It's simple enough. The hight is from my shoulder to the ground. There's a snow flake at the top I didn't realize I had made. It's sleek and shines in seemingly on its own. Until you realize we have a bit of light from the castle. He takes off his gloves and runs his hand along the snowflake. I smile and nudge Anna to look at him. We all sit in silence watching kristoff admire the staff." You can keep it if you like." I say almost certian he does. He looks up at all the faces looking at him and blushes setting the staff down." Really?" He questions after a moment. I nod and he thanks me. I look to Jack through the corner of my eye just to steal a glance at him. When I do look he's rolling his eyes and playing with a small snowflake. I look away quickly and wonder what's wrong with him." Phantom!" Anna calls him and he runs over. She stands up and pulls a pinkish purple fruit out of the parcel at his side. He eats happily and runs off again." I'm running low on those I need to ask Cyra where I can get more." Anna says worried that she won't be able to feed him. I look at Jack," Unless you know?" I question he looks up at me then at every one else." No only she does." He says leaning back on his palms. We sit in silence for a while then Anna and kristoff start talking. I scoot over to Jack." So how am I doing?" I ask him he smiles slightly but still looks irritated." You're doing great." He says then looks at my hand. He takes it in his then asks." When did you cut yourself?" I look at my hand there is a dash going down the back of my hand. The bloods already started scabbing." I don't know maybe when...no I don't know." I say he lets go slowly placing my hand on the grass carefully. I put my head on his shoulder and watch the snow melt." Will you be at the ball?" I suddenly ask. I pick up my head to look at him." If you want me to be there." He says looking me in the eyes." Yes I do. You can't leave my side." I tell him scared at the thought. He smiles and takes my other hand." I won't." He says dropping his voice so only I can hear." Do you promise?" I ask whisper leaning forward. He leans in slightly." I promise." He whispers back." There's going to be a ball?" I hear Anna say me and Jack move apart quickly. I had forgotten they were there at all. I turn around and face Anna a few feet away." Yes in two weeks time." I tell her she smiles then goes to talking about having dresses made and what colors they should be. And what the theme of the ball should be." The theme is men that Elsa couldn't careless about." I say and she stops talking. I hear Jack chuckle to himself. Anna looks confused." What do you mean?" She asks. I take a deep breath." All eligible men from there countries will come. Because they all seem to want me to get married. I doubt I will marry any of them, but this is sort of so I can look around and to keep them quiet for a while." Anna looks at Jack and lets out a sigh of relief." Okay and Elsa you still need a crown." She cringes. So do I I've never liked wearing crowns. They've always made me feel like I'm above every one else. When really I'm no different." You know how I feel about them." I tell her she touches the top of my head." I know but just for that night. It will make you look more official." She says I finally agree and she claps in excitement. She gets up and starts pulling me away. I try to get up which is hard while she's pulling. I finally do and shout to Jack." I guess I'll see you later!" They both laugh and wave as I spin around running along side Anna.


	32. Chapter 32 unknown conversations

Cyra's P.O.V

I'm trying to plan what I should say tomorrow with myself. Trying to figure out any gap in the speech. It's already night time and I know Jack is coming to give me my elixir." Planning is going to take all night. Tell him to shove off." She sneers up through the mirror at me." Please if I tell him I don't want to take it he will just force it down my throat." I say rolling my eyes. We hear a knock at the door. I look in the mirror and she says," Yeah yeah I'm already there." Disappearing the head ache hits me and I hold my head in my hands. It goes away just as he decided to come in." You know the drill." He says to me playfully holding up the little bottle. I hold out my hand but he doesn't give it to me. He peaks his head out the slightly open door and says something to the night guard. There's foot steps waiting and then Jack comes back in with a small lamp. The light coming from it lights up the room nonetheless. He closes the door and sets the lamp down on the night stand." I wanted to know if you had time to talk? I kinda need some advice." He says sitting on the bed across from me. I cross my legs and look at him expectantly." Go head." I say he lets out a breath before he starts to talk." Well Elsa is throwing this ball type thing. She's inviting every eligible prince and king. Two weeks from now, but... I just...I don't." He trips over his words running a hand through his hair. I smirk filling in the spaces for myself." You like her but you don't want to tell her. You're waiting for the time where it's clear you both like each other. This ball she's throwing is making you anxious because you think if she meets some one there she actually you'll be brushed to the side. Am I right?" He tilts his face down in embarrassment and looks up at me only moving his eyes. He nods and I give a small smile." I know you like her. She likes you too. It's not obvious but I can tell. You both just need some time. The more time you spend getting to know each other. The easier it's going to be for you both to admit your feelings. So let the ball happen Elsa doesn't open up to just any one." I say to him he finally looks up at me fool on. I see he's smiling. It's a weird kind of smile I've never seen him use before." Well that's a first." He says with a small laugh. I arch my eyebrow." What?" I asks wondering if I even want to know." You actually comforting some one. You're usually not very good at that type of thing." I push his shoulder lightly and he laughs. Then he does the unexpected and reaches over hugging me. I gasp as he pulls me into his arms crushing me. I hug him back. He lets go and holds me by the shoulders at arms length." Thank you." He says seriously I give him a genuine smile and he lets go." No problem, but I want full report on how things go. When is the party again?" I ask trying to remember. I will have to add on days if they ask me when they should attack." In two weeks. It's a shame you won't get to be there. Hey maybe I can ask north if you can join us at the party that day. I wouldn't feel right knowing you were up here all alone while everyone else was down stairs having a good time. Do you want me to ask?" He says I'm about to say no when I hear her voice in the back of my head. Don't be an idiot! Of course we want to go. Come on we haven't been out of this rat whole in forever! She exclaimed irritably. I think about it. It would be nice to get out of here." Yeah it could be fun. If he says no ill under stand." I quickly add to the end. Jack stands up and picks up the lamp. He salutes me and says," Don't worry I'll put up a fight." He heads to the door and then stops. He looks at me sympathy written on his face and walks back over slowly." I forgot you still have to take this." He says pulling the phial out of his pocket. He feels around and sets the pins on the bedside table next to my orb. I look at the phial. I don't want to take it. I take it out of his hand and set a drop on my tongue. I hand the bottle back and lie down. I slowly close my eyes." I really am sorry you still have to take it." I hear him say before he lightly presses a kiss to my forehead. The door shuts. And I sit up a bit drowsy from pretending to swallow. I go to the window and spit out. I'm disgusted with myself for doing it but I had to. I swallowed some. I should be awake for a little longer though." Okay." I say yawing picking up the mirror. She yawns as well." Lets get to planning."

Elsa's P.O.V

I listen to Anna as she talks about what kind of things we should have at the party. She goes on about getting chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. Then her mined takes her else where in mid sentence." Oh we need special dresses made." She says nodding at me." What's wrong with the ones we already have?" I ask trying to hold back a laugh. When she can't think of an answer she goes to my closet and starts bring things out one by one. Then she comes back with all the dresses that were in there." Oh great I'll have to put that back." I say as she dumps the dresses on my bed. She giggles and holds up dresses." This ones nice but I think you've out grown it. This one is the ugliest shade of green I have ever seen." She says holding up a simple dress that I forgotten I owned. It's long sleeved and ends just above the knee." That was a gift from one of our aunts. I can't remember which." I tell her she throws it over my head." Anna!" I yell as I have to duck. She only laughs and goes on to the next dress." This one doesn't look very much like you either." She says holding up one of the dresses with a wide skirt." I had some of those made to practice in." I explain and she throws it behind me as well." No. No. No. Honestly Elsa I think you have worn this one far too much. No. No. This ones nice. Oh wait. Hey this ones mine!" She screeches holding up a yellow dress with a long skirt. It has patterns of small two lips on it." You left that in here when you came in to barrow a dress from me. That one was covered in mud." I say pointing at it. She thinks a moment and then blushes." Right I borrowed your red rose dress that ones pretty. How come you never wear it?" She says remembering." For one it doesn't fit any more, and I don't know I just never felt right wearing it. Like it belonged to some one else." I say simply she nods and holds up three dresses." This ones to long. This one could choke you. This one well...I like the color." She says holding up a frost blue colored dress. It's shorter then the rest and a bit ripped at the edges. I don't remember ever wearing it. It looks as though I have." I don't know when I ever wore that honestly." I say Anna looks at the dress then rips it. I jump because I wasn't expecting her to do that. She rips off a small piece that isn't dirty." I'll show this to our dress maker, Beth . So she can get the color. I'll go pick out the colors I want from her. And then we go to get them fitted and adjusted." She says taking charge I sigh, and then look at the heap of dresses behind me." Fine but your helping me clean up this mess." I say pointing at the cloth scattered every where. She groans but starts helping hanging the dresses back up. We finish up and I sit on my bed." Elsa?" Anna says sitting on the bed holding the piece of cloth in her hand." Yes?" I ask her she looks at me and sighs." Why are you doing this? I thought you liked Jack." She questions. I feel myself blush and she laughs." You do like him! So I guess you were telling the truth when you said it was to keep the kings and princes at bay." She says I nod because I'm at a loss for words." Is it really that obvious?" I finally say she smiles." No, but I'm your sister. I pick up on things." She says laughing as I roll my eyes." You better get to bed." I say when she yawns. She nods and heads for the door." Good night Elsa." She says ," Goodnight, Anna." I say as she leaves closing the door softly. I had already changed into my night gown because I knew Anna was going to be talking for a while. I pull back my blanket and blow out the lamp next to my bed. I lay down and curl up. My eyes open when I don't feel him there. I turn around at the empty space. I frown and lay back down pulling the blanket up to my chin. He must be in his room. I think as I close my eyes. It's harder to get to sleep then usual, but eventually the exhaustion takes me under and I'm in a dreamless sleep.

Jacks P.O.V.

I sit in my chair with north and bunny staring at me." You can't be serious mate?" Bunny said after I had explained about the ball and wanting Cyra to attend. I looked from north to bunny and back again." I am serious. I want her to come with us." I said standing and walking around the room we were in. It was some what like a living room. With one stray elf running around like mad." Jack it is to dangerous. She cannot be trusted around so many people." North said trying to get me to come to my sense of why this was a bad idea." She hasn't done anything wrong for so long. You said your self you haven't seen any sign of pitch what's the harm in letting her out?" I say to both of them bunny snorts laughing humorlessly." Let that las out she'll destroy somethin. All she's done is draw attention and cause trouble. It's like having you around, but there's an actual chance of death. She almost killed ye for cryin out loud! We can't trust her." Bunny says sternly I scowl at him and he seems stunned for a moment. I walk up to him suddenly angry at his careless words." I trust her." I say in a low voice. I walk to the door ready to leave." Jack, we know you trust her. We just do not know what she will do next." North says as I put my hand on the door knob. I turn back around looking at them sternly." Say what you want. I know she's a good person. Yes she almost killed me that night, but when it comes right down to it I know she wouldn't have. She would go out of her way to protect every one in this country. She tried to kill herself! Just so we wouldn't have to go through this hell that her parents are creating! Just so she wouldn't hurt anyone else! I know you don't trust her, but I do. She is my best friend, and if you guys can't trust her it's fine by me. But don't expect me to sit back while you insult her." I say they both look shocked with their eyes wide. North seems to be thinking my words over. He looks at me and his face softens." I trust her when she first came. She is no different. You really trust her Jack?" He asks me I nod." With my life" I say looking him in the eyes. North smiles then says," She is going to need a dress." I smile and laugh as I look at bunny with his mouth hanging open." Don't look so surprised cotton tail." I tell him he shuts his mouth and glares at me. I laugh and leave the room. I run down the hall jumping and leaping from wall to wall. It's a small victory but it means the world to me. I let out a happy cry and then cover my mouth when I remember it's the middle of the night. I go up the many stairs that it takes to get to the two halls. I race by Elsa's door and run up the stairs to Cyra's room. Ready to share the good news with her. I burst in and she's fast asleep. It's then that I remember the liquid in my pocket. I sigh and see there's a mirror in her hand. That wasn't in her hand when I first gave her the stuff. Her face is scrunched up as if in concentration. I close the door and walk over. Is it possible she woke up since then. I take the mirror out of her hand and her face relaxes. Her breathing is steady." Cyra." I say shaking her shoulder. When I stop she simply slumps into a pillow she's clutching. She must have grabbed the mirror in her sleep. I stay looking at her for a few moments. She starts talking and I think she's woken up." Jack...Elsa...no." Is all I can make of her jumbled words and sounds. I crouch down next to her knowing she's dreaming now." Jack!?" She whispers in her sleep. She says it panicked like she can't find me. I put my palm on her cheek." It's okay I'm right here see." I whisper to her. She seems to relax. I stay cupping her face for a few more seconds until I'm sure she's asleep. I get up and walk to the door. I look back at her once more before I go out into the hall. I go to my room since Elsa is probably already asleep. I would just scare her if I went to her room now. I open the door and cold wind hits my face. I crawl into my bed. I stare at the pictures and names on the walls. I land on one that sticks out from the rest. Elsa. I stay staring at the name until I get sleepy. I reach out to pull her close and remember no ones there. I frown. I open my eyes and look at the empty spot. It's never bin harder to fall asleep.

Cyra's P.O.V

I wake up with a jolt. I had a nightmare. That's not possible I took sandy's potion. Then rubbing the crud out of my eyes I remember. I never took it only a little. It's dawn I think as I look out the window. I groan I didn't sleep well at all. I lay back down and yawn trying to go back to sleep. I toss and turn, but it's no use. I find myself angry at the sun and trudge to the window yanking the long curtains shut. I walk back to the bed and lay down. I feel a little better now that it's dark. I look around for the mirror and see it on the floor. I lean down and pick it up. I hold it in my hands and see myself eyes flashing from blue to purple in a flickering type way. My hair a mess. I hear a knock and for a second I think I imagined it. Because it's so faint. Then it comes again. I get up cough to clear my throat and open the door a little annoyed. It's Jack looking just as miserable. I wave my hand into the room and he comes in with out a word. He lies down in my bed and leaves room for me to get in next to him. I do and throw the mirror aside." So I'm guessing you didn't sleep all that well either? Or is it just me who woke up in a bitchy mood?" I ask him normally this would be the moment he would laugh or at least smile. He doesn't though he just looks at me blankly and then no where again. He sighs and says," It's a dark moon today of course we feel like crap." He says curling up into the blanket. I had forgotten about that. I groan," You would think we were werewolves." I say exasperated I remember the call I'm supposed to get but even that doesn't make me want to get up and shove Jack out the door. I simply lay on my side facing him. He looks at me and smirks." Your eyes are going nuts." He says I slide my head under the blanket and then pull it back out." Nothing feels right today." I wine Jack flicks my forehead and I flick him back.' Why are you here frost I mean Jack?" I say this wins a strained laugh." I figured we could be miserable together. I also had something to tell you." He says leaning his head back on a pillow. I yawn," what did you want to tell me?" I try not to sound irritated, but he seems to understand it's not my fault." North said you can come to the ball. Well his exact words were she'll need a dress, but you get the picture." I smile for the first time and I feel like annoying him." Aww who's the bestest friend ever?" I say in a mock baby voice pulling him towards me. He cringes," Stop it." He says trying to escape." No because your the best friend a girl could ask for." I say planting a kiss on his cheek. He wipes at the spot and says." I know I am. Can you let go of me now." I do let go my sudden burst of energy gone." But seriously thank you. As a reward you can help me decide what I want my dress to look like." I say to him He looks at me and I giggle at the look." Oh joy. Isn't it bad enough I had to learn how to brush this rats nest?" He says picking up a piece of my hair. I swat his hand away." We can start sketching it today since there's not much else we can do." I say to him dreading getting out of bed. I look around and pick up the mirror. It turns out I don't really care what I look like today. I walk to the door the movement seems too much. I'm clutching the bed post. I pound my fist on the door trying to get someone's attention. I'm a bit shocked when Elsa opens the door." Oh hi?" I say she smiles then says." Are you okay? You look..." She searches for a word. I finish for her." Awful. I believe the word you're looking for is awful." I say hanging onto the door frame." What's wrong?" She asks the concern clear in her voice." I need to lay down. Look just come in and we'll explain." I say stumbling back to the bed post." We?" She says coming in then she sees Jack. She closes the door. Jack looks at her and smiles," Hey Elsa." He says she smiles back and I fall into my bed moaning." What happened to you guys?" Elsa asks sitting on the edge of the bed. I crawl in clutching a pillow to my chest. I look at Jack he groans but starts to explain. Elsa nods her head and then shows us her sympathy." Oh yeah this is off subject, but Cyra can come to the ball." Jack says rubbing his head. Elsa looks shocked then she smiles. The biggest I've ever seen her smile. I look at Jack and see him staring at her blushing." That's great! I'll have you and Jack!Oh and Anna will be so happy!" She squeals happily. We gawk at her mouths slightly open. This is more an Anna reaction after all. She seems to notice and she clears her throat." I um...sorry." She says looking away. I laugh and Jack chuckles. We both regret the action and groan clutching our stomachs." You were knocking on the door when I came. Was there something you needed?" I manage to sit up." I was going to ask for a pencil and a couple of sheets of paper." I say looking at my orb. The dark moon won't effect them. My only hope is that crum will convince them I won't be in the mood to talk or give anything away today. Or he will feel so bad they won't be able to get him to make the call. One things for sure I have to be alone when I get that call. Yeah so what are you going to do?" Oh okay I'll go get that for you. I'll be back and Anna will probably stop by." She says walking to the door. She goes half way out and then her head pops back in. She bites her lip then says," Did you need anything, Jack?" She says pink brushing her cheeks. I look at Jack waiting for him to say something." Um...I...uh..no, no I don't need anything." I try not to laugh as he stumbles over his words. Elsa nods and leaves the room. I hear Jack let out a breath and I chuckle. He scowls at me. I smile playfully and he rolls his eyes. Some one rushes into the room with out knocking just as we're both falling back to sleep." Elsa told me the news! You really get to come! Oh you do look terrible." Anna says looking at me and Jack I glare at her and she steps back." Sorry sorry. Cyra your eyes look like a lightning storm is going on in there." She comes closer Looking at my eyes then blinking rapidly." Wow okay going to stop looking at your eyes now." She says rubbing her eyes." I needed to ask you. Where do I get more fruit for phantom?" Anna says that wakes me up. I sit up right regretting it when my eyes blur out." How much does he have left?" I ask a little bit panicked." About five more." She says nervously. I think about trying to get someone else to go to get more fruit. Anna can't exactly go to the Cupid's head quarters." Anna, I don't think it's a good idea for you to fly there." I say laying back. She looks worried so she sits down on the bed." But.. But what if I run out? What will I feed him?" She says I'm worried about that myself." I know and I'm worried about that too, but I can't let you ride him all the way there by your self. Ooh maybe I can tie a note to him and some one at head quarters will do what it says." I say to myself Anna's eyes go wide." I shouldn't have said that. Yeah just ride him until you run out of the fruit. Then I'll write a note you attach it to them and he will know where to go." Anna looks disappointed, but she nods." It's one thing to have you ride him around arendelle, but I'm sure Elsa would kill me if you rode him all that distance so high up." I say she doesn't cheer up but she gets what I mean. Elsa come in a few minutes later with pencils and paper." Jack and I are going to draw dresses and I'm going to see which one I like more and that's the design I'm going to want." I tell them they both nod and Elsa smiles." I never agreed to that." Jack says from underneath a pillow. I roll my eyes, but I'm not in the mood to draw either. One because of the dark moon. Two because it's getting closer to the afternoon. I have a bad feeling that they're going to call soon." But I want it to be a surprise." I say looking at Anna and Elsa. Anna frowns and starts too wine but Elsa nods and drags her out of the room. I look at the papers and pencils trying to first imagine a dress." Cyra are you actually going to make me draw today of all days?" Jack asks me. I sigh knowing I won't even be able to draw. I put the papers to the side and the pencils on the side table. I look at Jack and lay down." I wish I could go to sleep." He says shoving his face into a pillow. I look at his white hair and roll my eyes. Then an idea forms." Jack do you have that potion that you give me every night?" I ask him. He nods into the pillow then gets what I'm saying and flops onto his back raking the phial out of his pockets. I snatch it from him." Tilt your head back and I'll put the drop in your mouth." I say. He leans back and I uncap the bottle." Aren't you going to take some?" He asks as I cup his chin steadying myself." Yeah, but I'm more concerned that you get it right now." I say he smirks and opens his mouth. I put the drop on his tongue and put the cap back on the bottle. I see Jack swallow and he's out like a light. I smile setting down the bottle on the night stand and picking up my orb. I look at things as I wait for the dreaded call. Then it happens the light shows up from my orb and I'm pulled to the back of my mind. I can see and hear everything that's happening. I see my parents sitting together. Pitch begins to talk." Your bangs. Twilight you look just like you did when I lost you. Just older." He says I feel my eyes tear up but I blink them back." Thank you. Now do you want to talk about my hair or the guardians?" They both snicker at the comment. When they start I begin to feed her the words. My voice a whisper. They have been planning from what I've heard. They have locked me in my room since the first attack." They're trying to find a way to make me whole again. They don't want me around though. So all my trust is in you now." You need to attack four weeks from today. They won't see it coming." They'll think you've given up. This only gives you more time. Increase your numbers strengthen your alliances." The guardians won't know what hit them. I finish hearing the words repeated." Oh my vial little girl." My mother rasps. They agree to the plan putting there trust in me. I see them leave the orb on a table and call for crum to turn it off. They walk down a dirty dark hall and disappear. I hear a grunt a few things fall but still we can't see him. Then finally as we're about to turn the orb off ourselves it's him. His blonde hair sticking up in odd angles. He smiles when he sees me and midnight says." Yeah I'm not good with the mush Cyra he's all yours. Then I'm pushed into the main part of my brain. I hold my head feeling dizzy." Cyra?" I hear my name. I look up at him and smile." Hey." I say I see tears in his eyes. Then I remember something." Can I trust you?" I say serious he seems hurt and shocked at the question." Yes of course you can." He says I whisper my next words." There is going to be a ball here at the castle two weeks from today. I need you to be there. Meet me in the gardens we need to talk." I say it takes a minute for him to process the words. He looks over his shoulder and says," About what?" I shouldn't answer on here." Be there to find out, and if I really can trust you. You'll show up alone. I have to go." I say hearing Jack moan. I turn off the orb and his face disappears. I need allies if this is going to work. I look at Jack and smile. I ruffle his hair." I promise I will get you and Elsa together." I whisper to him. I put the orb back on the table and pick up the vial. I uncap it tilt it back and let the drop hit my tongue. I quickly put the cap back on. But before I can put it back on the table I'm asleep.


	33. Chapter 33The party of too many feelings

Two weeks, planning, and many drawings later.

Cyra's P.O.V

I get ready in my room my nerves are buzzing. I never expected to get this excited. With my magic I'm making curls in my hair. The slow spinning or the smoke is making them come out just right. I brush my bangs forwards. The tips that come down framing my face curl in perfectly already so I leave them alone. A breeze makes a chill run down my spine. I walk to my window and close it. You can tell fall is coming. I smile to myself and let a happy giggle escape as I look at my dress. It's perfect a deep purple with black roses seemingly coming out of an abyss. The top is purple ending at my chest with swirls of black fleece and rose bud designs down the side. Jack helped me going through so many pictures we almost thought it be impossible to pick one for me. He finally drew this one for me one day. Refusing to show it to me until it was done. Elsa and Anna had their dresses made earlier than mine so they led me to the room and left me with the royal dress maker. She started crying when she saw me in the dress saying it was the most beautifully sad thing she had ever created. I slip it on zipping up the back myself. I adjust it happily looking at myself in the full length mirror Elsa insisted they put in my room. The long full skirt is beautiful reaching to the floor and poofing out when I spin. I pick up the silk black gloves off my dresser and slide them onto my hands. I look at myself in the mirror turning from side to side. I laugh happily this is more then I could have hoped for. I put on the flat purple shoes that Jack picked for me himself. As they promised no guards are there.

I make sure no one is in the hall then I walk out. I go over to jacks door and knock. He opens it pulling me in at once then slamming the door." I can't find my tie. I remember putting it down then picking it up again but now I can't find it. I'm telling you its not here." He says pacing around the room opening drawers. I examine him in the dark blue suit I helped him make. Him and Elsa have grown close in the last two weeks. Coming to my room laughing. Sneaking glances at each other. They playfully hit each other, and Jack makes Elsa laugh more than ever. I smile as I see something sticking out of jacks jacket pocket. I walk over and pull it out. He looks at me for the first time and he gasps." You look amazing." He says looking me up and down." Thank you." He looks at the tie in my gloved hands and takes it away. He tries to tie it with out looking in a mirror. He didn't get a mirror put in his room after the argument of only a few of the staff being able to see him. I laugh and pull him to my room. He looks at himself and winces. He untucks his shirt and does it over again. He brushes some frost off of his suit and tries to tame his hair to no avail." Jack you look fine. I'll tie the tie since it's obvious you can't focus." I say finally after watching him begin to tie then brush his hair back with his hand every few moments. I take the tie in my hands and tie it carefully. He's trying to brush back his hair. When I'm done I grap his wrists and force his hands down. I spike up the his hair like he always has it and force a few stray strands into the clusters. I stand next to him and we both smile." You look great. Ooh I forgot." I say rushing back to my night stand. I pick up the bracelet and slip it on my wrist and pick up the two loops of string." Give me your wrist." I say he does and I slip on the bracelet that's different shades of blue. He looks at it and smiles." This is really cool. I still can't believe you made it and with nothing but your hands. Along with the string of course." He turns it on his wrist slowly looking at all the colors." I love it Cyra. Thank you." He says pulling me into a hug. I hug him tightly and we separate." This ones for Elsa do you think she'll like it?" I ask showing him the blues greens and yellows. He smiles," Of course she will. But what about Anna?" He looks at me and smirks. I smirk back," I gave hers to her earlier today I still have the dent in my ribs to prove it." I say making him laugh. I look at the sun that's beginning to set." Come on Elsa and Anna should be done getting ready by now." I say walking to the door. I open it and we both walk down the hall and down the stairs.

We're a few feet from the door when it opens and Anna and Elsa come out together. We look at one another and smile." You guys look amazing." I say to them they thank me and Anna comes up to me." You look wow. It's so you and so pretty too. Not that what you wear regularly isn't pretty." She says I hold up a hand telling her to stop." I get it and you look really pretty too." I say she spins. She's wearing a coral dress that stops mid way between her knee and her ankle. She's wearing half her hair up and half down. It's in loose waves falling down her back. I notice she's wearing the bracelet I made her and smile. She elbows me and gestures to Jack and Elsa." You.. Uh ...well...you.." Jack stumbles over his words as he looks at Elsa. Her hair is down as well and her long bangs are framing her face. She's wearing a black dress with no sleeves. It's tight fitting on top, and the bottom is like an upside down teacup in ruffles starting at her knee." You don't like it?" Elsa asks smirking. This makes Jack stutter and fall over his words." No, no! I mean y-yes. I just...I didn't. Ugh! What I mean is you look beautiful." He finally says earning awws from me and Anna. He glares at us both and we laugh. Elsa covers her mouth giggling and says," Thank you Jack. You look handsome in the suit I'm assuming Cyra helped you with? Since we never got to see it." She question he nods deciding not to speak if not necessary.

I laugh shaking my head." Lets go half of your guests are probably down there already. I say everyone agrees and Jack lets out a breathe and mouths thank you to me. I nod and then I remember the string in my hands." Elsa this is yours." I say handing it to her as we walk along. She takes the bracelet examining it in her hands then slipping it on her wrist." Thank you it's beautiful." She says hugging me with one arm since we're walking down stairs now. We finally get to the ball. A guy in a white suit announced Elsa and Anna and then the music starts up again." There are a lot of guys in here." I say to Jack he groans. I ignore it," Hey look there's Kristoff." I say waving him to get his attention. He sees me and comes over." You guys look great." He says looking at me and Jack. Anna and Elsa walk over at that moment." Hey Kristoff." They say at the same time. He turns around and we get another version of jacks stuttering as Kristoff tries to compliment Anna. Jack laughs I'm guessing because it's not him this time. Finally Anna cuts him off with a kiss." Thank you." She says laughing and he lets out a breath." We're going to walk around the room for a bit." Anna says taking kristoffs arm pull him into the crowed.

We laugh and I walk with Elsa and Jack talking and laughing. We get some weird looks when Jack makes a joke and we start laughing but we don't care. Some guys come up to Elsa introducing themselves and bowing. Elsa introduces me and they bow but they don't care about me. Once Elsa introduced Jack by mistake and the guy made an excuse to leave quickly. Elsa turned red with embarrassment, but we started laughing." I'm going to the snack table. There are chocolates calling my name." I say pulling on my gloves. Jack and Elsa laugh nodding. They walk the other way and Jack tosses me a worried glance. I make hand movements and move my lips in a way that says, talk to her. He seems to get it because he nods and walks after her. I get to the table and my mouth waters. Chocolate cake creme filled pastries and everything in between. I go for a plate and start pilling chocolate on my plate. I walk off and lean against the wall. I bite into a chocolate and hum. I start biting them all in half because I realize they have different fillings." You should really breathe In between chewing." I hear some one say. I look up next to me and laugh." Yeah you're probably right. You obviously haven't tried this chocolate because let me tell you. You wouldn't be saying that if you have." I say eating the other half of the chocolate in my hand. He laughs and I look him over. He has long dark brown hair and tan skin. He's wearing a black tuxedo with a white tie. He looks at me and his eyes are shockingly green. He goes over and picks up a chocolate. Then comes back and stands in front of me." Lets see if you're right." He says and puts the entire chocolate in his mouth. His eyes light up and he looks at me and smiles." Okay I have no right to stop you from eating those so fast." I smile smugly and put an orange filled chocolate in my mouth. He leans on the wall close to me and says," Except one thing." He says I'm not comfortable with him being so close but I refuse to move. Instead I look look him in the eyes." What's that?" I ask not really wanting to hear the answer." You're way to pretty to die choking on a piece of chocolate." He says making his face come closer to mine. I feel myself blush." What a way to go death by chocolate." I say and he laughs. I feel his breath on my cheek. Okay that's it." I need to catch up with my friend." I say moving away from him he catches my wrist as I start to walk away." I was just getting to know you." He says pouting pulling me close to him. Yeah this guy is really getting on my nerves. I hear her say yeah I can't help but agree. I push him away and laugh." Yeah, but he is probably looking for me." I say he frowns when I say that." Yeah I guess." He says letting go of my hand. He bows and leaves. I let out an exasperated sigh and leave looking for Elsa.

I shove the rest of the chocolates in my mouth and hand a passerby my plate. I find Elsa talking to Jack and a few people are giving her weird looks as they pass. I go and stand behind him so it looks like she's talking to me. Then I remember I have to be talking for this to work." You know most people can't see you right?" I tell Jack he turns around and pushes my shoulder. I try to make it look like I took a step back." Right we just started talking and I guess we both forgot." He says standing next to Elsa. I smile as I see them get lost in each other." Yeah well I would keep the conversations to whispering if I were you." I say and they turn there attention back to me." I guess we have been pretty careless, but on the bright side some of these people might think I'm crazy. So they wouldn't even consider marriage now." Jack laughs and so do I." Still you should mingle a bit more, but if you come across a tall guy tan and amazing green eyes plan your escape." I say they both look at me expecting me to explain." You don't want to know. Any way I'm going out to the garden to get some fresh air." I say they nod and start walking away.

I go out to the gardens not knowing if he will be there or not. I gave him a time when he called asking. I wonder around pondering how I never noticed this garden was so big. I wind up in a part covered with trees and bushes. There are no more than two benches. You almost can't hear the noise from the party. I hear wind and flapping behind me. I turn and find crum standing at the entrance the trees make. His mouth is hanging open and his eyes are popping out of his head. I can't contain myself I let out a happy laugh and run up to him. I throw my arms around his shoulders tip toeing. At first it doesn't register then he hugs me back. We stay hugging then we part looking at each other. He smiles and spins me slowly." You look beautiful." He says in a low voice. I feel my cheeks grow warm as I thank him. Then I remember the task at hand." No one followed you?" I say leaving the trees Looking around then going back in." No it's just me. I promise it's just me." He says looking me in the eyes. I stride to the bench to the right and sit. He sits next to me and asks." Why did you ask me to come here? Why do you need all these?" He asks pulling out a box full of forget me not potion." I'm becoming myself again. Who I was before I was even a Cupid. I can't take anything they give me because it will get rid of part of me. They're getting closer to figuring a ' cure' out but they only work temporarily. I...I.." My voice breaks off because it hurts so much to even think the next words. He cups my face making me look at him. I try to blink away the tears, but one falls he wipes it away." Tell me." He says softly. I take in a shaky breath and let it out." Once the battle is over. I need to leave. I'm just putting the people I love in danger. It never mattered before because I never had anybody to worry about. I need to leave. And...and no one can remember me." I say hiccuping over the words. I put my face in my hands and start crying.

I feel crum pull me close to him and his wing rests on my shoulder. The tears some what stop." I haven't told anyone, but you. Which brings me to my next question." I say looking him dead in the eye and taking his hand in mine." When I go away. Will you come with me?" I say more tears falling down my cheeks. I don't break eye contact though. He doesn't answer for a while so I continue." Please I can't lose every one." I say through the tears. He smiles and kisses me. I'm surprised at the action but I melt into the kiss. He breaks away and says." Of course I will." I smile and hold his hand. We sit on the bench in silence. My head on his shoulder his wing rapped around me. Then I hear my name being called. I can tell its Jack. I sigh and look at crum." I'll see you again. Don't look so sad. It's me that should be sad. I'm leaving every one I love behind." I say a few tears rolling down my cheeks. He smiles and kisses me on the lips lightly." This should be a happy night for you. Now go spend it with them. You know how precious time can be." He says. I smile and get up I hear Jack calling me his voice getting louder. I put the box behind the bench and wish crum good bye. I run to the main path the garden takes and I scare Jack as he's coming around the corner." Damn it Cyra you almost gave me a heart attack!" He exclaims clutching his chest. I laugh and look over my shoulder one more time." Sorry Jack." I say he stands straight again and waves a hand at me." They're cutting the chocolate cake I figured you would want a piece." He says. I smile at him. I nod and we start walking back to the castle." Hey have you been crying your eyes look puffy?" He says I don't know how to respond." Gee thanks Jack." I say at last rolling my eyes. He rubs the back of his neck apologizing." It's fine." I say rubbing it off as we get to the castle. He walks in further than I do. I stop to watch a pair of wings fly away." What are you looking at? You look like you just lost your best friend and I'm right here so that can't be it." Jack says I laugh he doesn't know how badly those words hurt me.

I put on a smile and walk in with him. We both find Anna by the snack table trying to pick off of Elsa's plate. We laugh when we see Elsa stab Anna's hand with her fork." Ouch that hurt!" Anna says rubbing her hand with her free fingers." Oh don't be such a baby I didn't poke you that hard." Elsa says eating her cake. I walk over to the table and except the last piece of cake. I walk back over and chat with my friends. We laugh and eat until Elsa says the party is over. It's midnight and we're all tired. We walk back and Anna is the first to leave. Heading to her door waving at us and then bumping into the door frame." I'm going to walk Cyra to her room. I'll come back." Jack tells Elsa as we get to her door. Elsa yawns nodding her agreement then kisses Jack on the cheek. She seems to realize what she did last minute because she stops turning the door knob mid way then turns it all the way and rushes into her room. I laugh at both there reactions. Jack brushes it off for now then starts walking me to my room." Did you like the party?" He asks me." Yes it was amazing. I had so much fun with all of you." I say Jack looks relieved. I nudge him with my elbow." What about you? Was it hard seeing Elsa with them all?" I ask him he runs a hand through his hair." Yeah kind of. I think we ran into the guy you warned us about. You didn't mention he didn't know the concept of personal space." Jack says a little bit on edge. I giggle." I thought it was implied." I say he groans remembering him. We talk and walk we get to my room to fast. Even though we were walking exceptionally slow. We get to my door. And I stand facing Jack." I'm glad you had fun." He says to me I smile. I look him in the eyes. My smile turns sad as I know he doesn't know about my plans to leave. I hug him and he hugs me. When he lets go I hug him tighter and start to cry. He hugs me, and then he picks up on the crying." Woah woah what's wrong?" He asks pulling away from me. I wipe at the tears and smile through them." I'm just really happy." I say smiling through the tears. He doesn't seem too convinced but he nods. He puts a hand to my cheek his eyes may as well have had concerned written on them for the look he was giving me." Okay try to get some sleep okay?" He says I nod and he kisses me on the cheek. He walks to his room I guess to change. I go into my room and I change out of my dress. I put on a night gown and take off my gloves. I lay down in my bed and pull the covers up. I feel something hit my wrist and I open my eyes. I look down at my hand and realize its the bracelet. I take it off holding it to my chest. I let all the tears I've been holding in come out. I put the bracelet back on and turn it to the side that says his name. I hold my wrist to my chest as if it were a life preserver. I cry rivers and before I know it I'm asleep.

Jacks P.O.V

I slip on my hoodie and walk out the door of my room. This isn't the first time she's randomly started crying. Wether it be during a hug when I kiss her on the cheek or when one of us is just talking to her. Anna and Elsa are worried about her and so am I. I stop at her door feeling around in my pocket for the phial. Just incase she needs it. I close my hand around it then open the door. I'm surprised to find her already asleep. I walk in any way. She fell asleep with her wrist clamped to her heart. It's the wrist that has her bracelet on it. I look at her face there are dried tear stains on her cheeks and her nose is a little red. I sigh touching her cheek." What's wrong? What are you keeping from me?" I ask her sleeping figure desperately. I move the hair out of her face then leave the room. I walk down the hall trying to figure out what has been bugging her this badly. I get to Elsa's door and I just walk in knowing by now she's already asleep. I close the door behind me and crawl in next to her." Well it's about time you showed up." She says slurring some of her letters together." Why are you still awake?" I ask her as she flips onto her other side to look at me.

" You know I can't sleep with out you Jack." She says smirking. I don't say anything and then her brow scrunched she asks," What's wrong?" She asks yawning right after. I smile," You're tired you should really go to sleep." I say she rolls her eyes then yawns again. She blinks a few times then says." Jack I'm going to be up all night if you don't tell me. Is it about Cyra?" She says I smirk she knows things before I can even say them." If you can read minds why do you need me to tell you?" I ask she smiles, but she doesn't say anything. She's waiting for me to answer." Okay fine. Yes it's about her. I'm really worried about her. She's been acting weird we already know that. It's just that it's getting worse. I'm pretty sure she cried herself to sleep tonight. I know it has nothing to do with the party because she's been bursting into fits of tears a lot lately. Any time I ask about it she brushes it off with a lame excuse. I don't know what to do about it. Have you noticed any pattern to the tears?" I say to her she nods along with the explanation and then thinks." Well she starts to cry when we show effective towards her. Like a hug or when Anna did her hair the other day. When we talk well the first time I remember clearly because it just shocked me. I remember you said if I hadn't met her I wouldn't have met all of you. Because we were never expected a friendship to happen between any of us. I remember asking her how you guys met and she told me. There was no problem until about a week ago." Elsa says trying to explain. I nod and think for a moment." It really doesn't make sense. Oh well I'll try to ask her about it tomorrow. Don't forget we have practice in the afternoon. For now let's just sleep." I tell her she nods and curls up into the fetal position. Then she opens her eyes again and comes closer until her head is on my chest. I smile down at her and drift off to sleep. I dream about the night I had.

I wake up at about eight o'clock in the morning. Elsa is still asleep with a few stray hairs falling across her face. I take a moment to just enjoy this moment. I brush away the platinum blonde hair and focus on her. I kiss the top of her head and she stirs a little. She blinks up at me and smiles." Hi." She says in a tired whisper. I chuckle and say," Hi." Back the same way. She stretches out yawning. Then she touches her fingertips to her forehead." Did you kiss me?" She asks rubbing the spot." Yeah...how did you know?" I ask her she blushes a bit and smiles." It just felt different like a tingly feeling. I don't know how to explain it." She says laying back down on my chest. I touch the tips of my fingers to my cheek." Yeah I know what you mean." I finally say. We talk for a while I try to make her laugh. I'm successful, and just hearing her laugh makes my heart skip. Finally we have to start the day. We both get up and she walks me to the door. She opens it for me and u stand in the door way." I'll see you at breakfast." She says covering a yawn. I nod and I look at her cheek. I shouldn't, but I want to. Should I?" Jack?" She Elsa says questioningly. Aw what the hell. I kiss her on the cheek and her face turns Crimson." Yeah I'll see you." I say walking off before she can say anything.

Cyra's P.O.V

This is crazy, but I need to get those bottles of forget me not. I go to my window and I step out closing it behind me. I balance on the edge trying not to look at the bird bath I will land on if I slip. I look back into my room and then let out a long high pitched whistle. It takes a moment but phantom shows up. He sees me and panics flapping over. I jump onto his back and steady myself." I know I missed you too. I really need you to take me to the little tree canopy in the garden. With out being seen. Then you bring me right back." I say to him hugging his head from the back. I hold on as he dives down. We trod softly on the grass. We come across a gardener, but he quickly hides us. We wait until it's clear then he continues getting me where I need to go. It's times like these I remember why I named him phantom. Here one minute gone the next second. Silent while going so fast too. We get to the canopy. I kiss him and run into the shaded area. I grab the box trying not to make too much noise. I get the box onto phantom and he gets me to my room just as easily. I push the window open and put the box on the ground almost falling. I jump in before I can. Phantom looks at me and he looks so sad it breaks what's left of my heart. I pet his nose and hug him around the neck." You need to go now bud. I promise we'll ride again." He nays in disagreement. I smack my lips and he looks at me with his big eyes." Have I ever broken a promise?" I ask him he looks away from me batting his wings harder." Have I?" I ask again and he nudges me with his nose. I laugh and I take his face and look him in his sad hoarse eyes." I have never broken a promise before, and I'm not going to start with you. You have always been there to catch me. I'm not about to let you fall. Now go Anna's looking for you." I say nodding down at her some distance away. He nudges my head with his and I hug him one more time. He starts to fly away gives me one last look and becomes my big strong Pegasus again as he flies down to her. I close the window and store the box in my closet looking over all the phials to make sure they haven't been cracked. This is going to be harder than anything. Well I fell into a war and this is part of the job I've never known. Now that I do I have to suck it up. This has to happen if anything is to ever get better.


	34. Chapter 34 must be bad

Jacks P.O.V

" Its times like these I wonder if I've trained you to well." I grunt as I get air back into my lungs. Elsa laughs and sits down on the grass next to me." Yeah maybe." She says trying to hide her panting. I sit up and I laugh looking at the grass around us. It's covered in frost and ice. Some of it is shooting up others just form a slight wave formation on the grass." Just when all those globes melt we cause this." I say waving a hand at the ground. She covers her mouth with her hand and giggles. I stand and hold out a hand to help her up." Alright let's go again. I am determined to win this time." I say as I she shakes off some of the dirt. She smirks at me," This isn't a competition." I pick my staff up off the ground and turn around." It wasn't you just made it into one." I say walking over to the spot. She sighs and rubs my arm as she passes to stand in front of me. The action sends a chill up my spine. She gets into her favorite fighting stance with her hand flat like a blade over her head. She makes that face of both concentration and destruction. I fight the urge to smile and get into my fighting stance." Begin!" I yell and she's the first to strike.

We circle each other swiping at each other's hands and feet to reveal weaknesses. It really isn't necessary since we already know each other's moves and blind spots. Then we get into the real fighting when she kicks at my head. I duck just in time. Her shoe flies off but she ignores it. I grab at her hand flinging her back words. I hold her against my chest as she struggles to get her hands out of my grip." Quite a problem you've gotten yourself in." I say in her ear. She shivers then I feel her foot come in contact with my shin. I let out a cry of pain as she gets free. She smiles apologetically," Forgive me?" She ask I smirk and fall to the floor sweeping my leg at her feet. She falls with a thud. Before she can move I pin her shoulders down." Yeah I forgive you." I say she smiles and I feel her foot come in contact with my stomach. I know she's kicked me off. She knocked the air out of me. It quickly returns though. I get up and she's standing in her stance. She smirks at me and gestures for me to makes my next move. I punch at her arm and she cries out in pain." Sorry, but you haven't exactly been the nicest either." I say kicking her back. She slides onto the floor. She holds her stomach as she gets to her feet. I feel bad as I see her wince, but she dives for me at lightning speed.

She grabs me by the shoulders and jumps high into the air. Her forced weight make me drop to the ground. My feet are at odd angles and she's sitting on my chest. She smiles and traces my jaw. I feel her ice spreading across where she touched me. The rest of my face is burning with a blush. I hope that the battle can be my excuse for that. I get one of my legs free and kick in the air as hard as I can. It's no use it won't even come close to her head. I try to get my hands free, but she has a death grip on them both. She leans down so that she's centimeters from my face. She whispers," Do you surrender?" I think about my situation, but I can't focus. Her eyes are holding my stare and then I get an idea. It could end the fight, but I would win if it worked." Never." I whisper back then plant a kiss on her lips. I push her over and nail her to the grass. She's still stunned, but she moves her arm before I can pin her hand down. She pulls my head close to hers almost snapping my neck in the process. She gets her hand into my hair and I almost faint at the touch. She smiles and says in a low whisper." Looks like you won." I smirk, but it's cut off by a kiss. I kiss her back and I move my knees off of her chest and deepen the kiss. She raps both her hands into my hair and I smirk against her lips. She smiles back and we brake apart. She gives me a big toothy grin and laughs." Get off of me." She say pushing me off of her. I chuckle and roll to the side. We both sit smiling like idiots once in a while casting glances at each other. She bites her lip and plays with the end of her braid. Finally she sighs and says." We still have an hour to practice. Come on I need target practice." She says getting up off the ground. I frown but I'm relieved the subject is changed.

Cyra's P.O.V

I slip on my shoes and my cloak. I put the feather I saved in my pocket for good luck. I get to the door and put my hand on the knob then pull away. I take half a step back then put my hand on the knob again. I look at the bracelet around my wrist. I spin it around and look at his name to remember why I'm doing this. I open the door and two Cupid's stare at me in shock and raise their weapons. I get into their minds and try to find what I'm looking for. I find the memories of the wives they have. I put them into a daze with an image of them just like I did Jack with Elsa." Come on boys." I say and they follow me across the hall. I open the door to jacks room and they walk inside slowly. I'm carful not to lose hold of the images until they're inside. I slam the door then I take my smoke and send it around the door knob. It knots around it and then I send the other end of the long spiral to the door across the hall. I snap and it instantly turns into a thick length of rope. I wait to see if it will work. I step back and then they start banging on the door and yelling to be let out. I see the door knob move and look at the other door it doesn't move and they both stay closed. I smile to myself and pull up my hood. I feel around my pocket for the spray I got out of his pocket. It's a small bottle I read the side to make sure it's the right one and this rule breaking wasn't for nothing. Artificial cloud in a bottle! One spray and any area will instantly be covered in, cloud, smoke, or fog! Just twist the cap to the preferred setting! Caution: do not use more then one spray or it could become to dense. If clouds and other mist should become to thick have Mother Nature on hand. Too much could also result in suffocation. Be safe!

I laughed at the warning this had only happened once at head quarters. When they were doing the two month spray of mist some one had actually sprayed the area twice and that section of head quarters didn't have to be sprayed for at least a month and a half. It was hilarious watching them scramble around for who had done it. I smile and walk down the hall with light feet. Some people pass and I hide where I can. Around corners and in shadows. I finally got to the far side of the castle. I look through the window just to confirm they're out there. I see Jack throwing multiple snowballs at Elsa at once and she deflects them. She ducks under the icicles when they clash with jacks because they shatter all around her. I smile she is getting really good. I look at the spray bottle. This should make it down it's happened before when we had to brake off the old clouds and they fall onto the people. I set the nozzle to fog and open the windows. I take a moment just to look out at the beauty of it. The grass beginning to turn yellow and the trees leafs turning red brown and gold. It's beautiful.

I'm about to spray out the window when I get an idea. I make a ball in my hand with my smoke. It's an easy one to brake.

Inside is empty. I have minutes to do this in and that's if it works. I left a part of the ball open I look inside and then I take the spray bottle. I spray into the ball and then seal it off and throw it out the window. I can see white forming inside and then as its five feet from the ground it shatters and the fog spreads out. It sweeps over the grass swallowing everything up in its path. Jack is about to throw another attack at Elsa when he sees the fog roll in. He says something and she turns around. The fog engulfs both of them and crawls over a hill and continues on. I let a laugh escape me then I remember I'm not supposed to be here. I cover my mouth and look over my shoulder. I look back out and I see Jack emerge with Elsa in his arms. He looks around and then to my surprise his eyes land on me. I smile and wave my hands out the window. Motioning for him to leave. Elsa's looking down at the fog while Jack is shaking his head no. I shake my head yes and we repeat. Elsa finally looks at him and he pays attention to her for a second. He points down at the fog telling her something and she looks down again. He stiffly nods his head no with a serious look on his face. I put the same look on and nod yes. I stick half my body out the window and spray up. Fog starts forming at the top and falling down. I look at Jack and smile. His mouth is hanging open and then he scowls at me. I close the window and the fog closes the window in a thick white mist. I drop the bottle in my pocket feeling proud of myself then I feel someone lock there hands around my wrists and mouth. I fall asleep before I can even think to defend myself.

Jacks P.O.V

I can't believe she actually did that! How did she even get out of her room?! I look at the castle becoming surrounded by fog. I growl and Elsa looks at me. She follows my gaze and gasps." How do we get in side? It must be covering all the entrances." Elsa asks me I don't answer instead I fly slowly around the castle looking for a way in. I circle it a second time and I can't tell which side is which. I sigh and look at Elsa's concerned face." I guess we will have to wait for a while until the fog clears up." She nods and looks around at the castle. I turn and start flying in the opposite direction into the woods. I fly us to the garden we had found and we land right outside the vine curtain. I pull it back and let her walk in first. I follow in after her and she sits around the edge of the pond. I sit next to her and we stay in silence looking at the still water." Where did that fog even come from? I'm glad Anna went inside after her ride with phantom." Elsa says trying to figure it out. I chuckle and throw a pebble into the water." I have a pretty good idea. You're not going to like it though." I say looking at the ripples in the water. I feel Elsa lightly press her hand to my arm and I meet her gaze." What's up Jack?" She asks in that queenly manner she has. I laugh and brush back lose ends of her bangs." I saw Cyra in the window of the palace before it was completely covered with the stuff." I say Elsa's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. She looks at the pond then at me." Why would she do that? She knew we were out side tog-together." Her voice breaks and she blushes scooting away from me. I laugh humorlessly and toss another pebble into the water." Yeah I thought the same thing. My biggest concern is how she got out of her room though. Well if it's that important to her I guess she found a way out." I say trying to cool my blood. I refuse to look at Elsa knowing it's going to be hard not to blush. I put my hand into the water and I swish my hand around. It's colder than usual, but it helps to relax my nerves. I look over at Elsa and she's touching a flower that's near her hand. I stand up and she looks at me when I walk over to her. I hold a hand out and she excepts it. I help her up and I pull her out onto the pond with me. She smiles at me and her feet completely freeze the pond over. We walk to the middle of the pond and I bow holding out my hand dramatically. She laughs and I ask," May I have this dance, my queen?" She puts her hand in mine in reply and I smile at her.

We begin to glide on the ice matching each other's footing perfectly. It's slow at first and you can barley hear the ice under us then we speed up gradually. I lift her occasionally spinning her on the ice. We slip around each other twisting around the pond. We separate from each other gliding around the edge of the pond then meeting up again. We close the distance between each other and I grab her hand and spin around. We laugh when we meet again her hair hitting me on the cheek. I pick her up throwing her up in the air and she spins like a top before she touches back down. We slow down holding each other at arms length moving in and out of each other's arms. Then we slow to a swaying motion only moving or feet. Her arms rapped around my neck and my arms rapping around her waist. I close the distance and we're pressed together and we stop moving altogether. We press our forehead together and stand like this for what seems like ages." Jack-" she begins to say but I cut her off." As much as I love hearing your voice now just isn't the time." I say bending down and kissing her on the mouth. I feel her smile but she kisses back. We pull apart after a while and we smile our foreheads touching once again. She looks up at me and her face is serious." Would it be weird if I asked you something?" She asks I resist the urge to point out she just did ask me something." Go ahead." I say she takes a breath and then looks me in the eyes." Will you be my boy friend?" She asks shyly I smile at her blunt question." I don't know. I'll have to think about that one." I say laughing as she pushes my shoulder. We laugh and then I kiss her cheek." Of course I will, but I'm mad at you now." I say walking away from her. She laughs from behind me and walks up to me. She catches my arm and I turn to face her. She crosses her arms and asks." Why is that?" She says lifting an eyebrow. I cross my arms over my chest and say." Because I was supposed to ask you that question." She laughs and pushes me back. I melt into a laugh and pick up my staff." We should go see if the castle is at least some what uncovered by now." I say looking back in the direction of the castle." Yeah I want to ask Cyra a few questions." She says coming up next to me. I pick her up and say," oh no. You got to ask me out. It's only fair I get to interrogate Cyra." I say as she raps her hands around my neck. She laughs," Fine, but I get to be there when it happens." She says I lift off into an opening in the branches. I nod and we fly back in the direction of the castle.

It looks like it's floating on a cloud because all the fog has settle inside the walls. We fly around and then I groan." What?" Elsa asks looking at me." Why didn't I think of this before?" I take my hand away from Elsa's legs and I move my hand like I'm slapping someone. A gust of wind comes and blows away the fog. Not all if it, but a good amount. We fly to the castle and I open Cyra's window. We drop in and she's not there. We look around the small room to see if she's hiding in the dark somewhere." She's not here come on we need to find her." I say walking to the door.

I fling it open and I march out into the hall. A dozen Cupid's are running up and down the corridor talking into there orbs. One stops and tells us," We can't find her. She distracted the guards and then locked them in your room. They called us on the orb and that's when the palace started to to get covered in fog. She stole a cloud maker off one of them. We're trying the best we can to find her. She seems to have vanished." I listen carefully to what he can tell me. I nod along and so does Elsa." Is the castle under lock down?" I ask him he doesn't reply he just casts a glance at Elsa." The princess refused to shut the gates as long as you were out." He says Flapping his wings in agitation. Elsa marches down the hall and sees there are arendelle guards up and down the hall where her room is. When they see her they looked relieved, but confused. They don't have time to asks any questions because she marches down the hall and shouts." Tell the guards to close the gates! I don't want anyone in or out of this castle! Am I understood?" She yells in an almost frightening way." Yes my queen." They all shout and they rush down the hall in order carful not to get in her way." Where are you going?" I ask having to fly to catch up with her." I bet you they aren't searching the towers yet. You want to know why? Because the doors are locked and they think she left and they're trying to find out where she went. Well I have a feeling she's still here." Elsa says lifting her skirt to march up some hidden stairs." You go search the others. I've got this side." She says marching down the empty corridor." Right. I hope nothing happened to her I have a bad feeling!" I say panicked. I fly in the other direction down the halls. I go up stairs with only one thing on my mind. I have to find her.

Cyra's P.O.V

I wake up thrashing my arms and legs around. Some thing is tied around my mouth and my head Making it impossible to move my neck or speak. I try to move and the chair I'm tied to tilts backwards and then lands on all fours again. I look around the room with my eyes trying and failing to move my head from its hold. I try to scream only managing to hurt my throat with the effort. Im breathing deeply trying to calm myself." We want to know what you think your doing?" I hear that dreadful voice behind me. She comes and stands in front of me. She takes the cloth off my cheek." Hello mother." I say in an even voice. She grabs me by the chin." Don't play that card with me." She says letting go I try not to show the touch hurt me. As much as I don't want it to hurt when they touch me. As much as I hope that one day it doesn't hurt it doesn't seem to be letting up." What do you want from me? Dad! Where are you?!" I yell trying to look around again. He comes out of the shadows and stands at her side. He looks about ready to kill." What we want is to know what your playing at! Making us think we -that you-" he growls and can't finish his sentence because he's almost shaking with rage." Spit it out!" I scream at both of them gaining the courage I almost never use around them.

They both look at me there eyes glowing in a way that sent chills up my spine." We were told to attack in a week now, and you! You leading us on like we- like we're finally getting you back. And then Crum makes some dumbfounded excuse to go see you! Well we want answers and we want them now!" Zila says in aggravation black powder shooting out of her hands and bouncing of the floor. I look at them both not knowing what to even think." What has he not told you?" I ask the venom in my voice clear. Pitch speaks this time. In his low voice that just makes you even more scared then you would actually be if he was yelling." Oh well we tried. But he wouldn't say anything no matter what we did to him." He looks at me through slanted eyes. With a smirk playing on his lips. I can't help the dread in my voice. I urge myself forward," What did you do to him?!" I ask pitch only smiles and then I look to my mother." She comes out of the shadows and drags crum forward. She shoves him onto the floor on his face and he moans. I start trying to break free of the shackles. I start crying as I see his face is bruised and his skin is tinted gray." What did you do?" I ask in my own threatening voice. They turn him over and he looks at me and smiles. His eyes are turning yellow." We are gaining his loyalty I don't know how you broke that enchantment, but we still haven't lost you. So you're going to have him torture you once he's up and on his feet." Zila sneers at me. She smiles when I push myself forward. That enchantment broke because we is turning into me.

I don't say this though. I turn the most hateful glare I have on them and I feel wind rushing in back of me." why don't you do it? I'm here tied up. What are you waiting for?" I ask my voice rasping from the screams that I had been making in my throat. They look at each other and then back at me." We want to see you tortured by some one you love. What fun it will be to watch you beg for him to come back." Pitch says, but I see him clench his jaw ever so slightly." You want him to do it because you can't hurt me! You can't hurt me no matter how hard you try!" I scream at the top of my lungs. It feels like nails have been scraped on my throat. I ignore it as I wait to see what they say or do at my out burst. They both march forward and get in my face. I stay unblinking at them. I see only their eyes as they look at me. Instead of hatred I see pain and suffering, and loneliness. I feel tears well up in my eyes and the same happens to them. I'm shocked, but I don't speak again. We stay gazing at each other until a tear slips down the fear kings cheek. It leaves a burn mark from the acid in his tears. He whispers," I just want my daughter back." I feel the tears slip down my face as my mother loses herself and falls to the floor. She's clutching her chest screaming and crying. I've never seen either of them cry before and it's the scariest thing I've ever truly seen. I feel whatever was holding my hands, legs and arms snap. They back away and I stand up." You hurt me!" I say pointing at my mother. She screams clutching her chest and going into a fit of tears." You tortured me! You tested on me! And you!" I say turning to pitch who is covering his face with his hands and sobbing on the floor. He uncovers his eyes to look at me. I choke out through the tears." You- you stood by and you let her. You let her do all those terrible things to me! If you claim to have ever loved me I'd laugh. Because I almost never felt love from either of you! I thought you hated me. You both hurt me! How can I ever forgive you?" I say breaking down at the last words and falling to the floor. I curl my head in and pull my knees up. I pull them close to my body and let all the tears come out of me. I feel my body shake and the wails that come out of me and my mother echo off the walls.

I look up through teary eyes at crum laying motionless on the floor. He looks around only with his eyes and they're back to normal. I put my head back down into my knees and softly cry. I feel two arms rap around me. I look up and there they are. Looking down at me the resent tears evident on their faces. My father has red burn marks down his slender cheeks." We can't ask your forgiveness because what we have done is unforgivable. We only ask that you give us another chance. Please twilight we miss you. You were always the little star in our dark world." I look at his eyes and see his feelings as if they're playing in front of me. I look at my mother and her voice takes on a gentleness I've never head before." Please midnight? I know now what I did was wrong. I have paid for it every day of my unending life." She says I look at them both as they look at each other. Then I feel something I never felt from them before, and I know what they're going to say before they say it." We love you." They both clutch their chests as the words escape, but I know they mean it. I take a breath then hug my dad. He gasps but slowly puts his arms around me. We hug each other tightly then he lets go and I look at him.

One more tear escapes and he smiles. It's the most honest and caring smile I have ever seen him give. I turn to my mother and I hug her too. It's cut off earlier, but she understands it will take time for me to warm to her again." I'll come back, but you have to help him back to normal and I choose where we run." I say they both laugh cry and scream at once. It tore me apart put me together and then made me laugh. They both take my hand in theirs now covered in sand and dust to deflect against the burning. They both say," Thank you." I start to cry again and stamp it down." After the battle. Because I know your still going through with it. After though when it's over I'll find you and crum. We will leave,but I want you to promise me something here and now." They both look at each other and nod then look at me ready to hear what I want." You will not harm Jack Frost, Elsa, Anna, or any of the other guardians. If you do I swear I will not hesitate to kill you both." I say my voice taking on a menacing tone. They smile and agree to everything." Now go and take him with you!" I say pointing at crum. They nod and pick him up his wings slumping at his sides. I wince as I see some of his feathers call out. He still smiles at me. I kiss him on the cheek and he tries to kiss me back, but he can't raise his head that much." We will take care of him. Thank you for finally seeing past everything. I know it's hard considering who we are." My dad leaves my mom to support Crum's wait and she groans. He takes my shoulders and looks me in the eyes." I was never lonely when you were around." He says then walks back over to my mother. They take Crum's shoulders and then they're gone in a puff of sand. That's probably the nicest thing I could have ever heard from pitch black. I think as I sink to the floor. Tears streaming down my face. My cloak and hair is soaked with the salty liquid. I gasp as the tears start to choke me. I get up and go to the door. I open it and right at that moment Jack comes flying up the stairs. He sees me and rushes up. I smile and say," Jack." Before I collapse.

Jacks P.O.V

" Jack." She says just before she faints. I rush forward and catch her just as she's a foot from the floor. I touch her head and she's burning up me face is soaked with sweat. I pick her up and fly her down the stairs. I'm gliding through the corridors with Cyra in my arms. I get to her door after what seems ages of twisting and flying through passage ways. Cupid's surround me at once. They look angry until they see she's knocked out. Then they begin to worry." Open the door." I say and one of them opens it for me. They shut it once I'm inside with a few worried looks at the entrance. I set Cyra on her bed and then I take out my orb." Elsa! I found her get over here quick bring water a lot of water!" I say as the image of Elsa in a dark room shows bright in the room. She looks worried at my words then nods." I'll be there. I'm bringing Anna." She says and the conversation is ended. I feel Cyra's face and its dry. I look at her eyes and tiny droplets of water are hanging to the tips of her eyelashes. I look down at her lips and they're becoming chapped. I shake her shoulders trying to wake her up." Cyra come on you got to get up! Come on Cyra wake up!" I practically yell as I shake her shoulders her head bobbing then falling to the side. I put my ear to her chest. I hear her heart beating. I really hope I'm right about why she fainted. The tear droplets that are quickly evaporating are my only proof.

I brush her hair back and look at the bracelet around her wrist. I take her hand and squeeze it tightly. Elsa and Anna come into the room at that exact moment. Elsa's holding a pitcher of water and Anna holding a glass." Over here. Give me the cup. Elsa fill it up half way. Thank you." I say telling them what to do as they quickly obey. Before they can ask why they needed to bring water I dump the water that was in the glass on Cyra's sleeping figure. They both gasp and I feel Anna swat my shoulder hard. Cyra jolts awake coughing and rubbing her eyes. I grab the pitcher of water away from Elsa as I see cyra open her mouth slightly. She licks her lips. She looks at me and grabs the pitcher of water away. She gulps the water. Only stopping to breathe before she puts her lips to the jug again. She finally stops and shoves the almost empty container in my hand lying back down." Cyra what happened?" I ask her. She sits up and reaches a hand out for me. I reach my hand out wanting to meet her hand half way. Instead her hand jerks down and makes its way into my pocket. She takes out the phial and puts a drop on her tongue. She corks it and then falls asleep tossing it up. I catch the bottle and put it back in my pocket." Cyra! Damn it! Wake up wake up! Open your eyes I need to know what happened! I ne- I nee-" I put my face into the blankets slamming my fist on the bed. I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I jerk away." Jack. She's going to be asleep for the next twelve hours. We won't learn anything by screaming at her." Anna says from behind me.

I growl and hit the bed one more time before lifting myself. I turn and look at both of them." I know. Something obviously happened she doesn't want us to know. If she's not willing to share it with us it must be bad. She was dehydrated which means she was either crying or sweating and it's not exactly hot in the tower she was in. I have a bad feeling that whatever was bothering her before just got a whole lot worse." I say lifting my staff and spinning it. They both look at each other then at Cyra." She probably just needed to get out of her room one last time, and hid up in the tower. She must have let out her feelings up there and wanted to come back down, but knew she would get in trouble." Anna says trying to look on the lighter side. I look at Elsa and I nod running a hand through my hair." Yeah that must be it. She was coming out of the room when I was going up the stairs. She fainted just as she shut the door and saw me." I say and Anna seems a little bit happier. We stay in her room for some time. I curse under my breath and look at the liquid in the phial. I look back at Cyra sleeping soundly. I clutch the phial in my hand and then smirk looking down at her. She's smart I'll give her that." Well I'm going to my room. I need to be alone for now. I look out the window at the sky turning dark blue. I sigh and we all leave the room. I close the door and walk to mine with out so much as a good bye to Anna and Elsa. I lock my door and lay on my bed. After about an hour of wondering what to do an idea forms. Why not do what Jack Frost does best?


	35. Chapter 35 Sneak out snow day

Elsa's P.O.V

I wake up to a knocking at my window. Wait what a knocking at my window? I go and open the Curtians to the balcony. No ones there but I walk outside. I gasp and smile looking out. Snow is covering the land. White puffy snow covering the grass trees and the castle. It sparkles in the morning sun and a slight breeze plays. " hi!" Jack says as he pops up from under the balcony. I scream and punch him in the shoulder. He laughs and rubs his shoulder." What was that for?" He says I scowl at him." For scaring me." I say shoving him back he only laughs." I have a plan meet me outside When you've gotten dressed, and eat some pancakes or something. I have a plan." He says with a mischievous grin. I rub my eyes and breathe in deeply." What sort of plan?" I ask him leaning on the railing. He kisses me on the cheek and I feel myself blush." You'll see. By the way I kinda already woke up Anna. Ok bye." He says shooting through the sky. I groan and go back inside. I look through my closet and Anna bursts into my room." Did you see it? Oh it's amazing out there! Elsa come on get dressed." Anna says jumping up and down and shaking me awake." You pick out a dress for me I can't even tell the difference between them right now." I say falling back onto my bed.

My blankets seem softer and warmer. Then I feel something land on my head. I get up and pick the dress up off the floor." Hurry up I'm going to ask someone to make us sandwiches so we can go." Anna says excitedly and runs out the door. She runs back and trips catching herself on my door frame." Anna be carful!" I say now fully awake. She laughs and pulls herself to her feet." I forgot to close the door. Hurry!" She says pulling it closed. I laugh and look at the dress she picked out for me. It's a soft, but sturdy dress. It's a blue color then fades into green as it descends the legs. It's long and it's the same style as my ice dress. This was the dress I was originally going to wear to the ball, but Anna said it was to simple and made me have another made. I slip it on over my head, and smile as it hugs me. I look in the mirror and something seems to be missing. I fashion myself a long cloak with a big hood. The hood has a rim of fake fur around it to insulate the heat. I take off the hood and button the cloak. It feels restricting so I make sleeves with the same trim. I walk out of my room and go down the hall. I turn the corner and see Anna carrying two sandwiches in one hand and trying to eat third. She sees me and I run up to her taking the other sandwiches. She holds the sandwich in her hand and bites into it." You couldn't wait?" I giggle she laughs along and shakes her head no." We should find Kristoff." I say as we walk out the front doors. Anna nods and shivers a little. I look at how she's dressed and see she forgot her hat inside." Anna you need your hat." I say she touches the top of her head and groans." I'll be right back. Don't have any fun with out me!" She yells as she runs back to the doors.

I hold my breath when I see her slip, and let it out when I see a guard catch her. She says thank you and excuses herself. I chuckle and start walking around the court yard. I breathe the cool air and smile to myself. I bite into one of the sandwiches humming as the taste washes over me. I here someone walking behind me and spin around sweeping my leg at there feet." You really need to stop sneaking up on me." I say to Jack as he sits up rubbing the back of his head. He stands up and says," Yeah I'm beginning to realize that." I laugh and pick up his staff handing it to him." Thanks." He says twirling it in his fingers." So are you going to tell me what this big plan of yours is?" I ask with a smirk. He looks around and sighs." Nope you'll see." He says walking away. We walk along the court yard together. Anna catches up with us and starts running around throwing snowballs at us. We throw some back chasing after her." Anna! Elsa!" We stop when we hear our names. Anna recognizes the voice before I do." Kristoff!" She shouts happily running back to the direction of the gates." Open the gates!" She screams as she runs. The gates open and Olaf walks happily in prancing around in the snow. Then Kristoff comes in with Sven and Anna tackles him in a hug. I laugh as I see Kristoff fall over into a mound of snow with a giggling Anna on top of him. Olaf walks up to me and Jack smiling." Hi Elsa! Hi oh I forgot your name." Olaf says looking at Jack with a puzzled expression. Jack laughs," I'm Jack Frost." He says and Olaf smiles warmly laughing." Oh right." He then waddles off to say hello to Anna." I need to go get something I'll be right back." Jack says to me I nod and he flies away. I walk over to Kristoff and Anna." Hello Kristoff." I say and he smiles." Hi Elsa. How have you been?" He ask we get over the small talk quickly. Anna begins to talk about who would win in a race a dragon or a griffon. Kristoff and I laugh and argue that neither exist at first. Then it turns into a heated debate Kristoff saying that a griffon would win and me and Anna say that a dragon would. We only stop arguing when we hear flapping of big wings. We look up and around and then we see phantom flying down with Cyra on his back.

Jack comes down next to them a minute later." No one sees her she is not here. Because if she were here we would all be in trouble wouldn't we?" Jack says all of us nod and in agreement. Cyra jumps off phantom and pulls her hood on. I see she has blue gloves on and a green dress with knee high boots. She crosses her arms and faces Jack." What am I doing out here? If your going to ask about yesterday-" she begins to say to him and he puts his hands up." I'm not going to ask. We are here for one reason and one reason only." He says walking back wards and the whole groups eyes fallow him. He blows into the palm of his hand and a snowball forms." To have fun." He says before he throws it at Cyra. We all gasp in shock and Cyra pulls down her hood. She looks at Jack angrily, and we all start planning jacks funeral in our heads. Then Cyra starts laughing. Her laugh that makes you want to laugh. We all look at each other in shock. All except Jack. She picks up a hand full of snow and throws it at Jack. She laughs as it hits his face and he shakes the snow out of his hair. Then Cyra runs over grabs my hand and Anna's hands and runs with us across the court yard. Anna and I know what's happening when she stops a distance away from Jack and Kristoff. Anna calls to Olaf who was talking to phantom curiously." Olaf your on there team." Olaf laughs and runs over to there side of the quart yard where the boys are already hard at work making snowballs. I crouch down and start making a barrier in front of us. I look over at Jack and he's smirking at me. I focus on the fort and make it big enough for us to crouch behind. Cyra has a good amount of snowballs finished and so does Anna, but I know Kristoff, Jack, and Olaf probably have more. I get to work making snowballs and they look at me in amazement, but continue making and piling. Then something flies over the barrier and lands next to Anna. It's a sheet of ice she looks at it then shows it to us. Written in his frost says, if you surrender now it will save you the pain of humiliation later. We all smirk and scream." Never!" And get back to making snowballs. Then a snowball hits my shoulder.

Everyone Looks at me and I pick up a snowball. I crawl over to the barrier and peak over. Then I hurl it to the other side and hear Kristoff yell," Return fire!" I look back at Cyra and Anna and they quickly gather all the snowballs and push them directly at the bass of the wall and then crouch down next to me. We get cought in a shower of snowballs coming down. Anna gets hit in the foot and we watch the ground get creased where the snowballs hit. We start to throw back when they start to slow. We hear a yell from Olaf when Cyra throws a snowball over with a lot of force." Sorry Olaf!" We call and continue throwing snowballs. We stop when our supply is half gone to catch our breath." It's no use we both have barriers we probably aren't hitting anyone." Anna says while she rubs her shoulder. I nod and we both look at Cyra. She seems to be in deep thought then she looks up at us smiling with wide eyes." Look over there." She whispers and we all look over the blockade I built." That's no mans land. If we can get over there with out being heard we can ambush them." She says in an excited whispers. Me and Anna look at each other knowing its going to be impossible for us to get over there with out them hearing the crunching snow." Elsa I'm going to lay out some smoke in that area over there. You'll most likely take direct hits from them but this could win us the game. Okay so I'm going to set it up like a long thin blanket. You start putting all the snow you can on top of it it should hold the snow just fine. I have this spray that makes clouds and fog. They um never took it away. If we shape ourselves some boots of some kind I bet they won't be able to hear us coming. If all else fails then we can try to get some snow into a cloud and send it over." She says throwing a snowball to the other side. She casts both her hands out and smoke starts to run down her arms. It lays flat on the snow. There's return fire and then the war continues. She's right I do get most of the hits but the snow balls smash onto the smoke and it catches it perfectly. I smile as I hear Anna's battle cry which means she going to activate her crazy fast throwing. I look over my shoulder and sure enough Cyra's piling snow balls at her knees and Anna's throwing so fast there gone in no time. I hear all the boys shout and groan as she hits them with snowballs. Then Anna gets tired and Cyra has to take over throwing with both hands so it seems that we are all throwing. She has pretty good aim with both arms but I can tell her left has less force.

I get the sheet filled with snow and snap to get there attention. They nod and I take over throwing snowballs while they contemplate how they are going to make the shoes. Then Cyra forms smoke around her foot and puts a drop onto the tip of her boot. It sticks and starts forming a cloud immediately. There's at least to feet of cloud once its done growing. I make more snowballs and throw three at once. Cyra begins to mold the cloud the the shape of her foot." They can be easily shaped for better use." She says to Anna. Then she tells me to stop throwing and I do greatful for the break. The boys continue to pelt us with snowballs though. Cyra stomps her foot on the ground and there's only a soft thud that we wouldn't have noticed if we hadn't been crouching down with our ears to her feet. She grins wickedly at us and we all exchange the same mischievous look. Cyra begins covering our feet with smoke. We throw snowballs over to the other side just so they don't get suspicious. When Cyra puts the drop on our feet and the clouds form she starts spreading them over our foot shape. We throw snowballs over the wall until they stop. They must be out for now. We all walk over the barrier and we cover our mouth so we don't giggle with happiness. Cyra waves her hand up and the snow covered smoke starts to rise. She waves it over and it slowly moves in front of us and we follow close behind. We get close enough to them to see that they're making more snowballs. The smoke moves over them slowly. Olaf looks up and sees it. Before he can say anything we yell." Victory!" The boys look at us in horror then Cyra snaps her fingers and all the snow falls on top of them. Cyra tackles Jack and pins his wrists to the ground. She sits on his chest making sure he can't move and she says." You should know better then to think I'd let you win. I thought you would have learned by now I always win." Jack shakes his head so there isn't so much snow in his hair and face. We see Kristoff get up and he starts prowling over to Cyra and I see Jack smirk." I think you forgot about something. It's not just us playing this time." He says Cyra's eyes widen in comprehension. Anna and I tackle Kristoff to the snow just as he's about to scoop Cyra up off of Jack. We take him to the ground. Anna sits on his chest and I keep his arms down. Kristoff looks over at Jack and smiles solemnly." I guess we lost this one." Jack scowls up at Cyra, but then smiles softly. I here a giggle and I look up." I don't know what to do now." Olaf says clapping his twig hands together. We all laugh and we get up off of the boys.

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and I crowd around Jack and Cyra who are standing up staring at each other. Cyra has a smug smile and Jack looks defeated, but happy." Good game." Cyra says holding out her hand for him to shake. He reaches out and they shake hands." Yeah it was." I look down at our feet just to make sure all the clouds came off. It was only temporary after all. Jack pouts and shoves his hand in his pocket the other holding his staff." Aww don't pout snowflake. You gave me luck." Cyra says holding up her wrist showing Jack the bracelet he made her. He smirks and says," Wow didn't know my own power could work against me." He says and Cyra laughs kissing him on the cheek. I look at Anna and she's shivering." We should all get inside and drink some hot chocolate." I say and everyone nods. Jack comes up to me and raps his arm around my waist." Well done snow queen. Look at this I forgot I was wearing the bracket she gave me, and now it's pretty much soaking wet." He says holding out his wrist. I laugh and show him mine is in the same state. I take his hand off my waist and instead rap our hands together. He smiles down at me and whispers," All this snow will be gone in about three days. I just wanted her to have some fun today." He says glancing over at Cyra. She's talking and laughing with Kristoff and Anna. I look at her hands and one of them is holding Olaf's. Cyra has that smile on that I have only seen her wear a few times since we met. It's the brightest smile I have ever seen. I look back at Jack." I think you did a good job." He smiles at me and plants a cold kiss on my cheek. We get to the doors and they open without anyone having to say a word.

" Hot chocolate is already in the sitting room." One of the guards says with a low bow. I smile and say thank you. Anna and I lead everyone to the sitting room and they all crowed around the fire." Well I think I'm going to go change. Anna you better come too." Anna nods and reluctantly moves away from the fire. Cyra gets up as well." Yeah I better try to get to my room some how...or maybe I could just go with Elsa since I kinda left through my window?" She says I laugh and nod for her to follow. We talk about our victory as we get to our rooms. Anna goes to hers and we walk the rest of the way to mine. I open my door and walk in leaving it open for Cyra. She comes in and closes the door sitting on a chair so she doesn't get my bed wet. She sends a strand of smoke around us both and it dries us. She face palms herself when she realizes we didn't have to walk all the way up here to get dry." I'm an idiot. Ugh I better go dry Anna off or no it's better if she changes she's going to be hot in those clothes. Any way should we go?" Cyra says getting up and walking to the door. She swings her arms as she walks which makes my eye catch on something." Why did he make that for you?" I ask her as she looks around the room. She looks at her wrist then at me." I don't know. Maybe because I'm his best friend. Or he just wanted to make it even. Why?" She says I suspected as much. Still the question had been bugging me ever since he asked me to fix it so it wouldn't make her cold." Because I don't know. It just bugs me when I see it on your wrist. How you guys are so close and ugh I'm sorry. I'm acting stupid." I say getting up and pacing in a circle slowly." Elsa I agree you're acting stupid." She says making me turn around to look scowl at her." Jack loves you. The big dork just doesn't know how to show it. Trust me when I say if he were to be with anyone else I think I would have failed him as his best friend." She says in a soft voice I smile softly." You're getting better at comforting people." Her expression falls and she purses her lips." Gee thanks. Now can we go Anna's probably waiting." She says opening the door. Anna's standing there with her fist raised." I was about to knock. Hey how did you guys get dry? Never mind just lets go." Anna says pulling us both out of the room.

We get to the sitting room where Jack and Kristoff are talking and Olaf is sitting some distance away from the fire. We sit and take our hot chocolate from the tray on the coffee table. Jack comes over and sits next to me. I smile at him and we all begin talking about our day. We side track and Kristoff is telling us a story about how Sven almost crashed into someone because they were going so fast on delivery. Anna brings up the matter of what butter flies would be like if they didn't fly. We spend a good fifteen minutes discussing that it wouldn't make any sense and Olaf says." So would there names be butter walks?" Anna thinks about it for a minute and then nods her agreement and we all give up on the topic. We talk for a while longer and then everyone starts getting tired." Well I think we all better get to bed. Kristoff you can stay here if you want and take Sven to the stables." I suggest looking at Kristoff. He's leaning on his arm and nodding off as I speak." Yeah I don't think I'll make it home." He says stretching and yawning." Anna!" Cyra practically yells making Anna wake throwing her cup in the air. Jack points his staff at it and it freezes mid air and Cyra catches it. She sets the ice cube on the coffee table with a thud." I'll get Anna to her room. Jack you get Elsa to hers and Kristoff...will you be coming with us?" Cyra says we all look at Kristoff and he blushes a deep red. He looks to me then to Anna. I nod and he says." I guess I am. I'm going to take Sven to the stables. If I knew where they were." He says with an awkward laugh Olaf raises his hand." Oh oh I'll take you." We all smile and Olaf leads Kristoff outside. I inform the guards that Kristoff will be staying and to open the doors when he comes back. They nod and me and Jack walk slowly up to my room. When we finally get there I crash onto my bed and so does Jack. I curl up next to him and lay a kiss on his cheek. He smiles." Thank you." I say into his ear. He puts his arm around me." For what?" He asks softly." For being here with me." I say I here him chuckle but all conversation is cut off when we fall asleep.

Cyra's P.O.V

I look at her rushing around cleaning invisible things. Smoothing over her perfectly made bed." Anna you're not comfortable with this arrangement at all are you?" I ask and she stops moving around the room to look at me. She sighs and nods her head no. She sits on the bed next to me and says," It's not like I haven't had him up here before. It's just he's never stayed over so I don't exactly no what to do. It's like I really want him to stay in here with me, but on the other hand I'm terrified if he does. It's so easy for Elsa and Jack and they haven't even known each other that long. In fact is known Kristoff for the same amount of time they've known each other." Anna vents to me. I'm pretty sure Kristoff feels the same way. I start laughing and Anna pouts." It's just that you wanted to get married in a day. How would the sleeping arrangements have been if you're this nervous about Kristoff staying here?" She scowls at me then she laughs too. She puts her hands over her face and laughs. When she takes them away she looks at me desperately." Can you find some where for him to sleep tonight? Please?" She says putting her hands together as she says it. Then we hear a knock at the door. Well that gives me a lot of time to think. I walk over and open the door." Hey Kristoff. Listen there's been a change of plans." I say closing the door as I step out into the hall. I open it again for Olaf and close it facing Kristoff. Hes covered in snow." Oh what happened to you?" I ask flicking a piece of snow of his shoulder." It started snowing just as I was coming back over, and this happened." He says gesturing to him self. I make a strand of smoke. I've never melted snow off before but here goes. I send it to him and it takes longer moving up and down but he's perfectly dry when I make it stop." Yeah so anyway. About the sleeping arrangements you are now sleeping in...my room. And I'm sleeping in Anna's room. Because the guards will have a fit if I walk up to them from the outside." I say triumphantly. Kristoff lets out a sigh of relief and visibly relaxes." Only one problem I don't know where you're room is." I give him directions and tell him what to say to the Cupid's when he gets to the door. He nods and strolls off in the direction I told him. I open Anna's door when I see him walk up the stairs. Anna's sitting on her bed talking to Olaf. She looks at me expectantly. I shrug and say," Guess who's rooming with you?" I point my fingers at myself. Her and Olaf smile. We stay up a while longer talking with each other. Then Anna nods off and she falls asleep on the right side of her bed. I talk with Olaf a while longer asking him questions and laughing when he says something funny. I yawn and say," Alright well I'm going to go to sleep. Stay away from the fire Olaf." I warn him he nods and sits next to the door frame. I lay down next to Anna on the left side of her bed. I turn over facing the door and look at my bracelet. I kiss jacks name and I go to sleep.

A/N

Okay you don't even have to tell me I know this chapter sucked. I just I don't know I haven't been up for writing in a while. I barely got out of my slump today so don't get scared that I won't finish this, I'm not nor will I ever be that author.


	36. Chapter 36 Freedom and worry warts

Cyra's P.O.V

I wake up earlier then I normally would. I growl defiance as I realize someone is shaking me awake. I turn on my side and they just turn my over again. I growl again and they finally talk." Cyra stop growling at me. Wake up." Jack says to me in a stern whisper. I open my eyes and growl at him one more time." What do you want?" I ask through gritted teeth. He scowls right back and I sit up. I rub my eyes and look around the room. I'm confused momentarily then I remember I'm in Anna's room." They know you're not in you're room. The guardians want to speak with the both of us." Jack says in an angry whisper. My eyes grow wide at his words and I nod getting up. I slip into my boots pull on the hood of my cloak. We walk out side and close the door behind us. We start walking to the left and then down some steps. I feel Jack pull off my hood and I turn and snap my jaws at him. We get to the bottom and I pull my hood back on." Not a morning person are we? Can you do me a favor and not growl at anyone once we're there." I nod and yawn as we walk along the empty corridor. Jack stops at a door and opens it for me bowing dramatically. I roll my eyes and walk into the room. All the guardians are sitting around a mock living room. North's eyes drill into me as I walk further into the room and wave at sandy. I stand near the door and so does Jack." Why did you want to see us?" Jack asks bravely. I'm finally awake so I pull my hood down and look at everyone in the room.

Tooth is avoiding eye contact with me at all costs. Bunnymund is spinning a boomerang in his paw and eyeing me suspiciously. Sandy seems to be the only one besides Jack who isn't on edge by my percents. North is trying to stare me down scowling with his arms crossed. I roll my eyes and lean against the wall." She has been out of room two days in row. The agreement was she stays only if she stays in room. Tell me Jack why has she been out of room?" North's voice booms the last sentence in a menacing way. Jack seems a little scared by his tone me on the other hand not so much." I can answer for the first day I was out. But I need Jack to leave the room." Everyone looks at me surprised. Jack just seems hurt that won't tell him, but he knows there's no arguing with me right now. So he leaves the room. I look at the rest of the guardians. I scowl at north and bunnymund." North bunny you can cut the act you're not scarring me what so ever. If I'm going to tell you what happened you have to listen. It seems very hard to pay attention and keep up the big and bad act at the same time." I say and Norths eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Bunny on the other hand raises his boomerang." Why you little." He begins to say and North cuts in." Bunny she is right there is no point to this she grew up with pitch of course she's not scared." I smile at bunny and he scowls at me one more time backing away.

" The reason I needed Jack to leave is because he can't know this. I guess you know that Elsa and Jack are close? Well I'm Elsa's guardian and those two are meant to be together. Which means I have to do anything and everything in my power to get them together. Because it's my job so I left my room because I knew they were training. I stole a cloud maker off a guard so they could have more alone time outside of practice. That's why I left my room." I say taking out the mist maker and tossing it to tooth who caught it. She examines it and hands it to bunny next. While they look at the bottle north asks the dreaded question." Then why didn't you go to you're room after that?" I bite my lip and look down at my feet. I take a deep breath then look up at them." Pitch and Zila knocked me out and took me to one of the towers in the castle. I still don't know which one I was in. They were trying to get information out of me by torturing crum. They let it slip that they were going to attack soon though. I remember leaving the room and seeing Jack then I fainted." I finish off its not necessarily a lie. That's what they were originally planning to do.

I look up a bit teary eyed at the thought, and tooth seems to pity me. I choke back a growl when she says." Oh you poor thing we had no idea." I blink back the tears. I look at them all and even bunny seems to be trying not to look too sorry for me. Gosh cotton tail over there really doesn't like me does he? Sandy signs something to tooth, but I only catch the last half. She nods hovering in the air and looking at all of us." I know this is besides the actual point, but Jack is the first immortal I've ever known to be in love with a mortal." I nod sadly and go to the door to let Jack in. I set my hand on the door knob and turn around. I look at all the guardians with a confident look." I don't know how this is going to work between them, but I know that once they're together nothing is going to tear them apart." I open the door with a sigh and he walks in looking grumpy that I wouldn't tell him. I ruffle his hair." Don't pout snowflake." I say hugging him quickly then stepping away." Alright your turn Jack." North says leaning his cheek on a fist. Jack looks at his feet as he explains why he took me out of my room. I suppress a laugh. That's why he did this he wanted me to have fun? I pull up my hood before anyone can see me smile. I have a good friend. He finishes his explanation and north looks at both of us trying to figure out what he should do. I pull down my hood thinking its a bad idea to have it on when he's deciding our punishment." You both broke rules but for good reason. Jack this does not surprise me, and Cyra you were born for trouble." north begins. Jack and I smirk at each other and look back at him as he continues." Cyra since you are so eager to be out of room I'm lifting the room isolation. You will train with other Cupid's up in mountain for the battle. Jack you are responsible for her.-" he says and Jack cuts him off." I've always considered my self responsible for her." Tooth awws and I try to ignore it." You can go now." North says in a softer tone. We nod and begin to leave the room. I stop half way out peaking back in saying." I wasn't bred for trouble I was bred for hate. Just thought that needed clarification on why I wanted out so bad." I say then leave quickly.

We both get to the end of the hall, and start laughing. We walk up the stairs." I can't believe we got away with an award." Jack says gliding to the top. I nod and laugh one more time." Gods! That was insane." I say as we walk down the hall. We keep walking heading outside into the court yard. We walk out and I let out a whistle and minutes later phantom comes trotting down. I feed him a fruit and tell him the good news. I tell him we are going for a ride right now with Jack. Jack gets ready to lift into the sky and I lift a foot to get onto phantom. I look Jack then walk over and hug him. I take him by surprise but he raps his arms around me. I let go after about a minute and climb onto phantom." What was that for?" Jack asks getting ready to let the wind take him. I shrug and smile. He laughs rubbing a hand through his hair and we take off. We fly together laughing and joking. I stand on phantom and jump off and Jack freaks out the first time not knowing its something me and him have been practicing for years. I fall and fall then he swoops down five feet below me. I spread my arms out and slowly put myself in a standing position. My feet touch down onto phantom's back and I drop down the rest of the way and we fly higher up. I look at Jack and he's looking down then back at me. He scowls when he realizes it was planned moves." You nearly gave me a heart attack." He says shooting at me with his staff. I laugh and block it easily.

We continue to fly performing daring tricks and stunts. Phantom starts panting so we land in the mountains not far off from Elsa's ice palace. We sit in the snow in a peaceful silence. I lay back in the snow and sigh. I look at the clear blue sky and smile to myself. Then I get overwhelmed and I feel like I'm being swallowed up like I'm falling. So I sit up again and shake my head to clear it. I look at Jack and he's staring out at arendelle, but I can tell by the angry gaze his mind is else where." What's wrong?" I ask him the look doesn't leave his face when he turns to me. He stays looking at me with that piercing gaze for around thirty seconds. I refuse to break eye contact." What is so much of a secret that you don't want me to know? What is so important that you can tell the other guardians, but you can't tell me?" He asks in an irritated voice. His eyes only seem to hold hurt though. I look down at the snow not wanting to meet his gaze. I sigh and look over the woods and houses that look so small. I finally look at him and he's waiting intently for an answer. I take a deep breath then let it out slowly." I can't tell you. Because I'm not aloud to its part of my job. I can't tell Elsa either, and that's basically all the clues I can give you." I say softly, putting a hand to his shoulder. He nods then looks away. I take my hand away and wait a couple of seconds. He snaps his head around to look at me again and his face is the deepest red I've ever seen it." Oh." Is all he says before taking a breath and scooping up some snow in his hand. His face turns its natural color and I giggle. He pushes me with his hand." So you want to head back?" I ask him he seems reluctant but he nods. I call phantom over and climb onto his back.

We fly back to the castle And walk through the doors to find Elsa freaking out. She runs up to us and hugs me. I gasp and don't know what to do for a second before I hug her back." I thought Jack was taking you away. I thought you had both gotten I don't know exiled or something." She says letting go of me and hugging Jack. Then she pulls away from him and punches us both in the arm." What was that for!" Jack and I yell in unison rubbing our injuries." For not bothering to tell me or Anna where you were. We barley found out that you weren't sent away about fifteen minutes ago. Even the other guardians didn't know where you two were. Do you know how worr-" Jack cuts her off with a kiss that even I wasn't expecting. She tries to push him away at first then kisses him back. He pulls away slowly and whispers," I'm sorry I didn't bother living a note or anything." He says then backs away standing next to me again. Elsa still seems to be in shock and her mouth is incapable of making words for a moment. I cough to cover a laugh and Jack elbows me in the ribs catching on.

Elsa shakes her head then faces me." Anna is in your room. If you would be so kind as to explain to her that it's not her fault she was asleep when you left." I really don't like her tone. I bow lowly and come back up. I say in a voice dripping with sarcasm," Yes my queen." Then walk away with both of them staring at me. Well at least I know they'll miss me if I'm gone. I think and cringe at this bitter sweet thought. I get to my room and walk in without knocking. Sure enough Anna's there sitting on my bed hugging a pillow." I'm just guessing but if you stay up here long enough you're going to find yourself memorizing the floating specks." I say her head snaps up and she leaps across the bed crushing me in a hug." Anna oxygen does wonders on even immortal people." I say and she loosens her grip on me. I hug her back and we break apart." You don't have to go through the whole being worried stuff. I just got an earful from from her majesty." I say sitting on the bed and crossing my legs. Anna rolls her eyes." Yeah I've been there, but it's really just because she's worried. About everything it seems. So don't be too mad at her." Anna says flopping down onto the bed next to me. I let out a sigh and try to see it from Elsa and Anna's point of view. Come to think of it I would have reacted exactly like Elsa. I chuckle to myself and pinch the bridge of my nose." So they told you I'm now aloud to wonder freely?" I ask Anna and she nods vigorously taking on a big smile." Yeah they did this is great." She says happily we chat for a bit then do thing dons on me." Hey where is Kristoff?" I ask her and she looks a bit confused at my question then she remembers.

" Right well he left once we got the news that you weren't banished from this land." She says exaggerating the word banished. I laugh and nudge her in the side with my elbow." Nope it would take a whole lot more to get me to leave. I am Elsa's guardian after all. I promised I'd take care of her, but I think Jack wants to steal my job." I say and we both laugh. I was going to ask north sooner or later if there was anyway I could transfer the guardianship over to Jack. He will be with Elsa no matter what. Me on the other hand well now isn't the time to think on it." I don't know when my training is that's the only problem. I'll ask -I know the perfect person to ask. You should go see Jack and Elsa they're probably outside." I say to Anna getting up off my bed. She gets up and follows me out. We go our separate ways and I get to the room we met the guardians in. The door is open and I'm approaching when I hear my name. I make sure you can't hear my foot steps as I walk over next to the door.

I stand listening to the conversation from the hall." We can't trust her. You've seen what she's been doin. She's been throwing all the potions we give her out the window. She's changed since we last met her and I'm not sure it's good or bad." I hear bunnymund say his voice echoes off the hall way walls. I look around the hall no one is here. I hear tooth's voice next." You're right Sandy Jack trusts her, but Jack met her before all of us. She told him all of her secrets when they had already become friends. Don't you think it's possible she did that because she knew he would never be able to trust her other wise?" Tooth says and I scrunch up my nose. Of course he wouldn't be able to trust me, but I didn't tell him because I knew would hate me I thought we would never even talk again. Not for whatever sinister plot she thinks I was concocting. Every one is silent for a moment then tooth speaks again." Sandy how can you trust her you barley know her?" She asks him there's a pause while he answers." He is right we are all jumping to conclusion when we barley know her ourselves. She hasn't hurt Jack on purpose Jack explained to us what she went through. He is right she's just broken girl." North says I feel myself slide down the wall to sit on the floor. Jack described me as broken? Like a fragile little girl? Maybe that is what I am, but I've grown. He knows I'm more then that right? Then I hear some one groan." What if she was lying to him you ever think of that. She got to Jack now she's getting to all of you." Bunny says and I low growl escapes my lips.

All conversation stops as I put a hand to my mouth and hold my breath. I feel my heart thrumming in my chest, and I think the thudding sound its making against my rib cage might be enough to give me away." You're forgetting something bunny." I hear north say at last and I let out the breath I was holding. I hear him laugh humorlessly." Oh yeah and what's that?" Bunny asks I can almost see him crossing his arms and his nose twitching." She's planning on leaving him. Don't you remember when we saw her in the orb explaining to crum on the night of the ball. Say what you want about her she loves him." Tooth says and I smile to myself and feel a tear roll down my cheek. I wipe it away and get to my feet silently. I walk in when bunny is about to retaliate everyone looks at me and then they look at each other guiltily. I close the door behind me and lean against the wall." I'm not betraying anybody. I care about everyone here and I don't like that my presence is constantly putting the people here in more danger. So yes after this battle is over I plan on leaving. Everyone I know will have to take the forget me not potion I have on supply." My voice brakes and I feel tears threatening to escape. I feel a lump in my throat and I take a quivering breath." Including Jack. He is the greatest friend I could ever hope to have. I love him I truly do. I don't care if you don't trust me." I say shooting a glance at bunny and he looks away." What you need to know is that I'm not the enemy here. You're so focused on the fact that I might go crazy that you can't even see the rising terror in everyone here. I can though it's growing more and more by the day. We have less then a week to get our asses in gear,and your worried about me attacking? I have so much to lose in this battle, and after it as well. I ask that you stop treating me like a time bomb." I say a couple of angry tears escaping my eyes.

I mentally scold myself for letting them fall. I take a breath and look at everyone. Sandy is looking at everyone's defeated faces smugly." You can't tell Jack about any of this. Because he would want to stop me, but it has to happen I have to leave. As much as it is going to feel like I'm ripping my own heart out I have to. I'll be the one to tell him when the time comes. Now what I really wanted to ask you is when my practice is?" I say to them rubbing away the tears. Bunny is the one to answer when a sharp wine escapes my throat. I swallow hard. Having a bit of wolf in me can be embarrassing at times." At noon which means everyone's probably up there by now." He says I nod and walk to the door. I feel some one tug on my sleeve and turn to see Sandy. He sings, he loves you too. I smile at him and leave the room closing the door softly behind me. I pull my hood on and cough to clear my throat. I go to the nearest room and open a window once inside. I whistle and phantom comes to the window. I hop onto his back and tell him where I need to go. Finally I get to battle after so long. I miss it and I miss the weight of my blade.


	37. Chapter 37 No one gets along that well

Cyra's P.O.V

I lay flat on the grass facing the sky in anger. I didn't realize my body was so out of shape. I expected it to be a little difficult for sure, but I couldn't even keep up in the sparing matches. I pull some yellow grass out of the ground and toss it away. I grab more and do the same until before I know it I'm angrily ripping out grass and tossing it over my shoulder. I focus on one spot and start picking up the dirt that now shows and throwing it with huffs of smoke over my shoulder." Hey. hey! Cyra stop throwing dirt in my face!" I spin around and see Jack rubbing his eyes with the back if his hand. I shake the dirt off my hands and stand up." Sorry Jack. I just got a little angry that's all." I say clenching my hands in frustration. He rubs away the tears that were working to get the dirt out of his eyes. He shakes some of it out of his hair and smirks at me." I take it practice didn't go to well?" He assumes I shoot him a dirty look and he chuckles.

" It's just that." I begin in a voice tinted with frustration. Then I explode as I continue." I used to be top in class! Because if worse came to worst I couldn't just pull out a bow or my sword I have to use hand to hand combat! Now, well now I'm getting thrown around like a rag doll! Ugh do you know how frustrating it is to- Jack , PUT ME DOWN!" I scream as Jack picks me up and heaves me over his shoulder. I try to kick, but my feet don't come in contact with anything. He shakes me jumping up and down and I scream." Come on Cyra you can do better then that." He says lifting me into the sky. I'm almost upside down so my panic rises and I'm clawing at his hoody to make sure he doesn't drop me. Phantom is going crazy, but I tell him to stay put. He does as he's told and stays on the ground flapping his wings growing anxious. I elbow Jack in his side and he shouts in pain clutching at his side with his free hand. I move slightly further over his shoulder and gasp. I hear him chuckle again and I smirk. I'm not sure if this will work, but it's worth a try. I use my upper body strength to lift myself slightly away from jacks body then push him hard. His grip loosens on my legs and I'm falling face first to the ground. Jack catches me by my ankle and I jerk back in mid air. Gods that felt awful.

He turns me up right and smirks at me." What now princess?" He dares me. He pins my arms to my side and spins me around holding both my hands behind my back with one hand. I try kicking backwards but it's hard to do that in mid air. I don't have any friction to get a start on. I suddenly have and idea, but I cringe." Jack, if I do something really bad to you right now will you forgive me?" I ask hesitant to go through with the idea as it could really hurt him." Whatever it is I'll probably deserve it. You have my permission." He says I shrug and kick one last time to throw him off. Then I jerk my head backwards and I feel the back of my head hit something hard. He lets go of me and let's out a string of curses. I scream as I fall then I see phantom coming up and I fall with a grunt onto his back. I'm panting I sit the right way and direct phantom to Jack. I see him trying to stop the flow of blood from his nose. I see its started to snow on Jack. I groan and mentally kick myself. Why did I do that? I really shouldn't have done that. I'll slam my head into the door later." Jack get on we're going back to the castle." His eyes are glue shut and his eyes brows are knit together. He nods and climbs on in back of me.

I turn around and look at Jack as he wipes away the blood with his hoody sleeve." I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" I begin to say before he cuts me off." You were defending yourself. I can't exactly be mad at you anyway. I gave you permission to do this." He says attempting a smile. I cringe as I see the dry blood above his lip crack." Jack I had no right to do that to you. I don't know what I was thinking, and you didn't know what I was suggesting. I'm so so so sorry." I say blinking back tears. I didn't know I could cry over something like this. He puts his hand on my cheek. The cold comforts me a little, but I still see how now his knows is oddly shaped." Did I brake it?!" I ask rather loudly he chuckles and takes his hand away." Why are you laughing?! I broke your nose!" I scream as he continues to laugh. His nose slowly straightens out, but I can tell it won't be healed until we get to the castle. And we were on the other side of the mountain." I'm laughing because you broke my nose." He says catching his breath at last. My jaw hangs half open and Jack laughs again." Frost, would you care to tell me why you think that is comedy gold?" I say as he laughs and scratches at the try blood.

" Because you were ranting about how your so weak. How you've lost your touch as a fighter, and here I am sitting on your pigeon because you broke my nose and you knew I couldn't fly." Phantom bucks his back side up at Jack calling him a pigeon. I stare at him my mouth agape." So every time I feel self conscious I get to brake one of your bones?" I ask trying to sound sarcastic. I cringe and it loses its touch." No, but you can't say your weak now. Besides I'm already healing. Sure it hurts about ten times more then it did when you actually hit me with that big head of yours, but I'm fine." I let out a puff of air blowing my bangs up and he chuckles. He brushes my bangs with his fingers putting them into place. I don't protest I feel he has the right to mess with my hair considering i broke his nose. I am in no position to complain, and judging by the smirk he's giving me he knows it." I'm glad you got worried though. You're confusing, but you make life fun. No matter how much harm you cause me." I smile and push him playfully. I kiss his cheek and turn back around." You're good at picking best friends, frost, what can I say." He laughs and I try to focus on getting us to the approaching castle.

" We have to tell your girlfriend what happened. I can almost hear the shrieking now.' Off with her head!' " Jack bursts out laughing and I roll my eyes. He assures me she won't do anything of the sort, but I'm not too sure." Besides I'll already have my perfect nose back in a minute. It will take us about five just to get to Elsa's bedroom." Jack says as we climb off of phantom. I thank him and he nudges my head with his nose and flies off. I turn to Jack thinking he's probably right and I'm just over reacting." Yeah and the fact that your hoody looks like you were stabbed seventeen times won't freak her out." I say frowning at the black color the blood turned against his blue hoody. He looks down tugging at his clothes." Yeah that might need to be washed out." He says I roll my eyes and we start walking to the castle doors." Gods! Why did I have to crush your nose? I already had a bit of a spite with Elsa earlier. Over not telling her something, and we haven't talked since because I went straight to practice. She just saw you at her practice and now your coming back with blood covering your hoody that looks like your morphing into...black frost!" I shout searching for something to call jack if he were transformed into something like me. I picture him with black hair and a black hoody to match and even his staff looks more sinister in my head. I only stop when I get to his eyes. My mind gave him the signature yellow of my father, but it's in them that he seems tortured. I'm brought back to reality by Jack chuckling and pushing me with his hand." Oh gods don't even joke about that." He says shivering slightly. I laugh just to assure it was a joke when in fact I know this knew version of Jack that could be my brother will haunt my nightmares tonight.

We stroll along the corridors and I can't help glancing at jacks bloody hoody every now and again. He seems to notice because he says." What is the Cyra black afraid of my ice queen?" I scoff at his statement and he laughs. Then something registers and I smirk and look at him from the corner of my eye. He notices and meets my gaze." Your ice queen huh?" I say slyly his smile drops and a blush brushes his cheeks. He smacks his palm to his forehead." I just dug my own grave didn't I?" I laugh and ruffle his hair. He scowls at me and I smile." You two are the cutest thing. That's one good out come of the fear king and nightmare queen coming to arendelle." I say Jack smiles to himself and says." I got to meet Elsa." I nod and nudge him in the ribs and he pushes my arm away. I laugh and we continue to walk until we get to Elsa's door. I knock and there is no answer. I knock again no answer." She's probably in the study. I've learned that she likes to pour herself into her work when she gets worked up." I gawk at him and arch in eyebrow. He nods," Yeah I know doesn't make much sense to me either, but it's best not to argue people's methods of relaxation. Or I think she just wants to find something else to stress over." He says I laugh and tell him to lead the way.

We get there all to fast for my liking. I knock on the door and some one says come in so faintly I almost didn't catch it. I walk in and Elsa looks up from a paper. She stands up and moves her chair." Cyra I'm so-" I hold up a finger silencing her. I look at Jack who is waiting for me to move over so he can get into the room." Before either one of us apologizes." I say then move into the room. Jack comes in and closes the door. Then turns to Elsa. Elsa gasps and practically runs over to Jack." What happened? Is this blood?!" She asks frantically. I cross my arms in front of myself." Yeah it's blood thats what happens when you brake your nose. Before you ask he was testing me, and I kinda slammed the back of my head into him. Thus breaking his nose causing him to bleed every where." I say explaining everything in three sentences. Elsa scowls at me for a moment before turning to Jack." It healed? Oh right...guardian." She cups his face in her hands." Are you okay?" She asks him and he laughs." Elsa my nose is healed and no blood is running out of my nose anymore. I'm fine trust me. I already got this talk from Cyra." He says kissing her forehead. Elsa blushes then turns to me.

" What you did wasn't right. I don't care if you were sparing and that your both immortal. You hurt him.-" alright that's it. She's scolding me now?" I am not a child! I know what I did, and I'm not in the least bit proud! He is my best friend do you really think I would hurt him like that on purpose?" I shout at her and Elsa's face becomes full of anger." From what you just explained yeah you did hurt him on purpose. Some best friend. I am-" I cut her off again before she can continue." I know what you are. You're the queen. You're the sister. You're the girlfriend. Well your majesty get off your high horse!" I shout at her, and now Jack is trying to intervene, but Elsa and I are full of rage." Yes I am the queen! I have half I mind to send you to the dungeons!" She screams at me pointing downward. I roll my eyes." You may be the queen here, but not in my world sweet heart. No I'm here to protect your precious ass from my family. So you can't send me to the dungeons. Because I promise you I will find a way out, and I will unleash hell on you and your pretty little country." I say in a low voice full of venom. I step forward slowly with every word and I'm face to face with her by the end of my last sentence. We shoot daggers at each other, and Jack finely does something." Alright enough! You're both acting like idiots." He growls at us and pushes us apart. We scowl at each other and I walk over to the door. I reach out for the knob, and then turn back around.

" I could make you feel impossible hatred for him with a snap of my fingers. I could just as easily rip him away as I handed him to you." I say before opening the door and storming out. I slam the door behind me and what starts as walking turns into running. I don't know how I got there, but I am in the tallest tower of this palace. I scream at the top of my lungs. I kick and punch and throw the wooden chair I was tied too until what was once a chair is now dangerous wooden stakes. I ignore the splinters it left in my skin and run out if the tower. I go to the nearest window I can find. I swallow hard and whistle with in seconds phantom is there. I jump on to his back." Go as far as possible I don't want to see another tree from arendelle until I'm calm." I spit and he kicks at the air and we take off. I'm pissed off and he knows it. So he slices through the wind as fast as he can as he knows I like to go dangerously fast when I'm mad. Smoke is seeping from my fingertips and leaving a pink and black trail. I try to calm myself but I find it impossible." I want to scream." I say through gritted teeth. Phantom slows down and bounces me on his back. I smile and pet his mane. I scream as loud and as long as I can. He does his own wail and we take off again.

I take a fruit out of the side pocket and throw it as hard as I can in front of us. It gets far enough and phantom bites into it. We continue riding over the ocean. He takes me down so I can glide my hand along the water briefly and then we're back in the sky. We reach land just as the sun is beginning to set. We settle down in the woods with a view of the sunset." I think we are some where in Scotland? Or maybe Europe? If I could only see the architecture." I say climbing a tree. Phantom lays down while I climb. I get really high into a tree. I take a deep breath of the fresh air mixed with sea breeze. I look around and see not to far there's a castle. I climb down the branches and stop at the lowest one. I sit and lean against the trunk. I hang one leg over the side." Yeah we're in Scotland. Didn't Elsa say that arendelle went to war with the Scots at some pints?" I say and phantom just nods his head. Right ,Elsa, I'm mad at her. I sigh and cross my arms. Over my chest and go over what happened in my head. She had no right trying to treat me like one of her subjects. I shake my head to clear it. I don't want to think about this right now. It's now that I notice the tree across from the one I'm in has a target hanging from it. There's one arrow in the bullseye. I smirk nice shot. I form a bow and arrows for myself. I pass the time shooting at the target.

I'm mediocre at best. I'd probably be better if I used the bow more often. It's not like I had never used it before I just that I like the sword better. I get a sudden flash of hurt and I clutch my stomach and let the bow and arrows turn to smoke and disappear. I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my head onto of them. I think about all the awful things that Elsa and I said to each other. I feel a lump in my throat start to form and I swallow it back. There is no point in crying over this so what if we got into a fight? Well I did fly all the way to Scotland to be away from her and her country. I guess the hurt goes a bit deeper? I shove the feelings down and stand up. The sky is a deep blue which means it will be completely dark soon. Should I go back? No let them worry and wonder if I'll ever come back. Let her wrestle with the idea of me coming back with a fleet of nightmares storming behind me. I'm staying here. For the night at least. I pull on my hood and jump out of the tree. I land with barley a sound. " Phantom I'm going for a walk." I say to my Pegasus he opens one eye to acknowledge that he heard me then closes it again. I pet his head with my hand. I worked him to exhaustion today. I frown at him and let him sleep.

I walk off into the forest it's dark, but not quiet. No woods ever are. I walk along looking up into the trees trying my hardest to avoid the face of the moon. There's something about these woods that seems Mystical. Like the whole thing could come to life at any moment. I smile it's fitting for a place with so many legends behind it. I see horse tracks and more targets that have been set up. Who ever has been coming here has probably been shooting for years. Because I see no human foot prints just horse I assume that they shoot while riding. An incredibly hard thing to do. I get off the path and wonder deeper into the woods. I see many wonderful things and a lot of animals wonder around. I smile when I see a black bear wonder by. It looks at me briefly with its dark eyes. I wave and smile as if me and this bear are food friends it keeps walking and chuckle aloud to myself. This is nice how long has it been since I've just enjoyed a walk outside? Too long. I walk until I get tired. I climb a tree and settle myself into a V branch. I set some smoke underneath me and it turns into a net incase I fall. Although I'd deserve to fall from this hight in my sleep. I push the thought away and pull my cloak over myself. I kiss the bracelet and fall to sleep.

Elsa's P.O.V

Jack is pacing the sitting room spinning his staff in circles. Anna, Jack, Kristoff, and myself are gathered here on behalf of my fight with Cyra. I stare at the fire not wanting to look at anyone in the room." Where is she? She should have been back by now." Jack says in a worried tone. I roll my eyes and put my chin in my hand and stare into the fire. I admit I shouldn't have said the things I did. I was basically questioning Cyra's friendship something that means more to her then her own blood. She retorted with some nasty things as well including a threat, but then again I threw a threat at her first. I look over at Jack Cyra's threatening voice ringing in my ears.

I could make you feel impossible hatred for him with a snap of my fingers. I could just as easily rip him away as I handed him to you. I shudder at the thought and my eyebrows knit together in anger. I shove all feeling down before anyone can notice and bottle it up. I think about my country. What would happen if she did attack? What would happen to me and Anna? What if she instead chose to rip Jack away from me and make me loath him? She has the ability I'm aware of what her job is at the Cupid head quarters. I get up and move across the room. I stand in the open entrance way and look back at everyone." I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I say in an even voice maintaining an almost bored face.

I walk off to my room and all the words we spoke to each other rattle in my head. The voices shout at each other. When the argument ends terrible visions of Cyra sweep across my mind. Playing out in vivid detail of her and her parents showing up with nightmares. I'm useless and all the guardians leave because they know they've lost. They take North, bunny, tooth, and Sandy prisoner along with every citizen in arendelle. I see myself clinging to Jack as we shoot at nightmares but it's no use. Cyra touches the top of both our heads with her smoke and we start fighting each other. We yell and throw punches. I shove him away from me and tell him to leave. He does and joins Cyra in the castle. They sit holding hands and smirking as a clip of my sentence is played out before my eyes. On my floor.

They have me chained from head to toe and my hand are weighed down by iron blocks. Cyra let go of jacks hand and kisses him on the cheek before walking over to me on the floor. I sneer and gag at how she kissed him. Cyra lifts my chin so I have to look her in the eyes. She smiles in a twisted way that made the vision of myself shudder. I'm unaware that I have gotten to my room because of the seen playing before my eyes." Her majesty will spend her last two days in the dungeon. On the third day I shall watch her as she's hanged. Have the whole town be there to watch there once powerful ruler. Weak and with you goes the hope they had." She sneers at me and chuckles in a a deep tone. I pull my head away from her hand and she laughs. Then her expression hardens into hatred." Get her out." She says and then walks back over to Jack. I scream and kick as I'm dragged away. I'm taken into reality and I realize I'm curled in a corner of my room panting. I'm rocking back and forth with my knees to my chest.

I look around and I know I'm in my room, but it doesn't process. I pull at my hair as it sticks to my face. I'm sweating and I don't want to move." No." Is all I say. It's the only thing I know how to say. I rock back and forth nodding my head and saying the word." No. No. No. No." I repeat and repeat it. I pull at my hair and my chest heaves. I stay on the floor until I stop saying no and I don't feel anything. I'm empty. I feel no emotions I am only moving because the commands form in my head. Get up. Walk to bed. Lay down. Breathe. I lay in my bed focusing on my breathing. I finally manage to get a hold of myself hours later. I rub my head because a head ache comes onto me immediately. It's past midnight I know it is. I slowly get to my feet and walk out of my room. I get to the bathroom and splash cold water on my face. I drink some of it too. I dry my face and repeat the process. I finally stop when my senses tell me that's enough.

I look in the mirror and I look terrible. My hair is tangled and messy. My make up is in smudge lines around my eyes. My eyes are blood shot. I look psychotic. I rub my eyes and the world starts to come back into focus. I realize what happened and I wash my face one more time letting the sweet smelling soap invade my nose. I feel refreshed when I dry my face. That was a ridiculous vision. Cyra loves us. That was an empty threat. She could never hurt her friends. In the vision it looked like when she made us feel hate for each other she stole Jack away from me. She wouldn't do that either." Cyra loves us and we love her." I say in a hoarse whisper. I decide to go back to my room and try to sleep. I fall into my bed and repeat the words out loud." Cyra loves us and we love her." I smile because I know it's true. I'm greeted with the fact that she left yesterday. I turn on my side and go to sleep.

Cyra's P.O.V

I wake up screaming and I fall out of the tree. I rip off my cloak and throw it to the other side of the net. I feel my face and realize that Im sweating. My hair is sticking to the sides of my face and the back of my neck. I peel it away and run my fingers through my hair I take deep breaths. I squeeze the bridge of my nose in order to fight off an on coming head ache. It was just a nightmare. I would never do that no matter how mad I got at Elsa. I think to myself. I look around not knowing where I am. The trees don't look familiar. I close my eyes and try to remember. I finally do and I rub a hand over my face. In my dream I had taken over arendelle with my parents. I had captured every one even the guardians. They were walking with shackles at there feet and hands. So if one person fell over every one would. Elsa and Jack fought bravely, but I made them loath each other and forget the love they used to hold. Just to see what she would do I took on her place as jacks girlfriend.

The next time I see Elsa in the dream she's covered in chains and her hands are two iron blocks. She looks under fed her cheeks are hallowed in. There are bags under her eyes, and her hair is knotted and tangled. Jack has changed as well. It's no longer the white haired fun loving jack frost I've grown to know. It's the dark Jack with black hair and clothes his eyes that awful yellow. His skin tinted gray. I swallow hard knowing I'm the one who did this to him. Knowing I'm the reason all of this happened. Anna and kristoff had gotten away some how. I shiver at what what I would have done to them in this terrible nightmare. I shake away the memory of the dream and blink back the tears that welled in my eyes.

" I would never do that. I love them and they love me." Some part of me believes this to be true and it gives me the strength to climb out of the net. My cloak drops down at my feet and I'm not sure if I should pick it up. I finally decide that I should, but I don't put it on. I make my self a dark blue dress knee length and leave my boots alone. I begin walking back to where I believe I left phantom. The woods looks different during the day, but it still has that magical feel to it. I follow my tracks back and find the targets with the collection of arrows in them. I find phantom and he is still asleep. I don't blame him it's early morning. I sit at the base of the tree trunk with him and pet his wings. He opens one eye just to make sure it's me then closes it again. I smile and decide I should try to get some more sleep. I lay out the cloak next to phantom and lay on it. He lifts his wing slightly and puts it over me. I smile and turn over falling asleep once more.

I wake up when I feel a puff of warm breath on my face. I wipe away the moisture it left. I see phantom pawing at the ground with his hooves. In a way that said come on its time to go. I get up and feed him a fruit. I pick up my cloak and put it on. Then climb onto his back. An image of me from the dream I had flashes in front of my eyes. I shake my head to clear if and phantom takes off into the sky. We fly over the ocean and I turn back to the land. I wave my hand and scream," Good bye Scotland!" Phantom looks at me and then faces front again. It's the equivalent of an eye roll." Don't look at me like that it was beautiful in that woods I wish I could see it when it's spring." I say and his ears flatten." Don't worry we're not coming back any time soon." I assure him and he visibly relaxes. We fly over the ocean for the longest time. I guess it's a longer flight when you're going at a decent pace. I lay back and look at the sky as the clouds swoosh by.

I close my eyes and just feel everything around me. I've been a very bad friend. I think as I sit up. Phantom senses I'm sad and does a small loopy loop. I laugh and he goes a bit faster. We finally get to arendelle and we have to fly a bit higher so no one sees a flying horse. I look down at all the little kids and I smile as I see them some playing swords. I tell phantom to fly a bit lower so I can see and hear better. He does and hovers in place. I see two little boys playing swords with fallen tree branches. A little girl is standing to the side holding a stick of her own. She looks really bored. She says something to the boys, and I read her lips. When is it my turn to play? She asks they something to her and she nods. One of the boys loses and they share an irritated look before he walks to the side and the little girl happily takes his place. They place there swords together making an X before they start. He says something to her and she rolls her eyes and the look of determination on her face is uncanny.

The other boy calls go and they begin to fight. She blocks every jab he makes and she makes a few of her own stepping back and forward like you would in a real sword fight. Her stance is perfect as well. The boy on the other on the other hand doesn't move as quickly. He loses his balance and she jabs him in the middle of his chest with her 'sword'. I smile and the boy seems utterly shocked. Then a big voice that reaches even me calls out." That's my girl! That's my big tough worrier!" The girl laughs as the man lifts her onto his shoulder. I laugh and tell phantom to keep moving.

We skim over arendelle until finally we get to the palace. We land in the court yard and I jump off of phantom. I take in a shaky breath as I look at the doors. Phantom nudges me forward with his nose and I smile. He flies away and I'm left alone. In the court yard. I walk up to the gigantic doors and they open as I approach. The guards look at me wide eyed, but don't say a word. So I begin to walk away and then I hear one of them say something." He's waiting for you in the sitting room." I turn around and one of the guards points in the direction of the sitting room." Thank you. Um..you wouldn't know if-" I begin and he cuts me off." Yes he has been up all night." His voice is soft and his eyes look apologetic. I nod sadly and go to the sitting room. I see the wide entrance and take a deep breath. I walk in slowly and I see Jack staring at the dieing embers of the fire. I walk in a bit closer and stop a few feet away." Jack?" I whisper hesitantly. He turns around and blinks a couple if times then runs up to me. I resist the urge to scream, but there's no need because he engulfs me in a hug. I hug him back and blink back the tears in my eyes. Jack pulls away after a minute and looks at me." You were gone all night. I was so worried. You didn't even say where you were going or anything. Cyra I thought you left for good. Do you know how sad, mad, and worried I was. I was going to go look for you if you didn't turned up today."

He says looking me over he picks a leaf out of my hair and twirls the stem." So where in the woods?" He says I look down and he hugs me again." That was really stupid of you." He says into my hair. I nod and choke out." I know." I hug him tighter and we finally let go after a minute or two." I'm just glad you're back. Stay here I'm going to go get everyone. Cyra if you leave I will hunt you down this time. Do not leave this room." He orders I nod and sit in a chair. He takes a moment to look at me then runs off to go get everyone. Who is everyone? I get nervous really fast. I know who ever everybody is it's going to consist of Anna and Elsa no matter what. I shuffle my feet and focus on the floor. I smooth out my dress and twiddle my fingers. Then I hear foot steps coming and I stand up. Kristoff is the first to come in. Before he can come toward me Anna crashes into the room. She hugs me so hard I swear my lungs will pop open. I hug her back just as hard. She pulls back and punches my arm." Stop scaring me!" She shrieks through a couple tears.

I smile and Kristoff gives me a short hug. I feel tears but I blink them back I'm not going to cry. Everyone including me looks at the entrance Jack is standing next to Elsa. We simply look at each other for a moment. Then we dash forward and hug meeting half way. The tears pour out of me as we hug and I feel her shuddering as well. We hiccup apologies to each other as we hug and cry. I open my eyes and look at Jack. He smiles at me and I smile back. We separate at last and just look at each other. I'm the first to get a hold of my voice." I-I'm so sorry." I say wiping away a couple of tears that slide down my face." No I'm sorry I shouldn't have said any of that." She wipes at her cheeks in frustration." We both said things we shouldn't have." I say solemnly. We hug one more time and by then we've gotten control of ourselves. I look at everyone in the room slowly. At everyone I've gotten close to on this mission in this war. Yup I'm a complete fool.


	38. Love doves don't know everything

Crum's P.O.V

The gray is fading slightly from my skin. It was clear that the spots on my wings that had turned black weren't going to turn purely white again. I don't feel any different except for a sharp pain in my chest every now and again, but my heart is turning its natural size at its own pace. I look at myself in the mirror and touch the tips of my blonde hair. The black is going to stay I know it. I groan it looks like I escaped a fire, but got nearly charged on the way out. Only one thing keeps me going. The fact that I will have the person I love with me. That she won't judge my appearance as anything more then scars on ones skin. I smile at the thought I've loved her for as long as I can remember. Once I have her in my arms I'm never letting go. I'll protect her even when she insists she can take care of herself. I know she can, but it's a natural thing for me to want to keep her in a bubble. I roll my eyes at myself she's got a fire in her locking her in a bubble would just make the fire die. Then what would I have? I walk to the main room in this dirty underground layer.

Pitch has been drawing up pictures since we left the castle and after they got me back to normal. He's even started wearing a gold locket around his neck. I see him hold it in his hand smiling as he gets back to drawing. I can't help, but wonder what's in the locket. If it makes him smile it must be something extraordinary. He has an army of nightmares at the ready. Four days. We attack arendelle in four days. I'm not sure what it is I'm supposed to do. Am I expected to fight my friends and family? Or am I expected to gather Cyra and gather supplies as all the chaos goes on? Some how I don't think she'll want that. I get curious and look over pitches shoulder to get a glimpse of what he's drawing. It's relatively happy. A medium sized house is in the picture a large tree to the side almost growing into the house. Under the tree is a girl crouched down in the grass. She seems to be holding something and looking down at it.

" I don't mind you looking what I do mind is that irritating sound of your wings." I jump back not realizing I had been standing so close. His pencil keeps moving along the page. I steady my wings I hadn't realized I had been flapping them. I move closer and see he's started to draw a figure from where we are standing looking at the girl." She never knew, and I didn't tell her because it was just to painful." Pitch says I have no idea what he's talking about, but I listen. I see his hand move the pencil faster along the long sheet of paper. I see a deep pain in his eyes." To be sentenced to this life of loathing, fear, and nightmares. I had lost the only thing that kept me the slightest bit happy all those years ago." He says in whispery tone. I watch one hand grasp the Locket as he continues to draw. A man that's what he's drawing a man." Then I met her. My nightmare queen. I didn't know I'd love her I didn't know it could even be possible. It happened though, and soon to my pleasure and horror I had my daughter. Everything about her the same except her skin was pale and her eyes a midnight blue." He says in a somber tone giving the man a uniform that I've seen before. I just can't remember where. He's telling me the story his story.

In a past life I'm guessing he had a daughter." She grew lovely little girl she was. It was amazing how she still saw the world around her to be light and beautiful. She would run in the grass by the woods. She never liked the dark sanctuary. I couldn't blame her." He continues I see him giving the man an angular face and spiked hair. He's talking about Cyra. I never heard him speak of her in this way or any way. Why would he be sharing this with me?" She could produce the worst hate in the world if she was angered enough. It scared even me at times. I remember her mother never liked watching her daughter prance in the grass and pick flowers. She loved her nonetheless. I remember I caught her singing to herself one day. As she sat looking up at the sky. It was a silly song about flowers and butter flies, but she had the sweetest voice." He says with a small smile. He gives the man eyes and a nose highlighting them with a tear rising in the mans eye. He traces the edge of the locket with his finger as he continues to speak." All these years keeping an eye on her I haven't heard her sing once. She's never tried. The wind took her away. It was windy that night. I went out to tell her to come to bed. I saw her standing near the edge of a cliff talking to the moon. Then a gust of wind came by with such a force it took her over the edge. I heard her scream. Then nothing."

He says putting the finishing touches on the mans face. It's now I realize it's him. I look at his face and then at the picture. I had never known how she became a guardian. He draws music notes floating up from the girl." Now I get her back. After so long and having her ripped away so many times." He says looking at me. He has a sad expression, but his eyes only hold happiness. He looks down at the locket in his hand." I see you truly care for her. That is why I am telling you this. I see you would do anything for her. I only ask that you don't take her completely away from me." He says opening the locket and turning it towards me. I look at the picture it's obviously Cyra. Mortal, but it's her. She's smiling with long bangs covering her forehead and tangling with her eyelashes. The photo is in black and white, but I almost know her eyes would be a light blue. I smile at the picture and look at pitch." I would never take her away from you. I know what it feels like." We stay staring at each other for about thirty second. He nods and closes the locket. I stand straight and walk out into the fresh air. I see a butter fly pass by and I smile. I vow to myself that pitch will hear Cyra sing. That once he has her back he won't ever lose her again. I just want to be with her.

Cyra's P.O.V

I'm getting better in training, and I'm much faster. I'm still getting thrown to the ground a lot in combat, but that doesn't matter for now anyway. I had skipped on training yesterday because I was still recovering from the fight and the nightmare. I wanted to dedicate that day to making sure I had no loose ends with Elsa. I scolded myself after for making it harder when I leave.

Since I did that I'm working extra hard today. I'm running laps with the rest of the Cupid's. I imagine it being hard to run with your wings weighing you down. It doesn't seem to bother them though. We're going on our tenth lap and people are starting to pant and slow down. We know if we finish this though we have our water awaiting us. So we push on I make my feet move faster instead of slower. I rub the sweat off my forehead. I push on I might be working myself a bit to much, but I'll be fine. I'm the second to get to the end and I'm awarded with a tall glass of cool water. I try not to drink to fast because I know it won't rest well in me. So I make sure to breath in between sips.

Soon I'm done with the glass and everyone is lining up for there water. I sit on the snow covered mountain and wonder how it's possible they found a path that went all the way around like a ring. I try not to worry about it as I wipe off the sweat and try to get my heart to go at a normal pace. Next we have archery. I know everyone is excited about that but me. I look at all the weapons that have been put to the side carefully. Shining gold bow and arrows varying in sizes. The tips of the arrows either come to a deadly point or are shaped like a heart. I don't understand the purpose of having those here, but I remember most if these Cupid's are taking time out of there job to be here. Meaning they could lose vital moments in the work.

Cupid's have to keep a close eye on the people they are assigned to at the time. A single moment between them could define wether they get together or they break it off entirely because it's taking to long for some one to make a move. Most likely they stay friends, but it still hurts a Cupid who couldn't be there to give you that extra push. I look away from all the bows and see my lone sword. I remember when we would train like this in head quarters, and crum would use a sword instead of his bow. I never thought anything of it until I forgot my orb on the field one day. I realized this when I was in my room. So I went to get it.

I walked past the training room and heard some one inside. So being the curious person I am peeked inside to see who was training. It saw crum and one of his friends shooting at the targets. His friend chuckled when crum shot an arrow at the target and it hit third ring to the left. Crum shot him a dirty look." Lay off man." He said and loaded another arrow." You know I don't see why you don't use your bow at practice." He said this brought on the question. Why don't you use your bow at practice? They both sat on the bench at the end of the room. They drank water waiting until crum decided to answer." You know Cyra right?" My breath caught in my throat at the mention of my name. His friend nodded slowly." Yeah the spooky looking one right?" He questioned I scowls and he felt my gaze so I had to duck back.

After a moment I turned back looking in from the door way." Yes her. She's not spooky. Well any way we talk every once in a while and I noticed she's the only one of us who doesn't use a bow. And she has to sit out practice until the coach practices with her. I didn't want her to feel you know left out." I think about this a minute. I do remember not being able to practice with everyone when it came to shooting and things like that. I hated being inactive, but it was fine. I kept to myself until crum decided to strike up a conversation with me one practice. He had a sword then so I never questioned it. I never payed attention if he had been in the class before because I'm a complete loner. A small smile touches my lips before I hear his friend talk.

" Your working extra hours just so this one person doesn't feel left out? How considerate." I here the sarcasm in the last sentence. I look at them both and see crum shoot his buddy a glare through the corner of his eye as he refills his cup. His friend continues." For the record she is a kind scary. I mean she talks to no one. She dresses in black and other dark colors all the time. Alex and you now to my knowledge are the only people who have ever actually gotten into a friendship with her. And then there's..." He trails off shuddering dramatically. Crum rolls his eyes as he continues to check the last thing off his finger." The fact that she is responsible for breaking people up. I mean come on how do you get stuck with that job if you're not...special in some way?" He was going to say another word but crum clenched his fist tightly and his friend decided against what ever he was going to say. Crum picks up his bow and starts shooting carrying on the conversation." Say what you want she's just...I don't know she always seems sad."

He says in a light tone shooting and the arrow is just outside the middle circle. His friend chuckles." You would be too if you all alone. Two had no wings. Three were an outcast in every way. And four responsible for ruining people's love life's." Crum shoots another arrow and it lands far off. He looks at his friend." Maybe if you people would give her a chance she wouldn't be all those things." He said walking over and yanking his arrow out of the wall. It felt weird to have some one who barley knew me defend me. I wait for a response." We have! She's just distant and cold toward anyone who tries to talk to her. I mean has she even thanked you for giving up your bow just so she doesn't feel left out?" His friend says.

I frown he's right I do act that way toward just about everyone. Except Alex he can handle my snarky attitude, and actually listens instead of getting hurt over it. I look at crum and he's scratching the back of his head." Well actually I'm not even sure she knows I use the bow. I just showed up one day with a sword, and started talking to her so I guess she thought they had placed me with her." He says taking an arrow and shooting at the target. It hits dead center. I left at that moment thinking it's better if they don't find me listening in. I smile at the memory and chuckle to myself. Was I really so clueless? I stand up and grab my weapons along with every one else. This is kind of our definition of free time. We are still practicing but it's not something that you have to go by a certain limit.

I walk away from the groups and start to practice. I continue to reminisce as I swing my sword through the air. After I had over heard that conversation with crum and his friend I had decided to do something about it. So I made myself a bow and some arrows. I arrived at class feeling out of place and vulnerable. I still managed to hold my head high. Crum seemed shocked that I didn't have my sword with me. I walked straight for him with a couple of people staring." You are going to teach me how to use this." I said to him holding up the bow. He smirked and crossed his arms." When did I agree to that?" I stood as tall as I could meeting his gaze." Well I could always just practice one on one with the coach." I said turning and beginning to walk over to our coach." Wait." I felt him grab my arm.

I turned facing him and crossed my arms." What?" I asked with a little more fire then I meant to. He looked over my shoulder and then let go of my arm." I'll teach you." Was all he said before dragging me over to a secluded part of the field and teaching me. He spent the class time teaching me how to use the bow. I felt bad as I looked back at everyone else already practicing shooting." You can practice with the rest of the class if you want." I said looking at him for a moment. He looked at everyone and rolled his eyes." I'd much rather be over here with you. Now you stand like this." He continued before I could ask any questions. This memory goes through my mind as I move my feet and slice through the air with my blade. Turning and moving it in swift motions. I can here the whistle it makes as it cuts through the air.

" Cyra!" I stumble when I hear my name. I fall to the ground with a thud." Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." A tan girl says to me holding out her hand. I take it and she pulls me up." You didn't. If anything you woke me up." I say brushing the snow off of my black pants. I pick up my sword and hold it in front of me stabbing it into the snow. The girl takes a step back and I lean on the sword." Did you need something?" I question trying not to sound annoyed. She shakes her head and stands a little straighter." I just wanted to know if it was true." She says I have no idea what she's talking about. I brush my bangs out of my eyes." Is what true?" I feel like I don't want to know what she's about to ask but curiosity is strong.

She moves her brown hair to one side of her head." If you are his daughter?" She says taking a half step back in case I try to behead her or something. I roll my eyes." I don't see how this subject concerns you, but if you must know yes I am his daughter." I say stepping toward her. She resists the urge to run." You're right it doesn't I just... You have been at head quarters since you were first seventeen? How did you keep it a secret for so long?" She says looking over her shoulder at her bow on the ground. I laugh humorlessly and take another step towards her." Maybe that's because none of you stuck up love doves ever bothered getting to know me. No if you'll excuse me." I say picking up my sword and walking away." Crum tried!" She calls after me and that makes stop dead in my tracks. I turn around and she walks towards me.

She seems reluctant to be near me where none can see us." He tried. You treated him like dirt. Now he's working with your mother and father. How could be so heartless as too-" I slap her across the face before I can stop myself. She falls onto the snow covered mountain regaining her fear." How dare you call me that! How dare you try to involve yourself in things you can't begin to understand!" She scoots backwards trying to get away from me as I walk toward her. My shouting is gathering a crowed but I don't care. People seem to scared to do anything." I didn't want to hurt him! That's why I ignored him that's why I treated him the way I did! I knew it would put him through hell if he involved himself with me! I care about everyone here! I didn't want to put anyone in danger!" I say there's a circle around us and it's silent if you don't count my ranting. My voice bounces off the mountain back at me. I look at this pathetic gossip girl in the eyes. She's terrified and there's smoke trailing around us turning in circles.

" I Love him. I thought of all people a love dove like you would have picked up on that!" I spit she seems ashamed, but mostly shocked at what I just said. There are a few collective gasps at my confession. I point my sword at her and I take on the low deadly voice my father uses. Everyone seems terrified and a few people scream." Don't get involved in other peoples business." I say I put my sword under her chin pushing her to look directly at me. There are tears running down her face." You might just lose your head over it one day." I say in a sickening sweet voice. I take the sword away and look at everyone until I find the person I'm looking for." Coach I'm afraid I'm going to have to continue the rest of my training with Jackson and the Queen. You can inform north about this little incident when you're done here." I whistle and phantoms there in seconds. I climb onto him and look at the girl still on the ground. I growl and she moves back." Let's go." I say to phantom and he takes off.

I look back at everyone helping the girl to her feet. Some are starring at me still in shock. I turn back around and scoff." It's times likes these I'm almost glad we're leaving, bud." I say to phantom. We fly silently back to the castle and land near Jack and Elsa's practice. They see me and stop what they're doing to come over. I get off of phantom and he flies away just as they get to me." What are you doing here? Was practice over early?" Elsa asks me. I smile and try to act like everything's alright." No they decided I should practice with you guys from now on. You know since I really don't know any one from headquarters." I say Elsa seems to fall for my act Jack doesn't seem to convinced though." Right well yeah let's go we were just about to start hand to hand combat." Jack says eyeing my skeptically. I nod and we start walking to the center point of where they hold practice. I drop my sword. Elsa looks back at me and wave for her to keep walking. Jack says something to Elsa and then walks over to me. He stoops down and picks up my sword for me. I hold out my hand, but he doesn't give it to me. I roll my eyes." Later." I say and he nods and carefully places the blade in my hand.

Jack looks at the both of us and scratches the back of his head. Me and Elsa look at each other and arch an eyebrow at Jack." Okay this is how it's going to work. Me and Cyra. Me and Elsa. And then Cyra and Elsa." He says the last sentence slowly. We look at each other take a breath and then nod." Okay Jack let's start." I say he seems put off by our lack of hesitation in having to fight each other. When Elsa and I actually fight. I know we are not going to go easy on each other. We're much to competitive. Elsa stands a couple of feet away as Jack and I face each other. We both set determined glares at each other." Elsa call it." I say without taking my eyes away from Jack." Go!" Elsa yells and Jack hits me in the shoulder with his fist. I groan and kick at his arm.

He drops to the floor avoiding the impact. He takes advantage of the fact I'm off balance and grabs my ankle knocking me to the ground. I land with a thud and Jack pins my hands down beside my head. I kick him in the stomach and he rolls away from me trying to take air into his lungs. I punch him on the arm and knock him onto the grass. His eyes are pinched shut for a minute then he opens them and smirks at me. He tries to get lose from my hold but I have a knee pinned to his chest. I lean down and whisper in his ear." Aww better think of something wouldn't want your girlfriend to see me kick your ass." He sneaks a glance at Elsa before he looks back at me. What he does next I never anticipated.

He folds his hand in mine and diggs his nails into my skin. I don't let go though I really want to. His hold is getting stronger until I can't take it and I let go of him getting away as fast as I can. I see the crescent moon marks left in my skin. One has actually started to bleed. I growl and look at Jack I kick and at him square in the chest suddenly and he flies back from the forces. I walk up to him and grab his hand putting it behind his back. I didn't have time to get the other hand so he turns around putting me in a vulnerable position and then punching me in the stomach.

"Shitfuckingfuckermotherasshole." I say slurring all my curse words together. I hear Jack bellow in laughter. He grabs my hands and pins them behind my back. He forces me to the ground onto my knees still laughing at my out burst. He whispers in my ear." So I believe I won?" I struggle a little more but it's no use. I look back at him and he's smiling." Yeah so what. That's one for you and how many for me?" I say sarcastically. He lets go of my wrists and I fall face first into the ground. He holds his hand out to help me up and I take it. I pluck the yellow grass out of my hair." As long as you admit it." He says smirking as I scowl at him. We walk over to Elsa and she seems somewhat relieved the fight is over.

I stand next to her catching my breath and so does Jack. When he's ready he looks at Elsa." Ready?" He asks she nods and he walks off. She's about to follow but I catch her arm." Kick his ass for me will you?" I say to her in a harsh whisper. She laughs quietly and nods. I rub the shoulder Jack hit it still hurts. I look at my wrists and I see the burn mark fading away. I didn't feel it when he actually touched me. It must have been the adrenaline. I turn my attention to Jack and Elsa in their fighting stances." Go!" I yell and watch as they attack one another. It's strange seeing them punch and kick each other when you've caught them making out. Yeah that was awkward for all of us. I have to admit Elsa's gotten good. She takes Jack down several times,but he seems to escape just as sneakily as she happened to catch him.

I laugh loudly when Elsa pulls on jacks hair because he accidentally pulled on hers. It's terrifying seeing Jack fight I never realized this until it wasn't me. He gets this fierce look in his eye. He's so smug looking it makes you want to tear the look off his face. He has this look of determination in combat that I never noticed before. I find myself blushing over that 'look' and I clear my throat and look away. I mentally scold myself for being such a girl at times. I laugh because I couldn't find another suited word for it. I turn back in time to see Elsa shove Jack to the ground and place a foot on his back harshly so he doesn't get up. She looks up at me brushing her now lose bangs out of her face." What are you laughing at?" She asks me. I shrug and gesture that she should help Jack up now.

It's dark already I'm surprised they could even finish that fight." You know I think we should save the fight between you two for tomorrow." Jack says and Elsa and I jerk our heads to him." What?" We say in unison. He smirks at us and points at the sky." We need this thing called the sun to help us see." He says as if we're children though I don't think he's ever talked to one that way. I roll my eyes." So let's take out our orbs." I say and Elsa nods pointing at me and looking at Jack. As if to say silently you see that's a good idea. Jack crosses his arms." Guys it's pretty late already and Elsa I know you're tired." He says looking from the sky to Elsa. At that moment she yawns and I slap a hand to my forehead.

" Fine Jack you win. Take Elsa to bed and then come to my room okay?" I say whistling for phantom. Jack and Elsa share a concerned look." Oh relax I just want to talk. You and I hardly ever talk anymore." I say and they both visibly relax. I climb onto phantom and tell him to take me to my room. We get there and he drops me off inside then flies off to take some well deserved rest. I change into my night dress and check on the forget me not in my closet. It's still there and none is missing, good. Now there isn't anything holding me here but the battle. I think about how I'm now entirely myself. It happened so fast once I accepted it. It was so natural I almost didn't know anything had changed. I guess I just needed to accept the fact that where I came from and who my parents are didn't define me. I sit on my bed and just think about all the things that have happened to me since I first met Jack Frost.

Jacks P.O.V

" So what do you think has been up with her lately?" Elsa asks leaning against her door frame. I rub a hand through my hair shrugging." I don't know. I know she's been hiding things from me. I just- what could be so secret that she would keep it even from me?" I say sadly at the realization that I have been kept in the dark for most things lately. She's right we don't talk any more. Everything's just changed so much. North told me the other day that he had gotten a potion that worked on Cyra." Maybe it's just some side effect from turning herself again. You know keeping secrets, and lying." I suggest it's the only reason that makes logical sense. Elsa nods but she doesn't seem to convinced.

" Yeah well she's waiting for you you better go." She says giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smile at her half heartedly. She rubs my shoulder," Don't worry about it Jack. She's reaching out to you now. For all you know you could just be giving her more time to back out of telling you something huge." She says I look up at her and nod." I'll come back when we're done talking." I say she nods and heads into her room. I start walking down the hall. I walk up the stairs and I hear talking. I stay in the shadow the stair case makes and listen to the conversation." Are you sure I mean that doesn't seem like her?" It's a Cupid's voice. I'm about to continue walking up the stairs when I hear the next sentence." I swear. She attacked Krista, but she never really touched her. So what happened was Krista was talking to her about the traitor. I don't know what exactly Krista said, but she pissed Cyra off. We crowded around when we heard shouting and saw Krista using her elbows to try and get away seeing as she couldn't get up." The other person says.

I assume it's another Cupid because they're talking about Cyra. I listen crouching down so the stairs shield me from view." What was she saying?" The other person asks." Well it was crazy, but she made some really valid points as much as I hate to admit. What really stuck is that she said she was in love with crum. Like with emphasis on the word. She told Krista that a Cupid of all people should have been smart enough to see that. Then she flew off on phantom. I have to admit we should have seen it, but Krista got what she deserved. She's always been all up in people's business." I take this moment to scoot down the stairs and stomp back up." I see them scurry away just as I'm at the top of the stairs. I walk over to Cyra's door and barge in. She's sitting on her window cill with her legs hanging off the side.

I slam the door closed and she spins around. She smiles," Hey... What's up?" She asks her smile fading as she sees the look on my face. I must look pretty angry because she stands up and walks over to me slowly." What's up? what up? You lied to me! You said that north had told you to practice with me and Elsa. When I just heard from some idiots in the hall that you got into some fight." I say pointing at her door. She looks at the ground in shame." No more lies." I say in a calm voice that makes her cringe. She looks at me and ushers me over to the window." Sit." She orders I do as she says and sit next to her on the ledge." I told you I was going to tell you about it later. Later is now you just happened to hear it on the way here." She says I realize this now and I feel bad about yelling at her. She did say she would tell me about it later I just forgot.

She goes on explaining what happened at her practice. When she's done she looks out of the window and waits for me to process the story. I wind up laughing." I can't believe you said all that. And speaking from experience I know you slap hard." She blushes and rolls her eyes pushing my shoulder." Yeah yeah I don't need any reminders thanks." She muttered. We spend time talking. I forgot how funny she was. We end up clutching our stomachs laughing." I forgot how fun you were frost." She declares punching my shoulder lightly. I feign hurt," Oh that hurts. Having people forget the guardian of fun is fun. Shhh I might lose my job." I warn she laughs and rolls her eyes.

She then looks out the window trying to see through the thick darkness I see her smile fall." Hey what wrong?" I inquire touching her shoulder. She looks at me and sighs." I still don't think I'm even close to deserving of your friendship." She looks away and I smile." You deserve some one who treats you right. You think you don't deserve my friendship because you don't know what you deserve. You think you do, but you really don't. I mean if it was up to you you would surround yourself with people who treat you like trash." She smiles and hugs me tightly. I hug her back and she lets go." I'm glad you can slap some sense into me without actually having to slap me." She teases. I smile and look out the window." What are friends for?" I say ruffling her hair. What are friends for?

A/N:

alright here's the deal. We have a few chapters left and they're going to be pretty late. You want to know why well I burned up my charger. Yeah so I didn't want to disappear without explanation so there it is. I'm in the process of ordering a new one so just be patient for now. Well as I speak I'm on 4% battery so don't hate me. Hope you liked this chapter bye for now.


	39. Chapter 39 One more day

WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS INSANELY LONG. DO NOT READ ON FULL BLADDER HAVE A SNACK NEAR BY. Thank you for reading this warning. Enjoy.

Three days later

Cyra's P.O.V

"Come on are you even trying?" He says in a playful manor. I smile in a sinister way and sweep my blade at him. He ducks just in time to save his throat. I aim for the leg and his pants rip open in a slash. He looks at me shocked and holds his sword a little more defensively." To be honest no I'm not. You want to know why?" I say jabbing my sword at him he deflects effectively. I scowl and aim again. Before I can push my sword for his chest he moves and cuts my arm just above the elbow." I'd love to hold that information actually. Why aren't you trying?" He says ducking out of the way as my sword sweep this head then feet. I'm backing him against the tree he doesn't seem to notice yet.

His sword brushes a wisp of my hair as I move my head out of the way of his attack. He's finally up against the thick oak tree. I use my sword as a distraction." Because." I say aiming my sword at his stomach he goes to deflect. Perfect I take out a knife and throw it. It takes his sleeve and pins it to tree. I throw another and it does the same to his other sleeve rendering him useless as his sword crashes to the leaf covered ground. I stab my sword into the ground and walk over to him leaning very closely. He swallows and I smile." Is it because we go to war against each other in a day." I put my hip to the bark just grazing his wing." Is it because someone will suspect something if you show up covered in blood." I put a hand on his chest and feel his heart drumming hard. I come up close to his ear and whisper." Or is it because I won't be able to keep my hands off you if your all bloody and bruised." I see him shiver and I feel my job at making him nervous for today is done.

I move away and pull my knives out of his shirt sleeves." Or maybe it's all of the above." I say shrugging and putting my knives aback in there holsters. I look for my sword and see where I stuck it in the ground. I shine it up with a rag before putting it back in its proper place. I look at crum just in time to see him look away from me. I smile as I walk up to him. I rap my hands in the back of his neck and he puts his hands on my hips pulling me close." You know I really hate you sometimes." He says I stifle a laugh and do my best to keep a straight face." Oh and why is that?" I say tip toeing so our eyes are level." You know why." He says in a low drone. I set a stare and put our lips centimeters from each other's. I close my eyes and just brush his lips with mine." I don't know what you mean." I say pulling away from him as he tries to catch my lips with his.

He groans and I laugh as he pulls me back into his arms. I lean my head on his chest and take a deep breath." Cyra." Crum whispers and I look up at him. We look at each other for a few moments and then kiss. I have been sneaking out my window for the past three nights to come and practice with him. We kiss at the last of every practice each one more desperate then the last. Each one burning my skin more then the last, but I don't care not yet anyway. He lifts me up with his arms and I rap my legs around his waist. My hands claw into his hair and he groans. I smile into the kiss and deepen it further if possible. He brakes away and starts laying a trail of kisses down my neck. I gasp and I hear him chuckle. I lean down and capture his lips in mine. I kiss up and down his jawline. I stop just below his ear and choose that as my place of torture. He moans and I smile pulling away from him at last. I look him in the eyes the light from the moon dancing in them. I smile sadly and he sighs.

He puts me onto the ground and I hug him." What did we get ourselves into?" I ask him his chest rumbles with laughter." I don't know, but I don't want to lose it." I smile and hug him tighter. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. We pull away and I wipe the wet smudge on my cheek away. He tilts my chin up so I meet his gaze. He has and intense determined stare. He pins me with it and I'm unable to look away." I promise when this is over we can finally be together." I know what he actually means is I will not let anything get in the way of us being together. I smile and kiss him on the cheek. I take in a shaky breath." I know." I say in an airy tone. I step back and whistle." Tell dad I say hi." I say to crum as Phantom lands. He nods sadly, but catches himself and smiles." I will. Be carful okay." He says to me as I climb onto phantoms back. I nod and smile at him." Let's go." I say to phantom. He takes off through the bare tree branches. I look down at crum and he's waving at me. I wave back and phantom jolts forward at full speed. I turn forward and look at the castle. I sigh one more day. One more day until this is all over. One more day until I can be with my parents. One more day till I'm with him. One more day till I leave everything behind.

Jacks P.O.V

Just one more day. One more day until all this fighting is over. One more day then no more fear. One more day and I have to leave Elsa behind. I look down at my queen. Her platinum blonde hair falling into her eyelashes. I brush them away and try not to think of what's to come. I can't sleep I know I should I only have one more day to sleep. And I need my energy for practice before we get attacked. I can't though I've thought about drinking some of that potion I still have with me. I can't it seems better if I'm left with my thoughts I try to dream about them instead, but I'm restless.

I carefully set Elsa to the side and move my legs off the bed. She turns on her side cradling my arm resting her head on it. I want to laugh but instead I take my arm away and put a pillow next to her in my place. She moves over it hugging the side of the pillow. I kiss her forehead and brush her hair back. I pick up my staff and walk out the door closing it quietly behind me. I run down the hall and up the stairs to Cyra's room. I barge in to her room and she freezes one foot still out the window. She climbs in and smiles at me trying to form an excuse in her head." Hi ,jack, what are you doing here? I thought you were asleep." I look out the window at phantom watching with amusement written in his eyes." What are you doing Cyra?" I say pinching the bridge of my nose.

She laughs and I look at her." Alright you caught me I was going for a fly. I...I can't sleep." She says phantom puffs out air through his nose. I have a feeling she's lying, but I decide to play along." Well it looks like your beast is pretty tired. I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to take a fly, but we can walk." I say and for the first time phantom seems to like me if only for a split second. Cyra seems a little bit less nervous now." Yeah your right. Let's go for a walk. Phantom you can go to the stables, bud." She says walking over and rubbing his head. He shakes his head happily and takes off." Okay what's up?" I ask Cyra coming to stand next to her. I look out the window and lean on my staff." Nothing's wrong. Are we going to go on that walk or what?" She asks sassily. She crosses her arms. Oh no you don't I'm not letting go of this one that easily.

" You know what we should take a short cut to the ground, and you can tell me what your hiding." Confusion washes over her face then realization. I scoop her up slinging her over my shoulder as she protests." Jack put me down! You jerk put me down!" I ignore her yelling as I go to the window. I let myself fall and she screams. The wind picks up just as she starts to claw at my back. We go high into the sky and she lets out a sigh." I believe you had something to tell me?" I say I hear her growl and snarl from behind me. I roll my eyes and smile." No? Alright." I say letting go of her legs. She screams the most high pitched scream as she falls. I dive after her, and catch her. Once again slinging her over my shoulder. We're still a good hundred feet in the air. She clings to me and gasps for breath." Jack Frost you lunatic! Are you trying to kill me?!" She screams punching me in the side. I choke down a groan. I hear her growls of protest at being so high up with me." No no no never kill you. This is simply a tactic of getting information. I tried asking." I say letting her legs drop in a jolt then clasping my hand around her ankles. I regret the idea once I've done it because it's hard to keep a good hold on her, but I don't show it.

" Well I'm not telling you anything." She spits. I let go of her ankles and hear her scream. I fly down and catch her bridal style." Are you sure about that?" I ask I know I've pissed her off now because black smoke is raising all around us." Jack I'm going to ask that you take me back down. I don't care if it means my death as well I will kill you in your own realm." She says in a deathly calm voice. I'll be honest it scared the shit out of me, but I stayed calm." Fine, but you telling me what it is your lying about when we get down there." I say clutching my staff tightly. She sighs and nods in agreement. I try not to smile as we descend onto a ship. I hadn't realized we were above water. Oop? I set her down and she rips away from me slapping me across the face. I feel a familiar sting then burning as the pain both stays still and spreads. I hold my cheek looking at a very angry Cyra storm off to the side of the ship. I have to admit I did deserve that slap to the face. I look at her as she sets her hands on the edge of the boat looking out at the ocean.

I sigh as the pain subsides. I walk over to her and she shoots me a death glare." I'm sorry." I say her expression softens. She nods, but doesn't look at me." Jack do you know what it's going to feel like when you leave Elsa?" She asks me. I'm thrown off guard by the question, but I look for an answer." Like my hearts being ripped out." I say leaning against the edge of the boat." Right well imagine her being just woods away, and not being able to see her or talk to her. How would that feel. I'd say about ten times worse." She says in a hurt voice. She's right it would feel ten times worse. I look at her and find her looking over the edge into the water." I went to see him in the forest. Do you know how badly it hurt when I had to leave again? I've never felt this way especially towards crum. It's just like I want to be with him every waking moment, but I can't." She says I hear the wood of the ship splintering in her grip.

She lets out a sob, but no tears come. She chokes on a breath and finally looks at me." Jack I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but some times I like keeping things to myself. Because the closer I get to you-" she cuts herself off. Her eyes widen and she looks away." The closer you get to me...what?" I ask slowly. She laughs dryly." Doesn't matter." She sighs and looks down at the dark water. I don't push for an answer I have all I need." Let's go for that walk." I say at last. She looks at me and smiles." I'd like that." I smile and go over to pick her up." Don't drop me this time, frost." She says sarcastically. I chuckle as I get us to land." So do you want to tell me why you were up in the first place?" She asks as I set her onto the brick road. I spin my staff as we walk along." I couldn't sleep. I felt like I don't know running a marathon. I guess I'm just anxious you know?" I say looking around at all the little houses. She's looking at them too." Yeah I know what you mean. I don't think we're ever getting to sleep tonight, and I can't help but think that's a bad thing." She says skipping along the pavement. I try not to laugh I've never seen her skip.

" Yeah well we don't exactly need to sleep." I say running up forward and then turning back. I scoop her up spin her around and then set her back on the ground. She giggles as she runs in front of me walking backwards." True. It would be a good energy boost though." She says her eyes seem to glow in the dark until I realize it's just the moon. Okay maybe I am a little tired, but my feet aren't buying the story. She comes to my side again crashing into my shoulder. I push her back and she laughs. We walk along the road once in a while running up to one another and doing something weird. Then she stops suddenly and looks at the buildings to our right." Hey I know this place. A little girl lives here with her dad. Would it sound creepy if I asked if we could check up on her?" She says looking up at the house. I shrug," Why not let's go. She is probably asleep just saying." I say she smiles and we run silently over to the house.

It's now that I notice the golden sand that shines from everyone else's windows isn't in this house. We look into one of the windows, and see a rocking chair. A sofa slash bench type thing. And a big fire place. We're about to move to another window when we see the light from a candle and whispering voices. I look at Cyra and she signals for us to stay put." It's three in the morning." I grumpy mans voice says. He walks into the room and lights the fire place with his candle. A little figure follows him with a blanket of messy hair covering her face." I know daddy, but I can't sleep. My eye hurts to much." The little girl says as her father sits in the rocking chair. He picks her up and sits her in his lap." I know it's going to hurt for a couple days. You know you still haven't told me what you did to make that boy hit you." Her father says.

Me and Cyra share a shocked look before we turn our attention back to the girl and her father." He was mad because I beat him and all his friends in playing swords. So he punched me in the stomach." I'm paying close attention to her story and by the look on her fathers face he doesn't want to miss a word either. She lets out a sigh and crosses her arms." So I punched him back, and he had blood coming from his lip and I punched him on the cheek." She's sniffling now. Her dad looks like he wants to say something but he doesn't. She lifts her hand and wipes away her tears." He said a girl shouldn't fight and I was probably a boy with long hair. They don't like me just because I beat them daddy." She says looking up at her dad. He looks mad but he softens when he finds the right words." I know darling, but sometimes it's hard for people to accept that someone's better then them at something." He hugs her to his chest and she thinks for a moment.

" My friends were all laughing when he said that. Then he punched me on the eye and I fell on the floor. Everyone was laughing saying I was a boy. I started crying, and then I heard one of the boys friends say something funny." She says giggling a bit. Her dad seems hesitant to ask what he said, but he does anyway." Oh yeah? What he say?" He says tickling her a bit. She giggles and then says." He said,' You lost to her does that make you a girl dressed as a boy?' He was going to hit him, but that's when miss Prim came out of her house and saw us." Her dad chuckles and smiles. I look at Cyra and she's smiling." My eye still hurts." The girl says in a pouty voice. I smile it's a voice I'm familiar with." Oh really? What do you want me to do about that?" He asks in a soft voice. Cyra nudges me in the side. I look at her and she motioning for us to move on.

I hold up my hand and look back into the window. She sighs in exasperation and sits against the wall. I see the man set the little girl on the chair and he walks to a corner and picks up a guitar. She waits patiently. While he tunes the instrument. He starts play a calming and almost happy tune. Cyra slowly comes next to me and starts to listen." With the strength of ten men I try to lift you from the sorrow. With the force of a feather I dry your tears. You're stronger then most would think you to be. You're heart bigger than the seven seas. You hold with you the burden of three, but you carry on as happy as can be. The hurt you feel is hard I know it's your happiness it tries to steal. It's hard and it hurts and you feel alone, but know that my love for you is real." He pauses strumming the guitar as the girl sits with her eyes closed rocking back and forth in the chair." The pain will leave the pain will flow. Trust me I have felt this pain and I know...it may hurt now, but you'll be fine. You're stronger then you know. The pain will leave the pain will flow. It will change and you will heal. I have felt this pain you feel. You're stronger... Then... You..know. So don't worry my dear. You'll be happy again. As long as I'm here you will never be...alone." He plays a few last notes and let's them ring out into the air.

He sniffles and clears his throat. I see him wipe away a few tears. The little girl is asleep now the chair still rocking slightly. He picks her up and takes her away." Jack...we need to go." Cyra says at my side. I nod and we move away from the window. We walk slowly down the street. Cyra pulls me aside and we stand near a canopy. We look out at the sea. I think about the lyrics to the little song. I can't help but think they go a little deeper then just cuts and scrapes." Well that songs permanently burned into my brain now." Cyra says. I nod the skies starting to lighten, but there is still no sign of the sun." Do you think we should get back to the castle? Or do you want to stay and play with the kids?" She asks me leaning on a wooden post. I smile and think. I haven't played with the kids in a longtime." Let's play with them for today. We leave when practice calls us. You know because I'm anxious to see Elsa beat your butt again." I say she sticks her tongue out at me, and I smirk." You know I almost had her yesterday if Olaf hadn't come barreling towards us and distracted me." She gripes. I laugh and push her shoulder." Don't blame the snowman." I say and she rolls her eyes.

She claps her hands together startling me and moves away from the spot we were currently at." You know what I wonder?" She says walking under the canopy. I follow and she spins around one of the wood polls by one hand stopping inches from my face." I wonder who that kid that stood up for her was." She says as I gasp and take a few steps back. She laughs at my startled expression. She lets go and starts wondering around the town. I follow her and look at all the houses the sky turning everything white to blue." Now that you say it I'd like to know too." I say as I catch up with her." I've seen her 'sword' fight she pretty good. It's no wonder the little brat and his friends wanted a rematch." She says I quirk an eyebrow at her choice of words." What? You may be the guardian of childhood, but I'm not so I can still call them brats. Besides I think I lost my job." She says frowning.

I give her a questioning look." Oh you know because I'm all fixed up and in one piece now." She says I'm still confused though." Why would being rid of midnight get you fired?" I ask her. She stops dead in her tracks . Her eyes are bugged and she looks down in shame." Cyra?" I say reaching out to touch her shoulder. She brushes my hand off and looks at me." Jack I need to tell you something." She says slowly. She takes her eyes away from me and instead fiddles with her bracelet. Oh gods what is it now? What hasn't he told me? It's just secret after secret with this girl." But it can wait. The suns coming up let's go wait by those rocks for the kids." She says looking a bit happier, but I still want to know what she's hiding. I shake the feeling away and decide she'll tell me later and I'll have to deal with it. She runs over to the rocks and climbs onto one. She stands and up and giggles to herself then sits back down.

I glide over to her." What's so funny?" I ask tickling her side. She looks at me through the corner of her eye and laughs again." Jack did you leave a note telling Elsa where you were going to be?" She asks I feel any possible color I had drain from my face. She laughs again and I push her off the rock. She lands on her feet." Do you at least have your orb?" She asks I let out a sigh of relief as I feel inside my pocket and pull out my orb. Yes I do. She smiles and nods." You know what I just realized?" I say putting the orb back in my pocket and sitting on the rock. She sits next to me," What did you just realize oh great one?" She asks in a giggly way. I can tell she's on the verge of becoming hyper." Today is the last day we have until the attack that's probably going to happen tonight. Or maybe tomorrow night?" I say she thinks a minute then nods." Your right when we get back we should spend time with everyone. You know before kristoff takes Anna to his place with the trolls." Cyra says.

I nod in agreement. I had forgotten that Elsa put up a huge fight that kristoff should take Anna with him. Anna was upset because she didn't want to leave Elsa. They got into a big argument over it until kristoff and I stepped in convincing Anna she would be safer with the trolls. Cyra and I swore to protect Elsa if she got into any trouble she couldn't handle." Look people are waking up." Cyra says nudging me with her elbow. We sit and talk while the adults meander out of there houses and off to work. Well more like the men go off to work. They shoot Cyra dirty looks as we talk. At first she pretends she was talking to someone a ways away. Then as she gets tired of starring at nothing and whispering to me she talks freely. This one guy looked at her the way the others had and I guess she had enough because she stuck her tongue out at him. I laugh at his shocked face. He straightened his hat and walked away grumbling about manners.

Soon the kids started coming out to play. They ran over to the boulders and stopped short when they saw us. A little boy I recognized with a missing front tooth ran up to me." Hi jack!" He shouted and threw his arms around my knees. I laugh and pat his head. All the other kids have to think about it until they remember my brief visit a while back." So you guys wanna have some fun?" Cyra asks them with a mischievous glint in her eyes. It changed the kids from sweet to daring in an instant they all smirk at each other and nod at each of us. I could already tell this was going to be more then what I bargained for. Did I care? Not in the least.

By the middle of the day we have to go. We had such a good time with all the kids. Cyra showed them her sword and I showed them how I made snow with my staff. We battled with them and gave them piggy back rides all over. It was fun even when a women saw us and fainted at the site at what must have been a flying child. Elsa called once asking where we were and I explained everything. She just reminded me we could not miss practice. Cyra and I sit now talking on the rock we chose." You know who we haven't seen? Wait spoke too soon." She says pointing out a little girl leaving her house with a tree branch in hand and a purple eye. She's smiling and waving goodbye to her dad at the door. All the kids went off to play not to far off from us when they wanted to play swords and Cyra wouldn't let them use hers. The girls are gathered in their own group playing with dolls identical to the owners.

We watch as the girl skips over to the group pausing to wave at us then continuing on. She gets a few feet away from the group of boys and begins to walk. We can hear from our place and we watch intently." Hey can I play?!" She shouts over the cheering boys." And let the show begin." Cyra whispers to me. I glare at her and she shrugs. The boy that was in the sword fight stops and turns around. He looks about nine years old. The girl just a little shorter than him must be around the same age. He must have come out just when he saw everyone playing swords because I would have remembered seeing him. His left cheek bone has a bruise that reaches his eye. And his lip with a sealed scab on it. A path clears for him and everyone backs up." Why, did you want a your eyes to match?" He says and the boys chuckle. The girls hear and stand up squeezing their way in between the boys to get a good look at what's happening.

I see her hand tighten around her tree branch" No, but talking like that you must want yours to match." The girl says and everyone's ooo's collectively." When did nine years olds get so good at come backs?" I whisper to Cyra and she snorts. The boy seems to be mad that the crowed turned against him." Like I said girls aren't supposed to play swords there supposed to play dolls and princesses. The boys are supposed to save the girls. So your not supposed to know how to play swords." He says in a fake girl voice at the princess and doll crowed bursts into laughter. All except the girls who are whispering to each other and eyeing the boy. Cyra crosses her arms at the exact moment the girl does.

" You're just mad because I beat you Julius." She says angrily. That's what sets him off. He scowls at her and pushes the girl down to the floor. I stand up ready to put and end to it when Cyra grabs my arm. I look at her and whisper through gritted teeth." What?" She scowls and pulls me back next to her." Don't prove him right." She whispers to me pointing at the little girl getting to her feet." Only princes save the princesses! You must be an ogre!" She screams and all the girls and boys laugh. Julius seething now he raises his fist and everyone stops laughing. A few girls gasp. A boy comes out of the crowd. He has black hair and is dressed in green, and light blue. Just as Julius is about to bring his fist down he pushes him to the ground. Everyone looks at the raven haired boy in shock. The boy looks at the girl shyly and smiles." Are you okay?" He asks her she nods speechless. By now Julius is up on his feet." What are you doing?" He asks his face burning red." Now we intervene." Cyra says stepping off of the rock. The raven haired boy looks at the girl smiles and then looks back at Julius icily." You're wrong Julius. Girls can fight. You just don't let them. Look at her and her." He says pointing from the girl to Cyra. Cyra seems confused she's even being mentioned, but takes more steps until she's behind the little girl." They play swords. She has a real sword. You're just jealous cause you can't beat her in a sword fight. You guys can't either so you take his side. Well I can't beat her and I think... I think that makes her cool." He stumbles over the last part and both the girl and boy blush.

He turns his attention away from the group and looks fully at the girl." Im Bastian. What's you're name?" He asks her. Cyra takes a half step back and smiles at me." I'm... Im Violet." She says clutching her branch in her left hand." Can we be friends, Violet?" He asks holding out his hand for her to shake. She wipes her hand on her dress and smiles." Sure." They shake hands, and it's sealed. They look at everyone else and simply run. Cyra and I weren't expecting it when they ran right past us to a wide area a little ways from the castle. I look at Cyra then the sky." We should be heading to practice. Elsa's probably waiting." I say to her. She nods and then looks at the group of kids trying to go back to what they were doing. Still in shock at what just happened." Hold on I want to freak this kid out." She says I try to hold her back but she moves to the middle of the circle of kids. I hold back my laughter as I see her pull out her sword. She does a couple of moves switching from foot to foot and finishing with a flip and sticking out the blade tip inches from Julius' nose. Everyone gasps and he's looking down at the sword. I have to hold a hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter.

" Yeah so...what was that about girls not being able to play swords?" Cyra asks pulling her sword back into its holster. The kids just gawk at her as she saunters up to me. She places her hands on my shoulders." Brace for impact." She says loudly and jumps onto my back. I laugh and wave bye to the kids." I know she's weird." I say to them and they all laugh. Cyra smacks my head and everyone laughs. We lift into the sky and take off towards the castle. We see violet and Bastian playing swords and laughing. Cyra hugs my shoulders." That is going to last a life time. Aren't you glad you didn't interfere?" She says to me I chuckle and continue flying to the field. I see Elsa stretching on the grass from above as we get nearer. We land and I put Cyra down. She and I share a look then race for Elsa. Elsa turns around and screams when she spots us stampeding towards her." Elsa!" We scream in unison and she looks both ways not knowing which way to go. She finally decides just to hold her arms over her head. Cyra and I tackle her to the ground. We go into a fit of laughter as we roll around on the yellow grass. We finally calm down and Cyra looks at both of us." So ready for practice?" She asks standing up. I stand and hold a hand out for Elsa. She takes it and I help her stand.

Cyra looks at the two of us and makes a heart shape with her hands looking through it." It's just the perfect match. I mean you two are just the cutest." She says. Elsa and I look at each other and then push her back. She laughs and looks at us." But seriously let's start." She says sprinting off. We take off after her to do our laps. This is it our last practice before the real thing. The only question left is are we ready?


	40. Chapter 40 one drop before the tsunami

Cyra's P.O.V

Thump!" Boom and down goes the queen!" I yell pinning Elsa in a fatal position. Jack starts laughing and Elsa just glares at me. I step off and jump in the air." I got the snow flake, and his ice queen today!" I say spinning around Jack and Elsa. Man I've just been off and on hyper today. They both laugh as I twirl around jumping up and down. I probably look like a loon, but I don't care." Guys! Man has this field always been so far from the castle? Guys!" I hear Anna screaming from behind us. We all turn around to look at Anna racing up to Elsa with a glass and kristoff trailing closer behind with a pitcher of water. I meet Anna half way and hug her picking her up a little ways off the floor." Anna! Anna! Anna! What what do you need to tell us? Tell us. Tell us now." I say then bursting into a giggly fit and run over to Jack. Anna gives Jack a questioning look." She's just hyper what do you need to tell us?" Jack says twirling me around with his free hand." Oh right. We have the sitting room to ourselves. I got the snacks made. Ooh so much chocolate. Oh and we could come up with games." She says smiling. I stop and peek out from behind Jack.

" Games?! What kinda games?" I say jumping over to Anna. She laughs and takes my hand and we spin each other so fast we fall to the ground laughing hysterically. We hold our heads and look up at everyone." These two are going to be the death of me." Elsa says wiping the water off her mouth, but she's laughing along with Jack and kristoff." Come on you two lets get back to the castle." Kristoff says helping Anna up. I get up and run over to Jack." I've been chosen as your next victim?" He says making everyone laugh. I nod up and down as I move behind him and jump onto his back." Ooh good idea." I hear Anna say from behind us and I giggle." Aww what about Elsa?" I say turning to look at her. She laughs." I am not getting on top of any one. I'll be fine running." She reassures me. I laugh." Onward!" I scream and Jack laughs starting to run. I laugh and scream.

I hang onto him for dear life as we continue on. Kristoff and Anna are the first to get to the castle. Elsa I and Jack get there at the same time." We won!" Anna yells to me as I climb off of Jack." Well you got kristoff. He carries ice around for a living. So technically you cheated." I say crossing my arms and moving into the castle. Everyone laughs and follows suit. Anna crashes into me from behind. I crash her back and we both laugh." Ten chocolate bars says Cyra get a sugar crash before Anna." I hear kristoff say." Oh you are so on." Jack says back. I go back and link my arms between Elsa and Jack. Anna does the same with Elsa and kristoff." This is going to be soooo much fun! Elsa you have to let me mess with your hair. I mean style your hair." I say and she smirks and laughs at me. I look at Jack carrying his staff. He smirks at me and ruffles my hair.

We get to the sitting room and the scent of chocolate is in the air. Elsa, Anna, and I all sniff the air at once. We look at each other and laugh. I walk forward and grab some chocolate and flop down on the couch. Anna crashes down next to me, and Elsa next to her. I look at the guys as they pick up a few pieces of candy and sit across from us." So what do you guys want to do?" I ask with a mouth full of chocolate. Jack chuckles while everyone else looks at me discussed. I just smile and continue to clean the candy off my teeth. Everyone is thinking when Olaf comes jumping into the room." Hey everybody!" He says. We all greet Olaf with big smiles." Olaf maybe you can help us figure out what we want to do." Elsa says and I nod smiling. I start feeling energized again. It must be the candy." Oooh. Games umm lets see. No. No. We can't play that. Hmm. Oh I know!" He says with a little jump." What?" Anna asks after a while of silence." We could all play charades!" He says giggling happily. I look at the girls and we shrug agreeing it could be fun. Then we look at the boys and they seem a little less excited." We could make it a competition? Like we could get into teams of two and one side has too act out the same thing. Who Evers team gets it first gets the point."

I say shoving chocolate in my mouth and chewing like mad.

They seem a little more into it now." Alright pick your teams. I call Elsa!" Jack says. And Elsa starts getting up to go over to him." No Elsa's the best at charades. She's on my team." Anna says pulling her back down." Well only the best are on my team and you were to slow to call out a name princess." Jack says making Anna scowl at him." Anna he did ask first." Elsa says Anna gives her puppy dog eyes, but Elsa doesn't melt this time." Fine." Anna finally says letting her sister go and sit with Jack." Kristoff would you like to be my partner?" Anna asks holding out her hand to him." Thought you'd never ask." He says crossing the room and sitting next to her. Anna turns to Elsa and Jack and sticks her tongue out at them. Elsa and Jack both stick their tongues out at her and start laughing." Guess it's you and me Olaf. The winning team." I say and he laughs. Jack clears his throat." I think you meant us when you said that?" He says and I cross my arms over my chest." No, I know what I meant frost. You and your ice queen are going down." I say high fiveing Olaf. Anna punches my shoulder and I smile wickedly at her.

" Okay here's how it's going to work. Elsa can you make some thin sheets of ice please?" I say fluttering my eyelashes and smiling at her. Everyone laughs and she makes the ice on top of the coffee table." Alright now I put a barrier of smoke around it to block out the view from the other side. We etch in a few things and scramble them up so its not so easy." I continue on shooting some black smoke at the 'cards'. Everyone nods and we start calling out things to do and Elsa and Jack right them on the ice. We let them add a few of their own and then they mix them up together. It's amazing how they just fit together. They're so different and yet so similar." Done. Okay what now?" Jack asks setting the last of the ice in a group face down."Olaf, Anna, and Jack stay on that side of the room. Elsa kristoff come over here." I say they seem to be confused at the new seating, but they move." Alright we will switch off between which side is acting and which side isn't like this." I say and everyone nods understanding." You guys figure out who gets the card so you're not all bashing heads to see it." I say. We all talk it over with our sides. Anna is grabbing the cards on her side and kristoff on ours." Okay you guys first. Go!" I say they all jump up off the couch and hunch themselves over Anna to see the card." Now Elsa melt the card." I say and she does. It melts to water in Anna's hand and they start jumping around. I look at Olaf who is my partner. He stuck his arms in his head and is jumping." Easter bunny!" I scream just a second before kristoff and Elsa so I get the point." Woohoo!" I shout and help Olaf put his arms back where they belong. How did he even get them both in his head. I might never know.

The other side sits and Jack calls go for us. We get to our feet and kristoff picks up the ice. Water. Is written in jacks frost." What the hell?" I say making everyone on the other side of the room laugh. Everyone on my side seems to agree though. Elsa melts the ice and we all point feverishly at the puddle at our feet." Puddle!" Anna screams." Rain!" Olaf says and I slap a hand to my forehead." Water!" Jack calls out. Elsa nods and lets out a sigh of relief. They high five and get back to there respective sides. We continue playing and only stop when Elsa and I are screaming at each other about who said," Bear." First. We all call it a tie, and sit talking about anything and everything over hot chocolate. Elsa at one point let my put her hair into spike ends and brush her bangs down so they fell properly. It looked pretty good I might add. She braided my hair and pinned my bangs out of my face to which I said," My gods! Has there always been so much light in this room?!" Everyone howls with laughter at the comment.

Hours later I wind up giggling on the floor with Anna as a blushing pair of snow makers beat us with pillows." You two are terrible." Elsa yells between bashings." I hear Olaf and kristoff still laughing in the background." What we're just talking about your wedding?" Anna says taking Elsa's pillow away and hitting her with it." And what your children would look like." I add in making Jack hit me with the pillow. I grab onto it and lean my elbows on it as he tries to pull it by the sides away from me." Jack I don't think I've ever seen you blush this much." I say snorting as he lets go of the pillow and I fall back onto the ground. Jack and Elsa give up and plop down on the couch next to each other." You know it would be a lovely ceremony." Kristoff say and me and Anna burst into another fit of laughter. Jack and Elsa exchange a look and throw there pillows at kristoff making Olaf scream and duck. I finally get myself under control. I sit on the edge of the couch." Elsa you should probably get to sleep now. You don't know when you're going to have the opportunity again. Anna you should probably head out with kristoff now two." I say and there's no reply.

" Anna did you hear me?" I say a little louder. Jack peaks over and starts laughing." She's out cold. Kristoff pay up." He says kristoff gets to his feet and sees Anna laying still on the floor her chest moving up and down rhythmically." Damn it." He says and hands a plate of ten chocolate bars over to a smiling Jack. Kristoff picks up Anna with such ease yet such gentleness. He smiles down at her sleeping figure in his arms." Don't worry Elsa she'll be fine with me at my house. The trolls said they would much rather put an enchantment around it and have Anna there." He says looking at Elsa's worried expression. She smiles weekly and stand up giving her sister a peck on the forehead." Be safe okay? Both of you." She says and we all nod at him. He nods," We'll be fine. You guys are the ones I'm worried about. Be carful. I mean not that you're not always carful, but you know just don't...don't die." He says I laugh and Elsa and I hug him good bye once he puts Anna on the couch. Jack and him share a brief hug and nod at each other. He picks Anna up and leaves the room with a last three of us look at each other and we smile weakly.

" Well let's get you to your room." I say picking up Jack staff and handing it to him. We start heading up the stairs not saying too much. We get to Elsa's room and I hug her as she enters her room." I'm just going to talk to Cyra for a minute." Jack says to her and she nods closing the door with a soft click. We stand awkwardly in the hall together. We finally meet each other's eyes and we hug each other tightly. I start sobbing and hold onto him tighter." This is really happening. We could lose some one." I whisper to him. He buries his face in my hair." We won't lose each other. I swear I won't let that happen, and neither will you." He says. I nod and burst into tears once more. We stand in the hall hugging until we finally decide to let go. I look at him his sad blue eyes looking into mine. I smile sadly and he returns the gesture." Get some sleep." He says to me. I nod and take in a shaky breath." You two." He nods and heads to the door. We look at each other one last time before we go our separate ways. I lay in my bed, and think over the time with my friends since I met them. I smile and laugh at the memories. Eventually falling asleep thinking. This is what it must be. This happy feeling. The calm before the storm.

Jacks P.O.V

I fight off as many nightmares as I can, but they only get bigger, stronger, tougher. I can't do this. I can't go on, but I have to. I go on panting and sweating. My frost has no effect it fades and is absorbed by the nightmares. I still try to fight them off, but they aren't trying to get to me." Jack! Let them take us!" I hear a familiar voice scream from behind me." Jack it's no use! Just let them come. Let them take us." Another voice says I turn around to my bloody and bruised friends all huddled in a corner. Elsa's hair stained red from the blood leaking from her skull. I look at Cyra this is the weakest I've ever seen her. Her skin is almost gray her cheeks are hallowed as if she's been under fed. Her face and body have gigantic slash marks from where they beat her." No! I can't let you die!" I scream turning back to the nightmares. My staff turns to dust and blows away with the wind. The nightmares sweep over me and attack my friends. The people I consider family. I hear the first screams and I try to run forward. I can't move I look down at my feet and I'm being dragged into the ground. I can't do anything to help. I can't save them. I can't do anything.

Elsa's P.O.V

I'm fighting the nightmares along side Cyra and Jack. We have the title wave under control, and none of us are hurt. We defend each other and I think we might win. This thought is ripped from my brain as I hear a terrible scream." ELSA!" I turn around feverishly looking for the person connected to the voice. The scream is ringing from everywhere." Anna! Anna where are you!" I scream running through the nightmares. I see Zila in front of me and see a nightmare version of Anna standing behind her shrieking my name. It turns to black dust and she begins to laugh." Oh no. You left them all alone to come for a nightmare?" She says in a sickeningly sweet voice. My eyes go wide and I spin around to see Cyra and Jack. The nightmares are closing in." Elsa! Elsa! We need you!" Jack yells as a nightmare takes his staff and snaps it in half. He clutches his chest and screams." Elsa please! Help us!" Cyra screams in a desperate voice that makes me tear up as I dash for them freezing nightmares in my path. All the nightmares suddenly disappear as I get close to my friends bodies on the ground. I scream and drop to my knees at the sight of all the blood. I go to Cyra and push her hair out of her face and try to get the dust off her. Her eyes are closed and her chest is no longer moving. She's gone. I move to Jack hearing her voice in my ears." It's too late for me you idiot. Protect Jack. Protect my best friend." I push the tears out of my eyes and move on to Jack. His chest has black sand and blood oozing from it. I close my eyes and look to his face. His eyes are still open. Once full of life and happiness. Now cold, dark, and empty. I shut his eyelids over his eyes and cry on his chest. I hurt everyone I love.

Cyra's P.O.V

I see the nightmares running towards me and I deflect them best I can. I'm in the air on top of phantom. We're slicing through the air at lightning speed trying to keep as much nightmares as we can off of Elsa and Jack. I see an explosion of black dust and I know somethings gone wrong." Phantom..." I say in a shaky voice, but he's already heading down. I land and jump off of phantom running over to the nightmares. One after the other jumping into my friends minds." Stop!" I scream and a whirl wind of smoke spreads over everything in my view point. The nightmares they obey my command and stand to the sides. I run over to Jack and Elsa. There is terror etched into their faces. I know they're asleep." Jack! Elsa! Get up! Wake up! Please!" I scream hot tears burning my face. I go to shake Jack awake, but as soon as my I come in contact with him he lets out a blood curdling scream. I back away and move to Elsa. The same happens and I back away from them both. I stare wide eyed as my friends scream in their sleep the picture of fear. Then they stop. Their eyes open and they look at me, but their eyes are charcoal black and rimmed with red. Then they evert back to normal as the nightmares leave their bodies with a gust of wind." Jack? Elsa?" I say quietly. They look up at me and scoot away on the ground in horror." It's you! You did this!" Jack screams at me. I'm stunned I start moving towards them." All you do is scare people. That's all you do is cause hatred, and sorrow." Elsa hisses at me. I gasp and choke back tears." N-no..i-it wasn't me. I..I didn't. Elsa it's me. Jack?" I beg to them they both scoff at me and stand." We know who you are. You're foul." Elsa starts as they walk toward me." Your wicked. Your awful." Jack continues with the same loathing in his eyes." You're vile!" Back to Elsa. I scoot away pinned against their glares and unable to get up." Malevolent." Jack says stooping down. Him and Elsa come directly into my face." Evil." They say in unison with a hideous glare. I scream and cover my ears. No! No! It's not true! But it is... It is true. I clutch my ears and feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I am no good. I am rotten. I am evil.

They all wake with a violent scream. Even two friends away in a house. Dreaming about friends in battle and not being able to do a thing. The whole town jolts awake with a terrified scream. Not yet will they see the invisible terrors no. No. No. Not yet. When they do power will surge. Off in a dark burned forest two get stronger, as they know that every time the guardians wake sleep will drag them in again whether they want it to or not. Every time with a new horrendous dream. One just as vile and cruel as the next. Did you really expect them to go easy now when they're so close to having everything. Even a girl who thought herself good not an hour ago, but now thinks herself evil. With nothing, but a few nightmares as proof. Well I guess that's what happens when midnight meets was only a drop compared to the hurricane that would come tomorrow night.

Elsa's P.O.V

I wake up in a cold sweat. I'm screaming and I feel tears running down my face. I'm suddenly aware of the fact that my scream isn't the only one I hear. I turn to see Jack yelling and thrashing next to me. I hear the dying scream above me too. Nightmares. The first attack to many." Jack what did you dream about?" I say in a hoarse voice. His eyes are still closed, but I think he's just clearing his head. I lay down again and try to think about anything else." Jack." I say looking over at him. His brow is scrunched in pain, and he's grinding his teeth. I touch his cheek no reaction comes. Not even a change in expression. He's still asleep. Well I have to wake him up. I start shaking his shoulder to try and wake him up. Nothing he doesn't even stir. I try again this time talking into his ear. Nothing. I'm beginning to get worried." Jack. Jack. Wake up." I say trying to keep my rising panic at bay. I continue to do this until my eyes are wide and my breathing is short gasps. Why won't he wake up? Cyra! Cyra will know what to do. I think to myself as I slip out of bed and run to Cyra's room.

I run in only to find her asleep as well. Her hands have the bed sheets clenched in her fists. Her face is turned to the side in pain and anger. Her finger nails have started to rip the sheets. I go to her side and try to wake her up poking her in the side and shaking her shoulders. Why won't they wake up?! I grab her hand to try and pry it away from the sheet. I jump back when a guttural scream escapes her. I look at her hand and see my hand print marked in red her skin beginning to blister. She's gasping and turning trying desperately to wake up." JacghElsahhh." She murmurs in a panicked way turning her head the other way. What do I do? I leave the room trying to find Sandy. I run by a window and see something glowing gold. I stop and run back. I see Sandy looking confused in the air. Strips of golden sand are falling out of the air. I shatter the window because it's not meant to open." Sandy!" I call my throat scratchy from all the screaming. He hears me and floats over." The guardians! I think they're trapped in their nightmares!" I say voicing my thought. He nods coming in next to me. He takes my hand and I look down at it. I see why he did it's covered in glass shards and blood. The adrenaline must be keeping the pain away for now.

" I'll be fine go look at everyone else." I say ripping my hand from his grip. He nods looking at my hand one more time before creating a small cheetah and racing off in the direction of my room. A lady come out of her room in a nightgown." What is with all the scream-My Queen! I mean Elsa! What did you do to you hand?!" She yells in panic at seeing my hand dripping the red liquid. She doesn't wait for me to explain. Instead she ushers me into her room and runs cold water on my hand. I'm silent while she works the glass out of my hand. All I can think about is Jack and Cyra. The women tending to my knuckles is ranting on about what I was thinking?! I was thinking I needed to save my friends before anything more happens to them. I start to feel the sharp pain as she raps my hand in cloth bandages." I must have been sleep walking." I answer her questioning look. I see red staining through the white bandage. Just a bit." Elsa, I have known you since you were four. If you ever slept walked I would know about it, but seeing is you're not going to tell me the truth you may go." She says putting away the bandages. I smile apologetically at her." I'm sorry I woke you up." I say looking away embarrassed." No you didn't. I had woken up a while ago from a rather nasty nightmare anyway." She says with a far away look in her eyes.

I nod and leave her room. I race to my room. I fling open the door and see Sandy examining jacks head. There is an array of black sand above his head playing out his nightmare. I feel tears burn my eyes as I see a nightmare hoarse drag Cyra into the forest. Another takes me in the opposite direction. Jack is trying to choose who to go after. I look away before I can see who he chooses." Sandy what is it? What's happening?" I ask finally letting myself sound scared. He creates a bundle of picture above his head. Okay Jack taught me how to read a little bit. Umm...nightmares...can't...will stay in...until sun. Is all I gather from the signs." They're trapped in these nightmares until the sun comes up?" I say in a shaky voice. He nods and makes the black sand above jacks head sink back into his head. " How terrible. Sandy you can't do anything?!" I say letting panic and frustration wash over me. Frost has started climbing the walls. No. Sandy signs. I sigh and walk over to Jack. I hold his hand and say nothing. Sandy tugs on my dress and signs. Nothing...do...wait. I nod filling in the blanks for myself. I'm not going to get any sleep to night. Not when Jack, and Cyra are trapped and pinned in nightmares. I didn't know anything could hurt more then just standing by, and not being able to help. But it did and I couldn't help but hunch over and cry. Still holding jacks hand.


	41. Chapter 41 tell tale signs Cyra's hiding

Cyra's P.O.V

I wake up and I feel constricted. I start thrashing around thinking I'm still in the strings they were torturing me with. Of all the things I didn't know you could use rope for such terrible things. I start hyperventilating when I finally open my eyes. I look down and see the blanket over my body." It's ok Cyra. Nothing's going to hurt you." I hear a soft voice say next to me. I turn around wide eyed at Elsa. No this can't be happening. I clutch my head and start shaking it no. No she's come for me again. This time acting innocent and sweet to first gain my trust. Where's is Jack then? Probably waiting somewhere with a pair of blades to carve foul words into my skin." No. No. No. No. No." I start saying my voice sounds like I'm on the verge of tears.

My eyes are wide and I feel trapped. Is any of this real? No it can't be. They won't trick me again!" Cyra. What's wrong?" She asks with a concerned tone. Her hand touches my shoulder and I recoil. I move to the other side of the bed backing against the wall." Stay away from me." I say to her. She looks scared and concerned. Maybe I've gotten away. Maybe they weren't expecting me too back away and I've out smarted them." Cyra. What's wrong with you? Please let me help you." She says the tears forming in her eyes almost fool me. Almost." You help me? You hate me. This is just one of your plans to kill me. I know it! You can't fool me! I know what you're planning! YOU WANT TO KILL ME! YOU WANT TO KILL ME BECAUSE IM EVIL! WELL YOU WONT!" I scream at her my breathing starting to get faster and my voice louder. She looks shocked at my response, but I'm to busy pulling my hair down my face to look at her.

I feel my hands shaking and my eyes dart around the room." I'll be right back." She says and with that she gets up and leaves. I don't move from my position. She's going to get him. She's going to get him and the other guardians. I know it! They're going to try and kill me! I rock back and forth on my bed trying to put things together, but I can't. All I know is that I'm evil. I'm a monster. That's why they want to kill me. Why didn't I let her kill me again? Seems as good a reason as any for murder.

Elsa's P.O.V

I walk to my room and I hear the loud sobbing and screaming from in side. Jack has been hysterical since he woke up. I was so relieved when his eyes opened, but soon I wished they hadn't. He turned to me and relief then sadness and fear washed over his eyes all at once. He grabbed my face and started crying. He was asking me if it was really me over and over. I said yes, but he eventually let go and shrunk away. Saying things along the lines of. No it's not you. You're dead. No you're going to die. You can't die,Elsa! Please. Please. Please. You...you c-c-can't die. I remember I started crying. I had never seen him this way. It was scaring me so much. He started rambling on to himself not really seeing anything around him. All the while tears running down his face.

He was in so much agony I couldn't take it. Especially when he started wailing. I had to leave the room. I told Sandy everything, and he said he would take care of Jack. I left with Jack yelling. No Elsa! They'll find you! Elsa you can't leave me! Elsa, No! I choked back the tears, and went up to Cyra's room to see if she had woken up yet. She was still asleep, but I could tell she was close to waking up. When she did. Just like with Jack I wish she hadn't. I left to see what Sandy had in mind for them. I walk into my room and see Jack staring at falling dream snowflakes above him. He would reach out and touch a few once in a while. This was the most peaceful I had seen him since he woke up.

I look away and walk to the the center of the room where Sandy is concocting something in a coldron. I lean down and sit on the floor beside him just watching him work. He adds some things to the bubbling formula, and it gets really steamy in my room. He looks up at me after about half an hour and smiles hopefully. He makes a ladle with sand and scoops up some bright pink liquid. He puts it into a bowl, and hands it to me. I look down at the stuff and a putrid smell hits me. This can not be a good sign. He hands me another bowl and signs to me. This...snap...out of...you...Jack and Cyra...I'll..others. Okay I'm pretty sure I get what this stuff is supposed to do. I'm about to nod when Sandy continues. Going to be...hold...you...jack. What? I simply nod and hope he'll show me how to give it to them.

I stand carful not to spill a single drop of the remedy. Sandy floats over to Jack and makes the sand above him disappear. Jack looks around the room seeming lost. Sandy clambers onto jack and holds one of his hands down. I'm stunned and speechless as I see gold sand hold jacks wrists and ankles to the bed." Let me go. Let me go." He says in between sobs trying to free himself." Emmy... Elsa...? What are you doing?" He says staring at the cieling. I put down the two bowls and cover my ears just as he screams the word no." Let me out! Let me out! I have to save them!" He screams. Sandy motions for me to give him the stuff in the bowl now." Jack I'm over here. See Im fine." I say I say in a soft voice. His head turns, and he smiles when his eyes meet mine." Jack. I need you to drink this." I say holding out the bowl. His smile fades." What is it?" I look to Sandy for help on what I should tell him. Be creative. Is what the sand above his head spells.

I groan and think a minute." It's poison Jack. They want me to drink it. I know it's a lot to ask-" he cuts me off." I'll drink it." He says in a hurry to get the words out. I'm surprised that worked." You will?" I ask in disbelief. He nods up and down." If it saves you then I will." He says trying to free his hands to grab the bowl from me. My heart warms at the thought. He loves me that much? I look at Sandy and he nods at Jack. There has to be a reason he constricted Jack. I tip the edge of the bowl, and a bit of pink liquid slides into his mouth and he swallows. He moves his head everywhere and tries to free himself. He is screaming in pain and his hair is standing on end. I look at Sandy, but he's looking away. He just makes a motion for me to give him more. I can't. This only made him worse. I trust Sandy though. I put the plate to Jack lips one more time and he curses and threatens me. I pour the liquid in his mouth and clamp his mouth shut. He gurgles and tries to spit, but it's no use he has to swallow. I take my hand away from his mouth. I wipe it on my dress and watch as jacks eyes flash with anger for me.

He calms down little by little and then lays down. Sandy takes the cuffs off of him. Jacks rubs a hand through his hair and coughs. His eyes are closed." Jack?" I say tentatively. He turns to me slowly and smiles." Elsa." He says in a breathy tone. I run over to the bed and hug him. He hugs me back and I cry into his hoody." Elsa. Woah what's wrong?" He asks. I take my face out of his hoody and raise in eyebrow." What do you mean what's wrong? That was terrifying. Jack, you scared me." I say honestly. He looks at me confused." How could I have scared you in my sleep? Am I missing something here? I think I am because there is an awful taste in my mouth. Sandy is in here. Your crying like your life depends on it, and Cyra is no where to be found." He says. So he doesn't remember even the nightmares? I guess that's a plus. We look at Sandy for answers." He says even though he was awake he was still trapped in a nightmare state. In and out of them so he had not idea what was happening. Like having a day dream, but a nightmare. So no he doesn't remember it. That mess you just saw was him waking up. Hey Sandy! Yeah yeah I'm continuing. I think it's more important right now that we go wake Cyra. Who knows whats going on up there." Jack finishes. He's still confused I can tell. So I whisper,"I'll explain everything later." He nods and looks at Sandy." You said something about Cyra?" He asks getting to his feet and grabbing his staff.

I pick up the other bowl and follow him and Sandy out. We walk up the stairs and my hands start to shake. Sandy takes the bowl from me so I don't spill anything. Cyra's words are ringing in my ears." I'm not going in there." I say making Jack stop. He looks at me and is about to say something. I can tell it was something different then what came out of his mouth." Elsa! What the hell did you do to your hand?" He asks striding over to me from Cyra's door. I wince as he takes it in his cold hands." Smashed a window. Jack I think your getting off topic." I say trying to take on some of Cyra's edge." I'm not going in there. She hates me." I say trying hard to blink back the tears rising in my eyes. Jack looks confused, but then understanding." Elsa. She doesn't hate you. From what I was hearing about how I acted. It's probably just the nightmare talking. I need you to be in there. For her." He tilts my chin up so I meet his eyes." For me." I sigh and take a deep breath. I nod and we walk up to the door where Sandy has been waiting patiently.

Jack opens the door and I have to duck because a knife comes straight for me head. I turn around and see it stuck in the wall. I look back at Cyra and she's breathing heavily." Oh no she found the weapons. Typical." Jack says with a half hearted laugh. Cyra's eyes are bugging out of her head and she's looking around the room frantically. Jack and I step into the room. Jack with all of his confidence, and I think he stole mine because I have none. Cyra snaps back to attention and glares at the two of us. With such ferocity I step back." I'll kill you before you kill me." She says in a deadly voice taking out another dagger. Jack steps forward with his arms up." Cyra we're not here to kill you. Its me Jack. You know as in your best friend." He says she holds the dagger out so he doesn't come any closer never breaking eye contact with him." Is that why you tortured me? Is that why you said all those foul things to me? I don't know what friendship is supposed to be like, but I'm pretty sure it's not that." She spits the anger evident in her voice. I see jacks finger trace a straight line in his hoody. Letters appear there. I read them just as she screams at him." You took everything from me!" Duck. I did and the knife split the walls wood behind me.

I was surprised at how he knew her so well. He stood up again and I did as well." Cyra. Come on would I do something like that to you? You know me? I couldn't hurt you even if I tried. You're throwing knives at my head for crying out loud!" He says laughing a bit. How on earth can he find this funny?!" You were my friend. I trusted you. I thought you thought I was different." She says sadly casting a quick glance at me. Tears come into her eyes then they seem to steam away as her expression hardens again." Then you call me evil! Then you call me worthless, and malevolent! You call me a witch and try to kill me! Friend..pff. I have no friends." She says throwing a knife at jacks foot. He jumps into the air just in time.

She zones in on me and I step back." You! You helped him! I should have never told you! I shouldn't have told either of you my name!" She says looking for another knife. She can't find one so she settles on her sword. I'm backed up against a wall. And Jack isn't doing anything to help. He seems to believe she won't hurt me. I can't exactly set ice on her either. She raises her sword and I catch a glint of something on her wrist." Wait!" I say and she backs away and holds her sword out waiting to see my tricks." What's that?" I ask with a short gasp pointing at her wrist. She looks at her wrist and her expression softens. She lets go of her sword and it drops to the floor with a clang. I notice Jack sigh and nod from the air as he sets himself on the ground." Jack...Jack gave it to me." She says turning around and looking at him. She falls to the ground cradling the ice on her wrist.

I don't want to break this moment of peace, but I have to." Cyra you have to drink this." I say as Sandy hands me the bowl. She looks up at me her eyes misting over." One gulp okay? You'll feel better after." I say knowing she'll attack me for the 'lie'. She takes the bowl in shaking hands. She tips it back and swallows. She screams so high pitched I have to cover my ears. She throws herself back onto the floor trying to stop the pain on the inside. She is screaming the most awful things at Jack and I. We cover our ears as she continues to curse and scream for much longer then Jack. She finally stops her breathing relaxes. We take our hands off our ears and look at her. Her eyes are closed for a minute then they flutter open. She sits up and holds her head. She looks around at us." Why am I on the floor?" Is all she asks before Jack and I attack her in an embrace. She doesn't object she just laughs. We can't hug her for too long though or else her bare skin will start to burn through the thin material of her night leaves to go wake the other guardians by himself. We tried to go with him, but he waved us off and told us he could handle it.

An hour later I'm done explaining everything that happened. Saying that Jack and Cyra were shocked would have been an understatement. When Cyra heard her half she gasped and apologized repeatedly to us. She went to take her knives out of the wall so me and Jack started talking. While she tried and failed to pull her dagger out of the hallway wall." So now we know what her worst fears are." Jack says as I lay my head on his shoulder. I turn my eyes to make sure cyra can't hear our conversation." What do you mean?" I ask trying to see what he saw." Well first off she doesn't want to lose us as friends. That was plainly obvious. Second she hates and fears to a certain extant betrayal. I can understand that one coming from her background. And third the worst one is that we think her evil. I bet that really hurt." Jack says eyeing Cyra as she growls and pulls at the blades handle in the wall.

" Remind me why I think it's so funny to piss her off?" He says gulping. I laugh and look up at him." Because she's your best friend. Because you know unlike me that she would never hurt you." I say frowning at my own lack of trust for the girl. Jack kisses my cheek and rubs my shoulder reassuringly." It's not your fault Elsa. Anyone would have killed her on the spot if she had been throwing knives. You stuck it out with me and tried to get her to see sense. I would never expect less from you." He says smiling down at me. I return a half hearted smile and then turn to the hall. I see Cyra cursing and pacing dark smoke flowing at her feet. Something a curse to me when I see the smoke. I turn back to Jack and pull away from him slightly." Jack didn't her smoke used to b-" I begin and then I'm cut off by a shout." Ha! Finally you stupid wall!" Cyra says coming back into the room happily spinning her blade in her fingers.

" Alright now. I think we need to use what's left of today to practice alone. I know my parents. They'll attack tonight for sure." Cyra says. I brush away my thoughts and look at Jack smiling at his friend. He's happy to have her back." Right. Why alone though?" He asks she shrugs and sits on the bed." Just to practice on our own. I think it would be a good change. We have to know we won't always have each other around on the battle field." She says to us. It makes sense. Before Jack or anyone can object to the idea she stands." Well I'm going to check on the other guardians that might have been asleep. Don't stay in here too long, please it makes me feel...I don't know like I'm being invaded. Don't look through my stuff. Talking to you Jack. And don't go near the window I set some goop there that makes you stick to the cill." She says warning us both." Alright mother. Just go." Jack says waving her off. She rolls her eyes and leaves the room." oh right what were you saying?" Jack asks me after she is gone. I think about voicing my thought, but it was probably just a side effect from the anger right? But shouldn't all side effects be gone?" Nothing just thought of something crazy. I can't remember what." I say Jack nods his understanding." Okay let's go set up the rooms were going to be in with traps." He said taking my hand and leading me out the door. He was talking about what rooms would be best, but my mind kept wondering to a certain girl who hasn't been telling the whole truth.

Cyra's P.O.V

" I see your all up." I say as I walk into the room holding the guardians. They all look at me as if I'm about to spit fire and then with hatred." What do you think I did now?" I say leaning on the back of the couch. Toothiana looks up at me then glances at bunny who refuses to even spit in my direction." No one blames you for the nightmares, Cyra. It's just who your connected to that makes everyone..." She trails off looking for a nice word." That makes everyone what? Fear me? Hate me? Because I'm already used to that. Especially from cotton tail over there." I say with the slightest bit of anger. Tooth looks away and I know I've gotten it right. She's just to nice to say anything. Bunny finally decides to look at me." Oh poor you. Why don't you think of someone other then yourself for once." He says to me.

That's what sets off the bomb." Me? I spend all my time thinking about who I'm effecting by just being here, but you know what it would be ten times worse if I wasn't. You can jus-" I say but he stands up cutting me off." How could anything possibly be any worse! I had to witness one of my best mates in a state of terror I had never seen in him. How do you think that feels huh. You don't know-" I cross my arms in front of my chest and advance." Excuse me?! I don't know how it feels?! I've had to deal with Jack, Elsa, and Anna when they've Had nightmares! Because I've had them my entire life! Don't you dare tell me I don't know how it feels! Where were you huh?! Oh that's right! Freaking out in to next room trying to find a way to get rid of me! Well guess what fluff ball?! You wouldn't stand a chance if I wasn't here right now. I'm the only one here other then maybe Jack that knows how they think. You take me away. You banish me. You die. I'm the only thing standing in there way right now. If I were to leave they would never stop attacking this place." I say pointing out the door. Bunny seems shaken that I yelled at him.

His face hardens and he lowers his voice." You're just like your father." He says to me and I back away." Bunny! That's enough!" North booms getting to his feet." And you're nothing, but an animal who doesn't know his place." I say everyone stops talking and I leave the room. They want to see how bad I can be? Should have done this a long time ago. I'm about to send smoke into the room when I hear my name." Cyra!" I turn and see Jack coming down the hall. I take one more look at the room then run and meet him half way." What's up?" I ask him once we're a couple of feet apart." We found the rooms we are going to use. Elsa and I already laced our traps we just need you to finish them off." He says I nod and we start walking back. All I can think about is how I almost cursed the guardians to hate each other. I was going to lock them in that room while they loathed each other. Well I didn't, but I was going to. I have a temper I need to learn how to control.

Jack led me to an empty hall way." We chose that room. That one. And that one. Elsa's changing so you have time to set up whatever your going to set up." He says to me. I nod and memorize where the rooms are. I nod and a thought hits me." What if we get into trouble inside. We should have a signal or something." I say to him. He's about to object, but then thinks on it a little longer." Yeah okay. How about we have like I don't know a button in each room. And when you press it the others start to glow." He says. I nod and we start talking about how that would work. We decide my smoke should connect each of the buttons. Instead of glowing since we aren't likely to notice that it would spray snow everywhere in the room halting the attacks." Okay I'll start setting up you fill Elsa in on everything. Oh and all the guardians are okay by the way." I say he nods and I head into the room.

I look around and everything is pretty well hidden for now. I don't see how considering it's an empty room, but I keep trace of my foot steps as I walk. I make men in armor out of my smoke and press them into the walls like shadows. They'll come out when they're needed. Jack showed me that if I focused enough I could bring something to life. I put weapons and traps to fly from corners and other things in the first room. I open the door and see Elsa and Jack talking. I go into the second room and put animals like dogs and wolves into the walls. I decide that in that room I should put smoke on the ground and I set up the button. Like I did in the other room. I was about to walk into the last room when Jack stopped me." That's your room so don't set up anything other then the button. I'm going to go ask bunny if he can set up some stuff in there." Jack says and takes off down the hall." Jack!" I yell after him, but he's already out of ear shot." why did you try to stop him?" Elsa asks me walking a bit closer. I cross my arms and lean on the wall." Because if bunny is setting up for me I'll likely be dead before I can pull out my sword." I say bluntly Elsa chuckles." So he doesn't like you?" She forms it as a question, but I know it's pretty much a statement." Nope hates me in fact." I say to her." Alright I need to set up the button. Not that I think I'll even be able to reach it." I say and Elsa doesn't take the joke lightly.

" It won't be that bad. You know if he murdered you Jack would have made him into a suit before I could even say his name." I laugh and look down at the bracelet." You know I remember every nightmare I've ever had. This one I just...can't." I say looking her in the eyes. She thinks for a moment then shrugs." Maybe it's there way of sparing you. I mean they're evil and monstrous, but I'm sure your parents still love you deep down." I smile at her looking down at the ice around my wrist. If only she knew." Well let me know when cotton tail gets here." I say heading into the room. It's freezing in here. It wasn't this bad in the others. Whatever I must have just gotten used to the warmth of the hall. I set up the button. Now Jack just has to make sure they spit snow everywhere. I shiver and decide to leave the room. I walk out and see Jack coming up the hall with a very pleased looking bunny next to him. A low growl escapes my throat and Elsa elbows me in the side.

He brushes past me and walks straight into the room. I throw Jack a glare and he splutters." What did I do?" I roll my eyes cross my arms and let Elsa explain. Jack face palms himself and apologizes to me. Bunny comes out of the room rubbing at his fur." What did ya do it's freezing in there. If the traps don't stop her frost bite will." He says to Jack and Elsa. He smirks at me and I roll my eyes." Can't handle a little cold?" I ask him in a bored sounding tone." Well I wasn't exactly built for the winter." He shoots back. I walk over to him and pull at the fur on his cheek." Could of fooled me." I say sarcastically. I pat his cheek ruffly and move to the door." Are we gona do this or what?" I ask ready to pour myself into fighting. Bunny throws one last scowl at me before heading off down the hall." Wow how could I not have picked up on that? Any way let go." Jack says I laugh at the first comment and reach out for my door knob. O my gods! He was right even the door knob is ice cold. I resist the urge to let go and look to the other people in the hall." See you guys in a while." I say." See you." They say in unison and we open our doors.

I'm hit by the cold but I don't complain I'll get used to it. I hear a noise to my left and jump to the right. It's a small two headed monster made of frost. Well now I know who to blame for the cold. I take out my sword and slice it down the middle. I think that's the end of that, but it duplicates two head growing on a slightly bigger monster match. I look at the four creatures looking at me slightly mad. I cut off there heads figuring out jacks trick in this challenge. They melt on the floor before me and I continue walking to the other side of the room. I have to face a few obstacle but it's rather simple. I hit my elbow on the wall to my left as I try to warm up." Ow." I say to myself. Then I hear a voice. Oh gods! I know that voice." Oh hey Cyra good too know you made it to this side of the room. In case your wondering yes this is Jack, and yes you're going to have to hear my lovely voice for the rest of the time your in here." I groan and hit my head on the wall. An icicle nips my ear and I turn to see others protruding from the walls." I knew you would do that." Jacks voice says.

The icicles come at my head and my feet. I deflect them and end up panting. Sweating can't be good in this cold, but I wouldn't worry to much about it. I pick up one of the icicle because I see blue liquid coming out of it. I touch it and an instant burning sensation rips through me." Oh did I forget to mention I might have put some extremely cold water that instead burns the skin. Made it myself. Yeah north said I couldn't use it for pranks. Bummer." Jacks voice says from no where in particular. Ugh where is that stupid speaker?" Thanks for the fun fact. Now where are you?" I say to myself in anger. My foot hits something hard and a boomerang shoots up from the floor. It hits my hand, but I catch it in the process." Ha. A boomerang? Bunny I expected more." I say then I see three small holes in the tip of the boomerang. Before I can even question what it is a putrid smelling mist shoots up from the three little holes. I choke on the smell throwing the boomerang onto the floor and kicking it into the corner. I gasp and gag on the smell. When I finally get a hold of myself I wipe the sweat off my face and start walking to the other side of the room.

I walk around in zigzag formation and even kick at the floor." You may be wondering why nothing else is set up. Well I don't want to ruin anything so." Jack says I scream in anger and start searching for the place his voice is coming from. Smoke starts to fill the room as I get angrier. Jack keeps making smart remarks about how mad I'm getting. Does he know me that well or does he have cameras in here? The room is now. Filled with smoke." Perfect. Now we use your own powers against you." His voice says. Wait what does he mean by that exactly? The smoke floats up into the air and I can't see a thing. Oh that's what he meant. I hear foot steps coming from behind me and I throw a dagger in the direction of the figure.

I hear something shatter and fall, but more are coming. I start throwing more knives and I take out my sword." In this challenge I think it's pretty obvious that you're using your sense of hearing." Jacks voice says. I almost miss a figure because of the noise." Jackson overland frost if your voice doesn't stop I will rip this room apart until I find this recording device!" I scream while hitting a frost suit of armor." Right forgot sound. Shutting up." I simply laugh. Just like Jack to do something stupid like that. I face with a few more frost warriors that I can't very well see. Eventually the smoke clears up on its own. I didn't see the point in retracting it back into me. It is a challenge after all.

My breath in is quick and heavy. I notice the puffs of fog coming out of my mouth." Is there a reason it's below negative twenty in this room?" I say hoping the voice will answer. It doesn't. It gets harder to face off the challenges set for me. I feel pins and needles under my skin. I look to the button on the wall. No I can handle this I just have to keep moving around the room. I almost get my head bitten off by a frost monster the size of marshmallow. My knees buckle and I can't feel my legs. I look to the button. Maybe I should press it. I try to get up, but I can't my legs are to stiff. I look at my hands and it hurts to move my fingers. Frost is starting to from on my nose and fingers. I crawl over to the button and wonder why I put it so high up. I brace myself on the wall and jet myself up hitting the button with my hand.

I see snow fall from the ceiling on top of me. I forgot about that. The snow coats my skin and sticks to my hair and eyelashes. Now seems like a good time for a nap. Doesn't it. I never thought about it before. I start to close my eyes when I hear the door open. I see Jack and Elsa rush into the room. They see me and Jack looks panicked. He runs over and puts his staff down. He lifts me out of the snow, and I just can't move any part of my body except my head." Elsa set up a fire even I know she's not supposed to be this cold. He pick me up and Elsa picks up his staff. They run out of the room and the hall way warmth kisses my skin. I sigh, but I'm still freezing. I'm only a little bit aware of the fact that Jack is flying me down the hall." Jack. Where are you taking me?" I ask my teeth chattering none stop and he looks down at me." She's slurring her words. That's not a good sign." He says to Elsa. She nods, but I don't bother telling them they're hearing things.

We get into a room and Jack puts me as close to the fire as he possibly can without tossing me in. I wouldn't have mined if if he had." Elsa. Go get a wet towel please. Hurry." I assume she left but I'm not entirely sure. Have you ever noticed how pretty the fire moves? The feeling is slowly spreading to my fingers." What happened?" Jack asks me. I look down at my feet because that's where he is sitting." Too cold." I say shivering. Elsa comes back and Jack puts my hands in the warm towel. Elsa tilts my head and has me drink warm milk. It heats up my inside and I feel a bit better as I drink more." Cyra your clothes are soaking wet." Elsa says at my head. They are I didn't notice. Jack and Elsa look at each other nervously and then back to me." Cyra can you take off your clothes?" Elsa asks. Seems like a valid question. Can I? I don't know? Why should I even care if I can do this? I groan and shake my head no. I don't want to move." Cyra I'm going to go get clothes from your room while Jack undresses you okay. Don't get scared." She says brushing my hair out of my face. Why would I get scared?" Why do I have to do it?" Jack asks not looking at me. Elsa raises an eyebrow at him." Because you'll get nervous about not being here and do something stupid like grab two shirts out of a drawer." Elsa says and Jack can't really disagree. He nods, and then something hits me." No don't go into my closet!" I screech sitting up and feeling dizzy." Cyra I can't understand you. Lie down I'll get you some warm clothes." She says hurrying out the door. I lay back down and I hear Jack sigh. I look at him and he's rubbing his hands through his hair. He starts taking off my pants and my shirt. I can't focus on anything but how the fire has so many orange colors. I shiver and my teeth chatter. I pull my knees up and I feel Jack rap my feet in the hot towel.

Elsa comes into the room again. I look at her worried and see she looks a bit worried herself. She whispers something to Jack and the start putting my black dress on me. Elsa puts my cloak around me and I snuggle into the warmth I'm now covered in. A while later I turn my head and look out the window. It's already night. I feel much better." Jack?" I say into the room and he comes to my side." Hey I could understand you that time." He say quietly. I turn over so I'm facing him and I smile." Thanks for staying." I say to him. He laughs and kisses my forehead." I didn't know it would get that cold in there. I'm sorry." He says looking guilty." It's not your fault." I reassure him touching his hand. I slowly sit up and stretch. I look down at the dress I'm now wearing and remember I had it in my closet. Oh no she saw the case. I feel my face turn red." Can you explain something to me?" Jack asks looking anxious. I try not to look worried as he pulls a vial of forget me not out of his jacket pocket." Why were there hundreds of these stocked in your closet?" Jack asks raising an eyebrow." In case I needed them." I say taking the small bottle out of his hand." Why would you need that here?" He asks eyeing me suspiciously. Well I guess I'll have to tell him a little earlier then expected." Well I..." I trail off as something catches my eye in the window. Jack turns around to follow my gaze. Something else follows the first thing. This one hits the window. Black sand." We're under attack." I say getting up." Are you sure you're okay to fight?" Jack asks me as he stands. I slip the forget me not in my cloak pocket and clip it around my shoulders." Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go wake up Elsa." I see my belt holding my daggers and my sword. I clip it on and face Jack holding his staff." It's time we finish this."

Authors Note:

So next chapter is the battle. It's going to transfer between different characters point of views. Only like two or three chapters left guys. I'm going to miss this story so much. I feel like your going to hate me in the next chapter. Anyway I just wanted to let you know about the whole chapter thing.- Amythestia


	42. Chapter 42 the battle

Jacks P.O.V

I flew to Elsa's room reluctantly leaving Cyra to leave with the other Cupids. I rushed in to find her lacing on light blue combat boots. She looked up at me with a worried but determined expression." This is really happening. It's not a practice. It's...it's real." She says tying up her hair. I let out a breath and hold my hand out to her." Let's go." I say she laces our fingers together and we walk to the front doors.

We make it out there and already everything is in an uproar. Dream demons are everywhere ganging up on Cupids and sand guards. I see something fly above us and I point my staff up thinking it's an aerial attack." Jack, Elsa we need you on the south sector of the castle. We can't let them get in!" Tooth yells from above. We nod and I pick Elsa up and we fly to the south side of the castle. I see what they mean. Hundreds of nightmares are trying to get into the castle. I guess they knew the front would be more heavily guarded." Ready?" I ask Elsa over the shouting and grunting bellow. She nods and we both start shooting at nightmares from above clearing away a good amount of them.

We land in front of the doors while we can and start freezing nightmares left and right. Some Cupids come to help us, but it's no use. Their arrows don't do much. More then once I had to witness a Cupid getting attacked and eaten by a pack of beasts. I tried to drown it out, but it's was hard to. Of course we tried to get them off, but ten were gone another twelve would jump in to replace them." Jack...I don't think I can..." Elsa says panting at my side. She's working herself a little bit more then what she's used to and that's saying something. She throws an icicle and takes out six horses." I know." I say looking at her. She freezes something over my shoulder and we keep fighting off the nightmares in the dark. It would be ten times harder if the moon weren't out.

I'm about to give up and just let the dogs take me when a black smoke starts covering everything. The nightmares stop attacking and turn to a hooded figure in the sky. Cyra pulls off her hood and sweeps her hand over the land. The smoke blows away with the nightmare sand in a black gritty blur. Cyra comes down on phantom and runs over to us." You guys look extra tired. Elsa I brought you this." Cyra says handing Elsa a big bottle of water. Elsa attacks the bottle and starts gulping water. I look around everything is eerily quiet. Cyra looks at me and seems to get that this isn't over its just begun.

I see a shadow figure land a few feet away. I see a few others land behind it and I start tilting my staff towards them. Elsa starts getting tense by my side and I see her raising her hand ever so slightly. Cyra doesn't dare turn around, but I know she knows someone is there. They start moving forward and Cyra pulls out a dagger turning and throwing it in one swift motion. It slices threw the creatures and I see sand hit the bricks. A hissing noise starts playing in the air. Cyra pulls out her sword and stands in the middle of Elsa and I. Soldiers made of black dust start charging us.

My frost and ice only seem to make it harder to kill them. I have to fight some of them hitting with my staff and dodging their weapons." Jack if you would be so kind as to stop freezing them solid?" Cyra asks my sarcastically I roll my eyes at her, but she's right I'm not helping. There really isn't anything I can do here. I move behind the girls and think of a way to attack the nightmares. Elsa's ice still shatters them so it's clear they're familiar with my, but not her ice. I eventually settle on flying above with phantom and dropping ice blocks on their heads. The only thing I don't like about this plan is that I keep hearing the deafening crack of the bricks. None the less we get rid of them all.

I land and step on something cold. I see its Cyra's dagger and pick it up. I walk over to her and she shines it up and puts it in her belt." So what now?" I ask looking around at how empty it is. Cyra chuckles." Think of this as half time. To dispose of the dead properly and efficiently. No attacks right now, but don't fall asleep." Cyra warns. Phantom lands at her side and she praises him for being so brave." We're going to go scout the area. See who we lost." Cyra says climbing onto phantoms back. She feeds him a fruit and giving us one last look takes off." You were great so far." I tell Elsa sitting down on the bricks. She looks around then sits next to me." Thanks. You were good too. I'd hate to be a nightmare if I saw Cyra. Did you see that venom in her eyes? I swear she's quick and as far as I've seen she never misses." Elsa says kicking a chunk of sand away from us.

Now that I think about it a lot of that is true. I never really noticed her fighting style before." Yeah I guess so huh. Be glad you're not a dream demon." I tell Elsa and she laughs. She sets her head on my shoulder and we look around at the mess we've made so far." Jack is it wrong that my mind keeps wondering to that stash of forget me not Cyra has in her room?" Elsa asks me. I was just beginning to think on that subject. I sigh and look at her." No. But we will figure out what it's there for. And why she has it in the first place." I say because I know Cyra will fess up. I'm just not sure I want to know now that I think about it.

Cyra's P.O.V

I scan the castle grounds and the rest of arendelle. We lost a lot of Cupids, but they died with honor and that's all that matters to them now. I look down at the crying faces of friends. My mind wonders to Elsa, Jack, and I shake my head to clear it of the thought. I direct phantom to the back of the castle and no one is there. Not that much of a shock there's not much room to move let alone fight. You know without plunging into the ocean? I sit on the rocks watching the ocean water lap up. I look in and think about what comes after. Where I'll go from here. Then I see movement behind me. A figure in a hood stands over me and I roll over on the rocks. I grab an ankle and pull them down with me. I pin the person the the ground and put a dagger to their throat. I look at their face and I groan." Crum what are you doing here?" I ask moving off of him.

He laughs and sits behind me. He pulls me into his chest and kisses my hair." I needed to see you. I couldn't wait till after all this fighting. Sue me." I laugh turning around and kissing his cheek. My eyes linger on his lips but I turn around. It's not the time or place for any of this." Crum if someone comes over here." I say letting the sentence explain it self." I know I just needed to ask you something." He scoots away so that he's on the stone again. I follow and cross my legs sitting in front of him." Okay what did you need?" I ask him looking up into the sky instead.

" Well..." He trails off. I look at him exasperated about to tell him to spit it out. His lips press against mine. I register the feeling and kiss him back. I just went over this! Not the place! Not the time! My brain screams at me. I don't care I'm too distracted. We pull away both gasping for air. My heart is beating so fast and so loudly I'm afraid he can hear it. He cups my face with his hands and holds my gaze." Like I said I can't wait." He says pressing a soft kiss to my cheek. I smile at him and he gets up and flies off. I see phantoms gone so I let out a whistle for him to come. He's here in less then a minute." Lets go fight." I say running my fingers through my hair. He bucks and lifts into the sky.

We go around to the front and I know something's wrong. I hear a scream from my left. I'm about to go see who let it out when another scream comes from the right. I see a mass of black dust and sand surrounding the castle. Some going into the town." What's going on?" I ask phantom, but he's just as confused as I am. We fly down a bit and something shoots up at us. It's a net of some kind. Phantom avoids being caught in it. More are shot up trying to ensnare phantoms legs and wings. He's too trained to let that happen. We fly higher and out of range. I think we're safe until I see a mass of black sand Pegasus's coming out of the dust storm around the castle." Phantom, go!" I yell and he takes off.

I hear the huffing from behind us and turn around. They're flying at us. Some have riders but most don't. One of the riders holds up some kind of weapon and I pull the rains so phantom goes down. I look up and see a net unravel it self and capture air." Phantom! Two six two! Two six two!"I scream and he does a loopty loop putting us in back of the other horses. I make a spear and throw it. I see one of the riders go down. I make another and shoot for the horse. It turns around and with its tail shoots a row of blade like feathers at us. Phantom gets out of the way and we are directly above them now. The remaining riders shoots at us, but we don't get caught. I make a couple of daggers in my hand and lock my targets. I throw the daggers at the horses one after the other at lightning speed. They hit and shatter sending their riders if they have one falling to their doom.

I only missed one. I ready a dagger and throw it at the rider. I'm surprised when he catches it just as it's about to hit his head. He looks up at me slowly and I see a sickening smile spread across his face. Just his smile. Then I know what he's about to do and I yell." Phantom! Full speed bud lets get outa here!" He throws the dagger and it just skims phantoms hoof. The sand Pegasus and his rider are on our tails. They keep shooting snares and slicing stars at us. One nips my arm. I turn around and throw a dagger at him and see him throw one at the exact same time. His hits me in the thigh and I scream. I hit him in the heart. Before he disintegrates he smiles at me and waves goodbye. The horse turns to sand along with his rider and is taken away by the wind.

I scream feeling the burning of the blade in my skin. I look down and see it hit in the middle of my right thigh. I pull it out and scream again. Black sand starts spreading into my blood and I laugh. Good touch dad, but I'm already your daughter. There isn't much you can do to me anymore. The blood starts flowing down my leg. Phantoms freaking out so I have to say calming words to him as he flies in over clouds. I look down at my dress and lift up the end so I can see the wound full on." I love this cloak." I whine as I rip off a long thin strip and rap it tightly around my thigh. I search in the pack for my medical supplies and find the snail slime I was looking for. I uncap the mason jar and take a glob of the stuff out. It smells horrid. I rub it on the wound and it stops bleeding. I sigh in relief and put a patch of cloth on the wound. I put the hem of my dress back down and direct phantom to go down to the castle. I have to find Jack and Elsa.

Jacks P.O.V

We were surrounded by nightmares. In a haze of black dust. I couldn't see anything. I could only hear the heavy breathing of the large animals about to rip our faces off and feel Elsa's hand in mine. Neither one of us dared let go for fear of losing each other. We shot around in silence knowing our only way of knowing where our attackers were was to hear them. I almost got my hand bit off when I heard a scream. Another came soon after that. Then the clatter of a few distant weapons dropping, but I had to focus. The dust was falling into my eyes and burning them. I had to keep them closed, but I felt even more blind when they were. I tried to get a gust of wind to take the dust away, but nothing happened. Then I heard an almost silent scream a distance away. Someone in pain.

I took Elsa's hand and tried to fly us out of the dense dust, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't. I heard Elsa muttering under her breath. She was getting mad. It's was only a matter of time before my hand went numb from her squeezing it to hard. Finally she had had enough of this fighting by sound and wondering around lost. Through gritted teeth I heard her say." Jack I'm going to need you to get as close to the floor as possible." It was the weirdest thing I had ever heard, but I crouched down to the floor. Once she was sure I was close to the ground she let out a scream. It was raspy and sounded just as mad as I was expecting her to be. I opened my eyes and saw the air around us was frozen or rather the dust around us. Like frozen ice floating there. Then it fell to the ground in one great clink.

We could see around us now." Great. Now please get us out of here." She says rubbing her eyes which are red and irritated from the dust. I pick her up and fly us as high and as fast as possible. We gasp when we get away from the palace grounds. The air is so much fresher out here. I look down and see that Elsa's little temper tantrum cleared away a good part of the dust. I see people and nightmares fighting to the death and to be honest it's terrifying. Especially when I see that sweet Cupid girl behead a wolf with such ferocity I almost drop Elsa in surprise." Jack?! Oh my gods! Jack! Elsa!" I hear a familiar voice shout. We both turn our heads and see Cyra flying over on a very concerned looking Pegasus." Did you see it?! Were you down there?! There's a charm on the dust that keeps wind from penetrating and you can't fly out either. If you even try it clusters together not letting you out. You think you're moving up, but you're not going anywhere. I just analyzed some of it with Sandy's equitmeant. It's amazingly brilliant! I mean it's bad, but it's brilliant! Ow. Ow. Ow. Not going to move like that again." Cyra says muttering the last bit rubbing her thigh. Phantom nods at me with his big head neighing at me." What's wrong with him?" I ask and he starts beating his hooves in the air.

Cyra's face turns guilty. She looks down at her dress and looks back at me and Elsa." I forgot to say, um yeah so these nightmare guys started chasing us in the air. On their own Pegasuses just you know more evil looking. So anyway um... Well." She lets out a breath and just lifts up her skirt. I didn't know she was going to do that or else I would have looked away. I see an irritation mark surrounding a white cloth patch." I got a knife thrown at me." She says with an awkward smile and pulling her dress down over leg. Phantom finally seems relieved. Probably because even though he doesn't like me he knows I'll make sure Cyra is safe." Can you walk?" I ask her trying to stay calm. She is about to answer when she pulls a knife out and throws it over my shoulder. I take a breath then I hear someone grunt and fall. I turn and see a Cupid with gray skin falling to the ground slowly turning to black sand.

" He was dieing anyway. I just sped up the process. It's sad that I never knew his name though." Cyra says casting a glance down at her hands. She shakes her head and then turns back to me." Don't let any weapon get so far in that it makes you bleed. The black sand will enter the blood stream and turn you. Killing you rather slowly in the process. The only reason it didn't effect me is because well. I'm pitch blacks daughter! So..yeah and I don't know I haven't even tried walking. By the way I think that if we take down pitch and zila we can stop all this." She says going over basically all information we would need to know. The only thing is I haven't seen pitch. It's abnormal for him not to be in the midst of things." The only thing is I haven't the slightest idea of where they could be..." Cyra trails off looking up and meeting my eyes." The guardians!" We say in unison. All three of us take off.

I have to wake Elsa a couple of times before we get to the forest. The guardians said they wanted to scout to see if pitch was anywhere in here. Considering there's a lot of black sand coming from the middle of the forest I think we would be right. We fly over landing a few feet away from the place where the guardians are having their own war with pitch and zila. It looks like they're losing pretty badly. It doesn't seem too bad until I see tooth on the ground her face slowly turning grey. With a knife in her right shoulder. I turn to Cyra and she looks at me. Having seen what I saw. She's still on top of phantom. I'm surprised at how quiet phantom can be on all these leaves. Well now I know how he got his name. She gets off of him and tell him to stay completely silent. She's limping and wincing a fair amount, but she refuses to take my staff or and ice staff that Elsa made her. She instead struggles along the trail until she hears her foot steps are so loud. She created a staff for herself and uses it walking along much quieter. We get about three feet from where the fight is happening and see how bad and how weak both sides are.

" On three shoot at their feet to make them fall." Cyra tells us. We nod and she holds up her fingers putting one down as she counts to herself. Then the ice flies." Argh!" Pitch says angrily looking around. Then he finds his composure and slides off the ice getting to his feet." Now Jack. I thought we were done with playing childish games like hide and seek." I slither into view with Elsa behind me." Pitch just stop this. You can't win." I say to him looking at his wife on the floor holding her head like she has a really bad headache." Jack you know very well I won't go down without a fight." He says rolling his eyes and helping his wife up off the ground only to have her slump down again." You've done your fighting. Everyone here is dieing. Don't you see? Everyone will die in this war. leaving no one to rule." Elsa says at my side. Pitch thinks about this for a moment then turns to his wife and the guardians." Please dad." I hear Cyra say from our side. She limps over to her father and gets right into his face." No one can fight forever. This can be a fight to the death or you can surrender now. No more blood or sand would be shed. Besides who wants to rule a kingdom for two days then die?" Cyra says stepping back and crossing her arms. I'm surprised when I see pitch smirk in a playful way at her.

" Fine, but this won't be the last time you see us." He says shooting everyone a warning glance. I look at the guardians and see they would have easily taken the surrender if Cyra had asked them. They look worse then pitch and zila. Pitch is only standing so he doesn't lose all dignity. I can tell he's about ready to collapse. He looks at tooth and holds out his hand. The sand is taken out of her and comes back into his palm. Tooth starts choking and spitting up." Figured it be a lot more fun with the whole collection of guardians." He says then disappears With zila at his side in a puff of black sand and dust. Cyra looks at me and let's out a breath." O thank the gods that worked I didn't want to have to fight my parents." She says holding her head and leaning on her staff.

We turn to the guardians and try to fix all the injuries they got. Cyra has a medical bag attached to phantom so that helped a lot. By the time we are done they look alright. Most of them can walk or fly so thats not a problem. They just need rest so they can heal. North uses the sled to take us back to the castle. Cyra proffered riding phantom to norths utter shock. We get to the castle and see a lot of Cupids sprawled on the bricks." Well time for clean up! Don't let anyone die if you can help it." North tells us as we land. We all split up and tend to the different people we find. This is going to be hard.

Cyra's P.O.V

I'm helping a lot of different Cupids. Some just need some medicine. Others need to be cleaned and pured of sand infection. I send a trail of smoke into the blood and it takes out whatever sand is in there surprisingly easy. I'm applying snail slime to an arrow injury when I hear tooth shouting my name." Cyra! Cyra! Come quick! There's something you need to see." Tooth says. It sounds urgent so I tell the person to just rub it in and it will stop the blood flow. They know how to use it so they nod and shoo me away.

I throw the snail slime in my bag and run after tooth. We get a good distance away from a person laying on the floor. No. no. no. I recognize those wings. I start running faster and the guardians move aside to let me through. I drop down to my knees sending pain up my leg even more so then I already was by running, but I don't care." Oh no. No. Crum. No." I say in a tight high pitched voice. He looks at me and his breathing is shallow. I see an arrow next to him, but he's lost too much blood already." Cyra. It's okay." He says to me and I shake my head no feeling tears springing in my eyes. I start searching through my bag for the snail slime." No Cyra. It's too late." He says grabbing my hand and squeezing it slightly. I look at him my vision blurry from the tears running down my face." No, no it's not. I just have to-t-to p-put the slime. You'll b-b-be fine." I say trying to convince myself more then him." Cyra." He says and I can't ignore him. I look into his eyes and see he's almost gone." I have to help you. I can't let this happen. You can't leave me." I say trying to wipe away the tears so I can see.

They're coming so fast though. With a faraway look taking over now and again. I can tell he's half gone. I'm crying so hard I'm shaking." Will you...will you sing to me?" Crum asks me. His eyes are brimming with tears. I'm takin aback by the question. I can't sing! I've never been able to sing! Why would he ask me too sing?! My thoughts scream at me, but I clear my throat and try to calm down. I get control over my voice and the words just start flowing out of my mouth." With the stength of ten men I try to lift your sorrows. With the force of a feather I dry your tears. Y -you're then most would think you to h-h-heart bigger then the seven seas. You hold with you the burden of three, but carry on as happy as can be." I pause and brush away a few tears from his cheeks and mine. I keep my hand on his cheek and continue.

I'm still trying to save him as I continue singing. I don't break our eye contact. It seems wrong to." The hurt you feel is hard I know...it's your happiness it tries to steal. It's hard and it hurts...and you feel alone, but know that my love for you is real." I pause once more to take a few shaky breathes and will myself to continue. I get the idea that maybe I could place the blood back into his veins with my smoke. The sadness that it may not work overwhelms me and my body starts pouring smoke. " The pain will leave the pain will flow. Trust me I h-h-h-have felt this pain and I know... It may hurt now, b-but you'll be fine. You're stronger then you know. The pain will leave the pain will flow. It will change...and you will heal. I have felt this pain you feel. You're stronger then you know. So don't worry my dear. You'll be happy again. As long as I-I-I'm here you will never be alone." I feel this song now. All the emotions every word. Every beat. Every sound. I know now. The tears have stopped, but I still feel like I'm being stabbed in the heart. What if this plan doesn't work? What if I lose him?

Crum smiles and looks me in the eyes." I love you." He whispers." I love you too." I say a couple tears running down my cheeks. He takes a breath closes his eyes and I know he's gone. My smoke is working as fast as it can at getting all the blood in and I'm closing up the gash in his chest. The skin isn't even trying to mend. I look at him eye closed as if he were asleep. That's it. It done everything. He's...gone. I sob over his chest. The tears won't seem to stop. The pain will leave the pain will flow. I'm thinking of this line the entire time. It doesn't seem possible. Eventually I cry myself dry and start to move away from crum when I feel him move. I sit up and look at him. His chest is rising and falling just slightly. I hold his hand in mine and I'm afraid to even blink for fear he might vanish. He opens his eyes and I burst into tears of joy. He looks at me and smiles brushing the tears away." I really don't deserve you." He says painfully. I laugh and throw my arms around his neck. One of his arms raps around me and I smile.

Jacks P.O.V

I watched the scene unfold and even I felt sorry for the guy. I mean we never got along well, but I could tell he loved Cyra. She obviously loved him. I had never seen her so happy compared to that moment when crum opened his eyes. If that smile ever loses its touch when she's with him I'll know. If he ever does anything undeserving of that smile I'll be there. Because they may be together, but we are best friends. Nothing will ever change that. I start thinking about how I'd feel if it was Elsa and I instead of them. I guess Elsa was thinking the same thing because she walks into my outstretched arm and buries her face in my chest. I smile down at her. I look up and see my friend pulling away from the winged man smiling and planting kisses all over his face. I smile at how lucky I am. If I could go back in time the only thing I would change is meeting the both of them sooner.

A/N:

Okay so before I get eaten alive for not updating as quickly. This chapter has been done for a while now. The others are also done or half done. Just so it doesn't take twice as long and because I think they need there own little moments of glory. I'm going to update them separately and on different days. Hope you liked the chapter I know I did.


	43. Chapter 43 Guardian exchange

Jacks P.O.V

I had asked north if it was possible to change the guardian of a child to another guardian. You know like a transfer? He had said yes and asked me why. I didn't give him a reason then because I hadn't even talked it over with Cyra yet. It's two days after the big battle, and everyone's still finding weapons where they shouldn't be. Exhibit A the kid running around with a bow in his hand. Exhibit B Cyra chasing down a kid with one of her daggers." Hey! Stop running! What if you fall?!" Cyra says jumping around the kid trying to make sure he doesn't trip or hurt himself with the dagger. The boy on the other hand is laughing at the game of chase he's started." Hi Jack! Bye Jack!" Cyra says as she runs by me after the kid. I laugh and try to help her catch him.

I finally get a head and scoop him up." Hey. What you got there?" I ask taking the blade out of his hand while he's laughing. He looks at me and smiles." It's like a sword just smaller. Can you take me down now? I want to play." He says completely ignoring the fact that I drop the dagger down and Cyra swipes it out of the air." Sure. You want to meet my friend?" I ask him he nods enthusiastically and I take him back down. He runs up to Cyra as soon as I put him down and holds his hands to his sides." Sorry I took you knife. I just thought you wouldn't play if I didn't have it." He says. She kneels down so she's at his eye level. Her face is like stone." Well it's okay, but you know you have to be punished right?" She asks him with a dead serious face. I see the kid tense up and I walk to around to see his face. He's gone pale and he looks ashamed." Yup you need to be punished. So here comes...the tickle monster!" Cyra yells grabbing him to her side and tickling his stomach. He laughs flailing his limbs and trying to push her off.

She finally stops and lets him breathe. He gasps still laughing." There that ought to teach you." Cyra says tickling his side one more time as he gets to his feet. He laughs and then we hear a voice calling." Oh that's my mom. Bye!" He shouts running off. I laugh and Cyra gets to her feet." Nice kid." Cyra says smiling and shrugging. I push her with my shoulder and she pushes back." So I wanted to talk to you about something." I say rubbing the back of my neck. She just looks at me with an arched eyebrow. I go on," I wanted to know if you would be willing to trade over the position of Elsa's guardian to me?" I ask her she smiles at me." Yeah no problem. I mean no one is going to protect her like you will not even me. So yes we can trade off. I'm assuming you've thought this out?" She says crossing her arms waiting for the answer.

I smirk and tap my head with my finger." Sure do. We just need north to say some rhyme from the book and you state you're giving me the guardianship of Elsa. Simple." I say smiling. I'm happy that I could give a straight answer. She unfolds her arms and smirks at me." Alright. We can make the switch tonight. In the gardens." She says looking down and counting her daggers making sure she has them all." Alright I'll go tell Elsa." I say planting a kiss on Cyra's cheek in gratitude. She laughs and waves goodbye to me. Well that went easier then expected.

Cyra's P.O.V

I wave good bye to Jack as he glides back to the castle. Well that made my life easier. I was going to ask him to trade the positions today, but I didn't know how I'd explain the fact that I didn't want it anymore. Well less work for me. For now anyway. I feel like going for a ride. I look around and all the love doves seem to have control right here. I let out a sharp whistle and two minutes go by before phantom lands at my side. I pet his nose and comb his mane back." I know I missed you two. Let go for a ride bud." I say. He neighs his excitement and I feed him before climbing onto his back. We get a running start into the sky and it feels so good to be in the clouds. No danger. No impending doom.

Just me my pet and the wind. I close my eyes and let phantom carry us through the air shifting every now and again. I smile and breathe in the fresh air. Everything is right today. It doesn't matter what happens tomorrow or even a week from now. Because I know today will be the best. I feel a change in the air around me and open my eyes. Two eyes stare back at me and I scream. Crum laughs and backs away a bit so I can see him. He is flying upside down! How? I don't know. I reach out and punch him on the shoulder." What is wrong with you!" I yell through gritted teeth punctuating every word with another hit to the shoulder. He laughs and holds his shoulder." Gees. No hi? No nice to see you? You just go straight to beating me?" He wines rubbing his shoulder. I cross my arms and scowl at him." Yes. You just scared me half to death! What did you expect?! For me to fall into you, and kiss you as if I haven't seen you in years? Um...no! Because when I'm flying and I see two huge eyes starring back at me when I open mine the automatic response is kill." I say in one breath. A word punctuated heavily with sarcasm here and there.

I huff and tell phantom to speed up a bit. He does and crum is just laughing at our side." Nice to see I'm taking after your parents a bit." He says and I glance at him annoyed that he just scared the living day lights out of me and all he can do is laugh. I roll my eyes and look ahead. He calms down and gets as close as possible with out hitting phantoms wings." I'm sorry." He says I don't look at him. I've decided I'm going to ignore him. That cloud looks very interesting all of a sudden." Cyra, did you hear me? I'm sorry." He says I resist the urge to look at him as tell phantom to land in the woods.

We land and I get off of phantom walking along side him. Crum lands by my side and I don't even move over to make room for him to get closer. I just stare ahead." I know you heard me. I said I was sorry, Cyra." He says. I can tell he's getting frustrated and I resist the urge to smirk." Phantom. Don't you think the wind sounds weird from time to time? I mean it almost sounds like someone's talking." I say and phantom neighs nodding his head. It's moments like these I love how phantom just gets me. I hear crum grumble to himself before he goes silent entirely. I look to the side and he's not there. I think maybe if gotten him mad, but then again he could be watching waiting for me to call for him. So I pretend that I haven't noticed he's gone and act like nothing changed.

I start letting my mind wonder and my eyes see what they want. I'm pulled out of my trans to late when I see a figure jump out at me. I scream and we fall to the floor. I can't see through my hair which makes it hard to even try to defend myself. I land on my back and I grunt. I feel the hair brushed out of my face just before my hands are pinned to the ground. My eyes are pinched shut because I'm mad at myself for going into my own world in the woods. I finally open them to see my attacker and I see crum smirking back at me." You can't ignore me forever." He says in a mocking tone. I decide just to get him mad I'm going to act clueless." Oh man. Looks like I fell. I like how the sky looks from here so I'm just going to stay here." I say sighing and looking up at crum as if I was looking at the clouds. His brow scrunches up. Success. Then he smiles slyly and plants a kiss on my cheek." Oh no." I say and he laughs kissing the corner of my mouth.

I think about turning my head, but no I'm to stubborn. I'm not losing I'll just continue to ignore him." You can't ignore me forever." He whispers in my ear sending shivers up my spine." It's kind of cold. I should have brought my cloak." I say finding words work well to distract me. He lets go of my hands, and I move them to my sides. I stare up at his eyes and try to remember they have to be tree branches. He puts his head in the crook of my neck and kisses my skin lightly." I'm sorry." He says sincerely. I pet his head with my hand and sigh." I know." He pushes me away slightly and looks at me." Told you." He says with a grin. I roll my eyes." Yeah yeah." I say sitting up. He laughs and sits up as well. We talk about random things avoiding the obvious topic that's on our minds. I get tired of talking and just lean back on my hands. Crum does the same and we sit in silence.

We look up at the sky." How are you going to say goodbye to everyone? I don't think I could if I had friends like yours." He asks me. I know it's an innocent question, but it makes me sad and I'd rather not think on it right now." I... I don't know." I say truthfully. I rub my head with one hand. Crum rubs my back not daring to speak." You don't have to. You could still see them and be with us." Crum says after a long moment of silence. I looks at him." Oh and put my parents in danger?Put you the traitor in danger? I don't think so not an option. Jack has been fine with out me. He will be fine forgetting. If no one forgets. If I continue to try and be a part of the guardians. I won't be excepted. I had respect when I was a Cupid that's it. Now I'll have that, but with fear. That's not what I want. I don't want people turning and walking the other way when they see me coming. I don't want to have people questioning where I go. I don't want north to interrogate me on where pitch is everyday. I thought of every possible outcome to this. I'm either with you and my parents or I'm with my friends. I've already promised I would go with my parents. I don't break my promises." I say looking at him full on. He sighs and nods his head in under standing." I know. It was just a thought." I nod and set my head on his shoulder.

"I'll tell you when our day of leaving is. You tell my parents. Tell them this two. I don't want anyone near the castle when I'm saying goodbye, alright? It just seems wrong to me." I say looking at him sternly. I don't want it to seem like I'm so eager to leave them. I don't want it to seem like I'm choosing sides. I just want a moment with them alone." I'll make sure of it." He says to me I nod and stand up." Well I have to go give Elsa away." I say as crum gets to his feet. His eyes go wide," They're already getting married?!" He shouts in utter shock. I look at him for a second then clutch my stomach and start laughing. He looks at me like Ive gone insane as I snort and laugh with tears running down my face. I finally get a hold of myself and look at him." Im sorry. Im sorry. That reaction was just hilarious." I say letting out one last laugh.

I clear my throat and smile." No they aren't getting married. I just meant Jack wants to be Elsa's guardian so I'm handing over the role." I say to him. He lets out a breath of relief." Okay. That's good to know anyway I'll see you later. They're probably expecting me back." I nod and then gasp covering my mouth." Oh how could I forget?" I ask my self holding my head." What? What's wrong?" Crum asks concerned." Oh no she's going to kill me." I say putting my hands over my eyes." Cyra if you don't tell me what's going on I'm positive I'll have a heart attack." Crum says I look at him and give a small smile before I freak out again." Anna and kristoff come back today. Elsa wanted to make sure everything was fine before she allowed them back. Ugh I'm an idiot. Okay I'll see you." I say running off to find phantom. I can't so I whistle and he comes and we fly back to the castle.

We land and I jump off of phantom muttering a quick apology to him. I race to the front gates calling out for someone to open them. They open just in time and I race into the room sliding on the tile floor. One of the guards catches me before I can fall. I smile and apologize to him." Um...you wouldn't happen to know where princess Anna is?" I ask and he cracks a smile." In the queens room." He says and I thank him before running off again. I get to Elsa's room and I stop at the door to catch my breath. I knock and seconds later the door opens. It's Elsa and she whispers to me." About time." I smile apologetically and she nods assuring me it's okay. I walk into the room and Anna jumps up from the bed where she was speaking to Jack." Cyra!" She yells running up to me tackling me in a hug." Oh I missed you so much. I was so worried. They told me everything. I can't imagine well I can but I can't." I laugh and hug her back equally as hard.

She lets go and I walk over to kristoff and we share a hug." It's good to see you guys are okay." I say to the both of them. Anna smiles and Kristoff gives me a smirk." We were fine. It's good to see you guys are okay." Kristoff says to me and I shrug." Pfft it was nothing." I say and he rolls his eyes playfully." Well it couldn't have been that easy considering you're still limping." Jack says from the corner with out care." Jack." I say his name through gritted teeth in a scolding way. He looks at me and then at Anna and kristoff." Ooh right sorry." I walk over and hit the back of his head." What do you mean still limping? What happened." Anna asks trying to find any sign that I'm in pain. I sit down on the bed next to Jack." I just got a knife thrown at me. No big deal. It didn't hit anything important." I say shooting Jack a dirty look. He shrugs and smiles.

Elsa comes to Anna's side." She's fine Anna. I'm sure she's had to go through worse." Elsa says touching her sisters shoulder. I give Elsa an appreciative look and I see her nod slightly. Anna's brow relaxes and she looks at my legs." Well you're standing on them so." She says trying to convince herself. I laugh and touch my thigh." It would have been better by now if I hadn't been running around on it within the hour after I had gotten it." Elsa and Anna decide to join Jack and I on Elsa's bed while kristoff insists on dragging a chair over. We share our stories of what happened during our time apart. We haven't gotten to considering I was bed ridden yesterday, and all I wanted to do was sleep.

" What did you and kristoff do? You know besides worry." I ask leaning back on the wall. Anna and kristoff share a look making me instantly suspicious." Oh well if you did tha-" I begin to say and they both blush and start talking." Oh no! Not uh...no!" Anna stutters. I look at kristoff blushing and shaking his hands in front of himself." No! We didn't...its...no!" I look at Elsa and jack and we all burst out laughing." Okay okay we get it. You didn't. What did you do?" Jack asks once everyone's calmed down. Anna and kristoff are still considerably red, and they refuse to look at each other. Kristoff answers." Well we were actually helping out the people who were getting nightmares. I didn't exactly want to considering I might kill my self before, Elsa could if I let Anna out and something happened to her. Any way the screaming was guilting me into it so we went to help." Kristoff explains.

I look at Elsa and see her jaw tighten at the thought of Anna being out in town. She stays silent and passive." Was it really bad?" I ask and Anna answers." The amount of people, no. The nightmare trauma, yes. It was awful. We had to wake them up, and then stay with them talking for a while till the person calmed down." Anna says recollecting her experience. I nod in understanding. We continue to talk for a while until I look at the sun setting." Jack Elsa we should get going if we are to make the switch." I say and they both look out the window. We all get up and walk out into the hall." Right okay. Anna I'll see you at dinner. You two kristoff." Elsa says to them both as we all make Our way to the end of the hall." Okay I want to change. I'll see you there!" Anna calls as we go our separate ways." Did Jack already explain how this is going to work to you?" I ask Elsa she nods in a unsure manner, but I ignore it.

We get to the room the guardians spend most of their time in. I walk in with out knocking." What's up?!" I shout jumping over the couch and sitting next to bunny." Stop shouting ya loony." He says to me and I just smirk. I hear Jack laughing from behind us. I turn around and see him shaking his head and laughing. I look at north and he seems unfazed by my behavior." Hi Sandy." I say waving at him. He waves at me and smiles." Okay let's clear space." North says finding his book." I thought we were doing this outside?" I say getting up off of the coach anyway. Bunny gets up two." Change of plans. Just as good to do in here no?" North says to me. I look at Jack and we both shrug. Bunny and I push the couch against the far wall. While Jack and Elsa move a coffee table to the side.

" Tooth will be here in a few moments." North says flipping through pages. I sit on the sofa and look around the room. It looks bigger without the furniture in the middle, but not by much. I make a little smoke person in my hand and make a little swing next to her. I have her sit on the swing and watch as she swings from the tree branch." That's nice." I hear bunny say next to me. I jump at the sound of his voice because I forgot I was in a room full of people. I look at him and then back to the girl on the swing." Thanks?" I say more question then anything else. I look over at Jack and Elsa talking. I notice Jack eyeing me every once in a while. I decide to just let my bangs fall into my face and over my eyes." Hi. Sorry I'm late. Had a fake tooth situation." Tooth says fluttering into the room with baby tooth trailing behind her. She immediately flies over to Jack." Hey baby tooth." Jack greets her excitedly. The little fairy blushes a bit and flies back over to tooth.

I roll my eyes and smile eyeing Jack. Snowflake doesn't even have to do anything to earn a blush. Should be criminal. I laugh out loud and everyone turns to me." I thought of something." I say waving off the weird looks. I hear Jack and Elsa chuckle and I turn and stick my tongue out at them. They stick their tongues out at me and I just look at north and the rest looking for the right page. I let the smoke fall back into my palm, and stand up." Found it!" North shouts and I look at Jack. He stands and helps Elsa up. I smile at the gesture. That is going to last a very long time.

" Jack. Cyra move to the center of the room." Bunny orders. We obey the command and stand next to each other. North comes to the middle facing us with the book in his hands open. He reads over in his mind and then holds out the book in his hands to us." Put your hand on pages. Jack right. Cyra left." We do as he says and each put a hand over the respective side. A bright silver glow comes from the pages and a steady warmth runs through my hand. I smile wide and look at Jack. This is the type of magic that you don't see or feel very often. He's smiles back and we both look at north." Do you Cyra wish to give guardian ship over Elsa of arendelle to Jack Frost?" North asks me. I look at Jack then straight at north." Yes." I say confidently. He nods and looks at Jack." Do you Jack except the guardian ship over Elsa of arendelle? Do you promise to protect her, and be by her side should she need you to be?" North asks. Jack looks over at Elsa and says." Yes. I promise." Jack says not taking his eyes off of Elsa until the words escape. We both look back at north.

" Do you Elsa of arendelle agree to this change in guardian?" North asks her. We turn to Elsa her face stretched in a smile." Yes." She nods looking at north then at Jack and I." Then Jack Frost is now your guardian." North says in a strangely quiet tone. I feel a tear well in my eyes when he looks at me. He knows why this is happening. I blink back the tears, and nod telling him I'm sure this is what I want. We take our hands off the book and the silver light connects Jack, Elsa, and I in a beam of light. It reaches into my heart and pulls out a small pearl sized white glow. It floats away from me and now the silver light only connects Jack and Elsa. I watch as the light that was taken out of me is put into Jack. The silver light stays for a moment more before vanishing.

Jack and Elsa walk to each other meeting half way." So..your my guardian." Elsa says to him. Jack smiles and takes her hands in his." And you're my queen." He says to her. Okay under normal circumstances I would have done the gagging noise. Instead I said," Awwww!" And then put a hand over my mouth in shock that that sound came out of me. Jack saw my confused face and just burst out laughing." I ruined the moment I'm sorry." I say still confused at my reaction. Jack and Elsa just laugh. I swear it's like Jack can read my mind sometimes, but then again I can do the same with him." Alright. North that's it?" I ask drawing attention away from me." Yes." North says and I nod." Bye Sandy. Bye tooth. Bye north. Bye fuzz ball." I say to everyone. Bunny scowls at me and I'm about to scowl back when I hear tooth laugh. I turn around and smile at her. I walk out the door with Jack and Elsa. Another step to this tragic plan completed.


	44. Chapter 44 Letting go

Cyra's P.O.V

I go to bed after giving everyone an abnormally long hug. I lay in bed simply unable to sleep. My brain and my heart are on over drive. Half of me is screaming at me not to go. The other half fires back with a guilting of promises unkept. I toss and turn but it's no use. I hear a knock on my door and shoot straight up. Did I wake someone with my tumbling around? I get out of bed and open the door slightly. I see Jack with his hair messy and his eyes wide. He smiles at me." I can't sleep." He says I nod and let him into my room. He crawls onto the bed and lays down on the side farthest to the wall. I walk over and lay on my side." Did I wake you up?" Jack asks after a minute of starring at the ceiling in silence. I turn on my side so I can talk to him properly." No. I can't sleep either." I say he nods turning on his side as well." Why couldn't you get to sleep? I mean you have nothing to worry about." I say he blinks at me and then sighs.

" I know. It's just... I don't know. I feel like I should be worried about something. I just can't figure out what." Jack says. I smile sadly knowing I'm the reason. It's because deep down he knows something is going to happen tomorrow. His brain just can't be fooled into thinking it's nothing." You'll figure it out. Sooner or later." I say flicking a stray piece of hair off his forehead." I guess. Cyra do you wear this all the time?" Jack says lifting my wrist gently. The ice glows from the little light from the moon that shines through my window." Yes. I will never take this off as long as I live." I say putting my arm back into place. Jack smirks at me," Oh and why not?" He asks. I run a hand threw my hair and hold my wrist to my chest." Because you gave it to me." I say honestly.

He laughs a bit and I flick his cheek." What about you? Are you never going to take this piece of string off your staff?" I say taking it from the side of my bed and holding it out. Sure enough there it is. The bracelet I gave him rapped around his staff. He snatches it away from me and holds it out." Nope. Because you gave it to me." He says smiling." Funny how that just explains everything." I say taking his staff and putting it back on the floor leaning against the bed frame. I turn back to Jack and he smiles at me." Funny how the girl I saved from 'burning to death'. The girl I thought was my one true love. The girl that told me her entire dark past is now my best friend. Is now a person I seem to have a mental connection with. How did that happen exactly?" Jack says. I chuckle stretching my arms out and pulling them back into a ball.

" I don't know snowflake. I seriously thought we would never see each other again. Then when we started hanging out more I thought I need to break this off. Before I put the one and only Jack Frost in danger. I couldn't, and you wouldn't let me. I thought you'd fly as fast as you could when I told you about everything. I thought that when I kissed you I had crossed a line. I thought and still do think that I shouldn't have you. That you're to good for me. I don't deserve you." I say honestly. Jack sits up and pulls me up with him. He raps his arm around me in a hug." You never know what you deserve. You're so used to being treated like crap that you've convinced yourself that's how you deserve to be treated. Cyra, it is possible for people to treat you nicely. It is possible for people to like you." Jack says. I cringe at his words because I know they're true yet I still don't believe them. What kind of friend am I? What kind of friend leaves? I burry my face into his chest and hug him. He hesitates at my action, but raps his arms around me petting my hair.

I keep the tears that have raised at bay. I sigh and pull away nodding." You're right." I say to him. He smiles and then scrunches his brows together." What?" I ask curious at the reason he's making this face. He lifts up my hair." Your hair looks awful." He says. I laugh throwing my head back." Well excuse me if I dont have perfect hair all the time. You do realize I was trying everything in my power to fall asleep before you came in." I say to him crossing my legs in front of me and crossing my arms. Jack shakes his head and rolls off the bed. I turn and look at him. He's looking through my drawers. He finds what he's looking for. My hair brush." Oh gods! This is the time you choose to kill me? Done in by a hair brush how tragic." I say putting a hand to my forehead and flopping back on my bed." I'm bored okay. Let me braid it. You can work this torture device yourself." Jack says handing my the brush. I take it smirking at him, but saying nothing. My hair does feel terrible." Alright let's see if you remember how to braid, snowflake." I say to him taking a section of my hair to scowls at me and I laugh.

Jack watches in horror as I brush all the tangles out of my hair. He cringes and winces and touches his head when he hears the sound of the tangles coming undone. I finish and put the brush down my hair feeling soft and static filled." Done." I declare. Jack lets out a breath of relief." Okay. Ugh that hurt me just watching. I think... I mean I'm pretty sure I remember how to do this." He says I snort at that response, but at this point I honestly don't care what he does to my hair. He could drop gum in it for all I care at least he's here. He moves in back of me and starts moving my hair and picking up pieces. I feel him starting to weave it together. I start to get tired. I hear Jack yawn behind me." Done." He says through the yawn. I pull the braid over my shoulder and he's actually done a good job. I smile and lay down. Jacks already nodding off." Sweet nightmares." I say to him. He chuckles." Sweet nightmares, Cyra." And we sleep for the remainder of the night.

I wake up a little later then I intended, but I guess it's not a bad thing. I see my braid and it startles me. When did I do this? The memories flood back and I smile undoing the braid and braiding it again. I make myself a change of clothes. I empty the drawers of the very few things that were in there. I put on my cloak it seems appropriate for the somber occasion. I look at the closet and walk over opening it. I pull out the crate and set it on the floor. I pull out a vial of forget me not and sink to the floor. This is really happening. This is the day I let them go. This is the day I'm forgotten. I wipe away a stray tear and make myself a case. I line the forget me not in the case filling it up. I close it and pick it up by the handle. I look around at my room I'll be back in a bit. I walk out the door and hand a couple of vials of forget me not to some passing Cupids. With a little persuasion they drink it and carry on. I get to the guardians room and knock on the door. It opens and I lock eyes with north." You're sure?" He asks me. I nod and he lets me into the room. I look around at the other guardians." Take care of him." I say my voice a bit shaky but nothing I can't manage.

They all nod and Sandy even comes and hugs me. I see tooth wiping away tears so I wont see them. I know they're for Jack and maybe even me. I set down the brief case and take out four vials of forget me not. I hold up the bottles and they each take one. When tooth takes hers she catches me off guard when she throws her arms around me." I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how sad you must be to be leaving everyone behind." She says. My eyes are wide I hug her back carful not to touch her wings. She lets go of me and I give her a small smile as if to say I'll be fine. She nods and turns away Heading back to her place next to Sandy." Cyra, we have misjudged you so many times. I take this time to apologies for that. I am sorry. You are good." North tells me. I smile at him." Thank you." I say. I look at bunny who walks up to me. He hugs me for a moment then pulls away quickly." Gona miss fighten with ya." he says I laugh and say," Me two cotton tail." He chuckles and steps back." Bye." I say my lip quivering a bit." Goodbye." They say in unison. They all uncork the vials. Sandy is the last to open his. He looks at me then down at the potion in his hand." Well this is it. It will take at least two minutes to kick in." I say pulling on my hood." Bottoms up!" North booms. Everyone tilts back the vials chugging the forget me not. I stay for a minute and then leave. I walk down the hall slowly.

I see the guards at the usual posts. I look into the case and take a deep breath." Queen Elsa sent these. For the royal guards nutrients or something." I say as I approach them. They all look at me then down at the case." Why is it in there?" One of the guards asks eyeing me. I sigh and open it up. They all take a bottle to examine it. They sniff and try to figure out what it is, but it's odorless." Come on guys show a little respect." One of the guards says coming to me from the back of the group. He puts an arm around me and faces the other guards." She's been here all this time. She is a close friend of the Queen and she hasn't done anything wrong. That I'm aware of." He whispers the last but to me and I blush looking away from him." So I feel she is telling the truth. Drink up!" He says taking a bottle of his own. I look up at him and recognize him now. He's the guard that guards the doors. I smile at him. He smiles back winking at me. Okay a bit much for my liking, but I don't pull away. He takes his arm from around my shoulder and uncorks the vial. The rest of the guards do and I take a breath. The other guards falter before they start cautiously drinking it. The guard next to me is the first to finish." See perfectly fine." He says. I smile and the rest of the guards still seem suspicious but they can't do anything now." I better get going." I say to them. They nod and I leave the room.

Everyone's at breakfast now. Before I go into the room I take the rest of the forget me not and put it in pockets. I see the cups of orange juice and pour the forget me not in. I have to be artful not to dose the same cup twice. I'm finally done. I walk out of the kitchens and I notice my breathing is hitched and my cheeks are wet. I am crying. I rub the tears away, and fix myself so you can't tell I was crying. I walk down and hug everyone at the table. It's abnormal for me, but they don't question the hugs. I sent Jack a message. It said for him to meet me in my room because I needed to talk to him." Elsa,I don't want you to ever let go of Jack. Anna you and kristoff and are meant to be. Elsa and Anna don't let anything change you two. You are perfect and don't let anything get between you. Kristoff, you are awkward, funny, and so many more great things. I have come to think of you as one of my closest friends and I just thought you should know that." I say as I stand behind my seat at the table. Everyone looks at me confused, but agrees and thanks me. I smile and have everyone stand so I can give them a long hug." Bye." I say to each one of them before I go back up stairs to find Jack. I walk into my room and find him there." You wanted to talk?" He asks as I close the door softly behind me.

" Yes." I say and sit across from him on the bed." Jack, when I said I was myself again I lied partially. What meant was I am my old self as in midnight. This is me. I'm not any different, but I can control myself and my powers are a little different." I say to him. He nods in understanding." That's fine Cyra. I don't know why you took so long to tell me that." He says I take a deep breath and look at the roof." I'm not done. I have to leave, Jack." I say looking at him finally residing to the fact that the tears are going to come and I can't stop them." What do you mean leave? Leave where? For how long?" He asks his voice shaking." I mean I have to go. For-forever. I don't know where I'm going, but I'm leaving with my parents. Crum is coming as well. Jack I n-" he cuts me off talking a bit loudly." No. No! I'm not letting you leave. Why are you leaving with them?!" His voice cracks and it breaks what's left of my heart.

" I need to give them a second chance. I can't have you and everyone else in danger, Jack. You know how much you mean to me." I say he stands up and starts pacing the room." Cyra you don't have to do this. Please. Just reconsider. You aren't putting us in danger. If you care so much why don't you stay?" He's begun to cry. So have I. I stand up and stop him." Jack I need to go it's already been agreed. I need to be with them. If the other guardians ever found out I was with them they would just attack us and we would of course attack back. I can't be putting you in danger. All you need to do is take the forget me not and you'll forget me. You'll forget the hurt." I say my voice shaking. I take it out of my pocket." No. I don't want to forget." I uncork the bottle and my hands are shaking." It's easier to forget." I say putting the bottle out to him. He hits my hand and a drop comes out of the bottle and lands on the floor.

I corck it again and look at the hurt in his eyes." Please. You're my best friend. I tell you everything. You make me laugh. You make me cry. You gave me such an unbreakable friendship impression.. Why are you trying to break it now when everything should be fixed?" He asks his voice breaking everywhere." I promised I'd go with them. I promised." I say shaking my voice breaking off and my he hugs me and I hug him back. We both cry like we never have. We pull apart once we are some what calm, and Jack takes my hand." You have to promise me you won't ever take this off." Jack says looking at the bracelet." I had no intention to." I say and we both laugh half heartedly. I put the forget me not in my pocket. I cup his face with my hands. I let the tears slip out of my eyes." How lucky am I to have someone who makes saying goodbye so hard." I say kissing his cheek. He kisses mine and we just stand starring at one another. I take the forget me not out of my pocket.

I hold up the bottle and he takes it." This is what you want?" He asks me as he uncorks it." Yes." I say nodding rubbing away the tears that are shouting no." Cyra." Jack says I look at him." Yeah?" I ask rubbing away the tears on my cheeks." I love you." He says Jack has never actually told me he loved me up front before. I've told him that I love him, but he's never said the actual words back." I love you too." I say hugging him. I pull away and kiss his cheek. He smiles sadly and starts drinking the liquid in the bottle. I hold my breath until he finishes it." It'll take a little less then two minutes to forget so I better go." I say. He walks me to the window where Phantom waits for me." You take care of her okay?" Jack says and I swear this is the exact moment phantom decides he likes Jack. I get onto him and Jack gives me one last peck on the cheek." Bye." I say and he waves good bye from the window. We fly away slowly and we get farther away and I tell phantom to stop. I look back and I know jacks completely forgotten. He puts his hand down and just stands at the window looking sad, but he doesn't seem to know why he's sad." I'll never be able to forget you. Jack Frost." I say

A/N

O my gods! It's going to be hard for me to let go of these characters. I'll have to though. Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and all that. I'll take all the advice into consideration with my next story. There will be a chapter next after this one in jacks point of view. I just thought it be cool and I hope you like it. Thank you.-Amythestia


	45. Chapter 45 Epilogue

Jacks P.O.V

I sit on the coach with Elsa snuggled up next to me. We gaze out the window at the falling snow. I haven't gotten called for guardian business so this is a moment undisturbed. I watch the snowflakes fall and smell the hot chocolate in Elsa's hand. Something seems to be missing but I can't think of anything. What could possibly be missing?" This is beautiful." Elsa says taking a sip from her mug. I nod in agreement. We sit staring out the window for a while longer when Elsa asks me a question." Did anyone ever sit in my place in the past?" Elsa asks. I look down at her in surprise." What?" I say trying to figure out what her words mean." Did you ever have someone else?" Elsa asks the picture of curiosity. She pulls away and faces me. She crosses her legs in front of her and holds her hot chocolate in her hands out in front of her." Well?" She asks quirking an eyebrow and smirking at me." I don't think so?" I say with not to much confidence." Oh come on Jack you know I won't get mad." Elsa says laughing a bit. I think long and hard. I look out the window and begin talking." I feel there was just one other girl. It's just...I can't remember anything about her. My heart is saying I did know and had strong feelings for some one. But my brain is clouded over." I look at Elsa and she nods trying to understand." Well what do you remember?" She asks trying to get something from what little I'm giving her. I scrunch my brows in concentration and then pick up my staff. I touch the string rapped around it and look at the same string in different colors around Elsa's wrist." She... Liked making things. I don't think she would have admitted to that. I remember almost nothing about her, but I don't think we were ever like you and I." I say uncertain of my answer. Elsa nods she takes a sip of her hot chocolate and thinks for a moment." Do you remember anything about her?" She asks looking concerned. I make a snowflake in my hand and it floats towards my staff breaking onto the piece of string. Then a word comes to my mind. No a name." Her name was Cyra." I say looking into Elsa's eyes." That's the one thing I'll never forget."


End file.
